The Heir
by Anne Burnside
Summary: Sequel to The Sultan's Favorite
1. Chapter 1

**The Heir**

_This story will be a sequel to The Sultan's Favorite._

Chapter 1

It was getting dark. Now raining, the streets of Paris began to shine with the glow of the lanterns lighting the streets. A young girl was hurrying down one of the alleys. Dressed in a light green dress complete with bonnet, she yelped slightly when her foot splashed down in a deep puddle. Lifting her dress slightly, she shook her foot which was now soaked. The rain began to pour heavily and she ran once more down the street, the narrow stone cobbled path growing darker. She reached an area where the buildings connected overhead, creating a small overpass where she could take shelter from the rain. Just ahead was a street that led to the country.

In her arms she carried several books that she gently placed near a potted plant on the ground. She took off her bonnet and her dark brown hair tumbled out down to her waist. The girl took off her shoe and shook it out. Looking around cautiously, she hiked up her dress slightly and peeled off the wet stocking. But just as she began to wring out the water from it, she heard a sound from behind her. It came from the darkened alley and she bit her lip.

"Who is there?" she called out in a strong voice.

Silence was her only answer and she trembled slightly. After waiting for a few more minutes, she bent down and picked up her shoe. When she heard the noise again, the girl whirled around and threw it.

Which made contact with a young man's forehead. "Ouch! Damn it Rashida, it is just me!"

"Well then why did you not answer when I called out?" she replied sharply.

"Father is going to be furious at you."

Rashida straightened and held out her hand. "My shoe please."

"You should have been home hours ago. You will be grounded for the next whole year."

"Shut up Hamid! Now give me back my shoe!"

He sighed and came forward. As soon as it was within her reach, Rashida snatched it from him.

"Sometimes you get so angry. Why is that?"

"Oh I do not know," replied Rashida with heavy sarcasm as she put on her stocking, "Maybe it has something to do with my brother following me." She slipped her foot back in the shoe and went to retrieve the books. "Or perhaps it has to do with you placing a huge spider in my dresser drawer."

Hamid crossed his arms over his chest. "Served you right for stealing my paint brushes."

"I did not steal them. I just borrowed them!"

"You did not ask me so it is the same as stealing." Hamid grew quiet as a horse and carriage approached on the road. "Put your bonnet back on," he ordered.

"Oh please, as if I need to look proper for a passing carriage!"

"Well if you have it on it will help you stay dry from the rain," he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes and tucked the bonnet under her arm while adjusting the heavy books. "The rain is letting up now."

Hamid shook his head. "God, you are so stubborn."

The two of them set off down street, trees now lining the path which made it even darker. The cobblestones soon gave way to a dirt path which by now was more like mud. Rashida struggled to walk while holding the heavy books

"You could at least help me," she muttered.

"Fine, put the bonnet on and I will carry them."

"It is barely raining now!"

He grinned at her. "This has nothing to do with the rain. It has to do with you following my orders."

"I do not have to do _anything_ you say!"

"Yes you do. As your older brother, you have to do _everything_ I say!"

She marched ahead of him but slowed in her pace when the rain began once more. Muttering, she stopped and shoved the books into Hamid's chest. "If you drop even one, I shall make sure that _all_ of your paint brushes go missing!"

Hamid adjusted the books in his arms. "God these are heavy! What the hell are you reading?"

"They are not heavy, you are just weak!" Rashida snapped back as she tied her bonnet underneath her chin. "You just do not-,"

She was silenced when Hamid suddenly covered her mouth. "Quiet!" he whispered. He motioned to where some bushes not far from them.

Rashida narrowed her eyes in warning at her brother. But when she saw the bush move, she stilled. Hamid released her mouth and turned. "I think we need to walk this way," he said softly.

"But home is that way," she protested.

"Rashida," he said with a warning note in his voice as he turned back toward her, "Do you want to go home or get robbed?"

"Being robbed might be better than facing father," she muttered.

"That may be true for you but not for me. Now come on."

But when they turned, Rashida screamed as a man was standing right in front of them. He was dressed in some type of foreign garb, a rich robe of blue silk. Rashida covered her mouth still in shock as she noted he wore some type of hat that had a scarf which covered most of his face. His dark eyes stared at her.

Dropping the books, Hamid quickly stepped in front of her and pushed her back. "What do you want?" he demanded.

The man laughed and spoke in a strange language. Peering around her brother, she saw amusement in the man's eyes. Hamid pushed her back further and drew out a long knife.

"Get back!" spat Hamid.

The man laughed again and took out his own knife. But after a few moments he put it away and gave what appeared to be a mocking bow to them. Hamid continued to back away, forcing Rashida with him. When the man did not advance, Hamid turned her around, grabbed her hand, and began to run.

"Wait!" exclaimed Rashida. "My books!"

"Our lives are in danger and all you care about are your books?" he snapped.

"They are not _my _books! They belong to the library!" She stopped in her tracks causing Hamid to curse. But when they turned around, the man was gone. Slowly, Rashida began to walk toward her books.

"Stop!" hissed Hamid. "He may be hiding!"

Rashida ignored him and continued to walk until she reached the books that were now scattered in the mud. She reached down and began to retrieve them. Hamid pushed her aside and began to snatch them up.

"You and your stupid books," he muttered. When he had them all, Hamid stood up and slightly pushed Rashida forward to get her moving.

They slowed when they neared the bush that had been moving earlier but to their relief it never moved. Hurrying, they finally reached a small path that took them to a small, quaint house in the distance. Out of breath from walking so quickly, Rashida stopped at the door to catch her breath.

"Open the door," said Hamid.

"Will you wait a minute?"

"You are just stalling as you know he is going to be angry."

Rashida chest tightened at the thought. "You were out late too!"

Hamid shifted the books in his arms. "I am almost five years older than you! Quit whining and get in the house."

She knew he was right. Even though she would soon turn fifteen, she was still just a child, especially in her father's eyes.

She hated it.

"Rashida, if you would stop defying him then maybe he would give you more freedom."

"Oh?" she asked angrily. "What words of wisdom from a son who once ruined his father's sitting room!"

"I did not ruin it! I just added some much needed color and texture to the walls. And those tables look much better after I painted them white."

"Yes, I am sure he carved them with his own hands just for you to change them!"

"Well others seem to like my work," he said quietly.

"Just because you can sell a few stupid paintings does not mean you have any talent. I have seen other artists in Paris by far better than you!"

Hamid's face tightened and she suddenly felt awful for insulting her brother's work. It was actually quite good. But he just made her angry even though she was not always certain why she felt that way.

"Here," he said holding out the books to her. But when she reached out to take them, he let the books fall on the porch, making a loud noise.

The door flew open and their mother appeared. She was wearing a beautiful gold dress, her long dark hair flowing freely down past her shoulders. Her face was filled with worry.

"Rashida! Get inside now! Where have you been?"

Rashida glared at her brother who was smirking at her. She quickly picked up the heavy books and stepped inside.

"Well?" her mother demanded. "You should have been home hours ago!"

"I can explain…," she mumbled.

"Then you will explain it to me," came a deep, melodic voice Rashida knew all too well.

She closed her eyes for a moment and slowly turned to face her father who was now staring down at her through his mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erik was fuming. It was well past dark and Rashida had now just walked through the door. "Well?" he demanded.

She tightened her arms around the books she was carrying. "I-I was at the library."

"The library," echoed Erik. "That is still no excuse for you to return so late!"

Hamid grew tense. "Actually, we would have been home a little earlier if-,"

"I do not see why you are so angry!" blurted Rashida. "I am almost fifteen! Why do I have to be home before dark?"

A knot tightened in Erik's stomach at the thought that she would soon be one year older. He had planned for years to make sure she remained safe. He knew she did not understand completely, but she would in time. With her birthday just days away, her world was about to be changed forever.

But he would protect her no matter what the cost.

"Perhaps instead of books you should begin to read about the current events of this city," said Erik dryly. "Or did you not realize how many young women in the past year alone were victims while they were out past dark?"

"I can defend myself," she replied in a rebellious tone.

Erik gritted his teeth. "Just because I have taught you how to fight with a sword does not mean you are safe."

"Why? I won the last duel we did together."

Hamid laughed. "Really? I would loved to have seen that!" His smile disappeared when Erik glared at him.

"And just where would you hide a sword?" asked Erik as he looked disapprovingly at her tight dress. He noted the neckline was far too low. "I do not believe you could even hide a dagger with what you are wearing."

"There are plenty of places a woman can hide a knife that would be unseen by a man," she replied in a low voice.

_Damn right_, thought Erik; because no man would ever even see any revealing part of her body if he could help it. The thought infuriated him even more and he held out his hand to her. "The books."

Rashida swallowed hard. "But-,"

"You will give them to me now or I will take every book out of your room."

Her eyes welled with tears and she slowly gave them to him. He hated taking away her books. She made him feel like the sultan so long ago that deprived Alexandria of such a thing. But Erik also knew since she wanted little else, confiscating any new books was the most effective punishment.

"You will go to bed now."

She spoke quickly before he could silence her. "I borrowed some of Hamid's paint brushes. May I at least give them back to him?"

"Yes," Erik said in an irritated tone. "And from now on you will no longer leave this house unless you are with me."

Her eyes widened. "But you never go out!"

Erik smiled. "Exactly."

She stormed by him towards her room. Hamid glanced nervously at him and wisely said nothing as he followed after her.

"You did not need to be so harsh."

Erik looked at Alexandria. "Excuse me? You know how dangerous of a time this is! She could have easily been taken tonight!"

Alexandria's voice softened. "The sultan will not take her by force unless you do not honor your agreement."

"Oh I plan to honor our agreement," replied Erik sarcastically. "And he will quickly be wishing he never made such an arrangement!"

Worry filled her eyes. "What will you do?"

He sighed. "I will tell no one until it is time. I will not risk revealing to anyone, not even you, what I plan. If I can help it, Rashida will never even know the existence of the sultan."

Those beautiful eyes stared at him for a few moments before she spoke. "I trust you Erik. But what about Rashida? You must earn her trust as well. Perhaps she would listen to you if you would just be more patient."

Erik shook his head. "She has your stubbornness."

Alexandria face broke into a beautiful smile. "I do not believe I was the only one contributing that trait to her."

He grimaced. "Perhaps. But she is so filled with anger as of late that I have to wonder if _that_ was my unfortunate gift to her."

"Oh Erik, she is a girl just about to turn fifteen! She is becoming a young woman and the world seems so different now to her. Because she started school at such a young age, all of her friends are much older. They no longer spend as much time with her as many are already being courted by young men."

"Yes, but at least they are a few years older. Your lands are barbaric when it comes to children Alexandria. To arrange a marriage for a fifteen year old girl is unthinkable even in this city."

"Customs are similar and different in every land," she replied. "I see much older men here marrying very young girls who are but a few years older than Rashida. It is the same in my lands."

"Except that in your lands men start marrying girls when they are children!" snapped Erik.

Alexandria sighed. "I was fifteen when I married Karim."

"Yes and as I recall you were abducted from your household and presented as a gift to him. While you were fortunate enough that both of you fell in love, it was cruel that you be taken from your family at such an early age."

"But not uncommon."

"Must you have a response for every bit of logic I give?" Erik asked. He tried to make his tone sound irritable but could not help the teasing note in his voice.

She laughed. "I believe you taught me to argue Erik. Is it perhaps that the student has now exceeded the master?"

He pulled her into his embrace and tilted her chin up to him with his fingers. "I will never be your master Alexandria nor would I want to be such a thing." He kissed her before continuing. "And Rashida will never be ruled by any man."

She smiled. "Not even by you?"

He clenched his jaw but managed to respond. "Not even by me."

---

Rashida slammed her bedroom door and flopped on her bed. She grew tense when there was a knock at her door. "What Hamid?" she asked in irritation.

"I believe you were going to return my paint brushes to me," came his muffled voice through the door.

She bolted off the bed, grabbed the paintbrushes on her dresser, and opened the door. Before he could say a word, she shoved them into his hand and flung the door shut.

Only to have him open the door again with a grin. "You know father took the lock out of your door."

"I hate him."

"You do not."

Rashida turned and went to her sitting area in the room. It had a beautiful stained glass window that had an image of a palace that appeared as if it were in the desert. She sat down in a large, overstuffed chair. Curling up, she stared at the stained glass. When the sun was shining, her room was filled with brilliant colors because of this window. It was her favorite reading area.

Not that she would be reading any new books anytime soon.

"Rashida, he is just looking out for your safety. You know that," said Hamid coming into her room uninvited.

"He thinks I am a helpless child!"

"Then stop acting like one."

She glared at him. "I am not acting like a child! I am old enough to be out on my own." She fiddled with a pillow on the chair. "I am old enough to have more freedom then he gives me," she muttered.

Hamid sat down on a chair across from you. "And just what would you do with this freedom Rashida?"

"Now you are making fun of me."

"No, really. You are always complaining that father suffocates you. So if he died, what would you do?"

"I do not want him to die!" snapped Rashida.

Hamid rolled his eyes. "I was just theorizing."

"But I would not have him die!"

He sighed in response. "Whatever. So let us say he went off on a trip or was not around. What would you do?"

Rashida's face brightened. "I would stay out all night."

Hamid laughed. "Why? What would do?" His face suddenly grew serious. "Wait…you are not seeing someone are you?"

She knew her eyes looked at him in horror. "Of course not! I have no interest in boys!"

Actually, she was having trouble understanding how her friends could be so easily swept off their feet by them. At this point she had no friends left as any of their free time was spent with someone who was courting them. And even if she did get to talk to her friends, the only topic they wanted to discuss was their latest love interest.

Not that any boy would like her anyway. She felt odd and out of place among other girls. Her efforts to wear the same fashions were not noticed. But why would they notice her? She was not very outgoing and would gladly read a book rather than go to a dance. Her friends even admitted to her that they had tried to get some of the boys to ask her for a date. But she was never asked.

"I should hope not."

Rashida looked up. "What?"

"I said I should hope you have no interest in other men. You are far too young," said Hamid.

"No need to worry about that topic," she muttered.

"So then what would you do out all night?" persisted Hamid.

"I would probably end up reading a book."

"You can do that here," he pointed out. "What else?"

"Oh I do not know! Why are you asking me?"

Hamid crossed his arms over his chest. "Because you are only rebelling against him, not because you really want to stay out late."

"Go away."

"Rashida…,"

"I just want to be alone."

Hamid frowned. "Do you remember when he was angry with me?"

She actually laughed. "Which time?"

He gave way to a smile. "Too many to count I am sure. But when was the _last _time he was angry at me?"

She thought for a moment and realized it had been a very long time. Her father seemed quite proud of Hamid these days as his paintings had begun to sell.

"I cannot remember. Most likely it is because you finally met his expectations when it comes to painting."

Hamid tilted his head with a thoughtful look. "Or it could be that I stopped fighting him and listened some of his advice."

"I do not need his advice."

Her brother's face hardened. "You know, you are lucky I did not tell him of the man we encountered. Actually I would have if you had not cut me off."

She winced. "Yes that is exactly what he needed to hear. If you had said anything then I am sure he would have tied me to a chair so I never went outside again!"

"You know, when I am old enough to have my own children, I hope to God they will only be boys. They are much easier. Girls are just too emotional."

"Get. Out."

She watched as he slowly got up and left, closing the door gently behind him. Why was she so angry? Why did she not want to do anything her father asked?

Maybe it was because she wanted to separate herself from him so she could be more like other girls. She knew other girls did not know how to sword fight, they did not know every style of architecture. Hell, most of them did not even ride horses for God's sake! They were proper. They attended tea parties and knew the latest gossip about anyone. And of course they knew all the latest dances. She did none of these things. But she would be lying to herself if she said she did not enjoy so many things that her father taught her how to do.

Pulling her knees up to her chest and holding them, she stared once more at the stained glass. She asked him about the picture once, wondering if in his travels before she was born if he had seen it in real life. But he strangely would not answer her and changed the subject.

It was a beautiful palace, like something in her dreams. When she heard the rain beat harder against the window, she got up and stared out through one of the clear window panes into the night.

How she wished she could escape such darkness in her life…and be free.

_Hi everyone - as before I will try to update at least one chapter a week. Long weekend so at least I could start off with two. -Anne_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Far off in the distance from Erik's home, Prince Suleiman sat quietly on a small hill while he looked down at the small house that held his future bride. He had been foolish to show himself so suddenly to the girl and frightened her when she had been walking home. But for some reason he wanted to see her face up close.

For the last few weeks he had been watching her. When his father first told him several months ago that he was betrothed to the girl, his reaction was not one of excitement. Now at the age of seventeen, Suleiman had already seen much of his father's neighboring lands especially many of its women. As a prince, he was never denied such pleasures as women usually sought only to please him.

Now he was faced with seducing the young maiden. His father for some reason insisted that he do this before she was presented formally to him by her father. The assignment was irritating as he thought the task would be quite boring. He had taken innocent maidens before and they yielded just as easily to him. Although with this particular girl, he would have to make sure her virginity remained intact until the marriage. It was important for any high born women of his lands to remain untouched if they had not been married before. But he was still bored by the fact that once he began to court her, he would easily have an innocent girl pining for him like any other woman.

At least he was excited to visit the city of Paris, a land so far away from his home. He had heard that the people here were by far different than anything he had seen. But when he arrived, Suleiman soon forgot his interest in Paris. He had sent a few of his guards out to meet with the spies his father had stationed long ago in the city. When he received word as to the girls whereabouts, he began to watch her.

And could not stop.

She was entirely different than any woman he had encountered. First, she loved books which were completely forbidden to women in his lands. But she carried them everywhere and stopped to read whenever she got the chance. He was also extremely surprised to find her practicing with a sword one day. The image of a woman holding a sword alone made him laugh. At least, until he saw how she used it. He was certain she was better at handling it than some of the soldiers in his father's own army.

She was also beautiful. Suleiman smiled to himself as he thought he had seen the most beautiful women in the world housed in his father's harem. But this girl surpassed them all. She had beautiful dark hair that looked incredibly soft. Her skin was golden. In his lands women were much darker while here in Paris the women had ivory skin. Her radiant glow definitely stood out among other girls. He was so intrigued with her that he could not help finally following her up close. But one of his father's spies had made noise in a bush which startled her. When she turned around he could not help but stare. Her face was almost heart shaped with beautiful dark eyes. And her mouth was like a rosebud.

He wanted to kiss that mouth right there.

Suleiman laughed when her companion tried to protect her with a knife. He knew that he could easily defeat the young man and take the girl. But she was clearly frightened of him and so he let them go. His mind was now filled with thoughts on how to get her to notice him, how he could please her.

Which was ridiculous.

He could have any woman he wanted for God's sake! Why should he care so much if this one particular woman loved him? Most likely he would easily grow tired of her and he would marry others.

Exhausted from his thoughts, Suleiman slowly returned to the flat they had rented in Paris. Inside, slaves and servants had decorated it with all the comforts of home, beautiful rugs and wall hangings were everywhere.

"And just where have you been?" Suleiman turned to see Ahmed, his half brother, staring at him. "You were watching her again, yes?"

Annoyed, the prince sat down on a bed filled with pillows. "What of it?"

"I do not understand you," said Ahmed. "The girl turns fifteen in a week! Just seduce her and be done with it."

Suleiman frowned. "And what of her father? We were told to be extremely careful not to be seen by him." For all he knew the girl had already told this masked man by now that she had seen him. But if they tried to run, the spies would follow them. They were always watching as ordered by the sultan.

"Since when has an over protective father stopped you from seducing a girl? You have been acting strange."

The prince straightened. "If this is to be my future wife I would prefer to treat her differently. She is not some harem girl to be used. She very well may be the mother of the next sultan of our generation."

"True," replied his brother. "Wives should be treated with more respect. But you will easily be able resist taking her virginity before you marry. There are many others that can sate your needs until it is time"

"It is not just about not taking her maidenhood!" snapped Suleiman. "She is…different."

Ahmed narrowed his eyes. "As in how?"

"She knows how to use a sword."

"A sword?" His brother began to laugh. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"She would win against you," replied Suleiman quietly.

Ahmed's smile disappeared. "You dare to insult me that I would be beaten by a _woman?_ My skills with a sword are not _that_ weak!"

"It has nothing to do with _your_ skill," said the prince with a sigh. "She is simply that good."

"Allah! So you are telling me that you have to marry a woman that cannot only read but fight? What was our father thinking when he arranged this? Or perhaps he does not know. Maybe you should send word to him so that the arrangement can be broken."

Suleiman shook his head. "Our father knew exactly what he was doing. She has been chosen because of these traits to pass on to a future heir. The Ottomans must breed only the strongest sons."

"Well," said Ahmed as he sat down on a floor pillow, "She will be interesting at least. But I do not believe I could allow such insolent behavior in our lands. A good beating may help to tame her."

"Perhaps," murmured Suleiman. But inside his mind he could not see himself doing such a thing to her. While beating a woman was a common punishment in his lands, it may have little effect on her other than her learning to hate him. And he did not want to break her spirit.

"You need to take a slave with you to bed tonight," said Ahmed as he yawned. "I have not seen you with a woman for these past few weeks!" His brother reached out and gave him a light punch in the chest. "And you need to relieve yourself so you can concentrate on other things!"

The prince gave his brother a smirk. "Ah yes, while you have taken them to your bed more than twice a day! I am sure you can tell me which one would please me the most."

Ahmed nodded. "I have the perfect one for you. I will fetch her."

But Suleiman shook his head. "No, I am tired."

"Since when the hell are you too tired to have a woman?"

"Go on Ahmed. I want to sleep." So he could dream of his future bride.

---

"Rashida, did you hear me?"

"Yes," she replied with annoyance at her father. It was early morning and Rashida poked at the eggs on her plate. "I am only to go to school and then straight home with Hamid."

"Anywhere else you will only go with me."

"Why?" she asked suddenly. "Hamid can go with me if I want to go to the library!"

Her father's eyes narrowed behind the mask and she cringed. Despite his face being covered, she could always read his expressions very well.

He took a breath as if trying to calm himself before he spoke. "First, you will not be going to the library as that is part of your punishment. Second, Hamid will not be enough protection for you."

Protection? What was he talking about? She frowned. "It is not as if there are thieves lurking everywhere to rob me!"

She saw him hesitate and for some reason her mother at the table looked tense. Her father finally spoke but in a soft voice. "There are many dangers in this world you are now yet aware of Rashida. I know you are angry, but I am asking you to trust me."

Rashida shook her head looking down at her plate. "I do not understand." When she looked up, he was looking at her with eyes that now were showing great concern. She beat down her rebellious impulse and sighed. "I will trust in you."

He nodded slowly. "Good. I assure you that things will change in the near future and you will be able to be more out on your own."

"Really?" she asked as hope flared in her chest.

"Yes, someday you will be a grown woman and completely rid of me."

She felt badly for a moment with her behavior toward him as of late. She was about to try and make amends when she glanced at the clock.

"I am late!" She scrambled out of her chair, kissed both of them and ran out the door with Hamid quickly following her.

The day went far too slow as she was easily bored by what was taught to her in school. Despite being placed in advanced classes because of her intelligence, she still found the content fairly easy.

She was the first to finish a test in the last class of the day and was able to leave school early. Knowing she had plenty of time, she ran to the library. Her plan was a simple one. She would simply find some new books but hide them in her desk at school. She would tell the teacher she had forgotten something and they would let her back in. She could easily read in secret while in class. If anything, it would make the day go much faster.

Once inside the library, Rashida quickly selected a few books. Fiction was her favorite but she enjoyed history as well. She finished signing out the books and ran back outside. She absently looked down at one of her books with interest, not paying attention to the horse and carriage that were racing toward her.

When she looked up, it seemed like the horse was almost right on top of her but strong hands came around her waist and pulled her out of the way just in time. She was knocked to the ground and she felt her books fall from her arms.

Rashida could hear the driver of the carriage yelling as he stopped. "Oh God! Is she hurt? I could not stop in time!"

Was she hurt? For some reason she could not breathe, most likely the wind had been knocked out of her. She heard a voice which for some reason sounded familiar but she could not make out what he was saying. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

And found the man she had seen the night before staring down at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rashida swallowed hard as her rescuer's dark eyes roamed over her face. He softly said a muffled word through the material that covered his mouth. It was in a strange tongue she did not recognize.

"Mademoiselle!" exclaimed the driver who was now also bending down over her. "How do you feel?"

She began to move her legs and tried to sit up. The strange man sharply spoke something and placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stay where she was. Anger flared within her that someone would dare to hold her down.

"Let me go," she said in a harsh tone.

The man shook his head. But just as she was about to give an even louder protest, he leaned back and unwrapped the scarf around his head.

Now she was staring at him. His face had perfect, chiseled features that one could almost call beautiful. His mouth turned into a smile.

"Do you like what you see little one?"

Little one? She did not like being called that name one bit. Once more she began to sit up and his smiled disappeared.

"Stop," he said. "You must move slowly to make sure you are not hurt. You had a very hard fall on these rocks."

"What rocks?" she asked confused.

"The ones beneath your head."

He was not making any sense. Wait. "Do you mean the cobblestones that make the road?"

"Cobblestones," he said as if he were trying out the word in her language. She noted he had a very thick accent. "Can you move one of your legs?"

"I can move both of them!" She suddenly sat straight up.

Only to find herself dizzy as hell.

The driver, however, looked relieved. "Thank God," he muttered. "Do you need a ride home?"

"N-no," Rashida replied as she held her head. Her father would be furious if he found out what happened. "I have to meet my brother." She looked around and saw her books a few feet away from her. She began to stand.

"Slowly," said the man as he took hold of her waist.

Rashida flushed. "I am fine."

The driver nodded. "You need to be more careful. I am glad you are not hurt. Perhaps I should wait until your brother arrives."

"_I_ will wait with her," spoke the man.

Rashida opened her mouth to protest but the driver was already nodding as he looked around. There were plenty of people that saw what happened and walking on the sidewalks which made him think it was safe to leave her with this man. "Very well. Good day to you Mademoiselle." Within moments he had climbed aboard the carriage and was gone.

With his hand still around her waist, the man led her over to the sidewalk where he sat her down on a bench. She rubbed her head as it still felt dizzy. Most likely she had a large bump on the back of her head. She struggled to concentrate. Something was missing.

"My books!" She began to stand but once more the man spoke a strange word in a sharp voice.

He frowned. "You will not move. I will get these books."

Within moments he had returned and sat down next to her. "Um, thank you," she said as he handed them to her.

"What is your name?" His voice had a rich deep sound.

"I…why do you want to know?" she asked thinking about what her father had said in being careful.

The man gave a laugh and his eyes warmed. "It is polite conversation, is it not?" When she hesitated, he put his hand on his chest. "My name is…Raja."

"Raja? What does that mean?"

"Hope," he said looking right into her eyes.

He reached out to hold her hand and she snatched it away. "Do _not_ touch me!"

His reaction looked as if he was incredulous. "Your hands are cold."

Rashida reacted with anger. "I can take care of them, thank you."

"And what of your name?"

"What of it?"

"It is a simple question."

She had the feeling that nothing was simple about this man. "My brother will be here soon."

"Yes, that was the purpose of me waiting with you."

Now he made her feel like an idiot.

"Rashida," she muttered.

The man smiled as if he won a victory. "Intelligent."

"Yes…that is what my name means."

"Indeed. Although I must say it was not too intelligent to walk in front of that horse."

Rashida felt her cheeks turn pink. "I was distracted!"

She glanced at the clock on the outside of the library. What was she going to do with the books? She wanted to go to the school but somehow she knew Raja would follow her. And she was not quite sure how to explain to her teacher who he even was. She also still felt dizzy and was now quite tired.

"What is wrong?" he asked softly. "Does your head hurt?"

"N-no…I am tired."

He nodded. "Your brother will be here soon as you said. Then you can take a carriage home."

"I will walk."

"You will not."

"Yes I will. And I think it is quite rude for you to tell me what I should not do."

Raja crossed his arms over his chest. "I am only saying the truth in that you are too tired to walk. You are also dizzy are you not?" As her silence indicated he was right, he relaxed his arms. "You would not walk very far before you fell. Then where will you be? Your head will be back on top of those rocks."

She could not help herself and smiled. "Cobblestones."

He smiled back. "Cobblestones. Such strange words here for rocks."

Rashida looked at the clock again. What was she going to do with the books?

"What else is wrong?" Raja asked.

"My brother will see these books," she blurted.

He looked at her with confusion. "But these lands allow women to have books, do they not?"

"Of course we are allowed to have books!" she exclaimed thinking that was an odd thing to say. "It is just that…," she hesitated, looking down at her skirt. "I am not quite sure how I can explain it to you but…I cannot have these books, at least, not right now."

"I will take the books."

Surprised, she looked up at him. "You would…keep them for me?"

"Of course."

"But I need them tomorrow morning." So she could read through her boring classes.

"Then I will meet you tomorrow morning."

She eyed him warily. "How can I trust you?" Good God! Her mind became clear. She suddenly remembered the night before. "You were holding a knife last night!"

"Your brother, if that who was your companion, took his knife out first," Raja replied.

"But…you were following us."

"I was lost. I have not been in this strange city very long."

"How can I trust what you say is true?"

He gave her a slow smile. "Because if you want your books, you will meet with me here in the morning."

Rashida suddenly heard the school bell ring, dismissing all of the students. Off in the distance, she recognized her brother.

"Fine!" she said pushing the books into his hands. "I will meet you. Now you need to go!"

"Then until we meet tomorrow, little one."

"Do _not_ call me that!" she snapped.

Once again his facial expression was as if he were surprised she would even object to something he said. She got the impression for some reason that not many would dare to speak in such a tone to him.

Which was just odd.

"Go!" she hissed as her brother was trying to get through the crowd of students to her.

"I will see you tomorrow…Rashida."

For some reason those words made her feel cold. What the hell had she just done? Logic began to emerge in her head. She had given a stranger her books! And she was going to meet him? No, she would not. For all she knew he _was_ a thief. And just maybe he would sell those books for money.

Just as Raja disappeared, Hamid stepped in front of her. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet closer to the school."

"I…fell."

"What?"

"I was not paying attention and a horse and carriage almost ran me over."

"_What?"_

"Are you deaf? Because you keep repeating that word," she said irritably as her head was now aching.

Hamid looked across the street and she knew he was looking at the library. "Rashida," he said with a groan. "Why in God's name did you try to go to the

library? Are you asking for our father to tie you to a chair?"

"Please do not tell him."

"Rashida-,"

"_Please!"_

He sighed. "Very well. I will tell him you fell when you were walking across the street to meet with me when school had just ended."

She let out her breath and realized she did not know she had been holding it. "Thank you."

"However," said Hamid with a warning note in his voice, "If you try something like this again, I will tie you down myself!"

"You are right. I am sorry." And she truly was. Her behavior had caused this. And now a strange man named Raja knew her name. She needed to stay close to Hamid.

---

Suleiman carried the books at his side. He glanced back and saw Rashida's brother helping her stand up to walk toward a carriage.

That had been an interesting encounter.

No woman had ever talked to him like that. Actually, he knew if such a thing were to happen in his lands, a woman would fully expect to be beaten.

But not her.

She was nothing like the women in his lands. True, other women here were different as well, but she still stood out more than anyone. He saw a few other young men start toward them after she had fallen and he discreetly shot them a glare to back away.

She was for him alone.

He shook his head as if trying to clear it as he walked. Why the hell was he feeling so possessive like this? She was not going to be an easy wife at all! Most likely he would have to punish her repeatedly.

Which he did not want to do.

But why should he care? She was just one woman for God's sake! Someday his father would die and he would become the next sultan. And when that happened, Suleiman would have a harem full of women that he would also inherit.

He could not ever need just one woman!

Could he?

Shut up, he told himself. These lands were twisting his mind. A man needed variety as it was in his nature. She would learn that. Hell, his father only slept with his mother one night a week! He spent every night with a different woman!

As he entered his flat, another thought came to him. Why did he give her another name instead of his? He should have just told her who he was but he did not get the impression that she knew she was going to be given to a man for marriage soon. If her father did not keep his word, Suleiman would take her without question. When his own father demanded something, the young prince wisely knew to follow his orders. He had seen his father's wrath upon those who did not. For now, he would keep his identity secret to the young maiden.

"Something is wrong," said Ahmed coming down the hallway from his room. "What is it that you are carrying?"

"What do they look like?" he replied.

Ahmed whipped the books out of his hands before he could stop him. His brother laughed and ran to the other side of the room.

"Give those back to me," growled Suleiman. "Or I will make sure to make you suffer!"

"It will be worth it," said Ahmed with a grin. He looked at the books. "To Have and to Hold, The Reign of Law, The Puppet Crown…what the hell are these?"

Suleiman snatched them back and shoved his brother into one of the walls. "They are not mine."

Ahmed stared at him and began to smile. "You _stole_ her books?"

"She gave them to me for safe keeping."

His brother began to laugh. "Safe keeping? Are you actually going to give a woman back her books?"

"You need to work on strategies, little brother," said Suleiman harshly, making sure to remind Ahmed that he was at least a year younger than him. "If I cannot seduce her body, then I will seduce her mind." This was definitely true, especially if she did not even let him hold her hand.

Ahmed smirked at him. "You have a very long road ahead of you, especially if she is reading books like those!"

"What were you going to say to me when I first came in?" he asked changing the subject.

His brother's face grew serious. "One of our father's spies was murdered."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

From the window, Erik swore under his breath when he saw Hamid lifting Rashida out of a carriage in front of their home. She was must not have been hurt too badly as she was already yelling at her brother to put her down. Alexandria immediately rushed out to greet them while he stayed inside. In the last several years, he rarely went out in front of people he did not know and the driver of this carriage was no exception. He had quite enough of people asking about his mask or staring at him. For the most part, his former slave Mara and her husband Manuel did most of the public appearances needed for his business. Most only knew him as the mysterious architect which was fine by him.

Even so, he only worked on designs when he wanted to as he had more than enough money. Much of his free time was now used composing music, something he once used to do so often. It was Alexandria who encouraged him to continue, especially since he was quite content that his relationship with Christine was now on a friendlier basis. She even sang a few songs he had written at the Opera Populaire.

He watched as Hamid carried Rashida through the door and he frowned.

"Put me down!" she snapped again at her brother.

"Not until I get you over to the couch."

"What the hell happened?" asked Erik as he watched Hamid lower her onto the cushions.

"I just-,"

"Rashida fell on the street and bumped the back of her head. She will not admit it, but she feels dizzy."

"I do not!"

Hamid rolled his eyes. "Oh right. So you were holding your head the entire time in the carriage for no reason. Or have you been drinking?"

_"What?"_ asked Erik.

Rashida threw one of the pillows on the couch at her brother. "Of course not!"

"You saw her?" Hamid gave a slight nod that did not satisfy Erik one bit. Something else had happened. He gave Hamid one more chance. "And she fell," he said in a harsh tone making sure Hamid got the hint.

This time he hesitated before looking Erik in the eye. "Yes, I saw her fall." He turned to glare at his sister. "She is just clumsy."

"Shut up!" said Rashida rudely. "I was distracted!"

Erik crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her. "By what?"

Her cheeks blushed.

Which was not a good sign.

Alexandria, as if reading his mind, pushed him lightly aside. "Were you…looking at someone?"

Rashida blinked and lowered her eyes.

"Rashida," said Alexandria softly, "Have you met someone?"

Erik stiffened.

"Well…yes. Yes, that was…why I was distracted."

"Who?" demanded Erik.

"Oh Erik," said Alexandria with a sigh. "Stop."

"Stop what? If there is a man interested in my daughter I have a right to know!"

"He does not know me!" Rashida blushed again. "I mean…I fell…because I noticed him and he…looked at me. And yes, that is when I fell."

Erik narrowed his eyes at her. She was lying. He felt it. Parts of it he thought might be true but something was still not right.

"Rashida," said Alexandria in a sympathetic tone, "I am sure he did not notice."

"Oh yes he did," she muttered as she rubbed the back of her head. She glanced at her father. "I am sorry."

"And why would you be sorry?" he asked looking directly into her eyes.

"I-I, well, it is just that I did not mean to fall. I knew you would be angry."

"Angry that my daughter fell?" Erik shook his head. "Rashida, why would I be angry if you were hurt?" He frowned. "Unless you were doing something you were not supposed to be doing."

Her eyes gave a brief fearful look but she quickly recovered. "I did not think you would be too happy with me staring at a boy."

Alexandria laughed. "I wonder how you could have gotten that idea!" she said as she nudged Erik.

Clearly at this point he was not going to get the real answer out of her. At least not right now. He shrugged as if he did not care. "When it comes to my daughter I have a right to be wary of any man."

"Because he might be like you when you were courting me?" asked Alexandria in a far too innocent tone.

Hamid laughed. "He is not very patient so I can only imagine what he did to entice our mother to be with him."

Erik somewhat winced. Telling Rashida and Hamid that he slept with their mother while she was still one of the sultan's wives was not a topic he wanted to discuss. "I think it is best to get Rashida into her own bed," he said, changing the subject. Before she could protest, he scooped her up and carried her down the hall.

---

Much later that night, Erik listened silently to Alexandria's breathing as they lay in bed. When he was certain she was asleep, he carefully crept out of the bed and within moments he was dressed.

Slipping outside into the darkness, he made his way to the road but walked instead through the dense forest. With only a week away from Rashida's birthday, it was crucial for him to be out each night hunting those who for so long had hunted him.

He had struck the one yesterday in daylight. The spies had found out long ago about Hamid's talent for painting and one of them opened a small store that sold art supplies. Erik was more than eager to give the man his business, becoming a regular customer. While the spy thought his plan helped him in watching Erik closely, it instead sealed the man's fate. The man had no idea that Erik locked the door nor did he even suspect him to attack. After slicing off one finger at a time, the spy broke down and confirmed the hiding areas of the others. Erik already knew most of this information as he had been watching and waiting for years now. He even knew the rotation of their hiding areas. But the spy who owned the shop did give him some unexpected crucial information: _the sultan's son was now in the city._

However, no amount of torture could make the spy tell him where the prince was living. The man's allegiance to his ruler overrode everything else. When Erik realized he was not going to get any information out of the man, he slit the spy's throat and let the body fall to the floor. Wearing black gloves, Erik dropped the knife he used knowing the city would see it as an unfortunate robbery that turned into murder.

Now he silently made his way to yet another spy that was always watching. The leaves and brush on the ground made it difficult to approach without being heard. It took extra time as he waited for each wind gust to move closer to a man standing near a large boulder. The spy was smoking as Erik could smell the tobacco from the wind.

When he was close enough, Erik struck hard and fast, this time using the Punjab lasso to tighten around the man's neck. The spy dropped his cigarette and his hands instinctively went to his throat as he choked. Erik held the rope firmly and tightened his grip.

As the man's stared in horror at him, Erik leaned in close before he spoke in a low voice. "You will tell me where the sultan's son is in this city."

The man shook his head as he fought for air.

Erik shrugged in response. "Fine."

Reaching into the spy's pocket with a free hand, Erik found a set of matches. He struck the match against the man's chin. The small flame flickered in the wind as Erik held it in front of the man's face before beginning to burn the man's cheek.

When the spy silently screamed and tried to hit Erik in response, the Punjab lasso was tightened further. Erik clenched his jaw. "Because you are so loyal in spying for the sultan all these years, I believe it is time for you to now find a new occupation. As such, you will no longer need these."

Erik raised the match to the man's eye. When the spy widened his eyes and frantically shook his head, Erik tried one last time. "Tell me where the sultan's son is _now_."

He had waited fourteen long years for this moment when he struck back at the sultan. And his dark side was eagerly beginning to emerge once more.

_I will not be able to update until late next week as I am off to Las Vegas on Saturday!!_

_-Anne_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Suleiman had never felt such anger before. He was seething at this point. He was now constantly surrounded or followed by guards which irritated the hell out of him. Another spy had been found dead and he knew the soldiers would no longer let him out of their sight as was their sworn duty to protect him at all costs. But his real anger was at something he did not expect:

Rashida ignored him.

He had waited for her the next morning, cursing at the guards to keep hidden from view. At first he was pleased that she had arrived by carriage, most likely her father insisting on such a thing to make sure she did not have a long walk. But after she bid her brother farewell, she quickly walked to the front of the school. He took a few steps forward, trying to make sure she saw him. To his complete disbelief, she paused, looked his way, and immediately went inside.

She had ignored him! No woman ignored him!

_Ever._

She did not know his true identity but he thought that she would at least return for her beloved books. She had completely surprised him. Now he felt like punishing the hell out of her. But he stopped cold at this thought, knowing his father would beat him until he would not be able to breathe. Why was it so important to seduce this maiden when she was to be his wife? There were hundreds of women in his land that would be grateful for such an honor.

But not her.

"My prince," said one of the guards who approached him carefully, "It is time we take you back to a secure place."

Suleiman felt like hitting the man but he did not want to cause a scene in a crowded city. "I am your future ruler," he said with a warning note in his voice. "I can do as I damn well please."

The soldier straightened to his full height as three more men appeared behind him. Suleiman cursed as he knew they would take him by force if they had to do so. Better to be punished by a young prince than the sultan himself. If anything happened to the future heir of the Ottomans, death would actually be a mercy to them.

Cursing, he went with the men. When he returned to the flat, he found Ahmed in his private room eagerly trying out a new slave that had been purchased. The girl was obviously a virgin as she had to be tied down to hold still for his brother. Suleiman watched with disinterest as his brother groaned his release into the girl who by now was weeping. Finished, Ahmed rolled onto his back and grinned at him.

"I would have saved her for you but-,"

"Shut up!" snapped Suleiman. "Get rid of her. _Now_."

Ahmed's smile disappeared. He grabbed a knife and released the girl's ropes. She quickly ran out of the room in tears. His younger brother sat back on the pillows. "What the hell is your problem now?"

"You are going to help me," he replied in a low voice.

"As in how?"

"I cannot seduce this girl with soldiers following me. You will call a meeting to discuss the recent murders."

"But we have already done that," Ahmed protested.

"Do it again! I need you to distract them."

His brother stared at him. "So you may go to this girl unprotected? Are you insane?"

Suleiman frowned. "Tell me little brother, if you were in my place would you rather risk your protection or fail our father's orders?"

Ahmed shuddered at displeasing their father. "Fine. Why should I care? If you die, I will be the next sultan."

"So eager for me to fall are you?"

"You will kill me when the time comes anyway," said Ahmed in a rough tone.

Suleiman softened his voice. "I hope it does not come to that my brother."

"There can only be one sultan. Our enemies would be more than pleased if we fought each other to be the next ruler. My death will be immediate the day our father dies. Those loyal to the Ottoman kingdom will see to that, whether by your order or not."

"Then I shall hope that one of us dies a natural death," the prince replied.

"Well," said Ahmed in a matter-of-fact tone, "I shall just have to make the best of it in the meantime. What do I get in return for helping you?"

"What do you want?"

"Women. What else is there?"

"Do you not have enough here?" They had at least twenty female slaves alone here! His brother seemed to have an insatiable appetite.

Ahmed shook his head. "I want a French woman."

Suleiman laughed. "You do not have the finesse to have one come to you willingly."

"So?"

The prince's eyes narrowed at his brother. "There are laws in these lands. I cannot allow you to rape some French woman as it would only place us in more danger."

"I do not see anyone coming after us for the women we have," grumbled Ahmed.

"That is different and you know it! First, no outsiders even know who we are." Suleiman began to pace impatiently. They were wasting time. "They believe we are only some wealthy foreigners. They do not know we possess slaves, especially for what we use them for!"

"You mean what _I_ use them for," snickered Ahmed. "_You_ do not use them at all it seems. What is wrong with you?"

"I am only trying to fulfill my orders," muttered Suleiman. He stopped pacing. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Will I have a French woman before we leave this land?"

The prince sighed. "Fine. I will find a way. Now, get going!"

Ahmed grinned once more before leaping to his feet. Suleiman watched his brother grab his clothes before swiftly walk out of the room. Before long, the guards were distracted by Ahmed as he shouted at them. Suleiman walked to the back door and made his escape.

Arriving back at the school, he was not surprised to find Rashida had once again left early, her temptation to return to the library too great. And someday soon he vowed that _he_ would be her new temptation.

As she was about to cross the street, he grabbed her arm. "Why should you need to return to such a place when I have what you want?"

She gave a small shriek in response and twisted away from him. "How…how did you know I was here?" Her face turned from shock to anger. "Did you wait for me to leave school all day?"

"And what if I did?"

"Because you have no right to do such a thing!" she snapped.

"And why is that? I do you the favor of hiding your books only to be _ignored_?" She backed away from him, her eyes widening at the sharp tone of his voice and he cursed at himself. He drew a deep breath. "Why do you run from me?"

"I-I do not know you! Why should I trust you?"

"Did I not save you from being run down? Did I not keep my word in coming to you this morning?"

That shut her up for a moment. She looked at him blankly and inwardly he smiled. Perhaps this would now be easier than he-

"You could have easily done those things to lure me away," she suddenly said. "You are a foreigner where it is obvious women are treated differently. I have heard stories of slaves in far off lands. How do I know you do not intend to make me one?"

Suleiman had to suddenly shift his position to make room for his arousal. Now who would have thought a woman speaking to him like that would make him so lustful? After gorging himself on women for the last few years, he was bored by most of them. It was why he had not wanted a woman to warm his bed for some time. But now her defiance made him want her even more.

He had to clear his throat to speak. "And how do you know of such things?"

Rashida crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh yes, how silly of me. I only borrowed those books so I could hit you with them instead of read them."

His arousal _pounded_. She made him feel like an idiot. He had a vision of her submitting to him. He pictured her beneath him, her hair strewn out on the pillows, her naked body arching up to him with that beautiful golden skin.

"I do not think so," she said.

He looked at her with astonishment thinking she read his mind. "Excuse me?"

"I do not think I would use books in any other form other than to learn anyway. But I doubt that is the case with women in your lands."

"How do you know this if you do not even know where I am from?"

"You were surprised that I had to hide the books yesterday. You wanted me to confirm that women in these lands could read. You also called me 'little one' which means you think a woman is inferior to a man."

Suleiman's mind went blank. He had never even thought a woman could have such intelligence. She had remembered every word he said despite her fall. But was that because she was intrigued with him? He frowned. Very doubtful with the way she was looking at him.

"Well?"

He blinked. "Well what?"

She gave a harsh sigh. "What do you want?"

Suleiman slowly reached into a bag he was carrying and pulled out her books. Her eyes widened and he smiled. "You actually thought I would not bring them."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as she stared at the books.

Suleiman chuckled. "Does not a man do such things in this city when his is trying to court a woman?" Inwardly he cringed as the thought of any other man even looking at her would make the prince want to strangle him.

With that thought, Suleiman wanted to hit his head against the rocks on the ground to knock some sense into him. What the hell was wrong with him?

"N-no," she stammered to his relief. "I do not…I mean, no boy would ever…do that."

He smiled even more. "Well, I am no boy." She blushed and Suleiman laughed again. "Have I finally pleased you?" he asked as he held out the books.

Her blush vanished and suddenly she stared coldly at him. "I do not want them."

His chest tightened with anger in response. "Do not lie to me."

"Go away."

"No."

Her eyes blazed with anger. "Go away or I will scream," she threatened.

"You scream and I will make sure your father knows you had me hide these books. And with how much you appear to love reading, I have little doubt he forbids you to read any new books at this place. Most likely it is the only punishment that works on you."

Rashida's eyes showed a flicker of fear. "You do not know who my father is!"

Suleiman smirked. "Of course I do. Everyone knows you are the daughter of the mysterious architect in this city. It is said that his face is so ugly that it would easily cause any woman to faint."

The slap to his face shocked him, his cheek stinging from her fingers that most likely left a mark.

_"Do not ever insult my father!" _she spat at him.

Angry beyond belief, Suleiman grabbed her wrist and yanked her close to him. Despite her whimper, he could not help himself and pressed close against her body. She gasped and he knew she felt his arousal hard against her belly. He spoke to her in a low voice.

"You will meet me on the north hill near your home, the one that overlooks the river."

"Never!"

He tightened his grip and she winced. Normally he would have ordered a woman to receive lashes after insulting him. But for some reason her pain bothered him. He loosened his hold on her. But instead of letting her go, he brought her wrist to his mouth and feathered soothing kisses on it.

"Yes, you will," he continued now in a husky voice. "As you will never see another new book again unless you do meet me." He made a point to look past her. She turned her head to see her brother off in the distance. The young man had spotted them and was now hurrying to make his way through the crowd.

She snatched her wrist away from him. "Go!"

"Until tonight then."

"I will not come!"

"Yes you will."

She was becoming frantic as her brother came closer. "Just go! Now!"

"As you wish Rashida." He quickly left, leaving the girl with her angry brother.

------

Rashida cringed as her brother glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded as he walked quickly up to her. He looked past her trying to see the man that had left.

"I-,"

"And who the hell was that?"

"He-"

"You left school early?"

"Yes, but-,"

"You dared to defy our father? What were you thinking?" he yelled. "Well? Answer me!"

"Are you going to let me?" she asked back angrily.

Hamid shook his head. "No, because you will explain it to our father."

"Oh…please no," she begged him.

"It is too late to be sorry," he snapped. "I gave you one chance yesterday Rashida! As far as I am concerned you deserve to be punished! I cannot believe you did this! And apparently it was not just the books but what I thought was a lie about the boy is true! You actually are seeing him!"

"No!" she denied. "I am not seeing anyone!"

"Oh yes, from a distance he looked like some total stranger to you," replied Hamid in a sarcastic tone. "Or was he just kissing your hand because he had nothing better to do?"

Rashida's stomach felt sick. "You saw that?"

"Yes! Now get going!"

He pushed toward an awaiting carriage. Climbing in, she sat trembling the whole way home. Her mind was chaos, not just from fear of telling her father but also this man who wanted to see her. She absently rubbed her wrist, remembering the brush of his warm lips. It was like nothing she ever felt before. She found his voice soothing with that intriguing accent. And she was ashamed at herself when her body had tightened in response to his close embrace. Her breasts actually ached but not in a painful way, more like…wanting something.

Rashida shook her head. She knew what transpired physically between a man and a woman as her mother had told her such a thing a few years ago when she began to bleed. At first she was horrified by the act, but when she began to see and hear her friends excitedly talking about the attention they received from boys, she could not help but wonder what it was like.

But Raja was definitely no boy just as he said. He was a full grown man. Although still young, she had the feeling he had quite a bit of experience with women and they did not deny him. That must be his fascination with her. She denied him. Why else would he be interested in her?

The carriage stopped abruptly and with dread she realized they were home. Hamid jumped out and did not even help her down. Within moments she found herself sitting on the couch feeling like a small child as she looked up at her father. After Hamid finished telling him what happened, she had never seen such anger in his eyes.

"So you did lie to me." It was a statement, not a question. His voice was low and rough. She was terrified at this point of denying anything.

"Books are like…the air that I breathe," she said in a trembling voice. "How can you deny me of such a thing?" She felt a brief moment of courage. "How can you take away knowledge from me? The very thing that you wanted me to have most?"

His eyes narrowed at her and she shrank back. "This is not about denying you knowledge or even reading! You know this! I asked you to stay with Hamid but you did not! Worse, you did in fact meet someone!" He looked at Hamid. "Who was he?" Rashida opened her mouth but her father snapped at her. "I am _not_ asking you."

Hamid glanced at her, almost as if he was now sorry but he spoke. "I did not really see him. I was too far away to see what he looked like. But I did see him kiss her hand."

"This is a boy from school?" her father's voice boomed while looking at her.

"Y-yes," she lied.

"Erik," said her mother in a sympathetic voice. "Stop this."

"Her life is in danger and you want me to stop?"

"What?" asked Rashida. "It was just a boy!"

Her father whipped his head back towards her. "I will be the judge of that."

_"Erik!"_

Rashida found her mother now standing almost in front of her father. Her eyes were serious as she looked at him. "I said stop."

"I heard you."

"And so you ignore me?"

"Alexandria, this is dangerous."

"She has the right to experience love at her age."

Her father frowned at her. "She is far too young."

"Only to you."

"I will not have my daughter marrying at the age of fifteen!"

_Marry? _Rashida's mouth dropped open.

"This is different!" her mother spoke sharply.

"I am not marrying anyone!" interjected Rashida. Both of her parents looked at her. "Yes I met a boy…from school," she hastily added. She did not want them to know that he was going to give her books nor that he was by far older than her from some other land. "But that does not mean anything would happen! I not want to get married! Why would I get married at the age of fifteen?"

Her mother spoke in a quiet voice. "Because your father is overreacting."

Rashida boldly looked at her father. "I would certainly agree!"

Her father took a step back and looked at both of them in such a manner that it made the room feel like it grew cold. "That is enough," he said in a dangerous tone she had never heard before. "Do you deny that you left the school alone?"

"I-,"

_"Do you?"_

Rashida's shoulders slumped. "No."

"And do you deny this boy also left school early and waited for you?"

Well, that was not actually true although he did wait for her. She swallowed hard. "No."

"And you were going to the library for more books?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"You will now only leave this house with me," he said harshly.

She raised her head. "I-I can accept such a thing," she said to him. His eyes looked at her with surprise. "But do not deprive me of my one love." When his eyes turned back to anger she realized what he must have thought so she quickly spoke again "I want to read."

He sighed. "You have hundreds of books in your room Rashida. I am not denying you anything."

"You are denying me new ones!"

He shook his head. "Your craving for knowledge never ceases to amaze me. But if this is the only way to get through that head of yours that you are to obey me, especially during this time, then I will continue to withhold any new books from you. Is that understood?"

Before Rashida knew what she was doing, she ran past him into her room. Sinking down on her bed she buried her face in a pillow and cried, not wanting him to hear her tears. For a moment, she looked up at all the books she had.

Why _was_ she so angry? He did not take all her books from her room as he had threatened. She knew he did not want to deny her of her thirst for knowledge as he was the one who had encouraged such a thing. She suddenly missed being his little girl as an image of herself crawling into his lap while he read to her crossed her mind. He read to her all the time…he was so caring.

But now he was different.

It was as if he were keeping her in some cage to protect her from the outside world. How she longed to know so much more outside of Paris! She wanted to see the world, to see places like the palace in her stained glass window.

She thought Raja again and felt a streak of fear. He wanted her but not for reasons she would hope someone would. Most likely he wanted her to submit to him, not hold conversation. And because he had experience, he would also want…other things.

Sitting up on her bed, Rashida reached for one of her books. To keep her mind occupied, she vowed to read all of them once more.

She would not give into temptation to see that man ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You cannot protect her for the rest of her life!"

Erik winced at Alexandria's tone as Hamid quickly left the room. She was angry and had every right to be. He tried to calm himself before speaking. "No, I cannot. But I will protect her freedom Alexandria."

"This has nothing to do with that!"

"No? Have you forgotten the cruelty of your former husband?"

"This is just a boy at school!"

"I trust no one Alexandria!"

Those beautiful eyes looked straight into his. "Do you trust me?"

Erik remained silent. He wanted to answer; he wanted to tell her that he trusted her with his life. And part of that was true. But he would not take any chances with his plan.

Her face filled with sadness and he could not help but reach out to embrace her. But she turned away from him and looked out the window.

"Alexandria-,"

"Tell her," she whispered. She turned around and looked at him, those beautiful eyes now filled with tears. "Why will you not tell her? She does not understand! She would be more careful if she knew!"

His chest constricted. "I cannot."

"Why?" she asked with tears now running down her cheeks.

Erik moved to her once more and captured her face in his hands. "Alexandria," he said softly, "We are always being watched." Her eyes widened and he shook his head. "You are intelligent enough to know this."

"But…why then not tell her! If they are watching we must be even more careful…_she_ must be more careful!"

He hesitated but decided to answer her. "I cannot risk telling her because I worry it will disrupt what I plan. She is still a child, and secrets are not easy for one so young to keep." Not to mention finding out that her father was the killer the city was beginning to talk about. "Just a few more days Alexandria, I promise you." By then he would have every spy murdered before making his next move.

"Then ease off her punishment Erik," she said softly. "She will only rebel against you more if you take away what she loves most."

He gave a heavy sigh knowing she was right and he smiled. "If I give in and let her go to the library, she will never take another one of my punishments seriously ever again."

Alexandria laughed through her tears. "Or it could tell her how much you love her."

She reached up and kissed him. Erik let the sweetness of her kiss cascade over him. Her hands were sliding down his chest and his body tightened immediately. He slowly let his fingers trail from her face downward, loosening her dress so he could feel her soft skin.

But Erik broke away and stared at her neck. His fingertip traced the outline of a faded scar around Alexandria's neck.

A mark left by the sultan to remind him of what could happen to Rashida.

---

It was a quiet night and Suleiman waited patiently on the hill. He had slipped past the guards not long ago and he feared that if Rashida did not come soon, they would most certainly come looking for him.

But he did not give a damn.

And he suddenly had the ridiculous thought that he wanted to hear more about what she liked so he could please her. He wanted to know specifically what other types of books she wanted, what topics interested her.

What the hell was he thinking? Women in his land could not read! It did not matter what she liked as she would be his and living within the laws of his world. Yes, he was only having these ridiculous thoughts because he needed a strategy to seduce her.

As the night wore on, he cursed when he realized she was not going to show. Not that it should have been a surprise, but he found himself hoping she wanted to see him.

Suleiman sat down on the hill. His hand ran over the textures on the cover of one of his own books that he brought for her. It was about the beautiful stallions of his land. He found it odd in this country how men and women befriended animals. In his lands they were proud if an animal had pure bloodlines and would sell at a high price. But this pertained mostly to horses. Here he saw what appeared to be rat-like dogs that were pampered extensively.

In his world such small animals would be served as a meal.

He looked down at the book once more. It had a golden horse on the front, its pages filled with beautiful colors. It was of course written in his language but he thought she still might like it.

Not that he was sure why he even cared.

Ever so carefully, Suleiman wrapped the books in a silken cloth he brought with him. He placed it on the hill hoping she would find it. Tired, he got up and began to walk down. The nearby trees rustled as the wind began to pick up. He suddenly felt vulnerable out in the open so he turned to make his way through the dense forest.

As he walked, he could see the moon peeking through the trees but it gave him little light. He stopped cold when he heard a sound. Suleiman reached his hand slowly under his robe to feel the handle of his sword. When he heard the sound again behind him, he decided to keep walking forward.

Indeed, the sound followed him and Suleiman's heart began to race. What the hell had he been thinking with coming here? Two spies had been murdered!

Fuck!

Just as he was about to turn around to meet his attacker, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Suleiman drew his sword and swung around but stopped short of slicing the man's neck.

It was one of his father's spies. The man was tall and dressed in robes of black with only his eyes showing.

He bowed and removed the cloth from around his head to reveal a bearded chin. He spoke in a whispered voice. "Forgive me, my prince. I did not know at first that it was you. Please, you should not be here. I will escort you back to the flat."

Suleiman found himself relieved and lowered his sword. After his heart had been ready to come out of his chest, he was more than willing to let the man take him back. But as they walked in silence, Suleiman could feel the man's questioning eyes on him.

"You are wondering why I would risk my life to be out at night."

The man bowed his head in response as they continued to walk. "It is not my place to ask such a thing."

"But it is your place to protect me."

The man gave a small smile. "This is true."

Suleiman shook his head, not wanting to reveal what he had been doing. But for some stupid reason he decided to talk. "Women in these lands are very different."

"I have lived here for some time now," said the man. "You will find after a time that their differences can be…alluring."

"Alluring? Allowing women to read can be alluring?"

The man chuckled. "The women here read but they care more about finding a match in marriage. The dances are what draw most of them."

"Dances?" echoed Suleiman.

"Yes, this city usually has a dance once a week. Women flock to them it seems."

For some reason he did not see Rashida as one of these women. But maybe he could still use this information somehow. "And how do you know of such things? Surely you do not attend such events." When the man was silent, Suleiman stopped walking. "Do you?"

"A man must still have women even in another land."

"And they accept you?" Suleiman was incredulous. Most of the people here stared at him whenever he went out. They dressed in garb far different from anyone else and he usually felt quite out of place.

"This country is by far more tolerant of other cultures compared to our lands. At first, I used the poor women of the streets but quickly grew tired of them."

"You raped them?"

"No my lord! I would only take a slave in such a manner."

"Then how-,"

"Women ask for money in exchange for a man's needs."

Men paid women for sex here? Slaves would be far easier.

The man began to walk again and Suleiman followed. As if reading his thoughts, the man spoke again. "It is the same in our lands, my lord if you think of it. We pay for our women slaves and that is part of their purpose."

"I believe we get a much better deal," replied the prince. "We only have to pay once."

The man chuckled again. "True, but the women here who ask for money are not of high quality. Their services are very inexpensive."

"I see. But they eventually began to bore you."

"The upper class women here are quite beautiful and they seem to be intrigued with a foreign accent. Of course, wealth still helps," he said with a smile.

Confused, Suleiman looked at him. "I thought you said you only paid for lower class women."

"Ah yes, but in this society, women of upper class still look for wealth, but not in such a direct manner."

"Women are too complicated here," muttered the prince. "This whole courting business is ridiculous. Arranged marriages are by far easier." Well, except in his case with Rashida. She was proving to be quite the challenge for him.

"True," replied the man. He stopped walking for a moment. "But submissive women can be quite bland. Courting is what makes the game exciting."

"Game?"

"The challenge. Is it not more rewarding to finally win a woman who resists you?"

"I would not know," Suleiman replied dryly.

The man bowed at the tone of the prince's voice. "Forgive me, my lord. There would be no woman in our lands that would even think to resist you."

"These dances," continued Suleiman, "The women there had interest in you?"

The man raised his head. "We come from a very wealthy land my lord. It is well known among women here. There are even some men from our lands that choose to settle here. The women know how well the wife is treated."

Suleiman's eyes narrowed. "Any man from our land who gives up his life to live here is no more than a traitor himself! How could any man take only _one _wife? He is not a true Ottoman if he gives up his traditions to live in this place!"

The man dropped to his knees. "Please my lord…I am not a traitor! I would never betray the Ottomans!"

"Get up!" snapped Suleiman. When the man stood before him, the prince shook his head. "I do not see how any man can give up our world, especially when it comes to our religion! We may have Christian allies but they are nothing more than those who will serve us in the end!"

"Of course, my lord."

Suleiman was quiet for a moment while their robes blew in a sudden breeze, the trees once more swaying. "Still," he said with a thoughtful voice, "Perhaps I can use these dances." He smirked as he still could not imagine his brother winning some upper class French woman. Maybe he should just pay one of the street women. But knowing Ahmed, that would be less than pleasing if they were of low quality as this man said.

The wind picked up once more, the air suddenly growing very cold.

The spy nodded at him "We must get you-,"

Suleiman stumbled back when a knife flew past him and hit the man's eye. The spy screamed terribly and yanked it out, before drawing his sword. He stepped in front of the Suleiman, ready to defend the sultan's heir

But aside from the wind, there were no other sounds. Both of them backed away, listening for any further hint of an attack.

Suleiman suddenly saw the spy's head snap back toward him. A knife this time had hit the man in the forehead. Dead, he fell lifeless to the ground. Suleiman backed away with his own sword drawn. His first instinct was to run but he stood his ground.

"Show yourself!" he shouted. "Or are you too weak to face me with a sword?" He heard a sound and turned his head.

_Oh shit._

A white mask shone in the moonlight among the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Suleiman backed away slowly, staring at the white mask. Because of the darkness, he saw no eyes which gave the illusion that this was a ghost. But of course it had to be a man. And not just any man…

_Rashida's father._

As he walked backwards, Suleiman stumbled on a fallen branch. Cursing, he regained his balance, but when he looked up, his heart stopped.

The mask was gone.

_Fuck!_

Suleiman held his sword in front of him and took on a defensive stance. But he had no idea what direction to even face. He summoned up his courage and shouted once more. "Are you so afraid that you cannot face me?"

From out of nowhere a large sword came at his head and Suleiman barely dodged the attack. He whirled about, blocking the man's sword as it once more came down upon him. The mask came into view and Suleiman tried to push the man's sword off of him. But Rashida's father had by far more strength, pressing down until Suleiman's sword came inches away from cutting his own neck.

In a desperate move, the prince kicked the man's knee. His attacker cursed loudly, allowing Suleiman to break free. But once more the man was on the attack, his sword lunging forward as the prince tried to defend himself. Unable to hold his ground, Suleiman was forced to step back. Out of the corner of his eye, the prince saw a large tree and knew this man had every intention to pin him against it. Suleiman dodged the oncoming sword again and changed tactics by moving in the opposite direction.

The masked man struck again, their swords hitting loudly against each other. To Suleiman's horror, his sword dropped to the ground from the force of the blow. He saw the white mask coming at him and knew this would be his death. But at the last moment, Suleiman grabbed a knife hidden under his robe and flung it.

The knife hit the man's shoulder giving Suleiman just a moment's time to run. But when he turned his back on the man, Suleiman let out a roar of pain when he felt a sharp pain in his side and knew he had been stabbed.

He kept running.

Out of breath and feeling dizzy, Suleiman ran back toward the hill. He knew the masked man was behind him, but the prince was quicker and managed to put some distance between them. Running up the hill, he prayed that his attacker was looking for him in the trees. Spotting a large boulder, he dropped to the ground and hid behind it. Suleiman's side was screaming in pain and he bit into his hand to keep himself from making any sound.

The prince's heart pounded as he heard footsteps but realized the sound was down below, far off in the woods. It seemed like an eternity before the night was finally silent, but he took no chances and did not move from his hiding place.

Finally, Suleiman shifted in his position and let out a curse. His hand reached to feel the area near his hip. When he lifted his fingers, Suleiman's eyes widened when he saw they were red, covered in his own blood.

---

Rashida woke in the morning and found the sky to be grey with clouds. As she had no school today, she was disappointed. She had planned on spending some time with her beloved horse named Levent. Her father laughed when she named him that but the word "handsome" was all that came to her mind from what little she knew of her mother's language. The horse was a present to her three years ago and he was the largest stallion she had ever seen. Her father said he came from far off lands which is why there was no other horse in the city that looked like him. The dark chestnut stallion was fierce at first and she feared he would never come to trust her. But then her father amazed her when he simply spoke softly to the animal and the stallion's anger seemed to melt away.

Over time the horse grew to love only her. And even though they had hired stable hands to help with all their horses, Rashida always insisted on being the only one to care for him.

Except for these last few days.

She felt extremely guilty for not seeing him. Rashida had been so wrapped up with anger at her father's punishment that she had not even thought of the horse. She knew the stable hands would take care of him, but she worried that the stallion may have lashed out at one of them.

Throwing one of her dresses on over her head, Rashida hurried to put her shoes on. She wanted to get out to Levent before it began to rain.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Rashida looked up to see her father standing in the doorway. As always, he was dressed in fine clothes, his suit tailored to a perfect fit. She would say he looked quite handsome if she had not been so angry at him. Rashida spoke in a calm voice in an effort to control her emotions.

"I want to see Levent."

His eyes seemed to soften a bit. "I think that is a good idea. The workers were complaining to me yesterday that they can barely get near him."

Rashida's stomach tightened. "Did they feed him?"

"No, but I did."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Before you see him I want to talk with you."

Rashida slowly sat on her bed, ready for another lecture.

His eyes went to the floor before he spoke. "I am sorry."

_What?_

He sighed. "I am sorry that I have been so overbearing of your safety. I hate taking books from you. But it was the only thing I knew you cared so much about that it would make you obey me."

Rashida opened her mouth but he looked at her and shook his head.

"It was wrong as it only angered you. And if anyone is familiar with anger, it is certainly me."

Her eyes widened when her father revealed a large book that had been hidden behind his back. "I thought you might like this."

The book was so heavy that she had to hold it with both hands when he gave it to her. The front had writing in a strange language but the cover was a beautiful deep red. She flipped through the pages and her heart leapt. There were numerous pictures of a land she had never seen, its desert hills surrounding various cities. And with each page, there was a loose paper with writing in French.

"I translated it for you," he said softly.

She did not know what to say and to her embarrassment she burst into tears.

"Rashida," he said with alarm, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," she said as she gulped for air. "I am just…it is…beautiful."

His shoulders eased up at her response. "Well at least it should keep you occupied for a while. No need to go to the library at least for a few days."

Rashida laughed through her tears. "So you really just got it for me to keep me in the house."

"Maybe."

She put the book on her bed and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. But he suddenly winced when her arm touched his right shoulder.

"What is it?" Rashida asked. When she reached out to once more touch his shoulder, he quickly stepped back.

"Nothing," he muttered. "I just had a small…accident."

"Accident?" she echoed.

"Just something I was working on that ended up causing me some pain to my shoulder. It is nothing to worry about."

But she did worry. It was unlike her father to injure himself. "Were you working at one of the construction sites?" she asked.

"It is about to rain," he said changing the subject. "You had better get out to Levent."

As if on cue, the sky rumbled. Rashida grabbed her cloak and began to run out of the room.

But ran back to give her father a kiss on the chin, the only area not covered by his mask. He smiled at her and for a moment she felt as if everything was mended between them.

"Do not stay out there long," he said.

"Of course not," she replied as she ran down the hall and out the door.

In the distance, thunder rumbled once more and Rashida hurried to the stables. They were some distance from the house and by the time she stopped running, she was already out of breath. The air already smelled of rain and the wind was picking up. Rashida opened the door to the stable and walked inside. The building was enormous; her father had built it long ago to withstand any type of weather.

A few of the horses called out to her in greeting and she smiled. But before she could pet any of them, a loud snort stopped her.

Levent poked his head out of his stall and looked at her.

"I know," Rashida said softly. "I have not been here." She quickly went up to him and the horse nodded his head, straining his neck to try and touch her. Rashida's hands stroked his nose and patted him on the side of the head. "When the sun comes out we will go for a ride."

But suddenly Levent's ears went back and he shook his head. Rashida tried to calm him but the horse became agitated, stepping back. He began to pace in his stall, his eyes telling her that something was very wrong.

"Levent! Calm down!"

He reared up on his legs.

"No!" exclaimed Rashida. She was terrified that he would hurt himself. What was making him so angry? It was dangerous to go into the stall with him in such a state, so Rashida pushed the door open to the one next to him.

This set Levent off even more.

"Please!" said Rashida desperately as she thought about getting her father. "What is wrong?"

"Me."

Rashida whirled around and gasped.

The man she knew as Raja was lying in the straw at the back of the stall on his back; the side of his shirt covered in blood.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Suleiman was so weak that he could no longer lift his head. When he saw the clouds rolling in, he sought shelter and found the stables not far from the house. As the pain felt endless, he did not care if anyone found him.

And someone did.

_Rashida._

Her hand flew to her mouth to cover the gasp that escaped her lips. "What…what are you doing here?"

Before he could answer the stallion reared up once more on its hind legs and Rashida quickly turned back around to calm the animal. She spoke softly to him, but the stallion was still pacing in his stall.

"I do not think he likes me," said Suleiman in a graveled voice.

Rashida glanced back at him as she tried to steady the stallion that was still causing quite a commotion. She made her way back to the front of the stall away from him.

"Wait…where…are you going?" Suleiman asked hoarsely. He felt dizzy despite the fact he was lying down.

"Now that I know he is upset because of you," Rashida replied in a calm voice as she exited the stall, "I am going to move him somewhere else."

"No!" rasped Suleiman. "It is too dangerous."

She grit her teeth. "Too dangerous for a woman you mean."

Once more she spoke softly to the horse and before Suleiman could protest again, Rashida opened the horse's stall. He thought for sure the agitated stallion would harm her. But the horse pawed the ground and shook his head, almost relieved that she was in the stall with him.

This simply amazed Suleiman. He had enough experience with horses to know that you never went close to a horse so angry. Even the most loyal stallion did not care about his master when upset.

She held out her hand and the horse came forward. Patting him on the nose, she backed away and amazingly he followed her slowly. As Suleiman could no longer see them, he assumed she was leading the stallion to another stall far away.

Would she come back?

He actually began to shake. He knew he would bleed to death soon if he did not get help and he was ashamed to admit that fear of death was setting in. A true man did not fear death, but he found himself panicking.

To his relief, he saw her appear again and she walked into the stall. She approached him cautiously, like she thought maybe he was strong enough to attack her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

He winced in pain as he tried to move. "The…books. Do you not…remember?"

"You brought me the books?" she asked incredulously.

"I said…I would." He blinked as she was beginning to be out of focus. "I left them for you…on the hill."

Exhausted, he closed his eyes. For some odd reason, the thought of her near him felt good. His last moments would be with her, a woman that had no other equal. He only wished she loved him although he had no idea why that was important to him.

Suleiman heard the straw rustling and slowly opened his eyes. She was now kneeling before him. "What happened?"

He gave a heavy sigh, his body feeling lifeless as he looked down at the blood on his shirt, his outer robe long gone as he had tried to use it to stop the bleeding. But he knew the wound was not going to close on its own.

"Raja?"

Suleiman looked at her. "Who?"

"That is your name."

Oh, right, the name he told her. Damn. His mind was already beginning to fail.

Rashida's face took on a look of worry. "I will get help."

Suleiman's heart began to beat in fear. "No!"

"But…you are bleeding. And it looks very bad. I _have_ to get help."

"Please," he said. "I cannot be found here."

"What? Why?"

"I…serve someone." What the fuck was he saying now?

"Why does that matter? Are you saying he will be angry?"

"Yes."

Rashida shook her head. "You have been badly injured. Surely your employer will understand."

"You do not understand. I serve…a sultan."

Her eyes grew wide. "A sultan? You mean a ruler of a city?"

"Something like that," he said softly. "His son is here and I am to protect him," continued Suleiman with a strained voice. "You…have heard about the murders?"

"N-no," she said.

"Someone has been killing the foreigners in this city. They want to kill the prince."

Her face took on a look of fear. "And this person…tried to kill you?"

Suleiman gave a slight nod.

"Did you see who he was?" she asked.

He almost laughed as he wanted to say it was her father. But as it was apparent she knew nothing of her fate, he decided to keep up with his lie.

"No, I did not see his face." At least that part of it was true.

She shook her head. "You cannot stay here," she said firmly. "You are still bleeding and you will die for certain if I do not get help."

"You are my help," he replied quietly.

She stiffened. "I know nothing of healing such a wound!"

"I do but I need your help. Please…just help me stop the bleeding."

"My father will-,"

"Your father will be extremely angry at you if he finds out that I brought you books."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you threaten me when my only intent is to retrieve him for help?"

Suleiman shook his head. "I am not threatening you. But he will suspect something, will he not? Why would a man be here? And what if he finds the books I left on the hill? He will think that we are lovers for sure."

She blushed. "We are _not_ lovers!"

"Disappointingly, no," Suleiman replied. He was so tired. "But can you convince your father that we are not? Your brother saw us together yesterday. With the look of anger on his face, I am sure he told your father."

"I will retrieve the books off the hill," Rashida said as she began to stand.

"Yes," he murmured. "And by the time you return I will be dead."

She hesitated.

"Please…," he whispered.

Rashida swallowed hard. "What…what do you want me to do?"

---

_Goddamn it._

Erik inwardly winced once more in pain from his shoulder as he reached to retrieve a cup on a high shelf for Alexandria. But he maintained his composure, not wanting her to see that anything was wrong. He wanted the wound to heal at least a little before she saw it. His wife was intelligent enough to know what a knife wound looked like.

And how the how the hell would he explain that to her?

He set the cup down on the table and Alexandria smiled at him in appreciation as she began to pour both of them tea.

"None for me?" asked Hamid appearing in the doorway. For a moment he looked like the small boy Erik knew so long ago, his hair ruffled from just getting out of bed.

Alexandria laughed. "You usually sleep late on a rainy day."

Hamid yawned. "I have to meet someone interested in becoming a partner to open my own business."

"Who?" asked Erik.

With everything else going on, he was beginning to worry even for Hamid's safety. Long ago Erik secured the boy's identity as an adopted son. Erik laughed to himself as he recalled the events, making sure any spies openly saw what happened.

Before Erik had returned to Paris with Alexandria, he left Hamid with Safi. She was the wet nurse he purchased and freed. Disguised as a poor woman unable to feed her child, Safi brought Hamid to an orphanage a few weeks later. Reluctantly, Erik turned to Raoul, who gave money to the orphanage regularly. The Count de Chagny saw the child and told Alexandria about the boy, making sure the conversation was held outside so it could be heard.

Although the child was not a citizen, Raoul made arrangements through his contacts so they could adopt Hamid. Erik thought about changing the boy's name, but Hamid refused to be called anything else. Still, at least the entire sequence played out well enough to convince anyone that this was only an orphan, not an heir to the throne of Phoceaea, which was now under the rule of the sultan.

Of course to keep Hamid cooperative, Erik had to spend quite a bit of time making the child toys he had promised. He was up many late nights as the boy instructed him as to exactly what he wanted. Despite the fact that it was Hamid who should be thanking him, Erik found himself wanting to take care of the child and treat him like the son he never had. Alexandria for some reason was unable to become pregnant again. This was fine with Erik as he always feared losing her, and women were still known to die in childbirth. Hamid was indeed the perfect completion to their family, especially now that he had matured into a fine young man.

Hamid's laugh brought him back to the present. "I do not think you want to know."

"Oh? And why is that?" asked Erik taking a drink from his cup.

"Because it is the Count."

Erik choked on his tea and glared at Hamid. "What the hell do you need him for?"

"He has many wealthy friends of course. If he publicizes that he is opening my gallery, I am sure to have more than enough customers."

"Art is something to be created from the heart, not because of money. Or did I not teach you that?"

Hamid sighed. "Who says I will do anything else? I will still paint from the heart, just while I make money at doing it."

"You know we have more than enough wealth."

Hamid frowned. "_You_ have wealth. I need to do this on my own."

"You do not need Raoul."

"Yes I do and if this is to be my business, then I am making the decisions. Besides," said Hamid as he took the cup of tea Alexandria poured for him, "Why do you hate him so much? You hardly ever see the man."

"Thank God for that," muttered Erik.

Hamid rolled his eyes. "Why are you so competitive with him?"

Erik laughed. "I assure you, I am in not in competition." He looked at Alexandria. "There is no need when I have my own beautiful wife."

"Are you saying that you were in competition at one time for the Count's wife Christine?" asked Hamid with surprise.

"That was a very long time ago I assure you. And the man proved to be handsome and boring enough to attract Christine. Because of that, it led me to the right woman." He picked up Alexandria's hand and kissed it.

"So you really should be thanking him."

Erik shot Hamid a glare. "Excuse me?"

"If he had not won Christine you never would have met my mother."

Alexandria laughed. "This is so true." She looked at Erik with amusement. "Perhaps you should thank him the next time we see him."

"Not likely," grumbled Erik. Outside the rain was beginning to come down and suddenly he became worried. "Rashida has been out at the stable far too long."

"She has not seen Levent for some time. Let her be," said Alexandria.

"I was hoping that book would keep her inside."

Hamid's eyes widened. "A book? A _new_ book? I do not recall you _ever_ giving leniency on any of _my _punishments."

"Your punishments were quite appropriate. I recall one of them was making you re-stain the wood floor here in the dining room after you painted it bright red." He frowned as Alexandria laughed again and he let go of her hand to pick up his cup. "Besides, books should not be used as a punishment."

"Are you saying that you were wrong?" asked Hamid in a mocking tone.

"Do not start," huffed Erik as Alexandria now covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing.

Hamid crossed his arms over his chest. "So that means she can go to the library."

Erik grimaced. "Yes, but I want you to still go with her."

"I will not have the time with my gallery."

Erik shrugged. "Most likely Rashida will be busy reading her new book so it will not matter." And by the time she finished, Erik would be moving on with his plan. But something tightened in his chest and he looked at Hamid. "Why do you bring this up?"

"Oh no reason," said Hamid taking a sip of his tea. "But I do not believe it is books that will entice her to return to the library."

Alexandria and Hamid both jumped as Erik broke his cup, sending a clear message of how exactly he felt about _that_ topic.

"Hamid," said Alexandria softly, "Maybe you should go check on your sister."

"I think that might be a good idea," said Hamid as he avoided Erik's eyes.

When he left the room, Alexandria's voice softened. "Let her experience first love."

He shook his head. "You do not understand. I cannot have her getting…attached to anyone during this time." He could not bring himself to say that she might fall in love. Rashida was far too young for that.

"Why? Maybe it would be good for her to have a young man's attention so that she was at least protected when she is in the city."

Erik scoffed. "Rashida most likely can defeat this boy with a sword so what good would that do?"

"Erik-,"

"Stop it Alexandria." He winced at his own tone and drew a breath to calm him. "I promise we will talk about this later. There are some things I need to do."

Reluctantly, she nodded and he left the table. God, if she only knew how bad things were she would not be asking for any boy to pay attention to Rashida. But he wanted Alexandria to go about her normal routine, giving no suspicion that anything was different. He thought in a few more days, things would be settled. But last night turned out to prove him wrong.

The second spy last night was a complete surprise, a man he had never seen before. The thought crossed his mind that it could have been the sultan's son, but how ridiculous was that? The heir to the Ottomans would be under heavy guard at all times, especially as of late with Erik beginning to assassinate his local enemies one by one. Unfortunately this may also mean that the sultan was sending new men although he found it hard to believe that a message was received by the sultan so quickly. But if the new men were anything like the one last night, he would not be concerned. The man had clearly been taught how to fight, but a calloused youth was no match for Erik's experience and strength.

Still, he did get away.

Erik had searched all night for the man and never found him. The spy was wounded, the tip of Erik's sword colored in red from blood. He thought for sure the man would be found somewhere in the woods dead. But he had yet to find a body.

He looked out the window to see Hamid walking in the rain down to the stables and Erik stopped cold as a thought hit him.

The man was hiding in the stables.

Erik cursed at himself and grabbed his cloak.

_Happy New Year everyone! May you have a safe and prosperous new year! __(And no, I'm not giving any hints about what will happen...although feel free to speculate!) - Anne_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rashida's hands trembled as she finished sewing Raja's wound. When he told her what she needed to do, she had to search through the room where the servants usually took their breaks during the day. Luckily, she found a needle and thread. But she was embarrassed for some reason when she admitted to Raja that she had no idea how to sew. Not that it probably mattered as she imagined sewing clothes was far different than skin.

Raja gave her instructions with a steady voice despite his pain. When he asked for her to remove his shirt and pull the side of his pants down so that she could reach the wound, he gave a small laugh at her reaction. She had never seen a man up close like this and her face felt hot. His skin was smooth and his body was nothing but muscle.

At first she was terrified that she would do something wrong, the thought of stabbing him over and over with a needle was not something she wanted to do. But she found herself fascinated for some reason when she began to close the wound. While she was still scared, she suddenly had so many questions about human anatomy. Why do small wounds close on their own? Were there other ways to close such large gashes? She pushed aside her thoughts and concentrated on him.

"Thank you," he said softly as she carefully placed a bandage over the area.

Thank God bandages were readily available in the stable.

She washed her hands in the basin she brought and took off the apron she had been wearing. It had saved her dress but now there was blood on it. She looked at him and realized he still had no shirt. For a moment she admired his well defined chest. He was well built for someone fairly young. She remembered her friends gossiping about particular boys and how strong they looked. Rashida had no doubt that Raja was by far stronger than any of them. But it made sense that he would have to be fairly strong if he really was protecting a prince.

"I will find something for you to wear," Rashida said as she looked at his blood stained shirt. She saw he was barely able to keep his eyes open. To keep him warm, she pulled one of the horse's blankets over him. Before long, he was sleeping soundly, his body finally getting much needed rest.

Rashida jumped when she heard the stable door open. She quickly got up and came out of the stall. She saw Hamid shaking off his coat from the rain.

"What are you doing out here?" Rashida asked.

"Avoiding the rest of father's reaction. I stupidly mentioned you may have an admirer that wants to meet you again at the library."

She felt her stomach tie up in knots. "It was that bad?"

"He broke his tea cup."

She winced. That was definitely not a good sign. Raja was right; if her father knew he came to give her books, she could only imagine what would happen. The thought crossed her mind that her father might even think about finishing off the assassin's failed attempt.

Well, not really. She did not think he would do that.

Would he?

A soft groan came from behind her.

"What was that?" asked Hamid.

"Nothing!"

"Rashida," he said with a warning note, "What are you hiding?" He crossed the long distance between them.

"Please," said Rashida. "It is nothing!"

"Nothing?" He pushed her aside and looked into the stall. She saw the color drain from Hamid's face.

"Oh. My. God."

"He was hurt! I had to help him!"

"Why did you not come to us immediately?"

"He…he did not want to be found. Someone tried to kill him."

"Most likely because he is in trouble himself!"

"No! You do not understand!"

Suddenly the horses became restless with excitement. Someone was coming and only one individual could cause them to react in such a way:

_Her father_.

"Hamid," she said desperately, "This is the boy. The one that was with me at the library! He _saved_ me from the carriage that day! He tried to bring me books and -,"

"He brought you books?"

"Please! What do you think will happen to me or him if father finds out!"

Hamid swallowed hard. "Nothing good, that is for damn sure! How could you do this?"

"I told him not to come! You have to believe me! I at least owe him for saving me from the carriage!"

The stable door began to open.

"_Please!_" she begged him.

_"What is going on?" _

They both turned to see their father in the doorway. The lightening flashed behind him and for a moment, Rashdia was truly frightened by the way he looked. Even from a distance, she could tell something was very different about his demeanor; something more than anger that she could not name.

"Rashida lost the brush," said Hamid. "We were looking for it."

Gratitude toward her brother welled up within her.

"Why is Lement not in his stall?" Her father's voice was rough and cold.

"I had to move him so I could clean out his stall of course," replied Rashida as calmly as she could.

Their father came closer, ignoring the horses that were trying to reach out to him as he walked by. This was unusual. No matter how busy he was, their father could never resist a horse wanting affection. But he continued to ignore them, his eyes only on her and Hamid.

To her relief, Hamid took on a bored tone in his voice. "Did you come to lecture her on the boy at school? I came out here to escape and I have no desire to be back in the middle of it!"

Her father stopped walking. "This is not about some boy at school," he said in a low voice. "Have you seen anyone in here?"

"Are you looking for one of the stable hands?" asked Rashida.

"No," he replied with his eyes narrowing at her, "You know this is their day off."

Damn. She was an idiot for not remembering that.

"I have not seen anyone," said Hamid. "What is wrong?"

Rashida looked questioningly at their father while in her mind she wondered how Hamid was so good at being calm under such a situation. Had he done this before?

"I have reason to believe someone is or was using this stable for shelter."

Rashida's heart began to beat hard. How did he suspect such a thing?

Hamid shrugged. "You can look through the stalls if you like but we have already been through all the empty ones looking for the brush. I find it hard to believe someone could hide in the same stall with one of our horses but if you want me to look, I will."

Her father was silent for a moment, his eyes still focused on Rashida. He finally looked away and studied the horses. "None of them have been upset?"

"Well, no," replied Hamid, "Other than you not paying ant attention to them of course."

Rashida's father looked back at her for another moment. "I want both of you inside."

"But…I need to finish Lement's stall," protested Rashida worried that her father was going to stay behind.

"I told her I would stay and help," said Hamid.

"And why would you offer to do this when you have a meeting with such an _important_ man?" asked their father in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"I have about an hour before he arrives."

Their father glared at Hamid. "He is coming _here_?"

"You never asked me where the meeting was."

"Erik?"

As if things could not get any worse, Rashida looked past her father to see her mother now in the doorway. How wonderful was this? Now she had the entire family in the stable that was hiding Raja!

The rain was coming down hard and her mother's cape was already soaked. Their father immediately took off his cloak and walked away from them toward the doorway. Hamid and Rashida looked at each other with the same thought and followed him.

Moving further away from Raja.

"What is wrong?" he asked as he wrapped the cloak around their mother.

"The Count de Chagny is here."

Hamid straightened. "What the hell is he doing here so early?"

Rashida's father grimaced. "The man can wait."

"That is rude," said their mother.

"Yes, that greatly concerns me," replied their father dryly.

She responded with laughter in her voice. "He and Monsieur Murrell were hoping to talk with you before their meeting with Hamid."

"Who is Monsieur Murrell?" asked Hamid.

"He is in charge of the restoration project for the Opera House," she replied.

Rashida's father crossed his arms over his chest. "So I have heard. I wonder what horrid décor we will see the next time Christine sings there."

"I understand Monsieur Murrell has quite a list of clients."

"His creations are nauseating."

Their mother sighed. "Well he will not be creating, just restoring. Regardless, they are waiting for you."

"Tell them I am busy."

Now their mother frowned. "Erik, I do not ask much of you so please be polite."

"And if I refuse?"

Their mother gave him a coy smile. "Then perhaps our own home is in need of redecoration."

His eyes narrowed once more. "You would not dare."

Hamid laughed. "If there is one thing we know about our mother, it is that you do not test her."

Rashida gave way to a smile but it quickly disappeared when her father's eyes jumped back to her face.

"Hamid, _do not_ leave her alone in here. Is that understood?"

Her brother nodded.

As soon as they left, Hamid brushed past her as he headed back to the stall. "God! I cannot believe I just did that for you!"

"Thank-,"

"What the hell are you going to do now? He suspects someone was in here. He might return later."

"I know," said Rashida in a shaky voice. "I need to somehow get Raja to another place so he can be safe."

"Oh right, you need to help a man who tried to get you in trouble. And of course since someone tried to kill him, I can see he cares a great deal about _your_ safety as well."

"He saved me from that carriage!"

"He is a foreigner!"

"So? You and I did not originate in Paris!"

"I mean, he is not from school. We do not know who he is!"

"He needs help," she pleaded. "He said he protects a prince."

Hamid froze. "_What?_"

"He…he said he serves a sultan…and his son is here in this city. He said they would be angry if they found out he was here."

Her brother ran his hand through his thick dark hair. "And why is that?"

"Because…,' came a ragged voice that Rashida recognized as Raja, "She belongs to the prince."

Hamid threw the stall door open and stood over Raja. _"What do you mean she belongs to him?"_

Rashida's heart began to pound once more.

"She is almost fifteen. She has been promised to the prince as his wife."

Now Rashida's stomach felt sick. "No," she whispered.

"It is true," Raja said.

"How can this be?" she asked. Now her whole body was shaking.

Raja hesitated. "I…do not know. I only know that he is here for you when you turn fifteen."

"Our mother came from a distant land," whispered Rashida.

"She was from Constantinople," said Hamid. "I remember…our father mentioned it to me once."

Raja nodded. "The sultan now rules that land as well."

"How many damn lands does he rule?" asked Hamid angrily.

"Not nearly enough," Raja replied in a rough voice. It was obvious he was still in a lot of pain.

Rashida slowly backed away from him. "My father…the other day…he said something to my mother about…." She swallowed hard. "That he did not want me to get married."

Hamid's eyes flashed with anger at Raja. "So that is why you did not want her to get him for help!"

"You said…you did not see the face of the one who attacked you," said Rashida in a strained voice. "Did you see…a mask? A white mask?"

Raja looked away.

"Oh God," she whispered.

"Maybe I should finish the job!" growled Hamid reaching for his knife.

Raja laughed softly. "Yes…perhaps that is best. It will be no better for me if the prince knows I am here."

"Oh shit," swore Hamid suddenly. "Now with you here, you have made things even far worse!"

"What do you mean?" Rahsida asked. How the hell could things get _possibly_ worse than all this?

Hamid crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down coldly at Raja. "Is it not obvious Rashida? I saw him kissing your hand. He brought you books for God sake!" Hamid looked at her. "It is _he_ that wants you! How do you think a prince is going to react if he finds out his future bride was being courted by one of his men?"

Rashida put her hand to her chest in an effort to try and stop the pounding of her heart. "Are…are you saying that if it is known that you were here…"

"The prince will more than punish me," finished Raja. "Death would be a mercy."

_Author's note: Hmmm...I wonder what Suleiman as "Raja" has in mind...-Anne_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It will be an enormous project to restore the Opera Populaire. Unfortunately, it is in rather poor shape. Why, I believe I am the only one who has dared to even take on such a challenge…,"

Erik tilted his head as he studied Monsieur Murrell while he rambled on about his plans for the opera house. The man was fairly short and spoke in an arrogant tone of voice. He was dressed in his finest but the little man was so plump that the buttons on his double-breasted coat looked as if they were going to pop off at any moment.

"And so I think this project will take quite some time, maybe even a few years," Monsieur Murrell finally finished.

Erik responded in a bored tone. "With you on the project I can see why."

Raoul, who was standing next to Monsieur Murrell, shifted in his stance, obviously concerned that Erik was not going to be cooperative in this conversation.

Not that he even gave a damn.

Erik's mind was on Rashida in the stable. Hamid had not seen anything and Erik trusted him. But that did not mean the spy may still be hiding somewhere nearby or even in one of the servant's rooms. At least the man was wounded, making it unlikely that he would be in any shape to fight. Maybe he was even dead. Still, Erik was not going to take any chances. As soon as this conversation was over he would head right back out to the stable.

And this conversation was definitely going to be over soon.

Monsieur Murrell was taken aback by Erik's blunt reply and his face tightened. "You think you could restore the theater faster?"

Alexandria had left the room a while ago to prepare tea. So naturally Erik took great pleasure in saying whatever he wanted. "I could easily build a new opera house in the amount of time it will take you to restore the Opera Populaire."

Raoul's perfect face went into a scowl. "He is only sharing with you his ideas."

"Really?" asked Erik as he looked at Monsieur Murrell. "Those are what you call ideas?"

"Well," he replied in a gruff voice, "Perhaps _you_ should take on the project."

Raoul looked at Erik. "Actually…we were going to ask if you could at least assist-,"

Erik narrowed his eyes. "_Assist_ someone on a project?"

"Well whenever I asked you about the opera house you always said you were too busy. I thought by placing Monsieur Murrell in charge it would help things," replied Raoul coolly.

Erik gave a low laugh. "With him in charge there is no possible way that it could help things."

Monsieur Murrell's face turned red. "I will have you know that I am well known in this city for a number of my works!"

"As in how?" asked Erik with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"As in his creations have been highly praised," came Alexandria's sweet voice from the kitchen doorway.

_Damn it._

Raoul beamed. "She is quite right. Monsieur Murrell has been highly revered for his talents."

Alexandria came to stand next to Erik as she handed Raoul a cup of tea. "And because he is meticulous, I am sure that is why the timeline will be so long."

Oh great. She had heard their conversation. When Raoul and the little fat man left he would be in trouble for certain.

To make matters worse, she looked up at him. "And for someone who has worked on a much larger project such as a palace, I am sure you can give Monsieur Murrell some advice on how to accomplish so many things within the Opera House."

He looked down and glared at her.

Only to receive a lovely smile in return.

Even more annoying, Erik felt his heart flip in reaction. He silently used every curse word he knew. After all this time he was still deeply in love with her which meant she usually got whatever she wanted.

Monsieur Murrell also seemed charmed by her presence and smiled at her. "Your husband worked on a palace?"

"Actually," she replied with a warm tone, "He built it."

_"Really?" _he asked in surprise.

Raoul naturally chimed in. "Yes, he worked for the sultan of the Ottomans."

Monsieur Murrell's eyebrows rose. "Well that is impressive!" His eyes seemed to take on a gleam as he looked back at Erik. "Is it true that a sultan has over a hundred wives?"

Erik stiffened while Alexandria gave a slight laugh. "No, Monsieur," she replied, "That would only be a small example of how many women are in his harem."

Monsieur Murrell shook his head. "What I would not give to be in such a position!" He chuckled and patted Raoul on the shoulder. "To bad the city of Paris does not allow such a thing with women here, eh?"

By now Raoul had stopped smiling which was wise as Erik was beginning to lose his temper with this subject. The thought of the sultan and how he treated women, specifically Alexandria, was almost too much to think about.

But of course, stupidly Monsieur Murrell continued. "So that must explain your origin my dear," he said looking at Alexandria far too closely. "Why, I would not be surprised if you were a gift to Erik from the sultan himself!" He chuckled again. "Although…no matter how beautiful that palace must be, I cannot see how he gave up a creature as lovely as you."

Erik took a dangerous step toward Monsieur Murrell in anger before Raoul quickly stepped in front of him. "If you will excuse us," said the Count de Chagny in a smooth voice, "I need to talk in private with Erik about a few business items."

If not for Alexandria in the room, Erik would not have been a gentleman. Every instinct inside him roared to choke the neck of Monsieur Murrell.

Then again, his neck was so fat Erik's fingers probably could not fit around it.

So the Punjab lasso would do nicely as an alternative.

Raoul lightly pushed Erik into the nearby dining room. Once out of sight, Erik whipped around and glared at him. "If you think I am going to leave my wife alone with that fat-,"

"Erik," interrupted Raoul in his usual calm voice, "Be reasonable."

_"Excuse me? _You take on a business deal with my son that I know nothing about and then brought this mad man to destroy the inside of the opera house? And you want me to be _reasonable_?"

Raoul was about to say something when they heard the back door slam shut. Erik moved past Raoul and headed into the glass atrium in the back of the house. He found Hamid muttering something and taking off his coat.

"Where is Rashida?" Erik snapped. "I thought I told you not to leave her alone in the stable!"

Hamid frowned at him. "She took Lement out for a ride."

_"In the rain?"_

Hamid reacted with a puzzled look. "It has stopped raining. Have you not noticed?" His face suddenly grew serious as he saw Raoul join them. "Oh please do not tell me you have been insulting Monsieur Murrell this whole time!"

Raoul nodded. "I am glad you are here. I already had to hold back your father from killing the man."

Erik grabbed his cloak. "I shall remove myself from the temptation," he grumbled.

"Wait!" said Hamid. "Where are you going?"

"Back out to the stable," Erik replied as he placed his hand on the doorknob to leave.

Hamid rushed forward and grabbed Erik's arm. "But I need you…,"

Erik stared at him. "And why is that?"

"I just…," Hamid shifted awkwardly. "I-I would like your opinion on some things for the studio."

Raoul looked surprise. "But Hamid, I thought you said you wanted to do this on you own and-,"

"Yes but it does not hurt to have his opinion," said Hamid quickly.

Erik hesitated. With Rashida out riding, this was his opportunity to do a thorough search of the stable and the surrounding area. But the temptation to put Raoul in his place when it came to Hamid was more than tempting.

"Please?" asked Hamid, his eyes looking hopeful.

Erik sighed. "Very well."

---

Rashida gasped as Raja's hands tightened around her waist. They were riding on Lement and she was sitting in front of Raja as he leaned forward against her, his head now on her shoulder. She pulled on the reins to steady Lement as the horse made his way through the thick mud on the ground. They were headed toward a small cottage a few miles away. It was owned by an uncle of her friend Nicole. Rashida remembered that she had bragged about him being quite wealthy and that he owned several properties. Nicole had told her that during this time of the year he was usually in Italy.

Or at least Rashida hoped that was the case.

She had no where else to go and she knew her father would return to search the stable. Her only hope was to try and find this cottage so that she could keep Raja safe.

Not that she had any idea why the hell she was doing any of this.

Yes, he saved her from the carriage, but what if Hamid was right? What if really Raja was in more trouble than he even admitted? Or what if he had really been trying to kill her father so he could take her to the prince?

The thought of her father made her angry. Why did he not tell her all this? How could this have happened? She found it impossible to believe that her father would willingly arrange such a marriage. His reaction about the topic of marriage made her realize that it must have been some forced arrangement. But why did he not tell her?

She gripped the reins tighter. Her father had been trying to protect her of course. Most likely he did not want her to know anything. Her chest tightened at the thought that he had to be the one killing the foreigners Raja talked about. She never paid any attention to recent news events and when she returned to school it was certainly going to be one of the first things she would confirm.

Raja gave a soft groan and she knew he was in a lot of pain. Riding on the back of a horse in his condition must be agonizing.

But it was better than death from her father or the prince.

Rashida was relieved when she finally made out a small cottage in the distance. She urged Lement forward and soon they were in front of the quaint house. She hesitated in getting off the horse, uncertain if Raja had the strength to stay on without her.

"Go," he said hoarsely. "I can hold on."

Slowly he released her waist and Rashida slid off Lement. She walked toward the house and peered into one of the front windows. Inside it was dark but she could make out the sheets that covered the furniture inside. It was a sure sign that indeed it had been vacated for some time. From under her dress, she withdrew a knife and began to work on the lock to the door. Long ago, her father had taught her all about how to open every lock imaginable. Back then she thought it was just fun but now she began to wonder if he had taught her such skills for another reason.

Like escaping from the son of a sultan.

Just as she picked the lock, Rashida heard a thud that had her whirling back around. In horror she saw that Raja had fallen off Lement and was face down on the muddy ground. She ran over to him and kneeled down. Cautiously she rolled him over and he moaned. He appeared to be just dazed.

Thunder boomed in the distance and she knew it was going to rain again. "We have to get you inside," Rashida said as she desperately tried to have him sit up. But he outweighed her and she could not get him to move.

Rashida suddenly became angry. "Get up! I cannot do this by myself!" His eyes remained closed. "I said get up! I know you are weak but you have to try! _Get up!_"

Raja's eyes snapped open. "I am _not_ weak," he mumbled.

A thought popped into her mind and she stopped helping him. Instead, Rashida stood over him and placed her hands on her hips. She shook her head. "You _are_ weak. Look at you! To think I believed that you protected a prince for God's sake! And now you say you are not weak. It amazes me how stupid men can be at times."

He frowned. "Men such as me are never weak. It is w_omen _who are weak!"

Oh now that got her blood pumping. "Well," she replied in a smug tone, "At least _I _can stand on my own two feet!"

Raja's eyes narrowed. "_You_ do not have a knife wound!"

"True," she replied. "Which makes me stronger than you."

His eyes flashed in annoyance. Gritting his teeth, Raja pushed his hands on the ground and painfully sat up. He glared at her. "I am _not_ weak. Do not ever call me that again or you will be punished."

"I am so frightened, truly, I am," she replied with sarcasm. She reached out her hand to him. "Now get up!"

Raja drew a deep breath and grabbed her hand. Slowly, painfully he finally stood up as she pulled him with all her weight. He swayed and Rashida quickly placed his arm around her shoulder.

"I cannot believe I am doing this!" Rashida said as she shook her head. She got the door open and led him inside.

The house was dark but she found one of the bedrooms and laid him down on a bed. She searched through the house and found an oil lamp with matches. When she returned to the bedroom with the light, she stopped cold when she saw Raja removing his pants.

"What are you doing?" she asked in alarm.

"What does it look like I am doing?" he answered gruffly as he tossed the pants on the floor.

_Oh God._

He had nothing on underneath and she had never seen a man fully nude before. Rashida swallowed hard. "It…it is freezing in here. Put those back on."

"The material is rubbing against the wound on my hip. It hurts and it feels much better now that my pants are off." Exhausted, he leaned back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Rashida knew her cheeks were red. She could not help looking at what she knew was his manhood between his legs. She had heard other girls giggle and talk about such things. But never did she actually think she would see it!

Spotting a blanket on a chair across the room, she averted her eyes and grabbed it with her free hand. Setting the lamp down, she quickly placed it over him.

"Thank you." His eyes were open again.

She nodded; still embarrassed at what she had seen when he appeared to have no sense of modesty at all. "I have to go."

His eyes widened. "You will come back, yes?"

"I-,"

"With food? Just for a few days until I heal? Then I can return to my prince."

"Will he not be angry?"

"He does not know I was with you. I will tell him I was attacked which he will understand as some of our other men have been killed."

Her stomach tightened. "You mean you will tell him that my father attacked you?"

Raja was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I do not have to say it was him…in fact, it might be better if I do not. That way there is no suspicion that I was anywhere near you."

"I thought you were a spy."

"Your brother said I was a spy. I told you…I protect the prince as one of his men."

"So how will you explain the reason as to why you left?"

He sighed. "My men…I mean, the men are allowed to have _some_ free time to themselves."

Rashida stiffened. "Why did you say 'my men'?"

Raja shrugged. "I lead them."

"I find that hard to believe…you are too young."

"One follows in his father's footsteps from where I come. My father is a leader and therefore so am I. Sons take on the roles of their father without question from others."

"Is your father here?"

"No," Raja said softly. "He is…at home."

"Do you have other brothers and sisters?"

He gave a soft laugh. "I have a younger brother. One who is much more arrogant I can assure you."

Rashida could not help herself and smiled. "I find that hard to believe."

"It is true. He is more like our father."

"But you are the oldest so you have to be the leader."

"Yes."

She noticed his eyes were growing heavy. She had so much more that she wanted to ask him, especially about her arranged marriage to the prince. But she would have to wait. "Go to sleep," she said softly. "I will return tomorrow."

"Thank you…Rashida."

She quietly left the bedroom and walked into the living room where she saw a fireplace. She wanted to make a fire but worried that the rising smoke from the chimney could catch someone's attention, especially if others nearby knew Nicole's uncle was away. The blanket she had placed on him was quite heavy, so hopefully he would be fine.

Oh hell, why was she even worried about him? He was an arrogant soldier that had gone against his prince as he wanted her. And it was obvious he thought very little of women other than to own them.

She left the house and walked to Lement who was eagerly waiting for her as he pawed through the mud and dipped his head down. She stroked his nose and patted his neck.

"I wish all men were like you Lement," she whispered. "You only want to please and serve me. It seems other men only want me to serve them." She thought of her father. "Or protect me when they should be setting me free." Rashida sighed heavily as Lement reached out to nuzzle her with his head. She gave him one final pat, mounted him, and rode him at a fast pace to get home before the rain came down once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Rashida finished getting Lement settled inside the stable, she quickly returned to the house. Once more the rain had begun to fall and by the time she made it inside, her hair was already wet. She reached for a towel in the kitchen and turned to walk back to her room.

Only to run right into her father.

Rashida gasped and stepped back, his eyes looking intently at her.

"You have been gone for some time," he said in a low voice.

"I-I just took Lement for a ride."

"Yes, Hamid told me." He frowned. "You are trembling."

Was she? Damn it, she was.

"Well…it is rather cold," she said. Not to mention that her nerves were totally shot from the entire incident with Raja.

"Rashida!" exclaimed her mother who walked in the room. "You are soaked! Go and change this instant so you can get warm."

She nodded in response, grateful to have a diversion from her father who was still watching her far too closely. Part of her wanted to confront him but she knew that would only give away that she had protected Raja. For now she would keep her mouth shut."Where is Hamid?" she asked.

"He is finishing his conversation with the Count de Chagny. He and Monsieur Murrell are about to leave," said her mother.

"About damn time," her father said.

"Excuse me," Rashida mumbled. She ducked past her father and shut herself in her room. After changing into a new dress, she flopped on her bed and spotted the book her father had given her.

Sitting up, she took the heavy book and opened it. She had to admit that her father's handwriting was beautiful, his translation most likely perfect of this foreign language. But now she wondered just why he had given it to her. Was he preparing her for this arranged marriage? She absently skipped to the middle of the book and noticed that a page was missing the translation. Tilting her head, Rashida studied the foreign language but could not find any words that looked even vaguely familiar.

But a picture in the book caught her eye. In it, she saw a painting of what appeared to be a man sitting in a golden chair. She assumed this had to be the sultan. Her eyes grew wide when she realized he was surrounded by women, all of them bowing their heads. A few were on their knees, the sultan's hand reaching to caress one of their breasts.

Rashida shut the book and shoved it away in disgust. She should have known that such a ruler would have so many women to choose from. Were all of them his wives? Or were they slaves? Regardless, she now knew if she married the prince, it did not necessarily mean he had to honor faithfulness.

Her door suddenly flew open and Hamid stepped into her room.

"Hamid, I-,"

He placed his finger to his lips before quickly closing her door. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at her. "So you found the cottage?"

Rashida nodded. "Yes and-,"

"I do not want to hear about it. You are not to go there and see him."

"But Hamid, he needs food…,"

Her brother shook his head. "No. It is too dangerous. You stitched the wound and now he has a chance to heal. He will survive just fine. And he will leave once he realizes you will not return."

Rashida grew angry. "You cannot tell me what to do!"

"Oh no? If you even try to take Lement for a ride tomorrow I will tell our father everything."

Her chest tightened. "No…you would not. You would be in as much trouble as me! And think how he would feel when he finds out that his _perfect _son betrayed him!"

"It would be hard, yes. But knowing that I protected you would mean more. Besides, I am far from perfect and he knows it. He thinks I am insane at this very moment for asking the Count de Chagny to help me."

Rashida rolled her eyes. "Oh please. He is probably angrier at the Count de Chagny! I am sure he thinks the man wrongly influenced you!"

Her brother frowned, his arms tightening against his chest. "Just because our father insults the man does not mean he thinks it is not my fault. It was _my _idea."

Rashida smirked. "What did father do?" When Hamid hesitated, she made sure to pester him further. "Oh come on, we have always laughed whenever he has spoken about the Count. Tell me."

Hamid sighed and released his arms in defeat. "Fine. He told the Count de Chagny that I would do better selling paintings on my own because the man has no understanding about true beauty, especially after Monsieur Murrell was hired to restore the opera house."

"And?" asked Rashida with a hint of laughter.

"And what? As if that was not bad enough of an insult?"

"I hardly believe that was all he said."

Her brother tried to hide the faint smile on his face but failed miserably. "Well…he may have also said that Raoul was so boring that only my paintings would keep the customers awake."

Rashida laughed and Hamid could not help but join in. She shook her head. "He always says exactly what he thinks." But she frowned. "Except in telling me about this arranged marriage. Why would he do such a thing Hamid?"

Her brother sat down on the bed beside her. "I do not know. But if you ask him-,"

"He will know something happened," she finished. Tears began to form in her eyes and she held back. "And what of the murders Raja spoke of? Do you really think it was him?"

"I do not know," Hamid admitted. "But I do not think he would hesitate to protect you by doing such a thing. Rashida, if he had to arrange this marriage, I cannot see him doing so willingly. My guess it was a long time ago. If he has been the one committing murder, then it only confirms that he was forced to make such a contract."

Emotion welled up within in her and she finally had to wipe away a few tears.

"Rashida," said Hamid softly, "Come here."

She let her brother embrace her. Placing her head against Hamid's chest, she let herself cry. Her brother simply held her and rubbed her back, trying to give what little comfort he could. When she finally stopped crying, Rashida started to pull away but Hamid tightened one arm around her back while using his other hand to capture her chin. He forced her to look at him.

"You are my little sister. I will never let anything happen to you," he said in a quiet voice.

"You cannot protect me forever."

"I can try."

She gave a soft laugh and he smiled back at her. Bending down, he kissed her on the forehead.

The door suddenly opened and when they looked up, their father stood in the doorway. Rashida and Hamid immediately broke apart.

"What are you doing in here Hamid?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Nothing…Rashida was…,"

Their father's eyes seem to darken. "She was what?"

"I-I just felt sad," blurted Rashida.

"I was just comforting her," explained Hamid.

"And why should you feel sad?" her father asked. "You received a new book from me. You even took Lement for a ride."

Rashida was at a loss to answer him.

"Hamid," he said, "Leave this room right now."

Her brother got off her bed and started to walk past him. But their father grabbed Hamid's arm. "You are never to come into her bedroom again. Is that understood?"

Hamid looked at him in disbelief. "Why are you being like this? I am just her brother."

Their father loosened his grip. "Because it is…inappropriate for you to be in her bedroom. You are no longer children."

Rashida could not help herself and spoke abruptly. "No, you only treat _me_ like one." She cringed immediately after saying the words.

Her father released Hamid and slowly turned his head to look at her. "I am tired of your rebellious attitude Rashida. I had thought we mended things between us this morning but I see that is not the case and you continue to hate me."

"I-I did not say I hated you," Rashida said as she choked on her words.

"Your behavior says otherwise."

She braced herself for his lecture accompanied with a punishment. But without another word, her father slipped away from her room.

Hamid hesitated, torn between obeying their father and comforting his sister.

"Just go," Rashida said irritably.

Her brother looked at her sadly and walked away. Rashida lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She could not leave Raja at the cottage without any food. And she worried he might be cold. But Hamid would be watching her closely tomorrow.

Rashida rolled over and buried her face in a pillow. Her brother was right. It was dangerous to return. This man had been trying to court her and now that the arranged marriage had been revealed, Rashida knew she should let her father and brother both protect her.

Restless, she rolled to her side. Her mind jumped back to Raja. She flushed as an image of him came into her mind; he was lying on the bed…fully exposed. She knew what happened between a man and a woman sexually. Her mother had explained it to her a few years ago when she began her monthly cycles. She laughed a little at the memory as little did her mother know that Rashida already knew such knowledge from her friend Nicole. Apparently Nicole had some experience on the matter. Her other friend, Monique, had some experience at kissing but nothing further. Rashida reminded herself that Monique and Nicole were both a few years older than her thanks to her damn intellect which moved her up a few grade levels in school.

At least her father tolerated Monique fairly well. She was the adopted daughter of the Count de Chagny but he did not seem to hold that against her. Rashida rarely had friends over at her house as she knew how uncomfortable her father was with the mask he wore. But Monique was an exception as she seemed to accept his mask quite easily; perhaps it was because the Count or the Countess had already told her. Nicole on the other hand, always made an excuse not to come to the house. She always claimed that she was busy but Rashida knew she was scared of him.

She sighed in her thoughts and could not help but return to her picture of Raja's hard body. His chest was broad, his arms very muscular, and his skin was smooth. As far as what lay between his legs, she was uncertain if she felt repulsed or simply fascinated.

Rashida closed her eyes, tired of thinking. But an idea suddenly popped into her head that she could not dismiss.

---

Suleiman pulled the blanket tighter around himself in the darkness. He had fallen asleep after Rashida left and he woke up hours later when it was completely dark. The room was cold and he was shivering. But if Rashida returned to help, it would not be until morning.

_If she returned at all._

He was still angered by her saying he was weak. In his land, that was the most unforgivable insult to a man. However, she did help him and his plan was working so far. What he had _not_ planned was being wounded and to make matters worse it was by her father. By now his brother and the soldiers would be frantic at his disappearance. And if they found the dead spy along with Suleiman's sword, surely they were wondering if he was dead.

Suleiman smiled. Let them search for a while! He was now free to do as he pleased and courting Rashida was beginning to entice him. He never thought that winning a woman's affection would be so…intriguing. He had no need to do such a thing when all women he had known gave themselves so easily. But Rashida was a challenge. She was very brave when he gave her instructions on how to stitch his wound. Most women would faint at the sight of such a thing. And she even hid him from her father. He was distracted by his pain and had ended up admitting that a prince was going to marry her. But that would only add to the illusion that he was someone else.

Then again, she was smart. Would she figure out that he was the son of the sultan? Maybe. He had to think more on the matter as his lie continued to grow. She was so stubborn that he thought that by pretending he was someone else he could make her hope that she did not have to marry a prince and she found herself in love with this fake soldier. Then he would reveal who he really was and she would be happy to know he was in fact the one she would marry.

But this was proving harder than he thought.

He heard a noise and forced himself to stop shaking so he could listen. He heard footsteps approaching. What if it was Rashida's father? What if the brother told him everything? Suleiman looked around the room and cursed softly. There were no weapons here so he was defenseless.

He slipped out of the bed and hid behind the door. Completely nude, he was freezing, but it was his only chance to catch the intruder by surprise.

The door opened and as soon as the person came into view, Suleiman lunged. Too late he realized the small scream was that of a woman and they fell together on the floor. He pulled back to look at her face.

"Rashida?"

"Yes, it is only me! _Now get off me_!"

He smiled as she tried to push him away. Feeling her underneath him like this was more than exciting, and his body was beginning to harden.

"Is this not how we first met?" he asked with warm laughter.

"Stop it. I-I want you to get off of me."

He saw that she was truly frightened. She did not know he would not take advantage of her as he needed to leave her virginity intact until their marriage. "You do not need to worry. I would never harm you," he said softly.

Her eyes grew heated. "Oh really? As I recall you threatened to punish me for calling you weak!"

He frowned. "Never say that to me again or that will be the case."

"But you just said you would not harm me. How easily you lie!"

"I would never harm you as a result of _my _actions. However, if you do not control _your _actions, then punishment would be the result."

Her face was now filled with hatred. "You would blame a woman for being punished because it was her fault for not doing as the man says?"

"She can decide if she wants to anger the man or not. Compliance is a wise choice for women."

Suleiman let out a yelp in pain as Rashida punched him in the wounded area on his hip. She took the advantage and threw him off, scrambling to her feet. But just as she was about to bolt from the room, Suleiman lifted his head off the floor and spoke.

"Wait," he said weakly.

She whirled around. "What the hell for? You tried to attack me!"

"I did not expect you to return during the night. I did not know who it was. I am…sorry." He suddenly realized he almost never apologized and how quickly she made him do such a thing.

"That does not make up for what you just said to me. I will never submit to any man and do whatever he pleases!"

Painfully, Suleiman sat up on the floor. When she looked away, he realized she was embarrassed as he was still naked. Suleiman was freezing at this point anyway, so he crawled a few feet to the bed, and slipped under the covers.

She was still not looking at him, ready to leave.

"I was teasing you," he said.

Rashida glared at him. "Just how can a punishment be seen as teasing?"

"You did not ask me what the punishment would be."

She turned to fully face him in the doorway. "Why would I? Beating a woman is probably the most common punishment in your lands."

"This is true," Suleiman replied quietly. "But it is still up to the man as to what the punishment would be. Therefore, I would only choose to punish you with kisses."

There was dead silence and he almost laughed at her shocked reaction.

"You…you should not say things like that."

"Why, would you rather be beaten? I hope not as I said that I would never harm you and I do keep my word."

"It does not matter," she replied. "You…we…cannot be…like that."

Suleiman simply smiled. "Like what?"

"You know perfectly well what I am saying."

He laughed. "You cannot even say the words can you? That we would be _lovers_."

"Shut up!" she said rudely.

Suleiman felt something warm in his chest. She was even beautiful when she was angry.

"Tell me," she said with a sarcastic voice, "Just what would your prince do if he heard you say such a thing?"

Suleiman drew in a sharp breath. "The sultan does not show mercy."

"I said the prince, not the sultan."

He hesitated but decided to continue. "The prince is the same as his father…it makes no difference."

"Then why do you pursue me? Your entire life is at stake!"

Suleiman sighed. "You are right of course. This is an impossible relationship." He was truly beginning to think so at this point.

"We are not _in_ a relationship!"

He grinned at her. "Yes we are. You stitched my wound, hid me from your father, and now you have seen me naked."

She suddenly picked up a large bag that was outside the door and threw it at him. "Which is why these are for you!"

He caught the bag before it hit his face. Inside were warm looking clothes and some food. He looked at her. "Thank you."

"Not that I know why I should even give them to you!"

"They look like they will fit me. Just how closely were you looking at me?" he teased.

Even in the dim moonlight he could see her face blush. "Hamid and you are about the same size."

"Who?"

"My brother, Hamid, remember?"

He nodded but for some reason the name was hauntingly familiar as if he should remember it for some reason. But he did not know anyone else that had such a name. He took out a shirt and began to put it on. To keep her from leaving, he distracted her with conversation.

"So did you come here at night as you were worried that I was cold?"

Rashida huffed. "Of course not! It was easier for me to sneak out of the house at night."

"I thought you would just ride your horse tomorrow morning. It is dangerous for you to be out after dark."

She leaned against the doorway. "My brother and I have a temporary truce that he will not say anything unless I tried to see you again. So I slipped out while he was asleep."

Suleiman began to button the shirt closed. "He is very loyal to you."

She looked away, her beautiful silk long hair cascading down her shoulders. When he was riding on the horse yesterday he could not help himself in burying his face into that softness as he laid his head on her shoulder. And she smelled like sweet flowers.

"He is your adopted brother?" Suleiman asked when she said nothing further.

Her heart shaped face looked at him. "How did you know that? Most people think we are blood related."

"He has darker skin than you or your mother."

"When did you see my mother?"

"I was waiting for you on the hill remember? I saw her from a distance but could still see her skin. She is very beautiful just like you." She looked down, obviously not used to such compliments. "So where did your adopted brother come from?"

Her beautiful eyes met his. "I do not know, he was at an orphanage here in Paris."

"I cannot see many orphanages finding children of his bloodline. Are you sure your father adopted him here in Paris?"

"I am sure you can look up the adoption records yourself."

"And he acts like a brother?"

Now she gave him a blazing look of anger. "Why would he not?"

"Well if he is not really related-,"

"How dare you even think of such a thing! Hamid is an honorable young man and he would never mistreat me."

"I did not say he would mistreat you."

"Well, he would not do what…what you are thinking," she said flustered.

_Good_, thought Suleiman. He looked in confusion at the next garment he pulled out of the bag. "What is this?"

"It is a vest."

"Where is the rest of it?" he asked holding it up.

"What do you mean?"

"It is so short." Suleiman caught Rashida's smile before she covered it with her hand.

"That is how a vest is here. What would a vest be like in your lands? Or do you not wear such a thing?"

Suleiman gave her an amused look. "Our vests are longer, some of them even like robes."

"Well not every land has to dress like yours."

"No…but they should follow our religion."

Rashida stiffened. "Excuse me?"

"We have Christian allies of course, but those are only necessary treaties that serve us."

"And…just how do they 'serve' you?"

"Sometimes the leaders of the Christian lands offer support with their soldiers in battle. But most of them present us with gifts of women that offer a good dowry."

She raised her eyebrows. "What is a dowry?"

"Money that a woman brings her new husband."

Rashida crossed her arms. "So that is the reason for arranged marriages. The men become wealthy and the fathers get rid of their daughters."

He frowned. "It is true that a man has interest in the dowry, but we make our ties for other reasons as well."

"Such as?"

"Sometimes it is an alliance but it also has to do with bloodlines."

"Bloodlines," she repeated in a hard voice.

"Yes, the future of each generation must be stronger than the last to survive. Families carefully select the women who will mate with their sons."

"Not. Me."

Suleiman drew a breath. "You have no choice. In truth, I have no choice and I will do what is right. No other man can have you," he said evasively.

"I will not be used as a mare for a prince to breed sons! Your land is completely barbaric!"

Suleiman shoved the vest back into the bag. "Our traditions are barbaric to you because you were not raised in our lands. Our women are very proud to provide for the men. We in turn protect them and they are highly revered. Wives are treated with the respect they deserve."

"Which reminds me," she said sharply, "Do your lands take more than one wife?"

Suleiman's chest tightened. He knew what her reaction would be if he told her but he at least had to tell the truth on this subject. She had to be prepared that there would be other women he would bed with. "Yes, but as the first wife to the future sultan, you will hold the highest rank."

"Oh yes, that justifies everything! I get to be the first among his numerous wives!"

"Actually," replied Suleiman quietly, "The sultan can only marry four."

"Then why did the painting I see show the sultan surrounded by so many more?" she blurted.

"What painting?"

"It…was in a book."

Suleiman frowned. "There are not many books on such a subject. Where did it come from?"

"My…father."

_Interesting._ Her father had given her a book about his lands. But why? The man was murdering the sultan's spies. Surely he would not be preparing her for the marriage.

"I see," replied Suleiman quietly. "Yes, Rashida, it is true there are more women than the wives. The prince will someday inherit his father's harem."

"That is…horrible," she whispered.

Suddenly he became angry. He was getting tired of her treating his land like it was something so evil when it was natural to him. "Why?" he snapped at her. "Why is it so terrible? Would you rather have a husband that secretly cheats on his wife?"

"A real marriage would not have such a thing happen."

"Oh so the men here pay those women on the streets of Paris for just conversation."

"Not all men are like that!"

"You are trying to convince yourself of something that is impossible. I have seen the neighboring Christian men, even their so called celibate priests, use our slave women. It is within a man's nature to mate with as many women as he so chooses."

Her eyes sharpened. "But not for the woman."

"Women are well provided for and do not need to have any other man."

Rashida laughed at him. "How blind you are. A woman needs love and she will seek elsewhere if she does not have such a thing."

"We love our wives," he said in a low voice.

"How can you love more than one woman?"

Suleiman's temper rose. "How can a mother love more than one child?"

"That is different."

"How?" demanded Suleiman. "How is it different? My father loves each of his wives."

"If a man truly loved a woman then he would not need to go elsewhere."

"I do not see it that way."

"Then you have never truly been in love," she said flatly. And before he could say another word, she ran from the room.

_Author's note: Hi everyone...I really really hate to ask but I've noticed that I usually have over 100 people reading each chapter I publish but not much feedback (thank you very for those who do). I need to make sure I'm on the right track with what people are thinking compared to what is in my mind. And even though I have some ideas, the reviews still help me think of more...Thanks! -Anne_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the early morning hours, Erik slowly opened his eyes in bed. His mind immediately went to work, planning and strategizing the protection of Rashida. After the family had gone to bed last night, he had searched the stable for any sign of the injured spy. But he found nothing. Whatever happened to the man was not going to be resolved anytime soon and Erik could not waste more time.

Suddenly he heard a noise outside the bedroom. He looked at Alexandria who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Ever so carefully, Erik reached for one of his knives hidden under the bed. So not to disturb Alexandria, he slowly eased off the bed. He made no sound as he threw on some clothes and opened the bedroom door a crack. The house was silent, darkness giving way to the beginning of the early dawn. He made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall.

In the kitchen he caught a glimpse of a shadow and he flattened his back against the wall. When he heard footsteps, Erik moved quickly to block the person's path.

Rashida gasped and dropped a glass of milk she had been holding which shattered on the floor. Her shocked face looked at him as her hand clutched her chest. "You scared me!"

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked in a low voice as he quickly hid the knife behind his back.

"I-I could not sleep."

He studied her face carefully. "Did you leave this house?" he demanded suddenly.

"Of course not! I am still in my night dress!"

Oh. Right. Now he felt like an idiot as he looked down at her bare feet. He watched as she bent down and began to pick up the shards of glass. Erik cursed at himself under his breath and placed the knife in his back pocket. He bent down and began to help her.

"I am sorry…I did not know it was you," he said softly as he carefully picked up a large piece of glass. She did not reply and carefully dumped the glass into the trash with him following. She wet a cloth and bent back down to wipe up the milk. He tried again. "Why are you not asleep?"

Finished cleaning the floor, Rashida still did not respond and instead got another glass. Pouring herself some more milk she finally spoke without looking at him.

"Why did you give me that book?"

"I thought it would ease things between us," he replied. "Why? Do you not like it?"

She put the pitcher of milk away and looked at him. "But why _that_ book?"

Erik's chest tightened. He did have a reason but he could not tell her…not yet. Instead he shrugged. "You love history and learning about other lands. As a child you often told me how much you admired the palace in the stained glass window within your room. I thought you would like learning more about the region where it was built."

"Oh," she said softly. "But…it must have taken you so long to translate it."

"Not really, the language is second nature to me."

"Why?"

He winced as he walked right into that question. But Erik thought quickly. "Your mother was from Constantinople. Of course I know the language." He paused for a moment. "Did you study the map yet?"

"No…,"

"You should. There are some very interesting cities. Be sure to look at Damascus, it is still part of the Ottoman Empire but it is closer to the sea. I think you would like it there."

"But why were _you_ there?"

Ok, this conversation was not leading in the right direction. "Before you were born I traveled extensively."

"Why?"

"Rashida," he said growing annoyed, "Why are you asking me this?"

She stiffened. "I-I just thought…to know you better." She looked at her feet. "Maybe…it would help things between us."

Erik felt his jaw tighten. This was not the right time for a discussion about his past. "I am glad you feel that way," he said choosing his words carefully. "I have many things to work on right now but as your birthday draws near, I will have a surprise for you. Maybe we can go for a ride and we can continue this conversation then."

Her eyes slowly looked up. "What is the surprise?"

He smiled. "It would not be a surprise if I told you."

She fiddled with her glass. "I am sorry with how I…act sometimes. I know you are only trying to protect me."

Erik sighed. "I do not mean to curtail your freedom Rashida. More than anything in this world I want you to be free."

She looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," he said firmly to her. "I would rather die then see you in a cage, even if it is a gilded one." Erik straightened. "Go back to your room, it is nearly time for you to get ready for school," he said as he grabbed his cloak.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to check on a few things at some of the work sites," he replied evasively. She nodded and he watched her disappear down the hall.

Stepping out into the early morning, Erik headed to the stable and brought out one of the horses. Before long he was riding quickly toward the city. The fog was heavy this morning and he preferred it that way so no one could easily see him. His intent was to scour the city once more, searching for any signs of the sultan's son.

Just as he turned down an alley, Erik stopped abruptly as he heard what appeared to be arguing. He was accustomed to seeing the women of the streets breaking out in fights with each other over money or with the men who were in charge of selling their services. But as he listened, his hands tightened on the reins when he made out voices of men…in a foreign language.

Silently, Erik slipped from his horse and made sure the animal stayed back. He crept along the stone wall of one of the buildings until he could make out what the voices were saying.

"We have searched everywhere," said a man.

"Perhaps he is dead," said another.

Erik saw a group of men, all of them dressed in foreign garb. They stiffened as a younger man dressed in robes of rich blue angrily looked at them.

"Do not say that!" he hissed. "He cannot be dead or all of _you_ will be dead! Now find him!"

They bowed to him and the tallest man spoke quickly. "The leaders of this city will become suspicious if we invade every area," he said.

The young man curled his hands into fists. "I do not want excuses! I do not care if you must look in every damn house!"

"Yes, my prince. But if we do not find him soon, we must send word to the sultan."

The young man gave a strange laugh. "I would rather be tortured than tell my father of this. _I _will tell him when _I_ choose! Is that understood?"

Erik grit his teeth, retrieved a dagger, and took aim at the young man.

---

"Rashida, wait!"

Rashida paused, allowing Monique to catch up. It was after school and she had little time to take Raja some food. She was not going to linger, only to make sure he had enough to survive and that was all. Already she hated herself for having any compassion and giving in to do such a thing. After their conversation yesterday she should let him starve to death.

Hamid was busy with plans for opening his gallery and her mother had allowed her to walk home alone. Of course her father had not been around to hear that decision.

Impatiently, she waited for Monique to cross the street. "I have to go, what is wrong?" Rashida asked.

Monique lifted her skirt and stepped onto the sidewalk. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Hamid is not with me and I promised that I would get home quickly," she lied.

"Oh…well, I was wondering-,"

"We were wondering if you are coming to the dance in a few days," interrupted Nicole who suddenly joined them.

Rashida frowned. "Why?"

"Jacques asked me about you."

Rashida's mouth almost dropped open. "Excuse me?"

"The new boy. He asked me if you were seeing anyone," said Nicole in a sly voice.

"It is true," said Monique with a wide smile. "He came up to us both. I think he is going to ask you to the dance."

Rashida was so shocked that she did not know what to say. She had seen Jacques and every girl in the school had been swooning over his good looks the past few weeks. "Are you teasing me?"

"No!" they both replied in unison.

Nicole adjusted her expensive dress which was very low cut. Her blue eyes narrowed at her. "You would be insane not to like him. He is wealthy and handsome. I believe he is about twenty. So you would have to be engaged a few years before anything would happen as you are still too young. I believe he usually dates blondes so I am surprised that he actually likes you."

"Nicole!" said Monique in a scolding tone, "You can have any boy you want with your looks. Let Rashida have a chance."

Rashida felt her face grow hot. "I-I think you are exaggerating."

"It really is a shame," said Nicole with a smirk. "I am a few years older than you so he would not have to wait if he had chosen me. I believe I could more than satisfy his needs."

"You are so horrible," gasped Monique.

"Oh grow up!" snapped Nicole. "If you want a good man, you have to know how to please him!"

"Well he is handsome," said Monique ignoring Nicole's haughty remark. "You will be the envy of every girl!"

"I will have to teach you how to kiss," added Nicole. Rashdia's face must have turned bright red as they both began to giggle and then stopped cold.

"Um, I think we better be going," said Nicole tugging on Monique's sleeve.

"What is wrong?" When they pointed behind her, Rashida turned around.

Jacques was standing only inches away from her.

"We will see you later," said Nicole.

_They were leaving her alone with him? _She glared at them as they swiftly walked away. Her heart pounding, Rashida looked up at Jacques. His hazel eyes seemed to sparkle as he intently looked at her. Her friends were right as he was quite handsome; that light brown hair and chiseled face was perfect. Wearing only the finest clothes, he looked like a complete gentleman. He was a good few inches taller than her but not as tall as Raja.

_Raja? Who cares about Raja, _she thought.

Jacques bowed his head slightly in a formal gesture. "Rashida."

She felt like a fool as she had no idea what to say. "Um, yes?"

"I was wondering if I could escort you to the dance in a few days."

Rashida was so stunned she said nothing.

He titled his head. "Unless…someone is already taking you?"

"N-no," she managed to say.

Jacques flashed a beautiful smile. "Good. Then I will arrive in my carriage to pick you up that evening."

"I did not say yes," she suddenly blurted.

"What?"

"You did not wait for my answer."

She saw a flicker of nervousness in his eyes and Rashida could not help but smile as that was a good sign. She would have not been pleased if he gave her more of the shocked look that Raja had; as if no woman would ever say no to him.

"You are teasing me…I hope?"

She blushed. "Yes."

"Yes, you are teasing me or yes, you will go to the dance?"

"Both," she said still smiling. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt.

He appeared to sigh in relief. "That is good. Until then," he said. And before she knew what he was doing, Jacques took her hand and kissed it. He bowed to her again and quickly left to catch up with some of his friends who were all staring at them.

Rashida winced as she could imagine that his friends were shocked that he would do such a thing. She was not a girl that was ever asked out.

She watched him walk away and stood for a few moments in a complete daze. What had she been doing? Oh, right…Raja. As she quickly walked to the secluded cottage, she felt like she was walking on air. She had never been so nervous and excited at the same time! A boy had asked her to the dance! And he was the most handsome one at that!

Finally reaching the cottage, she carefully opened the door. Remembering how Raja reacted last night, she called out for him.

"Rashida?" she heard him call back.

"Yes," she said in far too sweet of a voice. She could not stop thinking about Jacques. Humming a melody she had heard her father playing on the piano recently, she pushed the door open to the bedroom Raja was in. He looked surprised to see her and he slowly sat up, his broad shoulders flexing with muscle underneath the shirt. Rashida noted the color in his face at least looked better. Opening her bag, she began to pull out some various fruit and breads she had brought with her.

"I did not expect you to return," he said with his thick accent.

"What? Oh, yes…well I could not let you starve to death. You may be arrogant and unintelligent when it comes to women but you are still human."

"You are smiling."

She stopped pulling things briefly out of her bag. "So?"

"I thought you would be taking your temper out on me with our last discussion."

"Well I have other things on my mind," she said pleasantly. Nothing would dampen her mood at this point. Not even him.

"And what might that be?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Rashida replied. She laid out the food in front of him and pulled out a canteen filled with fresh water. "That should make you stronger and so you can return to your prince." The thought of the prince hit her hard and with a rush everything came back to her: the arranged marriage…her father protecting her in ways she did not want to think about.

"What is it?" Raja asked softly.

"I need to go home," she said firmly. Home was better. She was going to tell her mother about Jacques so they could start planning on what gown she could wear. Yes, she was going to have fun and push everything else in her mind aside.

"Will you not stay just for a few moments? I promise I will try not to offend you again."

"No, I have some things to do and besides," Rashida said as she picked up her bag, "You cannot promise me such a thing and you know it."

His face fell for a moment. "Well…thank you for the food."

She gave a heavy sigh as he looked so lonely. "Oh very well! But not for long." She plopped down in a chair across the room from the bed.

Raja smiled at her and picked up an apple. "So tell me why you were smiling."

"I already said that is none of your business."

He bit into the apple and slowly chewed, his eyes suddenly seemed to warm. "You must have been thinking of me."

"Keep wishing," she shot back.

"I will."

"Why do you keep saying things like that when even you admit that we can never be together anyway? You admitted last night that you had no choice and would do what you must. Although I assure you, I will not let you hand me over to your prince."

He grinned. "Why does that not surprise me?"

She found herself smiling. "Because you know I will not let any man ever rule me."

"What about love?"

Rashida stopped smiling. "What?"

"Love. If you fall in love with a man, he will rule your heart."

Damn, she had not thought of that. Rashida held up her chin. "But if he loves me then I will do whatever I please."

"That is not how love works."

She watched as he took another bite of the apple, her stomach tightening. "Of course it does. If a man truly loves me then he will do anything for me."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked growing annoyed.

"Is not love a sacrifice for each other? If you truly loved the man, would he not feel the same way? That you should also do anything for him?"

"Not in a true partnership."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? You admit now that it is both that need to sacrifice their personal needs for each other?"

"I did not admit anything!"

Raja finished eating the apple and studied her. "Does your father let your mother do anything she wishes?"

Rashida had to laugh. "Yes, even when he does not always want to. But he loves her and wants her to be happy."

Raja took a long drink of water before answering. "So let us say… if she wanted to ride a wild horse, would he let her?"

"He would tame the horse first."

"But then he did not allow her to do what she wanted."

"Of course he did. Taming the horse would be a compromise."

Raja shook his head. "Then your mother made a sacrifice for him."

Rashida bit her lip briefly. "I would not say that is a sacrifice."

"Of course it is. Did you not say that if a man truly loved a woman, he would let her do anything she wants?"

"When it comes to her safety that is different!" She suddenly realized what she said. In his lands, the men protected the women…and women allowed it because they loved the men. She shook her head. "Our beliefs are far different from the point you are trying to make."

"Not really," he replied in a serious tone, "Love is still the same in this land or mine."

She crossed her arms. "So…if the prince loved me, then he would sacrifice the custom that women should not be allowed to read so I could have all the books I want."

"It is not that simple."

"Yes it is or he does not truly love me."

Raja sighed. "Let us say that _you_ truly fell in love with the prince." He held up his hand when she opened her mouth to protest. "Just for the sake of this conversation."

"This is more like an argument."

He grinned. "True. We cannot even agree if we are having a discussion or an argument. What if we compromise and call it a debate?"

She hesitated, something making her chest feel funny, but she answered. "Fine."

"Good. Then let us say you truly loved the prince who becomes a sultan and he was equally in love with you. In fact, he is so in love with you that he sacrifices the customs of our lands and wants you to have books."

"I love him already," she replied with a smile. His face seemed to take on a slight blush although she did not understand why.

Raja continued. "But, when he decides to make it public that he will do such a thing, those loyal to him suddenly question his rule."

"Over women reading? That is ridiculous!"

"In fact, the men begin to question more of his decisions. Some of the neighboring lands that have representatives see those loyal to him begin to argue. The sultan's word is no longer taken without question. He begins to restore order by severely punishing anyone who questions him. But his attempts fail as you hear constant whispers about how this sultan no longer believes in who they are as a people, that he is becoming more like their Christian allies. There is worry that secret plots are developing to overthrow him. The neighboring lands see the opportunity to protect their own cities and begin to offer gold and refuge to anyone who rebels. Before long, civil war will fall upon the land."

Rashida listened in horror and disbelief. "I cannot believe…no…I cannot see how one small break in tradition would do such things."

"What if your leader here announced that women could _not_ read?"

"The city would be outraged."

"And they would overthrow him?"

She sharply inhaled, seeing exactly the point he was making. "He would be overthrown but we would not have the city in a civil war!"

"But if he had strong followers who continued to push for similar leaders, it would cause further unrest among the people, yes?"

"I…guess so."

Raja nodded. "Now, let us go back to the moment in time when the man you love says he will publicly announce that you may read. Remember, you truly love him. Would you let him make that sacrifice? Would you let him sacrifice the peace in his land?"

"You do not know that would happen!"

"But for the sake of the debate, let us say you knew it would. What would you do?"

Rashida swallowed hard. "I-I do not like what you are trying to do."

"What am I trying to do besides giving you a logical explanation for what you may have to sacrifice if you truly love someone?"

"But love is not always logical," she quickly said.

He rolled his eyes. "_Must _you always have an argument for everything?"

Rashida laughed. "I thought you said this was a debate."

"And thank you for just proving my point with that comment," he replied with a smile.

She studied him for a moment. It really was a shame that his thoughts were so different because of where he was raised. He was quite intelligent. Hell, the man could probably debate endlessly with her and there would never be a clear winner. Because even though she hated to admit it, he had some clear logic in his answers. What she considered barbaric was completely natural and sacred to his people…just as much as their beliefs were in this city. Rashida wanted to say that people here were simply more civilized. But what did that mean? Everything was a matter of perspective.

"Rashida?"

She blinked. "What?"

"I asked you a question. Do you believe if love gives us a choice in what sacrifices we must make?"

Good lord, her head was beginning to hurt from this conversation. "I-I do not know." She stood up. "I need to go home. My mother will be expecting me."

"So no one saw you sneak back in the house last night?"

"No…well, my father almost caught me. But I had already changed into my night dress."

Raja's eyes warmed again. "What kind of night dress?"

"You are terrible," she scolded but there was yet another smile on her lips.

His face suddenly looked worried. "You will come back tomorrow?"

"Yes…but then I think you should be well enough to make it back on your own to wherever you are staying."

Raja nodded. "We will see." When she began to leave the room, he stopped her. "I have to admit that I would find it very difficult to deny you anything. Your beautiful eyes alone could make any man give you anything you wish."

She fiddled with her bag. "I am not that beautiful to do such a thing."

"Yes you are," he said in a low voice. "The few times we were in the city together I saw every man looking at you."

Rashida felt like she could not breathe. "No, they do not." _Well, except for Jacques. _"They have never so much even said hello to me. They ignore me."

Tired, Raja lay back down in the bed before he spoke. "Of course. What man could get up the nerve to say anything at all to that beautiful face? What you perceive as a lack of attention is really fear that you will reject them."

She tried not to let her mouth drop open. Could this be true? No…Nicole was the most beautiful girl in the school and yet men talked to her all the time.

"You offer more than other women," he said as if reading her mind. "You should trust that what I say is true."

"And why should I trust you?" she asked in a soft voice.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then slowly took a breath. Looking at her with serious eyes, Raja finally spoke. "Because I am sacrificing my love for you so that I may serve the Ottoman Empire."

_Author's note: Sorry this chapter took a while as I've been at my daughter's color guard competition all weekend. Thanks everyone for your reviews!!! I really appreciated it and they help a lot. And yes, for those of you wondering, there will be more of Hamid...eventually yes, as in how, I am not saying...lol_

_-Anne_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was dark by the time Erik returned home and it fit his mood. As soon as he had thrown the dagger at the sultan's son, one of his men unknowingly moved in front of the young man. What followed was complete chaos. Outnumbered, he had no choice but to make a run for it. Erik heard the shouts of the men close behind him and he leapt onto his horse. Riding hard, he raced further into the city until he reached a very familiar building. Jumping off the horse, Erik quickly dropped into an open sewer, knowing the men would come after him.

Following the pitch black tunnels, he ran until he came to an entrance and as heard the men's voices approaching. Erik quickly disappeared inside making sure to leave the door open. He raced through the maze of underground corridors and finally stopped short behind a wall.

He held his breath as the men clumsily made their way through the darkness. He could already tell they were becoming nervous and feeling lost. But this was a place Erik knew all too well.

"Where the hell are we?" asked one man.

"The stage."

"What?"

"We are under the singing place," said another.

"They call it opera."

"Shut up! Find him!"

Erik waited patiently until the first man reached a particular area where a trap was triggered by the man's foot. A series of knives flew through the air and the soldier was killed instantly as his face was gruesomely pierced by the multiple blades. When the man behind him screamed, Erik moved in a burst of speed with his Punjab lasso. The rope instantly tightened around the man's neck causing him to claw at his throat with his hands. Mercilessly, Erik yanked hard and within moments the man fell limp to the ground. He expected the last man to run but to his surprise, the soldier stood completely silent.

Erik drew his sword and stepped forward. The man did the same but did not approach.

"Erik," he said in a thick accent.

With no reply, Erik continued to advance, sizing up his opponent who was about the same height.

"The sultan will be quite displeased."

Erik lunged at the man who quickly leapt aside as he held his own sword up in defense.

"I knew it was you," the man said. "He told me of you. How dishonorable you are."

Erik reacted with a low laugh. "As if the sultan knows anything of honor."

"The sultan keeps his word while you do not. Did you really think that you could kill us one by one to keep the prince from your daughter? Soon word will be sent to the sultan and they will take her by force."

Actually, this pleased Erik beyond words as it only confirmed what the prince had said earlier, and the sultan did not have any knowledge of what was happening. He gave the man a cruel smile. "I will keep my word that my daughter will be presented," he replied evasively.

"I am to believe this when you are slaughtering us?"

"There was nothing in our agreement that said I could not do such a thing."

The man frowned. "I do not know what you are planning but it will not work. More men will come and we will force her to return to our lands with the prince. She has been chosen to bear the future heirs to the Ottoman Empire."

Erik adjusted his grip on his sword, his blood beginning to boil at the thought of Rashida being treated as nothing more than a mare to breed strong bloodlines. "She will not need to be taken by force," he vaguely replied again. "But in the meantime the remainder of your men including you will die."

The man shook his head. "Your desire for revenge by killing innocent men disgusts me."

Erik trembled with anger. "Innocent? _Innocent?_" he asked harshly. "No man who serves the sultan is innocent and I grow tired of this conversation!" The man stepped backwards into a wall and Erik took the advantage by striking hard. The solider tried to fight him off but Erik was far stronger, pinning the man against the wall.

As the man's eyes filled with fear, Erik leaned in close before his final blow. "Pray to your Allah that I do not find your prince again," he said in a low voice. "For there is no agreement if there is no prince alive to marry my daughter."

Hours later Erik was now at home. He had buried the bodies deep within the depths of the opera house which took him the entire day. Exhausted, he was relieved to see the light coming from inside his house that made it look warm and welcoming.

But as he slowly took his horse to the stable, Erik suddenly felt remorse. He was bothered by having to kill the men, especially the one who stood boldly to dispute his sense of honor. He reminded himself that this was part of the plan. It was necessary that all of the sultan's spies had to be removed for the safety of his family. Still, he began to wonder what he had become as he felt like his soul was now stained with even more blood than before. But he would do what he must to allow his daughter to remain free…just as he had for Alexandria. By now there were not enough men left for an attack on his family. The few remaining men would be focused on guarding their prince after the attempt on his life.

He heard the voices of Rashida and Alexandria as he entered the back of the house. The sound lifted his spirit a little. Not a day went by without him still in disbelief that he had a family of his own. But his thoughts turned into confusion as he came into the living room where he found dresses everywhere. Gowns of every color imaginable were draped over the furniture with several more on the floor.

"What is going on?" he asked as Rashida held up an ivory gown in front of herself.

Alexandria and Rashida looked up in surprise. His wife smiled. "Oh good, you are home. You are by far better with colors than I ever was. Which do you think looks best on Rashida?"

Erik frowned as he looked as his daughter. "Is this another upgrade in your fashion? I thought you replaced most of your dresses not that long ago with new ones."

Alexandria gave a slight laugh while Erik noted Rashida was not smiling and remained silent. His wife shook her head. "As if a woman could ever have enough gowns?"

"You do not even wear the fashions of Paris," he reminded her. "So yes, I think Rashida already has more than enough dresses."

Alexandria shook her head as she carefully picked up another gown. "Well you will be happy to know we are only looking for _one_ gown. Monique dropped these off from one of the boutiques her family owns."

"One gown sounds just fine," Erik agreed.

_Wait. _

He looked closely at Rashida. "And just why would you want only _one_ dress?" Neither of them answered and Erik suddenly realized these were no ordinary dresses. In fact they seemed quite fancy...

"It is for the next upcoming dance," Alexandria said.

_Over my dead body. _Erik immediately crossed his arms over his chest. "She is too young to go to a dance."

Rashida gasped in protest while her mother frowned. "Do not even _think_ about telling her she cannot go. She is fifteen years old and some of her friends who are a few years older are already engaged."

"Exactly," said Erik flatly. "My daughter will not be having men court her for an early engagement."

Alexandria rolled her eyes. "It is just a dance!"

"Who is the boy?" he demanded as he looked at Rashida.

Her face turned red and Alexandria gave a sigh as she answered for her daughter. "The boy from school of course. Remember? The one she had been looking at?"

"Oh yes," he said dryly. "The boy that almost got her killed by an oncoming carriage."

"That was not his fault!" exclaimed Rashida.

"Men cannot be trusted and it seems you easily get distracted by them. I do not think this is a good idea."

Alexandria gave a huff. "As if _any_ father ever thought it was a good idea to let his daughter go to a dance with a man! Or at least that is true for the fathers in _this_ city."

"Yes, you are quite right. If we lived in the land you came from we would be rejoicing that we were finally selling her off," Erik said with sarcasm.

"Now is not the time to get in a debate with me on that subject," replied Alexandria. She scowled as Hamid walked into the room. "You are standing on one of the skirts! Move!"

Hamid looked as bewildered as Erik felt. As he removed his foot form the skirt of the gown, he looked around the room in disbelief. "What the hell is all this?"

"Your sister is going to a dance," said Alexandria with a smile.

Hamid glared at Rashida. "With who?"

"A boy from school," replied Alexandria again.

"What boy from school?"

"Apparently it was the one you told me about that had kissed her hand," replied Erik in a low voice.

"_What?"_ Hamid asked loudly to his sister.

For some reason Rashida's eyes widened. "Not him!" she quickly said.

"Him who?" asked Erik stepping forward.

"That was…a different boy," said Rashida looking flustered.

Erik practically growled. "Just _how _many are there?"

"Only one!"

"Then why was this other one kissing your hand?" demanded Erik.

Rashida was at a loss for words. "I…I mean he is…was just-,"

"Just what?" demanded Hamid.

"Stop!" Alexandria said sharply. "Both of you! Of course Rashida would have more than one admirer. Look at her! Is she not beautiful?" she asked looking right at Hamid.

Hamid shifted uncomfortably. "Of course she is…for my _sister_."

"Oh please," said Alexandria sarcastically, "If you had not grown up with her I have no doubt _you_ would be asking her out."

"Alexandria," said Erik with a warning note as Hamid's face was the one now to turn red.

"If…you will excuse me," said Hamid awkwardly. He glanced at Rashida and retreated to his room.

Rashida dropped the ivory gown on the couch and looked at her feet. Alexandria supportively moved next her and held up a gown in red.

"I think this one is perfect." She glared at Erik for support.

His jaw clenched and he told himself to not drive Rashida further away. He needed to give her this one moment of happiness before he put the remainder of his plan into place. The more he thought about it, the more he realized she should have this moment in case her world ended up being turned upside down by the Sultan's son.

Although he would die before he let that ever happen.

But seeing Rashida's sad face got the best of him.

"I prefer the ivory," said Erik softly.

Rashida's face slowly looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, ivory shows off the golden glow of your skin in comparison," he said in a matter-of-fact voice. _Not to mention the dress revealed the least amount of skin with a higher neckline._

He was rewarded with a shy smile. "Thank you."

Erik shook his head and walked away as Alexandria softly laughed. He would let his daughter have this moment…before she would have to leave.

---

Hamid stood before his canvas in his room, staring at the colors he had already painted hours ago. He intended to finish this work tonight but he found himself not feeling very creative. Nothing usually distracted him from his work but Rashida was wearing him down greatly these past few days.

Why the hell did she have to be so rebellious? And why did she have to save that foreigner that was nothing but trouble? They never would have even known about some agreement to a prince if she had just let the man die. And now she was going to some dance with another man?

The problem that he did not want to think about was what his mother had asked him. Rashida _was _beautiful and it made him uncomfortable to admit such a thing when she was his sister. Even their father had pointed out the other day that it was inappropriate to be in her bedroom anymore. Like it or not, he was a grown man and was becoming very aware of the opposite sex.

Not that he knew what to do with a woman physically anyway.

There were actually quite a few women from school that had liked him but he had been so focused on his art, he thought of little else. And by now most of the girls were already engaged.

Of course in this city it seemed there were plenty of men that did not marry until they were much older. Being well established in your own business and home was required before even thinking about a family. This was probably why so many men had to wait until they were much older before taking a young bride as it took years of work to ensure a stable income and a secure future.

But as he stared at the colors on the canvas, Hamid could not deny there was something wrong as of late. Not just with the events surrounding Rashida but…him. He felt out of character, as if for some reason he no longer fit in this world. He had asked Erik about his real father at one time but for some reason the topic was clearly uncomfortable and he received only vague answers. He knew it was because his real father had been cruel, the scars on his back certainly proved that. He had very little memory of his childhood but there was one feeling he remembered very well:

Fear.

He had memories of always trying not to cry, to keep quiet. He remembered screams of pain from those around him when they were punished, some children not much older than him. Hamid was grateful for being adopted by Erik, to be raised in such a loving environment. But it was hard not understanding where he came from.

"Hamid?"

He turned around to find Rashida in his doorway. "You should not be here."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because of what our father said; we should not be in each other's bedrooms."

Rashida smiled. "But I am not in your room."

"Well…close enough," he said with a smile. "What do you want?"

"First, I wanted to say I was sorry I did not tell you about Jacques."

Hamid raised his eyebrows. "Jacques? You are going to the dance with him? For God's sake Rashida, he is _my _age!"

"So?"

He opened his mouth to protest and stopped himself. Why was he so worked up about such a thing? It was not uncommon for his peers to date much younger girls in this day and age. It was probably because she was his sister.

"He does not have a bad reputation if that is what you are thinking," said Rashida.

"No…I have heard he treats women with respect. Actually, he reminds me of Raoul so father will hate him for sure."

Her eyes darkened. "You better not be telling him such a thing."

Hamid turned back around and made an attempt to paint on the canvas with his brush. "Why would I do that? And you can find out that he is boring all by yourself."

He heard her give a huff in protest. "You do not know him!"

"I know he receives excellent grades as he studies all the time. All he talks about is the law as he plans to join his father's firm as an attorney. So yes I do know him and he _is_ boring."

"I see. So I should have let Raja taken me."

Hamid whipped his head around. "That is _not_ funny."

"Well he does seem quite taken with me."

"Did you see him again?" demanded Hamid.

"Oh do not worry," she said rolling her eyes. "He told me that he would sacrifice his love for me to serve the great Ottoman Empire. So he will not be coming after me."

"At least not for himself."

"Well…no."

"Rashida, you had better not be seeing him or else you may be walking into a trap. He might be planning to take you to his prince!"

"Will you stop worrying? The man is too weak to do such a thing anyway!"

"Or pretending to be. God Rashida! I cannot believe what you do sometimes!"

"Well apparently my days of danger are over as I will be dating someone very boring!"

Hamid put down his brush and pallet. "Fine, so let us tell father of what happened so we can get the full story about this agreement."

"_No!" _

"Why not?"

"Because if we tell him then I will not be allowed to go to the dance!"

"Rashida-,"

"Hamid please! I promise I will say something but let us wait until after the dance! I have never been to one!"

"Maybe he would still let you go," said Hamid.

She laughed. "Only if he followed me the entire time! You know as well as I do that he would never let me go if he thought I was in such danger!"

"Rashida, there are things we need to know…_I_ need to know."

"You need to know? Hamid I know I am your sister but-,"

"It is not just that!" he interrupted. "It is…me."

Her face took on a look of seriousness. "What about you?"

"Rashida, what if somehow I am connected to all of this in some way?"

She shook her head. "There is no way that you could be responsible for our father making such an agreement."

"Not necessarily like that, I mean…in some other way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…who am I? Lately I have been thinking about it more and more. I remember things like…I knew our father before he adopted me. But why did he have me sent separately to the orphanage here?"

"So you could be adopted properly in this city. Why else?"

Hamid's head was hurting from trying to remember. "No…something is not right."

Rashida glanced down the hall and then came into his room. "I think you know why," she said softly. "The scars on your back…,"

Hamid looked away. "I did not think you would remember that."

"Of course I do. I remember asking you about them when we were children. We had been swimming remember?" She stepped closer. "But do you know what I remember from that day?"

Hamid looked at her. "What?"

"You had been laughing and when I asked you what the marks were you stopped cold. You never answered me but I knew. It had to have been your real father."

He swallowed hard. "It was."

Rashida tilted her head, her face filled with compassion that for some reason made his stomach turn. She studied his face. "So why would you want to know?" she asked softly. "Our father met my mother in your lands. Somewhere along the way he discovered you and probably wanted you to be safe."

Hamid had a sudden memory of looking up at Erik while he…_placed a bag over him._

He went over to the bed and shakily sat down.

"What?" Rashida asked with alarm. "What is it?"

"He…hid me."

"You remember? See? So I must be right."

"No…he…took me."

Rashida sucked in her breath. "How do you know?"

"I remember him hiding me in a bag and carrying me away."

"Were you afraid?"

He shook his head. "Not that I remember." Hamid laughed suddenly. "I think he promised to make me a toy."

She smiled. "That sounds exactly like him. You see? He probably knew you were being beaten and took you."

"Yes," he agreed. But inside Hamid was feeling as if something was lost, like he was still missing some information. He stood up. "You better go."

She looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"You do not want him to discover you in here. Besides, you know he is probably looking for any excuse at this point not to go to that dance."

Her eyes grew wide. "You are right!" She suddenly came forward and kissed him on the cheek before running out of his room.

Hamid stood alone, feeling lost. He touched his cheek where Rashida had kissed him and found it felt…tingly. His mother had been right. If he had never known Rashida as his sister, there was no doubt in his mind that he would want her. But the honor in him forbids such a thing as he was her brother in this world and his role was only to protect her…nothing more.

Or _was_ this his world? The memory of Erik placing a bag over him came back into his mind. He had to know more and Erik was his only key to such information. Hamid looked out his window into the darkness.

Yes…it was time. He would ask Erik tomorrow.

_Author's Note: Thanks so much everyone for your reviews. I definitely have more ideas now and you all do help me along the way. I have a pretty good idea at this point what will happen. And you know...tomorrow is another day. Then again, maybe I shouldn't reveal the conversation between Hamid and Erik...that would just add more to the mystery of the whole plan. Hey I might seriously consider that now that I am thinking about it...lol. (Looks behind to watch for daggers being thrown at me)_

_-Anne_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Suleiman shifted on the bed and realized that for the first time his side was more of an ache rather than a sharp pain. Carefully, he peeled back the bandage and inspected the wound. He was relieved that it looked fairly good and did not appear to show any signs of infection. Rashida had done well in stitching it, and if all went well his strength would continue to build.

After securing the bandage back in place, Suleiman leaned back against the headboard of the bed. He was pleased with how the conversation went with Rashida yesterday. Although she did not want to admit it, he believed she now understood the point he had been trying to make with each land's beliefs and traditions. Change would be inevitable for her and while it would be a challenge, he knew she was intelligent enough to recognize that such traditions did not necessarily make a land barbaric or evil.

Suleiman was proud of his heritage, conscious of his duty to continue building the strength of the Ottomans for their future survival. Sacrifices had to be made because of his role and sadly he realized this would be the case with Rashida. He could not give her everything she wanted and for that reason alone he would have to be strong in holding firm to his beliefs. Love was not an emotion that could get in the way of making the right decisions for the future of his people. Although he was not certain that what he felt was actually love. Rashida fascinated him but was it because she was a challenge? What would happen if he did win her love? Would she become a favorite for years to come?

He shook his head, uncertain as to why he even cared.

"Raja?"

Suleiman sat up. "Rashida?"

She laughed as she came into the room wearing what he thought was a pretty blue dress. "Of course it is me. Unless you have borrowed the prince's future harem of women."

He smiled. "No, but one slave would do just as well."

Rashida frowned. "I remember you saying something about slaves…that even the celibate priests…use them?"

"Yes."

"That is horrible."

He nodded. "Despite their Christian beliefs, it sickens me that the leaders of their religion are the ones that are the hypocrites."

Rashida blinked. "Yes…but I was more referring to the issue of slavery itself. It is horrible that anyone would be sold into slavery."

"Not always," said Suleiman. "Most take very good care of their slaves."

"But…you treat them like property!"

"Exactly," he replied. "Good slaves are well cared for in return for their…services." She narrowed her eyes and Suleiman sighed. "Yes Rashida. It is openly understood that giving a man pleasure is part of a female slave's duty."

She bit her lip and placed another bag on the bed. "There is food and more water. I can see that you are sitting up more easily so the wound must be healing. Therefore I do not think it is necessary for me to return as you can be on your way."

Damn it. Why had he brought up the issue of slavery? Now she was going to leave and he could not let that happen. As she began to turn away, Suleiman's hand grabbed her arm and she gasped in response. He frowned and spoke in a low voice. "You have never asked me why so many people love my land."

She snatched her arm from him. "We debated this yesterday! It is because of the culture and traditions they were born into; while I find such customs unimaginable, your people find it acceptable and right. So yes, I understand why the people love their land."

"No Rashida. Laws and customs are in every land, but there are other reasons as to why people actually live in one land."

"Such as?"

Suleiman sat up further. "The people in my land, despite what you think, find great joy in living life to its fullest. They live by a code of honor and keep their word when given. There is such beauty there; you should see the sun set in the desert; the colors are truly glorious. And the palace makes the structures here in Paris look pale in comparison. It is magnificent, a true symbol of our strength as a people."

"I believe I have seen pictures of it," she said softly.

He nodded. "I am sure the book you have-,"

"No," she interrupted. "In my room. I have a stained glass window of it."

Suleiman tilted his head. "You do?"

"Yes, and if it is the same palace you describe I can imagine how beautiful it would be to see it in person."

He was puzzled for a moment and then a realization hit him.

Her father had designed the palace.

Suleiman's father had never really told the full story about Erik and now he understood why the man had been in his lands. But it did not appear as if she put together why it was on her window. "I would love to personally show it to you," he finally said.

That frown returned. "If you even think to try and kidnap and deliver me to the prince, I assure you, I can defend myself quite well. And I will not stitch the wounds that _I_ give you!"

"Good. It would only serve as more punishment due to your lack of sewing skills."

He saw her try to hide her smile and he laughed low. And before he knew it, both of them were laughing. Rashida shook her head and sat down on the chair in the room. "I suppose the women in your land make all the clothes by hand with a needle and thread," she said with a smirk. "God forbid men would do such a thing."

"Men would not be able to fight if they sewed."

"Oh please," she huffed, "Women _do_ have the ability to fight; no one has ever taught them."

"That is not what I meant," he said with a smile. "I meant if men tried to sew they would not be able to hold a sword due to their sore fingers. They may even bleed to death from the number of wounds they would give themselves."

She laughed again and the sound warmed him. He took in her profile, her slim figure and beautiful hair…but for some reason she wore it all the way up today. He preferred it down past her shoulders.

"Is the palace in Damascus?"

He knew his eyes widened in surprise. "No. That is much further south."

"But still part of the Ottoman Empire…near the sea."

Suleiman nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"My father mentioned Damascus. He said I should take note of it in the book he gave me."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I do not know. Now that I think about it, he said I would like it there so I presumed that was where the palace was located."

He was silent for a moment, trying to figure out why this was a city of interest for her father.

"Have you been there?" she asked.

"Yes. It is a city rich with history but it can be vulnerable as it is so close to the sea."

"Do you mean it could be attacked easily?"

"Yes," replied Suleiman. "Although well guarded, the city could be attacked if one of our allies turned against us. It would take a large amount of enemy forces to win but even so, the waters must always be protected by our own ships."

"You are always weary of your allies."

He nodded, thinking she was intelligent for noting such a thing from their conversations. "Yes, while they are allies by treaties, that does not mean we can trust them. Nothing would please them more than to see our empire fall."

"Why?" she asked. "If you are at peace with each other what does it matter?"

Suleiman sighed. "I do not want to say this for fear of getting in another…," he paused and smiled at her.

"Debate?" she said with a laugh. "Go ahead, I will try to let you say what you want…for a few minutes."

"Minutes? Or seconds?" he teased.

"It depends on what you are going to say," she quickly replied.

"It is about religion."

"Oh yes, because your religion is the _only_ one people should believe in."

Suleiman gave a slight laugh. "Yes."

"So the Christians hate you because of this."

"Yes, we control them by fear."

Rashida sat back in the chair. Suleiman was secretly pleased that she was now so engrossed in their conversation that she had decided to stay. She now had the most adorable puzzled look on her face with how she was thinking deeply about the issue.

"If your lands make their alliances by fear, why does your sultan take Christian wives?"

"Fear is only part of keeping our alliance. Negotiation for peace must come in other forms."

Her eyes looked at him sharply. "But why would Christians give their daughters to an infidel for peace?" When he sucked in his breath sharply at her words her face softened. "I did not mean to offend you."

"Yes, the word 'infidel' would not offend anyone." He meant to say this with firmness but found his voice held a hint of laughter.

"I only meant in the sense that in their mind you lack the Christian faith. So why would they want their daughters to marry into your religion?"

"I believe with your intelligence you can think of why," he said in a respectful tone. He watched as that beautiful face looked away in concentration for a moment. And then she suddenly flashed a smile at him making his heart flip surprisingly in reaction.

"Because if they have a son or daughter by the sultan, then it only ensures their land will be favored."

"Exactly," replied Suleiman who was now oddly aware of his heart beating. "There is always the hope that the son of a Christian wife would be the next sultan."

"And the hope that he would someday embrace Christianity? I find that hard to believe such a thing would ever happen given how such a child would be raised."

Suleiman's eyebrows rose. "As in how?"

"To rule of course," Rashida answered. "The men have all the influence in your world so the Christian woman would have little chance of passing on her beliefs to a son."

This was true. Suleiman's mother was Christian yet he never asked her about her beliefs. In a sense it was also ironic as Christian women thought it was a sin if they did not love their husband, even if he was a different faith that married other wives. His mother prided herself on being a good wife…and that meant never questioning his father. It also meant that her children were raised as the men dictated. The women had no say when it came to how a son was raised.

"It is a kinder fate if a sultan's wife bears a girl," Suleiman said quietly.

"Why?" she challenged. "I would think that would be much worse. I could not stand it if my daughter was never taught how to read! And even worse, she would face an arranged marriage in the name of a bloodline or some peace treaty."

"But she would be alive."

Rashida's eyes narrowed. "Of course she would be alive! I do not think your lands are that barbaric that you would kill your own children!" But Suleiman's silence made her face fill with shock. "You…would not do that…would you?" she whispered.

"Not to a daughter."

"But…a son?"

"While it is usually the eldest son that is named as heir, the Ottomans believe that any son of a sultan has an equal right to be ruler."

He saw the realization in her eyes. "So…when a son becomes sultan he orders his brothers to be put to death?"

"It is a fate that they accept, yes."

"That is horrible!"

"That seems to be your preferred description of our traditions."

Rashida tilted her head. "But Raja…if you were the prince, could you _really_ order your brother to his death?"

He hesitated. The truth was he did not want to do such a thing even though his brother accepted that it would happen. He finally answered. "It would not matter. Unfortunately if the prince did not order the death, those loyal to the sultan's position would."

"Is a brother that much of a threat to the rule of the Ottomans?"

"Yes," replied Suleiman firmly. "What would happen if brothers fought for the right to rule? It would be extremely dangerous. The people cannot be divided. Nothing would please our Christian allies more than to see a civil war."

"I will die before I become a sultan's wife," she declared.

Suleiman's chest tightened. "I am sorry you feel that way but…I understand why."

"You do?"

He gave a heavy sigh. "Because you were not raised in our ways, I cannot see with your strong spirit how you would ever accept such foreign traditions. It…saddens me to know that you will not be happy with your fate."

"Maybe you could help me escape that fate," she said quietly.

Suleiman swallowed hard. "I cannot. I told you that I would sacrifice anything for the Ottoman Empire."

"Because you love them."

"Yes," he replied softly.

"So you truly do not love me."

Suleiman felt anguish at her comment. "Does it matter?" he asked bitterly. "You will marry the prince and he will do what is right for his people."

"My father will not let that happen."

"That is my worst fear."

"Why? You just said that my fate upset you. Why would you not want my father to protect me?"

"Remember that I told you our people are full of honor and keep their word? If your father does not keep his word to the sultan and present you for marriage, I fear that you will be in great danger. I will be ordered to take you by force and…,"

"Kill my family," she said with tears in her voice.

Suleiman's chest tightened at the look on her face. "I do not want that."

"But you will do what you must to serve your empire."

"I cannot betray the Ottomans."

She wiped her eyes and Suleiman had the urge to hold her. He truly felt terrible for turning her world upside down.

"And if my father manages to kill all of you here in this city?" she asked.

"It would not matter. World will be sent to the sultan and more men will be sent here."

"I have been protecting you," Rashida said with a strained voice. "It is true I did so to pay you back for saving me from the carriage that day. But…I could have told my father. And now you are telling me that you will forcefully take me and kill my family if I do not go willingly to the prince? Do you not feel…any guilt at such a thing?"

Suleiman sadly looked at her. "I admitted to you already that it causes me pain to know you will not embrace your fate."

She looked away from him. "What is the prince like?"

"I am not certain if I am the one to tell you such a thing."

"Why not?"

"You must decide what you think of him yourself."

"When will it happen?" she whispered.

"The promise was for you to be presented when you turned fifteen."

"But…that is just a few days away."

"Yes."

She suddenly straightened. "All the more reason for me to enjoy myself tomorrow evening before whatever should happen."

"Tomorrow evening?"

Her eyes met his. "I was asked to go to a dance being held tomorrow." She frowned. "I cannot believe I just said that to you! You will probably take the information back to your soldiers to devise a plan!"

Suleiman's mind was going in circles at the moment, her words barely registering after he heard her say that she was going to a dance. Jealousy swirled within him, a feeling he had never felt before.

He hated it.

But he had to continue their relationship. "Rashida, although I will serve the Ottomans in the end, I will not take you until it is time. You have my word that you will not be taken or harmed tomorrow evening." He smiled to himself as he promised Rashida no harm would come to her…not necessarily to the man who would escort her. "Is this the reason your hair is pinned up?"

She gave him a shy smile and his damn heart was back to pounding once more. "Yes, I was just experimenting. All the girls wear their hair up most of the time here."

"It looks better down."

"That is your opinion."

"And my opinion is always right."

She shot him a glare but then laughed. "Most likely you are right. It is better if I keep my face more hidden."

Actually, Suleiman wanted her hair down just so he could run his fingers through it. Hew wanted to feel the softness of the strands while he framed her face with his hands. He could imagine her hair freely cascading over his face as he held her above him while he tasted her sweet lips.

"You can never hide such a beautiful face even if you tried," he said. She blushed and he decided to say more. "Please do not take offense but it is ironic in fact that your face is so flawless when your father…," he stopped when she stiffened. "You have seen his face?"

Rashida bit her lip before answering. "When I was little he used to always have his mask off around me. I never realized his face was even different as it was all I knew. I never thought about it."

"What made him start wearing it around you?"

"We thought we were alone one day when he was teaching me to ride. Some children from my school unexpectedly came upon us." Her eyes dropped away. "I will never forget how they screamed in fear and ran away."

Suleiman voice softened. "And so he began to wear the mask once more when he knew you had realized that it frightened others. I am sure he understood your embarrassment."

"No."

He looked questioningly as her face took on a fierce expression.

"I mean that his face _never_ caused me embarrassment. It was quite the opposite. It made me feel…anger. My realization was that people can be cruel and quick to judge what they do not know. It hurt me greatly that others did not accept him for his face instead of the father that I know and love."

Suleiman could not help himself and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" she demanded.

"That you pointed out people are quick to judge what they do not know."

She relaxed slightly. "Another lesson of yours that people judge your lands too quickly."

"And what may appear horrific may be quite beautiful in other ways."

"But when it comes to physical beauty I do not think your people are any different," she retorted.

"And why is that?"

"What would happen if I bore a son to the sultan that had my father's face?"

Suleiman shifted in the bed uncomfortably.

She nodded. "He would be killed immediately after the birth."

His jaw clenched. "A deformity is a sign of weakness, a trait that is unacceptable for a sultan."

"And so he would be killed!"

Suleiman sighed. "In truth, a babe with a severely deformed face, yes. But a child that was injured or crippled may not be killed. He would not be a threat as the people would never accept him as a ruler." He looked at her with serious eyes. "Was your father's face due to an accident or was he born that way?"

"I never asked. It does not matter to me."

"So there is the possibility that such a trait could be passed on to a son."

"Yes," she replied. "Maybe your sultan will reconsider as I could breed poor sons."

"I wish he would," murmured Suleiman. And he did. The more he learned about her, the more he realized it could be much worse than her being unhappy; her spirit would be in danger of dying in his lands. And if the spirit died…so would she. A knot formed in his stomach as he thought about this.

But he could not disobey his father. He had no choice. Suleiman's best hope was that she would learn to love him so he could offer her some sense of happiness when he could. Maybe he could even be as monogamous as possible to her.

Oh who was he kidding? A monogamous relationship was impossible! Especially for a sultan! He would be expected to marry other Christian wives and for them to produce heirs. Hell, it was known that some treaties even required a witness to be present during the first mating session to ensure it was the sultan that in fact took a new wife's maidenhood. And he could only imagine the horrid gossip a harem would create if a sultan did not regularly select a girl among them for additional pleasure.

"What if you knew the prince truly loved you?" he asked. "And…you truly loved him?"

"What of it?"

Suleiman drew a deep breath. "If you understood that he loved you but had no choice in following our traditions, would you not try to still be happy with him?"

"Traditions such as in marrying other women?"

"Yes."

"No, I could not."

"Truly? You could not even try?"

Rashida frowned. "Someday you will marry a wife. What if she were required to marry more husbands?"

"That would not happen."

She smiled at him. "But for the sake of this debate, if it did happen, can you honestly say that you would be happy even if she loved you?"

Suleiman's heart constricted. Damn it, she had a point and he hated it. Women in his lands accepted multiple wives. But if here they accepted multiple husbands…he admitted it was not something he liked to even consider.

"Raja," she said softly. "You and I are far too different. It has only reinforced that I cannot love your prince."

"What about me?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But…you said…we could never be. You would sacrifice anything for the Ottomans."

Suleiman shook his head in frustration. "But if I did not have to make such a sacrifice…for the sake of debate. Would you consider me Rashida?"

She swallowed hard. "I-I do not know…,"

"But this other man taking you to the dance…you want to be with him. Do you know him as well as you know me?"

"I-I have not spent any time with him yet!"

"And yet you want to be with him. Why?" he demanded. "Is he handsome?"

She looked taken aback from his question. "Yes…,"

"But you said that people are quick to judge. If you do not know him, why would you want to be with him and not me?"

"Raja…you…you are…,"

"I am what? Say it!"

"You are my…enemy," she said in a strained voice.

"That is humorous to me as I do not feel that way."

"Because you think I am to be the first wife of the future sultan!"

Suleiman shoved his hand through his hair, suddenly feeling angry at her. "You think that I am attracted to you just because you are to marry the future sultan? Allah Rashida! There is so much more to you that I desire!"

"Stop," she whispered.

"Can you deny that our conversations have been intriguing? That I have made you think in different ways even you could not have imagined? It is not your future position, not even your beauty that is the reason I want you. It is you Rashida…_you_. It is your temper, your fierce independent thinking, and most of all your spirit!"

Her eyes stared in shock at him.

"Do you not care for me at all?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Why do you think I have taken the risk coming here to you?" she asked softly. "You and I can never be, but that does not mean I do not care."

Suleiman narrowed his eyes. "It is within your nature to do such a thing. I do not see the compassion within you allowing any man to suffer. So what you say does not mean that you truly care about _me_!" he said coldly.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked.

"Because I want no other man to even touch you!"

He was annoyed when she smiled.

"You are jealous."

"What of it?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"You have never felt this way have you?"

Suleiman crossed his arms. Of course he had not ever felt this particular emotion. Women always wanted him.

But not her.

"You are right," he said in a low voice. "It does not matter. I will never be able to have your heart. You will belong to the prince and live out your fate as it was meant to be. That it is all that matters."

Her face fell. "Raja…,"

"I believe you were leaving. We will not see each other again until it is time Rashida."

She slowly rose from the chair. "I have my own life. I wish you would understand that."

"I understand it all too well." In fact, he now understood it more than ever. She would never willingly marry him as the prince who would mate with other women. When he revealed himself as the prince to her…she would hate him. His plan for her to fall in love with him and be grateful when she found out that he was the prince had failed.

She would have to be taken by force.

And that thought saddened him as he promised to never hurt her. He did not want to hurt her! But the larger picture was that none of this was about her. It was about the future of the Ottomans. And the future would only exist with strong sons to carry on the bloodline. While he would marry others, Suleiman could not see any of them producing a future heir. His father for whatever reason knew that Rashida would be the bloodline that was needed for their future strength.

And for the first time he hated his own fate. He would never be allowed to have what he really wanted. Every decision he made would be for his people…not himself.

"I am sorry," she whispered. When he did not look up, she quickly left the room.

---

Rashida felt like crying when she left the little cottage. She had never seen a man look so alone and heartbroken. Why did he have to fall in love with her when he knew she could never be his? But she knew that one could not always control who you fell in love with.

Nicole and Monique were meeting her for dinner this evening at her house so she hurried to mount Lement. Nicole normally would not come but Rashida knew she was just as anxious to see the dress she selected.

Steadying Lement, Rashdia looked back at the cottage with sadness. She truly felt badly for Raja. But he did not love her enough to give up his prince.

Oh why did she even care? She could not love him! He was the enemy! And she could never accept his beliefs!

But what if he did give up his world for her? Would she love him? She admitted he was right that in these past few days, they had gotten into more than a few fascinating debates. He had opened her eyes to another world, just like the books she read. She could never seem to guess what he was thinking. And she enjoyed the fact that she humbled him at times. She did not want to admit that he was as fascinating to her as she was to him. It was all wrong.

Jacques. Yes, he was right for her. He was a gentleman of this country and had what every girl wanted. He could provide a stable home and future to raise a family.

A family?

Rashida shook her head as she rode Lement home. She did not want a family! Good God, all these conversations about marrying a prince and Raja's world were beginning to make her feel like such a thing was acceptable at her age! How ridiculous!

Still, she would have fun with Jacques. He was handsome and if Hamid said the man was boring that could only that Jacques was intelligent. He could probably debate even better than Raja. Arriving home, she hurried inside to see her mother had already served dinner. Monique and Nicole beamed at her.

"Where have you been?" asked Monique.

"I just took Lement for a ride," she replied hastily as she sat down.

"Hello Hamid," said Nicole in a coy voice as he also came in late and took a seat.. He barely glanced at her and mumbled a greeting.

"You mother showed us the dress you selected!" exclaimed Monique excitedly.

Nicole practically snorted. "It is not nearly cut low enough in the neckline."

Rashida's mother frowned as she set down a plate of bread. "I believe men know quite well what is underneath a dress. It is what is in the woman's mind that matters."

Nicole flushed. "Well yes…but it does not hurt to attract a man in the first place."

"Beauty does little if it is only on the outside," replied her mother.

Rashida squirmed a little. "Where is father?"

"He had some things to do but he may be home soon."

"What kind of things?" asked Rashida uneasily.

Her mother laughed. "Your father is always busy, you know that. I can barely keep track of him."

"Most wealthy wives have that problem," said Nicole under her breath as her mother returned to the kitchen. When Rashida glared at her, Nicole smiled. "Not that she has anything to worry about with how…well, with his…,"

"His face?" snapped Hamid.

Nicole frowned but answered. "Of course his face!" When Monique gasped at her rudeness, Nicole silenced her. "Oh hush! It is plainly understood in this city that wealthy men have a mistress!"

"Wealthy men who are handsome you mean," said Hamid in a low voice.

"Well…it _is_ true."

"It could also be that our father loves our mother very much and would remain faithful. Did you ever think of that?" Hamid said loudly.

"Lower your voice," hissed Rashida.

"Well it is quite clear that your friend has already decided that she will marry a man that will have a mistress," Hamid shot back.

"Why do you care?" asked Nicole in a hard voice. "It is a common practice and accepted."

"If it is so common why not have the men openly parade the mistress around?" he retorted.

"Because it is not the proper thing to do."

"Oh good God!" replied Hamid harshly, "It is acceptable in this city to have a secret mistress while other lands force arranged marriages!"

"Hamid," said Rashida with a warning note.

"My apology little sister. But I truly believe not all men are as evil as _some_ women make them out to be," he said as he glared at Nicole.

"Well forgive me for speaking the plain truth!" snapped Nicole. "Physical beauty _does_ matter whether you want to hear it or not!"

Rashida was about to say something when Hamid and Monique both looked at the table at the same time. Nicole's eyes widened and she quickly took a drink of her wine as Rashida's father walked into the room. His eyes immediately looked coldly at Nicole.

"I…have to go," Nicole stammered.

"You have barely eaten," protested Rashida's mother who came back into the room.

"I-I am not hungry."

"Very well. Hamid, please see Nicole home safely," she replied.

Hamid choked on his food. After taking a drink to clear his throat, he almost slammed the glass down on the table. "I have some business to discuss with my father. Surely she can see herself home in a carriage."

"We walked here," said Monique in a shaky voice.

"Hamid," said their mother firmly. "You will see Nicole home right now."

He scowled in response and pushed away from the table. Nicole was already standing and she hurried past their father with Hamid following.

Rashida poked at the food on her plate, angry at her friend Nicole. She had always been aloof but she was also very popular. Being friends with her had given Rashida more acceptance in her school, especially for someone who was so young for her grade. But now she regretted her choice of friends suddenly. She never forgave anyone that insulted her father.

"Good evening Monique," her father said pleasantly as he sat down.

"Hello," she said in a shy voice. "Please excuse my friend Nicole…I do not believe she was feeling well."

"Pity," replied her father. Rashida could not help but hear the note of sarcasm in his voice. Not that she could blame him. He turned to look at her. "I thought we would celebrate your birthday the day after tomorrow."

"But it is really two days away," she replied with a knot in her stomach.

"Yes, but no harm in celebrating early."

"I think I have found you the perfect present!" said Monique. "My mother and I were shopping in town the other day." She looked over at Rashida's father. "May I give it to her when you celebrate her birthday early?"

"Yes, I think that would be fine," he replied. "How is your mother these days?"

Monique politely shook her head at Rashida's mother when offered more potatoes. "She is fine except that I was surprised that she cancelled her upcoming performance."

Her father nodded. "I believe Monsieur Murrell is going to start the restoration of the theater earlier than expected."

"It is remarkable that you managed to say that without one insult to the man," came a voice outside the room. Raoul appeared in doorway of the dining room.

"The evening is still young," growled Rashida's father.

Raoul laughed. "Monique, I am sorry to arrive early my dear. But your mother and I have some things that need to be done. I need to take you home now."

"But I did not even get to see Rashida in her dress yet!"

"You will see her tomorrow evening soon enough." He gave a slight laugh. "That is, if Rashida's father lets her out of the house."

"As if you reacted any better when your daughter when to her first dance," her father replied. "I seem to recall Christine telling me after one of her performances that you attempted to poison the boy's horse."

"I did no such thing!" scoffed Raoul.

Monique laughed and looked at Rashida. "He had our stable workers feed the poor animal too much on purpose. The horse was so slow that I thought we would never get to the dance!"

Rashida's father smirked. "Yes, I am sure that made her get home even faster afterwards. You never were one to think things through too well."

"Well it is far better than how you will probably treat the poor boy that comes here tomorrow evening."

"Oh Erik will be the perfect gentleman," said her mother sweetly as she gave her father a knowing smile. He reacted with a frown.

Monique got up from the table and Rashida went into the hallway to politely fetch her coat before saying goodbye. "Nicole behaved terribly. I never have really liked her all that much," Monique admitted. "But our families are close so I see her all the time."

"Well she will not be coming over here again," muttered Rashida.

When they returned to the dining room she was surprised to see her father very close to Raoul. "You have everything prepared?" he was asking the Count quietly.

"Yes," Raoul replied that Rashida thought was rather tense. He looked up as he realized they were no longer alone. "Ready?" he asked with a smile.

They said their goodbyes and Rashida excused herself to her room. The dress she had chosen for the dance was hanging on the back of her door, already neatly pressed. She fingered the soft material for a moment and then sat down on her bed.

The moon was shining outside her window and it lit up the stained glass window, illuminating the beautiful palace.

_I would love to show it personally to you…_

She heard Raja's voice in her head and no matter how much she tried to clear her mind, Rashida could not shake him from her mind.

Rashida cursed, took a blanket from her bed, and covered the window.

_Author's note: Poor Hamid...but opposites do attract sometimes...(ooo, wouldn't you hate me if I made him fall in love with Nicole? LOL Noooo...I wouldn't do that to you...)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note: Thanks so much everyone for the reviews...very interesting range of emotions from all of you. And I am actually secretly pleased as I put very subtle things in my writing that may or may not develop into other plots. And there was one small hint in the last chapter of the Sultan's Favorite. Which is now revealed at the end of this chapter..._

Chapter 16

"Will you slow down?"

Hamid kept his curse to himself and abruptly stopped to allow Nicole to catch up to him. How the hell did he find himself walking this horrid girl home? He wanted to get rid of her fast so he could return home and talk with his father. There were too many questions and it was time to have a serious conversation.

"You could at least allow me to hold your arm like a gentleman."

Hamid glared down at her as they began to walk again. "Do not even think about playing your games with me Nicole."

She had the nerve to look surprised. "What games?"

"If you have any interest in me it would only be for my wealth. Your reputation is well known. You are a bad influence on Rashida."

"Excuse me?" she replied in a high pitched voice that actually made him wince. "It is not my fault so many men are attracted to me."

"I wonder why," he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Perhaps I am more interesting than you think I am."

"Or perhaps men are eager to indulge in what you offer so easily."

She stopped cold while he kept walking. "How dare you!"

"You can walk behind me if you wish," Hamid called out to her as he continued down the road. He heard her shoes clicking on the pavement as she hurried to catch up to him once more.

"You do not know me!" she hissed at him.

"I know what I hear," he shot back.

"You are just jealous because you have never even been with a woman!"

Hamid stopped walking and faced her. "Stay away from my sister."

"That is not for you to decide! And God knows, poor Rashida needs _much_ instruction! She is far too innocent! It is a miracle that a man finally asked her to a dance!"

"No," said Hamid narrowing his eyes at her. "Rashida is far more beautiful than you inside and out." He took a step closer to her. "And I am willing to bet that _you_ are the one that is jealous…of her."

"How protective you are of her," said Nicole in a soft voice. "You will make a most loyal husband."

Hamid's stomach was nauseous at the thought of being a husband to this woman and he turned away. But she grabbed his arm.

"I am not so bad once you get to know me," she practically cooed to him.

Hamid slowly removed her hand from his wrist. "I would rather live my life as a celibate than be with someone like you," he said in a hard voice.

Her eyes sharpened. "Oh that can be arranged," she snapped. "By tomorrow I doubt any woman will ever look at you again once I begin to talk of you."

Hamid shrugged in response. "I want none of them anyway." He started to walk again and she followed him.

"Then who do you want?"

"Oh yes, that would be a piece of information that I would share with you," he replied sarcastically.

"So you do like someone?"

"I did not say that!"

"Hmm," she mused out loud, "Just who could it be I wonder?"

"The sooner I get you to the city, the sooner I will be free of you," he muttered.

"Free from me guessing who you like."

God he hated this woman.

"However, I never see you around many women," she continued. "In fact the only girl you are ever around is…,"

Hamid glanced at Nicole and saw realization hit her eyes. "You and Rashida were adopted separately," she said in a thoughtful tone.

Angry, Hamid stopped short and towered over her. "Do not dare to even suggest a thing! She is my sister!"

"My goodness," she said in a mocking tone, "You _are_ protective of her! Are you jealous of Jacques?"

Hamid had never even thought about hitting a girl but it was definitely crossing his mind at this moment. Remembering the gentleman he was, he restrained himself. "We are finished with this conversation," he bit out. He resumed at his fast pace so she could barely keep up with him.

By the time they reached the city a thick fog was rolling in. Hamid flagged down a carriage.

"What are you doing?" Nicole asked in surprise.

"Making sure you safely get home…with someone else," he replied shortly. The carriage stopped and Hamid made sure to pay the driver a generous amount. "Get in," he said as he opened the door.

She shot him a look of anger but complied. As soon as she was in, Hamid slammed the door shut and shouted for the driver to move on. He stood in the darkened street alone, watching as the carriage disappeared.

He realized suddenly that his hands were hurting and found them curled into clenched fists. Nicole's words lingered in his mind. For God's sake, Rashida was his sister! Any other thoughts were purely dishonorable, even if she was not relation by blood.

His body and heart, however, did not seem to know any difference.

He loathed himself.

Sighing, he turned to head home when he heard another carriage. To his surprise, it stopped and the door opened to reveal Raoul.

"Hamid," he called out, "Get in."

He shook his head at the Count. "I have to get home."

"It is important that you come with me."

Hamid looked at him with question. "Why? Can it not wait until morning? I know we have much to discuss about the gallery but-,"

"Your father will be waiting for us."

"He…will?"

"Yes, now get in," said Raoul in a curiously firm voice.

Hamid slowly climbed in the carriage and found Monique sitting next to her father who shyly smiled at him. He sat down across from them and Raoul hit the ceiling of the carriage with his fist as a signal to move on.

"Why is my father waiting for us?"

Raoul's jaw seemed to clench. "We need to take Monique home first."

"Of course," Hamid said politely despite the fact that he wanted more information. He looked at her. "I am sorry that I was unable to stay longer for dinner."

Monique gave a light laugh. "No need for you to apologize. It was my friend Nicole's lack of manners that had you leaving so early. Thank you for seeing her home."

"Nicole has always been spoiled terribly," said Raoul. "I believe it is the reason for her behavior."

"Monique has just as much wealth but she acts like the perfect lady," Hamid complimented. "So I find that excuse hard to accept."

Monique blushed.

"Are you going to this dance tomorrow?" Hamid asked.

"Yes, but only with a friend," she added.

Hamid studied Monique's face. She was a very elegant, polite and soft spoken. Maybe someone like her could get his mind off of Rashida…

The carriage stopped and Hamid jumped out to help Monique. She seemed to blush again as he took her hand to help her down. He watched to make sure she made it inside her home safely and then Hamid returned to the carriage. Shutting the door, he looked at Raoul.

"Now," he said with a serious tone as the carriage once more began to move, "What is going on?"

"That is for you father to tell you."

"I want to know now."

Raoul actually had the nerve to laugh. "You think I would dare disobey your father? He would have my head…literally."

"Where are we going?" asked Hamid as the carriage turned down an unfamiliar path.

"Your father already left to meet us there."

"Meet us where?"

"Patience Hamid," said Raoul gently. "We are almost there."

Angered by the lack of information, Hamid fell silent as he looked out the window. He could see nothing in the darkness of the night, but it was obvious they were now far away from the city with the thick forest surrounding them. He could no longer even make out the moon as the trees were so dense in this area and it unnerved him.

Finally the carriage stopped and Raoul stepped out with Hamid following. They were in front of some type of very old stone building. It was quite large with hardly any windows. Hamid wondered if it had been used as a defensive structure in some past war.

Raoul knocked softly on the front door and it opened.

"Hamid!"

Shocked, Hamid looked into the eyes of a very familiar face.

"Surely you remember Manuel," came his father's voice from somewhere in the dimmed room.

"I-yes, I remember you. I was a child when you used to live in Paris."

"Look how much he has grown!" exclaimed a woman he recognized as Mara, Manuel's wife, who stepped forward to embrace him. She had beautiful blonde hair that cascaded down past her waist.

Bewildered, Hamid looked past them where his father was standing in a corner within the shadows. "What…what are they doing here?"

"You remember at one time they served us," he replied in a quiet voice.

"Yes…but I thought you allowed them to return to their homeland." Even though he was a child, Hamid remembered this quite well. Manuel and Mara were like second parents and he had been very attached to them. He was quite distraught when they told him that they were leaving.

"They are owned by the sultan of the Ottomans."

_"What?"_

"We are slaves," said Mara gently.

"Slaves?" he echoed. "And you returned to serve this sultan? Why did you not just stay with us?"

Manuel gave a sad smile. "One does not defy the sultan. When he sent word for our return, I assure you, we would have been killed if we did not go at once."

Hamid looked around and was relieved to find a chair. Sitting, he tried to brace himself for whatever information was forthcoming. "Why am I here?"

His father seemed to unfurl from the shadows. Coming forward, he looked more menacing than Hamid ever recalled. Completely dressed in black with his long cloak flowing behind him, he was almost unrecognizable as the loving father he knew.

"I need you," he said simply.

"For…what?"

"There is no easy way to say this but I must. You are the heir to the throne of Phocaea, son of the ruler Titus who was an enemy to the sultan," he said softly.

Ok, now he felt dizzy even though he was already sitting down. Hamid closed his eyes for a moment to try and keep the room from spinning around him.

"I am afraid it is true," said Manual with a sympathetic tone.

"And…you took me from my father?" Hamid asked as he opened his eyes.

"You were part of an agreement with the sultan," he replied in a low voice.

"What does Rashida's arranged marriage have to do with me?" Hamid suddenly blurted. He immediately recoiled as Erik's posture grew rigid.

_"What did you say?"_ he hissed.

"You know about Rashida?" gasped Mara.

Hamid hesitated, feeling horrible that he had just betrayed his sister. Erik now stood over him, waiting for an answer.

"The...spy," whispered Hamid. He cringed as Erik cursed.

"The spy that was wounded and hid in the stable?" he demanded.

"Y-yes. Rashida…saved him." Before Erik could begin to condemn him for his behavior, Hamid spoke quickly. "The man saved her from a carriage."

"The day she fell," said Erik in a sharp tone.

"Y-yes."

He heard Erik suck in his breath. "And she found him wounded in the stable," he said making it a statement.

"Yes," said Hamid again as his heart beat hard against his chest. Erik's eyes seemed to darken.

"_You lied to me."_

"Erik," protested Raoul. "I am sure he did so out of love for his sister. Rashida is a compassionate creature. She could never let a man die."

"Yes," growled Erik, "And Hamid allowed her to be in danger when he should have been protecting her! The entire plan may now be at risk!"

"What plan?" asked Hamid in a shaking voice.

"What did the spy say?" asked Erik shortly as he ignored the question.

"He admitted that he guarded the prince…and that Rashida was promised to him."

"Where is he now?"

"He is gone," said Hamid. "I forbid Rashida to see him again. She closed his wound and left him to heal."

Erik turned and slowly paced the room while Hamid holding his breath.

Raoul stepped forward. "She does not know any details of what we plan," the Count said. "Her mind is occupied with the dance tomorrow evening."

Hamid nodded. "She was afraid to say anything for fear you would not let her go."

"Or let me kill him," Erik replied as he continued to slowly pace the room, the shadows hiding him periodically in darkness. Hamid shifted in his chair, feeling like he did not know this man he came to call his father. The man looked downright eerie and dangerous, leaving no doubt in Hamid's mind that he had a dark side which had been hidden for some time.

Erik suddenly stopped and came closer to Hamid. "I know you are angry at me for not telling you," he said in a blunt tone.

Hamid shook his head. "I-I am not angry…I am more…," He looked away to hide his emotions but stiffened in shock when Erik put his hand on his shoulder and leaned down to him.

"Hamid," said Erik in a voice far too quiet for the others to hear, "It is true I took you from Titus but I have never regretted my action. You are _my_ son."

Swallowing hard in response, he nodded. "I am grateful for what you did as I have some memories of his cruelty. But I need to know who he was."

Erik straightened and gave him a nod of understanding. "Titus was an enemy to the Ottomans who first sought to overtake Constantinople."

"My mother, I mean Alexandria, was from that city," breathed Hamid. "Did he attack the city?"

"Hamid-," said Manuel trying to interrupt but Erik held up his hand.

"He has the right to know." Erik studied him for a few moments and the silence felt unbearable. But he finally spoke. "Alexandria was abducted by Titus for ransom to be paid by the sultan."

"Why would he take her…," Hamid's voice trailed off and he sharply looked at Erik. "Is she…related to the sultan? Is that why he thought she was valuable?"

"No," replied Erik. But before Hamid could relax, Erik continued in a strained voice. "She was the second wife of the sultan."

Hamid gripped the sides of the chair. "But that would mean…you and her…oh Jesus," he said as his stomach tied in knots. He now held his head with one of his hands. "You took her from the sultan…that is why he wants Rashida…,"

"Yes," replied Erik grimly.

"Did my father harm her?" Hamid whispered. Erik's silence was not reassuring. "Tell me."

"Yes."

"How?"

"I do not think those details are necessary."

Hamid stood up. "Yes they are! He is _in_ me!"

"That does not mean you will be like him."

"Tell me!"

Erik narrowed his eyes. "Now is not the time Hamid."

"Did he eventually free her?"

"No."

"Then how…," Hamid grew cold. "It was you. You went after her."

Erik gave only a slight nod.

"But…how do I come into this?"

Erik clenched his jaw in reaction. "The sultan gave Alexandria to me on the condition that I brought you and your father before him."

"But…you did not hand me over to him."

"No."

There was something else wrong but Hamid was too shocked at the moment to think straight. "But you took my father before him…the sultan…"

Again, Erik only gave a slight nod.

"And you promised Rashida to him…because you did not present me?"

Erik shook his head. "The sultan believes you are dead; that you are not a threat. But while he gave me Alexandria, I could not take Rashida unless I agreed to his terms."

"The sultan wanted her for his son." Hamid shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Why does the sultan think I am dead?"

Erik stiffened in reaction.

Hamid tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "What if he knows by now I am alive? I do not see how he could just take your word when you took Alexandria from him."

There was more silence in response and Hamid almost took a step back as Erik's eyes looked fiercely at him. "As you are so persistent in knowing the grim details then I will tell you. I presented the head of a child to the sultan."

_Oh God. _Hamid sat back down, his knees weak.

"The child was already dead," Erik said softly. "I did not kill him. But I admit I used him…to save you."

Realization hit Hamid hard. "And…you said you presented my father to him…"

Erik crossed his arms. "Yes Hamid."

"You…cut off his head." Now he felt like he was going to be sick. "Tell me what he did to deserve such a fate." He glared at Erik. "You owe me that explanation."

This time there was no hesitation as Erik spoke in a harsh voice. "He ordered Alexandria's slave to be raped repeatedly by his soldiers. Her death finally came with Titus raping her while she was choked by him. Alexandria was forced to watch and then beaten severely. Titus cut pieces of the dead slave's flesh off and sent it to the sultan, demanding for the ransom to be paid."

Hamid could no longer hold back and vomited. Mara rushed forward to help him while Manuel quickly brought over a basin of water and cloth. Hamid shook while Mara tenderly washed his face and the mess was removed from the floor.

Why did you not tell me?" he whispered.

"The sultan is very dangerous," said Manuel. "He is not to be underestimated. Telling you or Rashida only placed you both in more danger."

"But…what are we going to do?"

"You are leaving tonight," said Erik calmly. "Raoul has made arrangements so that it will appear as if you are leaving to visit Rome for an art show. But it will be Manuel disguised in your place. There are not enough of the sultan's men left to keep an eye on us and you will be able to safely disappear."

"So that is why you have been…killing them."

"Yes. Christine and Monique will also be leaving but I will not say when or where. They must be kept safe."

"Why would the sultan care about Raoul or his family?"

"They cared for Rashida here in Paris."

Raoul stepped forward. "The sultan forcefully took us so that we had no choice but to hand over Rashida to him. He knows we are still here in Paris."

"Hamid," said Erik in a patient voice, "If I do not hand over Rashida, Raoul and his family will be in great danger. He will use everything he can against me."

Hamid suddenly laughed, the entire situation so unbelievable he managed to find some humor in what Erik said. "I would think that would please you when it came to Raoul."

Raoul laughed lightly in response. "This is very true."

Erik did not smile but his tone became lighter. "Christine would be most unhappy with me if I let him die."

"What about Alexandria and Rashida?" asked Hamid shakily, becoming serious once more.

"You will leave that to me. In the meantime, I have an important task for you, one that will still take you on a journey far from here to be safe. Raoul and Mara will go with you."

"What is this task?"

Erik slowly walked to the back of the room, motioning for Hamid to follow. In the darkness he made out a door that was bolted shut. Erik unlocked it and pulled it open. Briefly, Hamid's eyes had to adjust as the room was lit with a number of candles that made it rather bright. It was a small room and on the floor there were various blankets and pillows that appeared to make a bed.

Hamid sharply inhaled as a young woman sat up from that very bed and glared at him. Her skin was golden and she had long rich black hair. She was dressed in foreign garments similar to what Hamid had seen Alexandria wear.

"Who…who is this?"

Erik looked at him with steady eyes. "She is the sultan's daughter."

_Author's note: Sorry, you will have to wait...lol; Also, I am having the Sultan's Favorite professionally edited right now as I've decided to have it published. I'll let you know when that happens..._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"_Allah!"_

Suleiman heard the cries of his brother and soldiers as they rushed forward to help him inside their flat within Paris. He was immediately taken to his bed chamber where they quickly stripped his clothes and their own personal physician inspected his wound.

"What happened?" demanded Ahmed. "We have been searching everywhere for you!"

"Rashida's father," he replied with a wince as the physician removed the bandage. "It is not bad now. I am just tired from walking here."

"You should have taken a carriage," hissed Ahmed.

"I had no money and the spy that watched Rashida's home was killed."

"How did you survive?"

"Rashida…she saved me."

Ahmed had a look of surprise. "Does she know it was her father that attempted to kill you?"

"Yes," said Suleiman as he laid his head down on a pillow with exhaustion. He glanced around the room and realized there were very few men. "Is this all we have left?"

Ahmed nodded. "Unfortunately the masked man has managed to limit our defenses. And of course the few men that remain must stay and guard us." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the soldiers and the physician. After they left, Ahmed glared at him. "Which reminds me; if you _ever _do something that stupid again I will kill you myself!"

Suleiman laughed softly. "But little brother, if I died by my own stupidity, you would be named the next heir."

"Only after I was beaten by our father until I was black and blue!" snapped Ahmed. "Besides, our father's third wife is still quite young. She could bore him yet another male heir."

"Yes, but I doubt our father would favor such a child. Our half sister was conceived long before our father married her as his third wife. It was not a worthwhile political match. He married her probably for more lustful reasons then anything else."

Ahmed's anger dissolved from his face. "I truly did pray to Allah for your return. I am grateful that you are still alive."

"At the rate our men are being killed, I might not live much longer," said Suleiman dryly.

"It is time for us to leave," said Ahmed softly. "Let our father deal with the situation should Rashida not be presented to you."

"But I have not given you the opportunity to have a French woman," he replied with a smile.

"I am serious Suleiman. We are in danger and you know it! He is killing our men in an effort to get to you! He made an attempt to assassinate me. There is no doubt he is trying to kill you to protect his daughter."

The prince shook his head. "Something is still not right. Even if he did kill me, he would never escape the vengeance of our father. He knows this."

"You think he is plotting something else?"

"There is no doubt in my mind."

"You cannot possibly think of trying to stop him. It is too dangerous."

Suleiman shifted to lie on his good side. "I have to see her again."

"Are you insane?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why would you risk seeing her again when he will be watching for you? You cannot stop him from whatever he is planning!"

"It is not only about him."

Ahmed looked at him in shock. "You cannot possibly still be trying to carry out seducing the girl. Our father would understand your decision to return!"

"I…have to do this." Suleiman's stomach tied in knots. He could not tell his brother the real reason was his jealousy that she was seeing another man. Frowning, he looked intently at Ahmed. "And you are going to help me."

---

Hamid cursed as he shoved another bag into the awaiting carriage. He was now dressed in the similar foreign garments he saw the spy Raja was wearing. Hamid looked nothing like himself.

Which was exactly the idea.

He leaned his head against the carriage. Hamid could still not believe the turn of events this evening had brought. One moment he was an architect's son loathing himself for being attracted to his adopted sister and the next he was the heir to the rule of a distant land!

And now they were transporting the most valuable thing Erik had to use against the Sultan. Apparently the ruler's daughter had been spied upon since she was a child. How ironic that the sultan thought he was keeping an eye on Rashida when the reality was Erik had been carefully watching him in return.

Erik revealed that he built the palace and was the only one who knew a number of secret passages. And one of those passage ways led right into the room of the sultan's daughter. Corresponding secretly for years, Manuel and Mara became inside spies for him. It had not been easy as Erik admitted to Hamid that the two had to prove their loyalty to the sultan in a number of ways.

Because they had served Erik, the sultan did not at first allow them to be near him or his family. But over the years, the sultan seemed to dismiss the idea that they had any hidden motives and he treated them like any other slave. Manuel and Mara worked hard to find ways in which there was no question that they only chose to serve the sultan. To Hamid's horror, he learned this included Mara providing the sultan with pleasure in his bed. She was called on by him a number of times as apparently she served him well. Hamid could not imagine allowing his wife to do such a thing but both of them seemed absolute in their resolve that any sacrifice was worth to help Erik. Apparently it was he who allowed both of them to be together in the first place. Manuel continued to prove his loyalty to the sultan by not only constructing more buildings in the growing city, but also creating a number of structures used for defenses that had protected the Ottomans.

Once trusted, Mara soon became one of the slaves to serve the sultan's daughter. She came to know the girl's daily routine in which every detail was relayed to Erik resulting in a plan for her abduction. Late one evening, Mara drugged the girl with a sleeping potion she placed in her tea. Manuel found his way through Erik's secret passages to the girl's room. They carefully wrapped her in warm blankets and took the unconscious princess into an underground tunnel that led outside the palace walls.

They left small traces of where they had gone; a guard who heard Manuel talk often Constantinople; another female slave who Mara had bribed with jewels to keep quiet about the direction they were headed; all of which were only false leads to give them the time needed to return to Paris.

"Hamid?"

He looked up to see Raoul standing before him.

"You look as if your entire life has been taken from you."

Hamid did not lift his head that was still leaning on the carriage. "It has."

"Of course not. You may still return to this life; you may yet open your own gallery."

"Ah yes," said Hamid giving a short laugh, "Me, the son of the ruler Titus who raped and killed women."

"You are not him."

"How do you know that for sure?"

Raoul met his eyes. "Because you have a good heart."

Hamid's head lifted and he stood tall. "But those who discover me…it will be my future role; the cruel son who seeks his father's vengeance against the Ottomans. And now I have his daughter to use against him."

Raoul shook his head. "The sultan will not go to war over just his daughter. A female child is not worth the death of even a few of his men."

"Then what the hell are we doing? Why would we risk our lives to take this girl when the sultan will not fight to get her back? I thought this would be a trade for Rashida!"

"You do not know the Ottomans," came Mara's voice as she walked up to them. She looked at Hamid intently. "Women are not simply seen as a beloved family member. They are valued for their ability to breed sons."

"So the damn sultan should want his daughter back to bear future children!"

Mara shook her head. "The girl is valued more by other rulers who want her. In the sultan's eyes, he has lost what would have been used for alliances."

"How does that help?"

"The sultan still has many that are enemies; his daughter's marriage would help make peace."

Hamid shook his head in confusion. "So he will still want her back."

"Yes, but it will not be enough for Rashida. He values not only Rashida's bloodline for his future generations, but he also wishes to carry out the final punishment to my master."

"Master?"

Mara blushed. "Erik."

Hamid frowned. "So what will be enough to get Rashida back?"

"I do not know."

"What do you mean you do not know?" demanded Hamid. He cursed under his breath as Erik had conveniently left an hour ago.

Raoul patted Hamid's shoulder. "If you want to help your sister, then we must carry out the task Erik assigned to us. Everything will come together in the end. You will see." He glanced at the dark sky. "We have only so many hours before dawn. Go get the girl and I will give instructions to my trusted driver."

"He better be trustworthy," muttered Hamid as he turned to go back inside the stone building, "Or my head will finally be delivered to the sultan." As soon as he entered the building, Hamid went to the locked door on the far side. He drew a deep breath and grabbed some rope on a shelf that Erik had left. When he unlocked and opened the door, Hamid was surprised to find the girl on her feet, almost as if she was waiting for him. She stood staring at him while her body shook.

All at once Hamid was appalled at what they were doing. He loved his sister but did they need to treat this innocent girl in such a way? True, she looked older than Rashida, maybe by a year or two. But that did not make her any more mature in handling such a frightening situation. The poor girl had been snatched from her home for God's sake!

In attempt to soothe her, Hamid held out his free hand in a peaceful gesture. "I need you to come with me but I promise I will not hurt you."

She gave no response, still staring at him as she trembled.

He sighed and looked at his other hand that held the rope. Slowly, he put it down on the floor and held out both hands to her. "See? If you come with me quietly I will not bind you."

She looked at the floor where the rope was, then back at him. Cautiously, she took a step forward.

Hamid smiled. "Yes, that's it," he said in a soothing voice. He felt terrible that they had to take this defenseless-

The girl's foot moved so fast that Hamid was not prepared for being knocked off balance as she kicked his shin. She took the advantage while he tried to steady himself and knocked him down. Before he knew what was happening, the girl was on top of him and had the roped around his neck. Dazed, Hamid would have choked to death if he had not come to his senses. His hands shot up and grabbed her arms, lifting her off of him. He shoved her to the side and whipped the rope off of him.

But before he could stop her, she was on her feet once more. Hamid cursed and he jumped up to prevent her escape. What came out of her mouth was a string of words in a foreign language that he knew were spitting with hatred. She fought him, her fingers going for his eyes. He grabbed her wrists in a defensive move and he yelled in pain as her fingernails still managed to rake down the top of his chest where his robe was open.

So much for promising not to hurt her.

Swearing, Hamid kicked her feet out from under her. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and she fell to the floor. He pinned her down and began to bind her wrists with the rope. But once she caught her breath, the girl began to struggle, kicking at him with her feet. Hamid had no choice and tied her ankles as well.

Finally, he stood up and looked down. The fact that she was now bound made no difference to her as she continued to yell, even spit on his feet. He shook his head and grabbed a cloth.

Kneeling down, his chest constricted. "You have to keep quiet!" In an effort to make her understand, Hamid put a finger on his lips, trying to stop her yells. But the girl never stopped for a second and even tried to roll toward him in an effort to bite his leg. Hamid cursed yet again and brought the cloth down over her mouth. Tying it behind her head, he met her glaring eyes. Hamid struggled to pick her up and then carried her out.

When he reached the carriage, Raoul was smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" snapped Hamid as he grimly held onto the girl who was still squirming.

"I wanted to warn you that she can be a little vicious but I knew you would not listen to me."

"Oh?" huffed Hamid as he almost threw her in the carriage. He settled her in the seat and stood back up. "Why did you think I would not listen?"

"Because…you have a good heart," repeated Raoul from their earlier conversation.

_Author's note: Sorry I could not make this longer everyone...my daughter has had color guard competitions the last two weekends (both Sat/Sun) in a row! Been a bit difficult to find some time...but hey, their group got 1st place in the elementary group! (Not that winning matters of course...) -Anne_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Rashida!"

Rashida heard her mother call for her once more from inside the house. She was sitting on the little hill overlooking their home. She finally called out that she would be in soon. Hearing the back door shut, Rashida sat back against a large stone with a sigh. She needed to go inside and dress for the dance. For some reason she was not as excited as she had been only a day ago. Perhaps it was the insult to her father from Nicole or she was just nervous about dancing with Jacques.

The wind was blowing rather hard this evening and for a brief moment Rashida thought about Raja. Was he warm? Did he make it home? Would he recover from his wound?

_Shut up _she told herself. He fully admitted that if her father did not hand her over to the sultan that her family was in danger of being killed.

He was the enemy.

The light was beginning to fade and she finally stood up. But just as she was about to head back to the house, something caught her eye behind the rock. If she had not looked close enough, she would not have even seen it. She brushed aside some of the long grass and leaves, revealing a large white cloth that held something. Cautiously, she untied it and looked inside.

A large beautiful book seem to shine back at her. It had a picture of a stallion on the front. She eagerly flipped through it and saw vibrant colors. Most of the pictures were of more stallions painted by an artist. She ran her fingers over the pages, feeling the texture of the richly bound book. It was truly a work of art. Had her father hid it? Did he hope to give this as a present for her birthday?

_Raja._

She remembered when he was in the stable. He said he came to bring her the books. She looked down again…and saw the books she had borrowed from the library. The extra one must have been a gift from him, something he thought she would like.

Snatching up the stack of books, she ran down the hill. When she got to the back door, Rashida looked carefully inside; making sure her mother was not in sight. Hurrying to her room, she hid the books under her mattress.

Rashida cringed when she heard someone at the front door and she listened.

"You must be Jacques," said her mother's voice.

_Oh no! _She was not even close to being ready! She quickly threw off her clothes.

"Yes," she heard Jacques reply politely. "And you must be Rashida's mother. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Grabbing the dress from the back of her door, Rashida began to put it over her head.

"Oh…good evening sir."

Rashida froze, the dress half way over her head.

"You have a driver?" It was her father's voice.

"Yes, Monsieur."

"He serves your family exclusively?"

"Yes, Monsieur."

Rashida struggled with the dress and finally pulled it completely over her head.

"Do you have any weapons?" her father asked.

_Oh God! _She had to hurry.

"Excuse me?"

"A sword."

"Ah…no…,"

"What about the driver?"

"Y-yes, he usually carries a sword in case of thieves."

"I want to meet him."

"Ah…of course Monsieur."

Rashida quickly put on her jewelry. She looked in her closet. Where the hell were her shoes? She kneeled down and began to throw various shoes out from the closet into her room.

"_This _is your driver?" her father asked in a condescending tone.

"Yes…,"

"He is too old to defend even himself."

"Erik," her mother said with a warning note.

"Well just how do you plan to protect my daughter if you are attacked?"

"It…it is not far to the dance."

"Distance has nothing to do with protection."

Damn. Damn. Damn. Where the hell are those shoes! Rashida desperately looked under her bed.

"I assure you Monsieur, I will take good care of your daughter."

"As in how?" he asked in a very low tone.

_Thank the Lord! _She found her shoes and shoved her feet into them. And thank goodness her hair had been pinned up earlier by her mother. She threw open her bedroom door and ran down the hall, stopping short to make a graceful entrance.

To her dismay, Jacques was looking quite at a loss as he faced her father. "Hello," she said in as calm of voice as she could manage.

Her father and Jacques turned toward her. "Rashida," said Jacques as he gave a formal bow to her.

This did not impress her father. "I will follow behind the carriage," he said.

Her mother glared at him yet spoke in a sweet voice. "I need your help with a few things here at home."

But for the first time, her father shook his head at her mother. "No, I will follow them to make sure they are protected."

"And what about after the dance?" squeaked Rashida. With the threat of the sultan's men in the city, she knew exactly why he was acting this way. But it left her feeling horrified in front of Jacques.

Her father narrowed his eyes and for a moment she swore he was looking at her like he knew she was hiding something. "Raoul has some private security guards. I will send for them…if that makes you feel more comfortable."

She quickly nodded. "May we leave now?"

Her father looked at Jacques again. "Do you know how to use a sword?"

"Yes Monsieur. I-I trained under the instruction of my uncle who served in the army."

For the first time her father nodded in approval. "You will take this," he said as he held out one of his own swords.

"Ah…thank you Monsieur," said Jacques carefully accepting the weapon.

"May we go now?" Rashida asked impatiently.

Her father frowned but nodded. Rashida quickly kissed her mother who whispered to her that she looked beautiful. Finally they made it out to the carriage and Jacques helped her inside. Her father seemed to disappear but she knew he would be following. Jacques took a seat and the carriage finally began to move.

Rashida had no idea what to say, embarrassed by how her father had acted…not that she could blame him. She fidgeted with the skirt of her dress. "I-I am sorry about my father."

Suddenly she heard him laugh and when she looked up he was smiling. "I must say he is certainly frightening and very protective of you. I can only hope I act the same way when I am the father of a beautiful daughter."

Relieved, she smiled back at him.

He met her eyes. "You look beautiful tonight."

She felt herself blush and after a moment of awkward silence she managed to think of a topic to discuss. "Hamid tells me you are studying law."

"Yes, someday I will inherit my father's business."

"I see."

"It is important that I become a good defensive attorney."

"Why defense?"

"A defensive attorney makes more money of course."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that would be very rewarding in finding justice for those who are truly innocent."

He tilted his head and looked at her as if confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well…you would not defend someone who you think is…guilty would you?"

Jacques shrugged. "It is not about if the person really is guilty of a crime or not. What matters is if the attorney can win the case."

"So…if a man committed murder and he was guilty, you would defend him?"

Jacques smiled. "You think very deeply. I do not think any woman has ever asked me such questions."

She laughed. "Well women _can_ think of course!"

"Of course they can. But the question is why would you even wonder about such things?"

Her smile faded. "Well…why not?"

"I am studying law so I can provide for a future family. That is what most women would find to be more important."

"But…should you not also justify law by doing what is right?"

"Why are we talking about this? We are going to a dance. I would much rather talk about how beautiful you are."

Rashida should have been flattered by this but was not. She suddenly no longer cared about the revelation that men did in fact find her beautiful. Regardless, she remembered her good manners and replied politely. "Thank you."

He nodded, obviously not sensing there was anything wrong. "Your dress is made of the finest silk. You have excellent taste."

"Yes…," she hesitated. Most women would begin to talk endlessly about their gown and who made it. But Rashida did not know much about the subject.

"And your jewelry…I see those are real diamonds in your necklace."

"You can tell?"

"Oh yes, my father buys only the finest for my mother. His last gift to her was a two carat emerald broach surrounded by diamonds. It is exquisite and gets much attention whenever she wears it."

"That is…nice," replied Rashida. She got the feeling that this type of discussion highly impressed other women. And why would it not? He was clearly going to be a wealthy man someday. No doubt he would be a very good provider to his family.

"And your hair is lovely. Wearing it up makes you look very sophisticated."

"Thank you," she said again. Were they getting closer to the dance yet?

"What skills in the arts do you have?"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Do you play an instrument? Draw?"

"I-I can play the piano."

"Really?" he asked. "That is a wonderful talent for a woman."

Rashida squirmed a bit at his comment.

"Were you privately tutored?" he asked.

"My father taught me."

"So he is a musician as well as an architect."

"Oh, he can do much more," she replied, happy to be able to finally add to the conversation. "He can paint, carve, and he is an excellent swordsman."

"I can imagine," replied Jacque with a hint of laughter. "I would hate to attempt a dueling match with him."

"Yes, he is very good. I have only been able to beat him once."

Jacques looked taken aback. "You…duel with him?"

Ok, maybe that was not the proper thing to point out as most women did not even know how to hold a sword. "Oh…just for…fun. He likes to humor me."

He relaxed somewhat and smiled again. "I see. So what songs do you play on the piano?"

Ah yes, the piano again. A much more suitable skill for a lady. She shrugged. "I know mostly opera."

"Excellent," he replied as if she passed some type of test. "Have you been to the opera then? My parents have an exclusive box for all the performances."

"I believe we have been to almost every new performance. My family knows the Countess de Chagny."

"Oh yes, you are friends with Monique."

Rashida was relieved to look out the window and see the burning lights of the large city building that held most of the dances. The carriage stopped and Jacques stepped out. Like a perfect gentleman, he held out his hand to help her down. Once outside, Rashida glanced around but her father was no where in sight. Most likely he was hiding and watching them from a distance.

She took Jacques by the arm and they walked inside. Rashida glanced away from all the stares they were receiving from various couples. The girls were fuming with jealousy that she was with Jacques. The boys…well, she suddenly realized they were staring at her for different reasons.

They mingled for a while with some of Jacques's friends. Most of the discussion was just as boring as it had been in the carriage. Rashida tried to pretend she was interested, but it was hard to listen intently to each girl that talked non-stop about their gown or jewelry. The discussion would change to gossip about other women where sometimes hurtful things were said. But when the very girl they had been talking about appeared, the group would treat her as if she was just as close of a friend.

"Can you imagine? Royalty here in this very building!"

Rashida's attention turned to a girl by the name of Mary who was speaking in an excited voice.

"Why is he here?" asked a young man that she thought was named Armond. There were so many people crowding around them it was hard to remember who everyone was.

"He is just visiting I think," said another one of Jacques's friends.

Who were they talking about?

"I heard he is looking for a wife," Mary said with excited eyes.

One of the other men scoffed. "As if he would marry a foreigner!"

"Well why not?" asked Mary.

"Oh? So you want to become one of twenty wives?"

"He does not have twenty wives…does he?" asked another girl in a vibrant green dress.

"I have heard they can have over forty!"

"Rashida!"

Rashida was relieved to see Monique had joined the group.

"Oh you look so beautiful!" she gushed.

Jacques seemed to pull her closer and looked down at her. "Yes, she is exquisite."

Rashida's stomach turned as she was beginning to get sick of hearing him use that word.

"Absolutely divine," said a man with blonde hair next to Monique. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said with a bow. "I am Claude."

"Claude is a friend of one of my cousins," said Monique in a shy voice.

"Oh yes, I recognize you," said Jacques in a far too enthusiastic tone. "Your father is a judge. One of the best."

Claude laughed. "The best at giving you father all the right verdicts!"

Monique rolled her eyes and pulled her away as the two men began to talk about the world of law. "He is just a friend," she whispered.

"He sounds as exciting as Jacques," replied Rashida dryly.

"Why is Jacques not exciting?"

"Well…I…I do not know. He is just…boring."

"How so?"

Rashida opened her mouth to begin to say that he only talked to her about being pretty and they had no in depth conversation but she changed her mind. Monique and other women would think she was insane. The endless chatter she had been hearing since she arrived told her that women did not care to have deep debates. They were only interested in finding a wealthy husband. And Jacques would be very exciting to any of them.

Another girl suddenly gave a loud laugh. "Armond you are terrible!"

"Come now, take my bet and go ask him to dance!"

"What is the bet?" asked Claude suddenly.

"To see if any of the women here have the nerve to approach and ask him to dance."

"Who are they talking about?" whispered Rashida to Monique.

She giggled in response. "The prince of course."

A knot formed in her stomach. "What…what prince?"

"I am willing to take that bet!" said Nicole in a loud voice as she suddenly appeared. She was wearing a low cut red dress. "If…I get what I want in return."

Claude laughed. "And what do you want?"

She smirked and looked at Rashida. "A dance with Jacques."

A few of the girls gasped at such a direct remark in front of Rashida. But Rashida did not care. In fact, she was far too concerned as to the prince they were discussing. Her heart was beating fast as she tried to look past the crowd to find him. And to her horror, she finally saw a man dressed elaborately in a long gold and red robe. He was shorter than Raja but just as handsome with darker skin. He was being entertained by those who were of high rank in the local government, eager to associate themselves with someone of such power.

"Of course he will!" said Armond.

Jacques stiffened but for the sake of good humor to his friends, he gave a curt nod.

"What are you going to do?" asked one of the girls to Nicole. "You cannot possibly think of just going up to him! He is surrounded!"

"Which is exactly why you first seek out the one that is closest to him!" she quickly replied. With an air of complete confidence, Nicole walked straight through the group that willingly parted to make way. Coming up to the crowd of men around the prince, she somehow made the politicians step aside until she finally gave a wide smile to a man standing close to the prince and Rashida swallowed hard.

The man standing next to the prince was…Raja.

_Author's note: I know...I am so mean to end it there...lol -Anne_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Suleiman stood close to his brother as various men of some importance came to greet who they thought was the next sultan of the Ottomans. At first his brother was reluctant to pretend to be the next heir. But Ahmed soon realized this was his very opportunity to meet French women and his lust had him giving in.

The remaining guards refused to let them leave the flat, worried that whatever the two princes had planned would mean their death for certain. Suleiman demonstrated that he was in fact his father's son and held one of the guards with a knife to his throat. The brothers threatened that they would kill any soldier that refused to obey them. Having little choice with so few of them left, the soldiers relented with the knowledge that Suleiman would be somewhat safe as Ahmed posed as the prince.

Now Suleiman searched for Rashida. But as his brother drew so much attention, he found it hard to see through the crowd.

"Good evening."

Suleiman turned to find a young blonde woman in a red dress smiling at him. His eyes traveled immediately to her cleavage, the dress so low cut it left little to the imagination. He bowed slightly to her in acknowledgement.

"It is a lovely evening is it not?"

Suleiman tilted his head, surprised this woman was interested in him when he was not seen as the prince. "Yes," he replied.

Her eyes never left his. "My name is Nicole."

Suleiman nodded and held his hand to his chest. "Raja."

"You have a beautiful accent."

"Thank you."

She seemed to be waiting for something. Ah yes, she _did_ want to see the prince. She was just using him. It was an interesting feeling as Suleiman had never been second to his brother.

"What is it that you wish?" he asked.

She moved close and put her arms around his neck. "The question is what do _you_ desire? You would be more than satisfied with what I offer in return for what I want."

Suleiman slowly removed her arms from his neck and narrowed his eyes. "I choose my own whores Mademoiselle. They do not choose me."

The young girl's eyes widened in shock from the insult. "I _beg_ your pardon?"

Suleiman suddenly realized that a small crowd in the distance was watching them. And among them was…_Rashida. _She was dressed in ivory, looking like the beautiful virgin bride that was promised to him.

And she was looking right at him.

His awe at her beauty was short lived when he saw the young man standing close to her. Suleiman angrily stiffened when the man whispered something in her ear. She gave a shy smile in response and nodded as he took her hand to lead her to the dance floor.

Suleiman tried to keep watching them but they disappeared into the crowd. He looked down at the young woman named Nicole, realizing she was still waiting for an answer.

"My apology," Suleiman said to her. "It is difficult when so many want my prince and not me. You are very beautiful so I thought that you were only using me to be with him."

It worked. The woman smiled. "Of course not! What I wanted was your attention in return…that was all. It is said that men of power are only in such positions because of those close to them. What is your position?"

"I protect the prince," he replied.

"Well," Nicole said as she stepped close to him once more. "I am quite sincere with my desire to be with you."

Suleiman nodded, knowing full well she still intended to use him. But it no longer mattered as now he would do the same to her. He extended his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh yes!" She hesitated. "But…we will come back…I mean, you need to return to be near the prince of course."

He nodded again. Speaking in his native tongue, Suleiman leaned over and whispered to his brother that he would return. Ahmed looked straight at the girl which was exactly what Suleiman wanted. Nicole struck her best alluring expression in an attempt to catch his attention.

Suleiman led the girl through the crowd, making their way to the very large dance floor. He found himself a bit nervous as he had no idea what the hell he was doing. The men and women seemed to be doing some sort of line dance. He watched as the women twirled and moved around the men. But to his satisfaction, the women also danced briefly with other men before returning to their original partner.

Perfect.

He quickly picked up the dance, working their way down the line until finally he came to Rashida. She appeared to be enjoying herself, smiling as she took the arm of Jacques who moved around her in step to the music. When she turned to bow to her new partner, the smile vanished from her face and her eyes widened in shock.

"Rashida," he said bowing to her as he held out his hand. For a brief moment, she hesitated, but she had little choice as walking away would disrupt the entire dance. Grasping her delicate hand, his thumb brushed over her smooth skin. He gently pulled her closer, twirling her around. They returned to their partners and he smiled as he pulled Nicole very close to him. When he looked back at Rashida, she was staring at them.

The dance seemed to go on forever but finally the music stopped and everyone applauded. Without even looking at Rashida, Suleiman took Nicole's hand and led her away. She walked with him but was looking back. Suleiman turned to follow her gaze and found Rashida and Jacques looking at them.

"Do you know them?" he asked Nicole.

She blushed. "Yes."

"And why are they watching you so closely?"

"Well…,"

He chuckled. "Because you are dancing with someone like me?"

"Um…yes."

"Or perhaps you were really using me after all."

"Oh no! I wanted to dance with you!"

Suleiman held up his hand. "Please give me some respect. What I do not understand is why you would want to meet the prince."

"Well…why not?"

His eyebrows rose. "Oh really? And tell me, what are the rumors in this city regarding the sultan of the Ottomans?"

"It is said that he has many wives."

"Indeed. So why would you want to meet him? Christianity here dictates that women only wish for one mate."

"Oh very well. I took a bet to ask him to dance."

"And what would you receive if you won this bet?"

"A dance with Jacques."

"Who?"

She nodded at Rashida and the young man. "No do not look at them!" she hissed. "I do not want them to know we are talking about the bet!"

Suleiman was extremely pleased at his good fortune. "Come, I will have you meet my…prince," he said, catching himself before he said the word 'brother'. But as he began to lead her away, she stopped him.

"Wait…I have to admit that you are also very handsome. Do _you_ marry more than one wife?"

"Yes, I can marry up to four."

"Do the wives have any type of rank?"

He frowned. "Yes…,"

"So the first wife would dictate the other wives." She had some secret smile on her face.

"The first wife is the ruler of the harem, yes."

Her eyes widened. "Harem?"

"Yes, some men, if wealthy enough, keep a harem in addition to the wives."

"And you will be wealthy enough to have a harem?"

Suleiman sighed with impatience. "Who says I do not have one already?"

"But do you have a wife?"

"No…,"

He was surprised when she moved closer to him. This woman was all about wealth and power, even if it meant sharing a man with other women. For some reason this irritated him even though it happened to him in his homeland all the time. He was beginning to understand that he wanted a woman for more than just her body. Even worse, he was starting to realize he wanted someone that would care about him, not his position.

Suleiman took Nicole firmly by the arm and pulled her with him. "I think you should meet my prince. This will allow you to have who you really want…this man Jacques."

"Oh…yes," she said somewhat disappointed. "Can the prince marry whoever he wishes?"

"His first marriage has already been arranged," replied Suleiman as he steered her toward Ahmed. "His other future marriages will be based more on alliances with neighboring lands."

"What about you?"

He looked down at her. "What about me?"

"Can you marry whomever you wish?"

"Why do you ask?" Before she could answer, Ahmed motioned for them to approach. Suleiman quickly took the advantage and introduced the girl. He translated his brother's response as Ahmed only knew a little of the French language. But it was also perfect as he could speak openly to his brother in their native tongue.

"Dance with her," Suleiman ordered.

"I do not know anything about the dances here!"

"If I can learn, so can you. You must do this. It will help take away the man that is with Rashida."

"He wants this girl?"

"No, she wants him. She made a bet that if she danced with the prince, she would get to have a dance with him."

Ahmed frowned. "So even when I pose as you I get used?"

"Does he not want to dance?" asked Nicole.

Suleiman flashed a smile at the girl. "Of course he does. But he is unfamiliar with these dances."

"Oh I can teach him!"

Ahmed jabbed him. "Do I get to use her in return?"

"She may introduce you to other women."

His brother bowed elegantly to Nicole and offered his hand.

Pleased, Suleiman followed after them and stood by a window as the couple danced. He smiled when he saw the expression on the faces of Rashida and Jacques. Likewise, a number of people were watching Nicole and Ahmed with surprise. When the dance was finished, Ahmed gave a wide smile as Nicole eagerly introduced him to some other women. Now that the young prince had danced, other women eagerly crowded around. Nicole easily made her escape and Suleiman watched as she headed straight for Jacques.

The young man did not seem to be pleased that he had to leave Rashida. But it appeared his friends were nearby, nodding in approval of Nicole's boldness. Jacques reluctantly took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Rashida stood alone for a few moments and looked around. A few other men began to approach her but Suleiman moved in front of them, quickly walking to reach the woman who fascinated him to the point of insanity.

---

Rashida watched as Jacques left with Nicole. In truth, it did not bother her that he was going to dance with the girl that used to be a friend. What did bother her was that she was all alone and she knew the other girls were looking at her, whispering about what had happened. She glanced around, uncomfortable that she was all alone.

"Hello little one."

She turned and found Raja looking down at her with a smile. She could not help herself and smiled back, relieved to not be alone. "I thought I told you not to call me that. In fact, why _do_ you call me that?"

He laughed, his warm eyes studying her face. "Because you are so petite. Not many women in my lands are as small as you."

Rashida straightened. "Well, I do not like it."

"Why not?" he asked tilting his head, "It is a term of affection."

"It makes me feel…inferior."

"I am sorry, that is not how it was meant."

"So…," she said changing the subject, "You seem better."

"Thanks to you."

"And…that is him?" she asked.

Raja glanced at the crowd of women around the Prince. "Yes."

She was suddenly worried about her father. Did he know the prince was here? Was he plotting to kill the man?

"Did he come here to catch a glimpse of me?" she asked.

"No…he does not know what you look like."

"But…you did."

"Our spies watched you, not the prince himself."

Rashida noticed he looked uncomfortable. "So you did not tell him I was here?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

Raja glanced at the dance floor. "It seems your handsome man has abandoned you."

"It was a bet."

"Really."

"If she managed to dance with the prince she could have a dance with Jacques."

"And so he abandoned you."

Rashida glared at him. "He had to dance with her."

"No, he did not."

"He accepted the bet!"

"So?"

"So…he had to!"

Raja leaned in close to her. "I assure you, if such a proposal was made to me and you were on my arm, I would never agree to such a thing."

"Even if that was what was expected of you?" she asked.

His eyes looked straight into hers. "Never."

For a moment her heart felt like it caught in her throat. "Yet you do what is expected of you when it comes to the prince."

Raja pulled back slightly. "You always have an argument for everything."

"Or maybe just a good point of view."

"You are right," he said softly. "I do what is expected of me. And yet…," he paused, his voice becoming somewhat strained. "I find myself questioning for the first time in my life everything that I am destined for…because of you."

Rashida's chest felt warm. This was not good. She had to get away from him but this time it was not because he was the enemy. No…she would not let herself…feel anything for him. She swallowed hard. The dance was coming to an end. Jacques would be returning soon.

"Come with me."

"W-what?" she asked.

"Come with me before he returns." He held out his hand.

The thought of returning to Jacques and boring conversation was too much to bear. Her future felt so bleak. Society expected her to become a lady and mother of the household, nothing more. And her fate with the prince was no better…sharing a man with other women, being unable to read. Sadness swept through her as she felt trapped.

Warily she took his hand. He did not give a knowing smile or tease her. Instead, Raja quietly led her up a staircase. Two foreign solders stood outside a room and they quickly opened the double doors. It was some type of private sitting room with a beautiful balcony. She stepped outside into the cool air and took in the sight of the city at night.

Raja came up behind her. "Beautiful."

She gave a soft laugh. "I was wondering when you were going to say that about me in this dress."

"I meant the lights at night in this city."

She turned around, somewhat embarrassed. "Oh…,"

He placed a finger on her lips. "I do not need a fancy dress or your hair worn up to know that you are beautiful," he said softly. Raja let his finger trace her lips, gently moving down to hold her chin.

"What if the prince knew you were here?" she asked as her stomach seemed to fill with butterflies.

"What of it?"

"You…are willing to give up everything…for me?" she whispered.

---

Suleiman stared into Rashida's beautiful eyes, feeling as if he were lost in them. The thought of her returning to another man was too much to bear. He remembered their debate from a day ago, of her asking if he would accept her if she were forced to marry other men besides him. And he loathed admitting that he now understood.

This was ridiculous. He could not betray the Ottomans! It was impossible.

"Rashida, you must understand. If I were to give up my…place with the Ottomans, I would be killed."

"What? Why?"

"I would be seen as a traitor. To give up my faith and marry only one woman? It would be unforgivable. While others may be banished forever from my lands, I served in a high rank. I would be hunted down and killed." And this was absolutely true. If he gave up his place as ruler, Ahmed would be named as the next Sultan. And when his father died, so would Suleiman.

She turned away. "And if you were to run off with me, the future bride of the prince…,"

"I do not think you can imagine what the sultan's wrath would be," he said softly.

"I am just as trapped," she said in a bitter voice. "Even if my father somehow manages to keep me from marrying the prince, what better future do I have?"

"And why do you say that?"

"What will I do here? Women may be allowed to read but we do not hold leadership positions of any kind. I cannot be a scientist or even a doctor! I am expected to be a wife and a mother and nothing more!"

"What about teaching?"

She gripped the railing on the balcony. "Yes, women can teach here. I never thought about that."

"You would make an excellent teacher. Allah knows, you teach me more every day!"

"But not enough to make you change your ways."

Suleiman gave a hard sigh. "I wish I could change things Rashida, but you know I cannot."

"Then why did you bring me here?" she asked, sounding like she was holding back her tears. She stared out into the night. "What does it matter? Why are we even talking like this! I am too young to get married! Even if this whole agreement did not exist, I cannot…marry you!"

He suddenly laughed. "Does that mean you finally admit that you want me?" When she did not respond, Suleiman leaned over and rested his chin on her shoulder in a teasing gesture. Rashida tried not to smile but failed miserably. "Do not tell me that your young man does not fascinate you? Is he not as interesting as me?"

She let out a light laugh. "How can anyone else be interesting in comparison to you? You are the only man who will argue with a woman!"

"You are the only woman I _debate_ with," he corrected. She shrugged him off her shoulder and he turned her around once more to look at him. His hands framed her face. "Allah forgive me," he whispered. "I only want you. For the first time in my life I do not know what to do. I…cannot give you up." His voice was now strained as everything in him demanded to take her, kiss her. Suleiman fought to control himself, not wanting to make the situation even worse. He owed her the truth.

Her eyes filled with tears. "If…if I end up by force to be with the prince…I want…,"

"What?" he asked softly as he wiped away a tear from her skin. "What can I give you?"

She swallowed, her tears beginning to stream down her face. "You. Promise me…that I can still see you…no matter what happens. You are the only thing that will keep me from losing my mind….from losing myself."

Suleiman's will dissolved and before she could speak another word, he kissed her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Watch out!"

Hamid turned his head just in time to dodge a flying plate. It landed on the floor with a crash. The sultan's daughter was angrily speaking at such a rapid pace that Hamid was unsure even if Mara could understand her.

Night was falling and they had made it to their first destination. Erik had a number of safe houses designated for their journey. This was a small home with only a few bedrooms but it was in a secluded location, away from anyone who might notice them.

Hamid took a step back as Mara began speaking in a firm voice to the girl who had just thrown her dinner across the room. The two began arguing, their voices becoming far too loud, drawing Raoul's attention to the room.

"What the hell is going on?"

Hamid shrugged as the two women continued to argue.

Raoul frowned and bravely stepped between the two women. He looked at Mara. "You have to somehow convince her to keep quiet or we will have to cover her mouth once again."

"She will not be able to speak much longer!" snapped Mara. "She is not eating!"

"She is just upset. She will eat eventually-,"

"No!" exclaimed Mara. "She wants to die! It is the only thing she can control! She refuses to eat so she can end her life!"

Hamid sharply inhaled as Raoul looked with astonishment at the girl who began to speak in a harsh voice.

"She says she would rather die than be dishonored," translated Mara. "She says if we do not let her go, she will be dead by the time we reach wherever we are going."

Raoul cursed. "If she dies, then I will be next."

"Why do you say that?" asked Hamid.

"Because Erik will kill me for certain! And if the sultan finds out, I can only imagine death would be more welcoming!" exclaimed Raoul. He shook his head and looked at Mara. "We will have to force her to eat."

"She will rid herself of it later," said Mara. "The only way is to bind her hands so she is unable to make herself sick." She put on her cloak. "I have to go out and get more food."

"You cannot go alone," said Raoul. "I am coming with you. Hamid, stay and watch the girl."

"Oh thanks," said Hamid sarcastically. The two of them left and he suddenly realized he was completely alone with her. He sighed and began cleaning up the broken plate on the floor.

She laughed.

Shocked, he looked up at her. She was shaking her head and still laughing. Hamid felt anger coil in the pit of his stomach.

She was laughing _at_ him.

Dumping the pieces of the plate into the trash, he turned his attention back on her. "You think to mock me?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Her eyes narrowed and she spoke sharply at him.

Hamid shook his head. "Yell at me all you want, but I am not leaving."

She suddenly rushed forward and Hamid brought up his arm to block her hand that he thought was going to hit him. Too late did he realize she had managed to take a shard of glass that he missed on the floor and Hamid felt his arm slice open.

As the pain ripped through him, Hamid lashed out in reaction, hitting the girl across the face. She stumbled and landed hard on the floor. Horrified at what he had done, Hamid reached down to help her. But the girl grabbed his injured arm, her fingernails digging into the wound. He yelled in response and tried to position his weight to force her to let go. But she grimly held on. He refused to give in and hit her again. He caught her hand on his arm and tried to force her to let go. As they struggled, Hamid saw that her free hand was reaching for the shard of glass on the floor.

He had no choice.

Hamid's fingers went to her throat and squeezed.

It felt like an eternity before she finally loosened her grip, the lack of air rendering her weak. Her eyes rolled and she collapsed on the floor unconscious. Hamid let go and gently laid her down on the floor. He ripped his shirt to wrap around his wounded arm. Wincing in pain, he pulled the make shift bandage tight. Exhausted, he sat down.

Hamid looked at the girl as she lay sprawled on the floor. Her skin was darker than Rashida but still had a soft glow. Her black hair was thick and very long, the length of it going far beyond her waist.

Yes, she was beautiful with the temperament of a wild cat.

Actually the cat probably would be nicer.

Frowning, Hamid leaned over and checked the girl's pulse. He confirmed that she was still alive and breathing. Leaning against a wall, he shook his head at the entire situation. His instinct had him hitting the girl and then rendering her unconscious.

Was Raoul wrong? Maybe he _was_ like his father. Or had it just been an instinct to defend himself? Either way it was unsettling, and his lack of confidence had him thinking what a weak ruler he would turn out to be.

xxx

Erik cursed as he rode home in the darkness. He wanted to stay and watch Rashida but he had far too much to do. Once he ensured that Raoul's security was in place around the building holding the dance, Erik returned home to Alexandria.

She was waiting for him in their bedroom lit with candles. His chest tightened as she still completely captivated him. He always wanted to please her, to make her happy. But there was no way of knowing in the end if his plan would succeed. The thought of Alexandria heartbroken because of losing her children was too much for him to even comprehend.

He gently sat down on the bed and embraced her. She sighed and he felt her lips on his throat. Erik closed his eyes, savoring her touch. But after a few moments, she pulled away and looked into his eyes, waiting for him to speak. She knew time was upon them.

Taking a deep breath, Erik revealed his entire plan to her. Once finished, she neither cried nor became angry. Instead, she reached out and touched his mask. Ever so carefully, her fingers found their way to the ties behind his head and he allowed her to remove it. She then held his face with her hands and kissed him. It took everything within him to not break down right there.

"Erik," she whispered against his lips, "No matter what happens, know that I love you…always."

He nodded and kissed her once more before looking deep into her eyes. "And I love you Alexandria. I can only hope you understand if the time comes that I must do what I have to…even if that means my life for our daughter."

xxx

Suleiman felt Rashida tremble as he held her against him. At first he knew she was shocked by the kiss. But now, she was kissing him back and his heart was beating so hard it felt ready to come out of his chest.

Allah how he wanted her! Here. Now. If it were any other woman, Suleiman would simply take what he wanted. He could not help imagining how it would feel with her underneath him, pleasuring her until she felt the same painful ache for them to join together.

His lips moved down to her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin while she sighed. But when his hands moved further down her bodice to begin caressing a breast, Rashida grew rigid. She pushed him away, her eyes clearly showing fear.

"We cannot do this!" she said fiercely.

"We already have," he said in a husky voice. He moved closer but she took a few steps back. He refused to let her go. "You admitted that you want me, even if you are forced to marry the Prince." Pain swept through him when he said the words. This lie had to end. He would tell her…

"I did not mean in the sense that after marriage I would take a…a lover!" she exclaimed.

He sighed, ready to reveal the truth. "Rashida, what if you did not have to take me as a lover?"

"What?"

"What if you could marry me?"

"That is impossible…you just said so! They would hunt you down and kill you!" But before he could tell her that he was the prince, her eyes grew wide. "You…you would do that for me? You would give up everything for me?"

Her eyes had such hope in them that Suleiman felt himself weaken. What if he did come up with a plan to make her safe? His mind began to race at such a thought. Without answering her, he turned away and walked closer to the rail of the balcony. He could even fake his own death, maybe even so that it looked as if he and Rashida had been killed. Perhaps he could even make a deal with her father to help them. What if he became Raja for the rest of his life?

The thought burned inside him. No longer would he be forced to serve as the future ruler. The thought of making choices for himself was very tempting. He could have all of her; not a woman forced into marriage but a woman who truly loved him. And if the Ottomans thought he was dead, he could save the life of his brother.

"Raja?"

He slowly turned back around and swallowed hard. "Yes," he said softly, unbelieving he had just agreed.

"But…why? For days now you said you would only serve the Ottomans in your role! What has changed?"

Suleiman drew a deep breath. "Because...I want only you."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I cannot be responsible for your death!"

"We will both die."

"_What?"_

He laughed quietly. "Not in the real sense." He stepped closer to her and this time she did not move away. Framing her face with his hands, Suleiman looked into her eyes. "Think about it Rashida! If the Ottomans thought you and I were dead, they would not look for us! We could be together and you would never be forced to marry."

"You would do that…for me?"

"Yes," he said fiercely. And before she could say anything else, he kissed her again.

Pressing himself against her, he forced her lips apart and his tongue gained entrance. She gasped at first, but he soon felt her soften as he deepened the kiss. He felt her tremble, her hands timidly exploring his chest through the opening of his shirt. Suleiman shuddered with pleasure and his hand caressed her neck. She arched into him, her lips soft yet demanding against his. Of all the women he had been with, Rashida was responding with more passion than any of them. He caressed one of her breasts through her gown and she gave a soft moan. He bent his head and began to passionately kiss her neck, pulling her close. Without knowing what she was doing, her body began to rub against his, increasing his desire to the point of pain.

"I am yours," he whispered against her throat. "I will give up anything to have you."

"No!" she exclaimed suddenly and pushed away from him again. But this time she ran to the door of the room, placing a large distance between them. "I cannot let you do this! You will hate me."

Still throbbing with lust, Suleiman shook his head. He found walking at this point to be downright painful so he remained where he was. "I will not."

"Yes you will! To give up your life, your people? I cannot let you do that!"

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because…I love you too much," she whispered. And before he could stop her, Rashida fled the room.

He went after her, ignoring his aching body. But by the time he reached the stairs, Suleiman caught a glimpse of Jacques kissing Rashida's hand before leading her away. Anger swept through him. He had just offered his very existence to her! She admitted she loved him yet refused to be with him!

"I knew she would not give you what you need," came a soft voice.

He turned to find the young woman in the red dress. She had a seductive smile on her face. What was her name? Nicole? Whoever it was, Suleiman found his body burning to the point of agony. He should have listened to his brother as he had not taken a woman for weeks now. The lust mixed with anger was a dangerous combination.

Furious, Suleiman raked his fingers through his hair. How could he have fallen so hard like this for one woman? He was the heir; the next sultan of the Ottomans! Weakness of any kind was unacceptable, especially to him. He would be the ruler he was born to be and that meant having any woman he wanted.

He roughly pushed the girl inside the room and he slammed the door. His mouth came down hard on hers and she eagerly accepted him. Impatient with need, Suleiman ripped the girl's dress so that it came open. She gasped but he bent his head and eagerly took a breast into his mouth. She tried to touch him but he forced her hands against the wall and held her there. He suckled each breast long and hard. With his lust reaching its peak, Suleiman ripped the rest of her dress until she was fully exposed. Still holding her with his body against the wall, he tore open his clothes and penetrated the girl in one thrust. She moaned but if it was in pain or pleasure he did not care. Roughly, he thrust into her again and again until he cried out with relief as his seed spilled into her.

Suleiman put his forehead against the wall, trying to catch his breath. The girl kissed his neck and it repulsed him. He pulled away from her so quickly that she fell to the floor.

And yet she still smiled at him.

But now he looked at her with disgust. "Get. Out."

Her eyes widened. "But-,"

Suleiman reached within his cloak and threw a small bag of gold at her. "I forgot. It is custom here to actually pay for such a thing." He called for the guards and spoke harshly to them. "Summon the prince and tell him he has a gift waiting for him within this room." He looked down at the girl. "Please him well and you will be rewarded."

Suleiman left the room and went downstairs. He searched for Rashida but she was gone. Walking over to a large window, he stared out into the night, thinking about what Rashida would feel if she found out what he had just done.

He loathed himself.

How ironic that his father wanted him to seduce the girl when it ended up that he was the one seduced by her. And Suleiman was now willing to do anything, even give up being the next heir, to have her.

¦lt;/p

_Author's note: A little shorter than I would have liked but I was out of town on business last week and then color guard competitions Saturday and Sunday! I know there is a lot of things going on in the story right now - I will spend more time detailing each storyline, especially with Hamid._


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's note: I am so sorry this took so long. The Sultan's Favorite has me busy in the editing process and life in general lately has been very hectic. But I finally took some time to continue this story..._

Chapter 21

"What do you mean you are leaving?" asked Hamid as Mara was packing a few of her things. It was early morning now and he felt his gut tighten as he looked over at the sultan's daughter. She had regained consciousness during the night but she now remained still on the bed, silently staring at the ceiling.

"It is too dangerous for her," explained Raoul. "If we go much further she may be recognized. What do you think the sultan would do to the slave woman that assisted in the kidnapping of his daughter?"

"But…where will you go?"

Mara smiled. "I am traveling back to meet Manuel."

"Alone?"

"Do not worry," she said in a reassuring voice. She covered her head with a veil. "Everything will be fine, you will see. Erik will be rejoining with you soon. Raoul will be with you until then."

"But we do not understand a word this girl says!"

"As if it matters?" asked Raoul.

"But what if we can convince her…," Manuel's voice trailed off as he knew nothing would probably work. They only needed to keep the girl alive, that was all.

"There is no convincing her," said Mara softly. "You do not understand the women of these lands Hamid. What you and Rashida think are barbaric customs are accepted by the women here. It is an honor to be married to a high ranking man, even if he has more than one wife. There is no need to read as the men take care of them. Women are providers who support their men. We have taken her from the only home she has known."

"Yes, the thinking is all left up to the man," said Hamid in a condescending tone. "No wonder the Ottomans have not advanced further in civilization!"

Mara shook her head. "Religion and deep rooted customs are important here. You must accept that."

"If I am ruler of Phocaea, that will be the first thing to change."

A worried look appeared on Mara's face. "Then they will not accept you as their true ruler. Erik needs you. And that means you must become a strong ruler in whatever way the people wish."

"Erik will help you," added Raoul.

Hamid laughed for a moment. "Ah yes, apparently he knows much more about cruelty than me."

"You may remember more than you think," said Mara. She stopped packing for a moment. "In fact, you may even remember the language."

"I was a child! I barely remember anything!"

"Really?" she asked. Mara switched to speaking in her native tongue.

Hamid frowned. "I do not understand a word you just said."

Mara tried again, speaking at a slower rate.

Wait. Something did register in his mind.

"Did you say the word 'toy'?"

Mara beamed and spoke again. Hamid concentrated on the words until suddenly memories flooded his mind.

His real father beating him…women surrounding him, bathing him, dressing him. He remembered walking through huge rooms that seemed endless. And his father speaking.

_"He is weak!"_

_"My lord, he is just a boy and will grow with time." _

_"He better grow strong. If Alexandria has a girl, he will marry and make an example of what could happen to the Ottomans women if they do not follow our rule!"_

"Hamid?"

He blinked and found Mara standing in front of him.

"You remember do you not?"

Hamid frowned. "Yes…some things. But…I am uncertain if I _want_ to remember."

Mara came forward and embraced him. For a moment he let her warmth surround him, soothe him, as if he were trying to ease the memories of a terrified boy. He sighed and pulled away.

"I do not know who I am," he said softly.

Mara touched his face, her fingertips gently caressing his cheek. "Look at this journey not to only help your sister, but also to find yourself."

"But…," Hamid hesitated, swallowing hard. "What if I cannot be what they expect?"

"All Erik is asking is that you try. Even if you find that you do not want any part of your past, then at least you will know where you belong. Play the part that you must and return home."

He nodded slowly and she hugged him once more. Mara released him with a smile and turned to gather her small bag. "Be safe," whispered Hamid.

"I will walk with you to the outskirts of this city," said Raoul.

"Oh great, leave me alone with her again," muttered Hamid.

Raoul looked at the girl. "She seems calm at the moment."

"Until you leave."

Raoul gave a slight laugh. "You seem to handle her just fine. Trust in yourself Hamid."

"Why? So I can beat a defenseless girl?"

"I would not say she is that defenseless, would you?"

Hamid frowned. "Well, do not be gone long or God knows how you will find her when your return."

Raoul nodded while Mara bowed her head in farewell.

After both had left, he sat down on a chair and looked at the girl on the bed. She heard the door shut and looked over at him.

_Damn, here we go again. _No sooner was he alone with her for a minute and she was already thinking about what she could do to escape.

She sat up, her black hair now in tangles. Her face was pale, no doubt because she was becoming weak from lack of food and water. Hamid sighed at this thought. When Raoul returned, they would have to force her to eat.

"You think to break me, but I will still win in the end!" she snarled at him.

_What the hell? _Hamid tilted his head. Did he just understand what she said?

She raised her head high. "You are nothing but an infidel!"

_Christ! _He could understand her!

"Stop staring at me!" she spat.

"Why? So you can look for another means to escape?"

Her eyes grew wide and Hamid inhaled sharply. He absently spoke right back to her in another language! He opened his mouth to say more but the words escaped him.

_Goddamn it! _What were the words? When he tried to think, his head hurt.

"So you pretend this whole time not to understand me?" she suddenly spoke in a sharp voice. "How dare you!"

"Be quiet!" he snapped back. Hamid froze as once more he spoke in her language. He shook his head, turned off his brain, and focused on what she had said. "You talk so much it would be hard for anyone to get a word in!"

Stunned, the girl's mouth dropped open. But she quickly recovered. "Where are you taking me? I demand to know!"

"What does it matter? You will starve yourself to death before we get there!"

She laughed. "Yes! And then you will fail in whatever plan you have against the sultan!"

"As if I know what the hell the entire plan is," muttered Hamid.

Erik had not told him everything in detail. He only knew that he had to travel back to his father's lands where hopefully the people would accept him. How Erik planned to prove that he was the son of Titus he had no idea. And Hamid assumed an uprising from the people would be used to somehow gain Rashida's freedom. But he did not understand enough to know exactly how this would happen.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I wish I knew."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"The only answer I have," he said in a low voice. "Which reminds me, what is your name?"

"You do not know?"

Hamid shrugged. "I never bothered to ask Mara."

"Do not speak to me about that worthless slave woman! I trusted her and she betrayed me!"

"Your father is the cause of all this, not Mara."

She crossed her arms. "I find that hard to believe. My future was to be with one of our most prominent allies!"

"What does the sultan have to do with that?"

"He promised me to another ruler!"

"_What?"_

"You heard me. I am to be married."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned seventeen. It took the sultan many years to negotiate before peace was finally agreed upon with this particular ruler. And now you have ruined everything! I should have been married years ago!"

Hamid looked at her incredulously. While girls still married quite young in Paris, he was still amazed at how much younger they were here in becoming a wife. "I cannot believe my own sister was promised at the young age of fifteen," he muttered.

The girl responded with exasperation. "I should have been married at ten!"

Hamid did not even try to hide his horror. "That is sick!"

"_Excuse me?"_

"To marry a child? How old is the man?"

She shrugged. "My husband is around sixty years of age."

"_Sixty?"_

"Yes…although we do not actually mate with our husband until we have our first sign of blood. Why are you so shocked? It is very common."

"Not where I come from!"

"And where do you come from?"

"Paris."

She raised her eyebrows. "Where is _that_?"

"You have never heard of Paris? You were there briefly….well, I guess you would not have known since you were…,"

"Bound and gagged?"

Hamid winced. "If you think I like doing that to you…,"

"Why am I here?" she demanded again.

"We could start over you know. My name is Hamid."

"Yes, I heard them say your name," she replied shortly.

"So what is _your _name?"

She pursed her lips and said nothing.

He sighed. "Stop being so stubborn. I might as well know what your name is since we are going to be stuck together for a while."

"Not if I can help it."

"You cannot escape," he said quietly.

"I can in death."

"You would rather die than be taken away from a sixty year old man who was going to be your husband?"

"Yes!" she hissed. "He is experienced and wealthy! And it is what I do for the good of my people!"

"Yes, God forbid you would do something for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love this man?"

She gave him a look of disbelief. "I will grow to love him."

"How do you know?"

The girl looked away.

"_Christ!_ You have not even _met_ him have you?" asked Hamid.

She glared at him. "Of course not!"

And he was going to rule people like her? How was he going to come to terms with this? Some men in this world would be ecstatic that women were held so low. But Hamid was brought up differently. His adopted sister was an intelligent creature that deserved so much more, not only for her heart but also her mind.

"I do not understand your world," he said softly. "I do not know who I am because I am so…lost." For a moment, he held his head with his hands and both of them were quiet.

"Sevdi."

"What?" asked Hamid raising his head. She must have suddenly felt sorry for him. "Did you say the word 'love'?"

She actually looked embarrassed for a moment. "That is my name."

"Your name means 'love'?"

Her eyes looked down. "Or passion."

Hamid smiled. "Why were you named that?"

"I am told…that my father was very attracted to my mother. They were not married at the time. I was the result of their…passion."

"How old was she?"

"Sixteen. She is still today the youngest of his wives."

"Well I am glad that there is _some_ love among these lands. It is good that he married her…your mother."

Sevdi's face filled with anger. "She should _never_ have married him!"

"But why? I thought you were proud to be the sultan's daughter."

"I am proud of my position, there is a difference."

"You do not like him?"

"He murdered my mother's cousin. He was the last ruler of their land."

"I am sorry," said Hamid softly. "Did you know him well?"

"No…he was killed a few years after I was born. The sultan felt he should marry my mother out of obligation. I have been told it also soothed him as she replaced his third wife, a woman who betrayed the Ottomans."

Something in his gut twisted. He stood and looked down at her. "Where was your mother from?"

"What?"

"_Where?"_

"Um…Phocaea."

_Oh God. _

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"Your mother's cousin was…Titus."

"How did you-,"

"He was her first cousin?"

"Yes…," she looked at him in confusion. "Well, technically he was her first cousin once removed. Why is this important to you?"

"And do you know what happened to his son?"

Her eyes narrowed. "It is well known that his only child's skull now sits on a fortress by the sea as a warning to anyone who may think of becoming an enemy to the sultan."

"No…_I _am that child."

Sevdi's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "You…_you_ are the son of Titus?"

"And you are my second cousin," he replied in a rough voice.

xxx

Suleiman cursed as he made his way to Rashida's home in the early morning hours. He was taking a dangerous risk being out alone with no protection when it was still dark. But Suleiman could not get Rashida out of his mind. All night he tormented himself with his thoughts. And it all came down to the fact that he still wanted her. He was completely insane, the thought of giving up everything for this one woman had made him obsessed. Or was it love?

His brother knew nothing of his plans. Yet Ahmed sensed something was wrong. At first he was thrilled to have the gift of a French woman and he forced her to return with them to the flat. When Suleiman did not object, Ahmed was pleased that his brother was finally showing an interest in other women once more. But nothing Ahmed said would convince his brother to return to their lands. Suleiman cited that he would not fail his father and he had to plan on capturing Rashida. His brother argued that their father would understand that it could not be done with the few soldiers they had left.

Suleiman remained firm and overruled him.

How little his brother knew he did not want to take Rashida by force. Instead, he wanted to capture her heart. She admitted she loved him! Somehow he had to convince her to be with him; he needed to tell her the truth so she would understand how much he…

_Loved her._

He climbed the hill overlooking her house cautiously, wary that her father could be watching. But as he peered over the hill, Suleiman's eyes widened as the dawn began to appear. The house was boarded shut, its windows and doors covered. Suleiman hurried down the hill, searching for any sign of her. He managed to pry a board loose on one of the windows. Looking inside he found the furniture covered with sheets. Suleiman slowly backed away, his chest feeling so tight that he could not breathe.

Rashida was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Erik breathed a sigh of relief when they made it to their first safe destination. The house was small and unnoticeable.

Perfect.

But his heart was heavy as he watched Rashida slowly slide off Lement. Although he knew she would be upset after their conversation, Erik thought she would have shown some sign of happiness in finally being able to travel to another land. Instead, she remained silent for the entire journey. Alexandria assured him that it was most likely she just had her first dance, and because she suddenly had to leave in secret, Rashida was upset that she did not get to even say goodbye to Jacques.

However, it took everything in him to hold back his temper when she finally returned home from the dance. After speaking with Hamid, Erik knew Rashida helped the wounded spy. He was angry that she lied to him. But he could only imagine how his daughter felt when she found out about the arranged marriage. If she had only told him earlier…or maybe he should have told her. Fortunately, she had returned from the dance on time or it may have been much worse as his emotions were already to the breaking point.

When he confronted her about the spy, she tearfully admitted in helping him. But when Erik pressed further about where the man was, Rashida did not know. He believed her this time as by that point she was crying uncontrollably, ashamed that she had helped someone that had the potential to harm her family. When she realized Hamid was gone, she was frightened that something had happened to him and that it was her fault. He told her Hamid was safe but that was all. If Rashida was somehow taken from him on this journey, the whereabouts of the sultan's daughter would remain secret. Erik needed every possible advantage he could in his battle with the Ottoman ruler.

Like a game of chess, Erik almost had all the pieces in place. But he would not underestimate his enemy and the possibility that the sultan was already moving against him in some way.

It was only a matter of time.

It had been a long night for all of them. He explained to Rashida how such an agreement was made to marry the sultan's son. She was unusually quiet and asked very few questions. While Alexandria felt their daughter was upset about leaving Jacques, Erik could not help but think Rashida was simply angry at him. He was the one that agreed to the marriage so he could take Alexandria. In a way, Erik felt like he had sacrificed Rashida's happiness for his own. Which was exactly the reason why he would die first before allowing her to be forced into marriage. Rashida came before him…always.

The front door of the home was opened by a woman wrapped in a dark blue veil. "Master!" she cried and the woman immediately fell to her knees.

Erik tried to ignore the look of shock Rashida gave him. "Safi," he said with an irritated tone, "Stand up. Now." When she finally stood, he nodded at her. "I am glad you made it here safely."

"Who is this?" asked Rashida.

"She is a very good friend to us," he said quietly.

Safi's eyes grew wide. "Is this her?" she whispered. When Erik nodded, she embraced Rashida as if she were her own long lost child. "Look at you!" she exclaimed. "I remember those beautiful eyes!"

"You…you do?" asked Rashida with surprise.

"Oh yes! You were such a beautiful infant. It was an honor to be of service to you."

"Safi…," said Erik uncomfortably.

"Service?" asked Rashida.

"I was your wet nurse for a brief time."

Rashida looked at him. "A…what?"

"You must be tired," said Erik trying to change the subject. "I think you should rest a while before the next part of our journey. Perhaps you should go lie down while I talk with Safi for a few moments."

"But what is a wet nurse?" she asked much to Erik's dismay.

"I breastfed you!" said Safi proudly.

"You did _what?"_

Alexandria touched Rashida's arm. "When you were born I could not be with you."

"Why not?"

"I told you that your mother was still married to the sultan," said Erik quietly.

"Yes, but…why was I given to this woman? For safety?"

"In a way, yes."

Safi unfortunately spoke again. "Your mother was punished for reading. She could not take care of you."

Erik's stomach twisted as he saw the look of horror on Rashida's face. "What…what was the punishment?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Rashida, that was not the only reason your mother could not care for you…," said Erik.

"Oh…God," she suddenly whispered now looking at her mother far too closely. "The marks on your neck and wrists…I had always wondered…,"

Alexandria looked sadly at her. "Yes, Rashida. I was bound in chains for a time."

_"For reading?"_

Safi frowned. "Actually the punishment could have been-,"

_"Safi,"_ spoke Erik sharply. "That is enough. Tell me where Rashida can rest."

She bowed in apology and pointed them to a hallway. Taking Rashida's hand, Erik led her to a room with a bed. "I want you to rest," he said firmly. She gave no protest and lay down. He nodded and began to leave the room.

"I am sorry."

He turned back around. "Why?"

"All this time I thought your punishment in taking away new books was so…terrible. And now I realize how grateful I should have been to even read at all. I-I cannot imagine living in a land where women are treated with such cruelty."

Erik's throat tightened. "Perhaps you can understand now why I was so overbearing."

She smiled briefly but a look of fear came into her eyes. "What could have been the other punishment?"

Erik shook his head. "You do not need to know because it will never happen."

"Please…I need to know."

"Why?"

She drew a deep breath. "Because…maybe it will only help to remind me of the consequences the next time I think about helping an enemy."

Now his heart felt like it was going to break. She was truly sorry for what she had done. "Rashida," he said in a sincere tone as he came forward. "Do not be sorry entirely for how you were raised."

"What do you mean?"

He sat down on the bed and touched her cheek. "I mean that I am very proud to have a daughter with such compassion."

"But I placed all of us in danger," she said as her eyes once more filled with tears.

Erik shook his head. "The sultan has always been watching us. Do you really think helping one spy would make such a difference when it came to our safety? Yes, you should have told me. But if anything, it only demonstrates to them that you are respectful of life."

"But they do not respect women."

Erik dropped his hand from her face. "In their own way they do respect women. It is just…very different than what you are used to."

She gave a small sniff and for a moment she looked down. "What was the real punishment?" she persisted.

Seeing that she would not let the subject go, he clenched his jaw but finally answered. "If one does not have sight…one cannot read."

Tears rolled down her cheeks but she nodded. "Thank you. I-I had to know."

He could not help himself and reached out to wipe away a few of her tears. She unexpectedly embraced him and he held her tightly.

"I will _not_ let anything happen to you Rashida," he whispered fiercely.

--

Hamid rubbed his eyes from another sleepless night. As soon as Raoul returned last night, Hamid told him about the discovery of being a second cousin to the sultan's daughter. He demanded to know why this information was withheld from him.

But Raoul appeared just as shocked. "Hamid, I see no reason why Erik would not tell you about Sevdi being your second cousin. I doubt he even knew."

"Yet you do not know everything he is planning."

"No," admitted Raoul. "But I do not see how this information could be used to help him."

"But she is related to Titus!"

"Yes, but women cannot rule. Going by her age, the sultan met her mother before Alexandria was even in his life. Mara said that the sultan did not know he had a daughter until after the death of Titus."

"So…could there be a possibility that Sevdi is not really the sultan's daughter?"

Raoul shook his head. "The sultan formally declared her as a daughter from his bloodline. It is not uncommon for men to have illegitimate children but it is rare for them to be formally recognized. He would not do such a thing unless he was absolutely certain that he was the father."

Now morning, Hamid rubbed his face with his hands. There were simply too many questions. The best he could hope for was that Erik would be with him soon if all went well. He hoped they were still safe.

"So…,"

Hamid glanced across the room. Sevdi was now awake although she did not look as if she had gotten much more sleep than him. She pursed her lips, unsure if she should continue.

"Yes?" he asked. God, he still could not believe he was somehow remembering her language.

"Your sister…is to be married to Suleiman?"

Hamid was unsure how much he should tell her but he nodded anyway.

"And the masked man…this is her father?"

"And mine."

She tilted her head. "Titus was your father."

"Erik was the one who raised me as a father."

"Erik?"

Hamid sighed. "The masked man."

"Why does he wear a mask?"

"Can we talk about something else?" She looked away and Hamid cursed under his breath. She was at least trying to talk to him for a change. "I am sorry…it is just…," he paused as her eyes met his. "My father to me is very private and I would rather not discuss his face."

She gave a slight nod and looked down at her hands.

"What is your mother like?" he asked.

"She is very kind….and beautiful. I miss her."

Hamid felt badly for a moment. "I am sorry."

"Will I ever see her again?"

"I do not see why not." Or at least, he hoped that was the case.

_"Hamid,"_ interrupted Raoul who suddenly walked into the room. "We must leave. _Now_."

"What is wrong?" asked Hamid as he jumped to his feet.

"Soldiers," he replied. "I saw them just a few moments ago outside."

"Shit," cursed Hamid. Sevdi looked at him with a puzzled face. "We have to leave," he said in her language.

"Will she cooperate?" asked Raoul as he shoved some food into a bag. "The sea is not far from here. We need to secure a ship."

Hamid frowned. "Sevdi, I do not wish to bind you again. Will you come with us?"

She tilted her head. "Why do we need to leave?"

"It is just time for us to move on," he said. No need to volunteer about the soldiers…

Sevdi was watching Raoul who was quickly packing. She gave a nod and Hamid walked over to her. Taking her by the arm, he ordered her to cover her face with her veil. Once ready, Hamid led her outside. It was early dawn and the sun was still rising. With Raoul following closely behind them, Hamid directed Sevdi to the horses.

A commotion behind them caused Hamid to glance back. Fear sent a chill through him as he saw five soldiers searching through houses. He gently pushed Sevdi so she would pick up the pace. Reaching the horses, he quickly mounted his stallion and reached down to grab her.

But Sevdi suddenly bolted.

Raoul, who had been behind them, grabbed her. She let out a scream and Hamid's heart began to race as the sound caught the attention of the soldiers. Raoul drew his sword while Hamid yanked Sevdi onto the horse. Now on her stomach in front of him, Sevdi struggled but he held her in place, preventing any escape. The horse reared up slightly and Hamid looked in horror as Raoul began to fight the first two soldiers that had reached him.

Cursing, Hamid urged his horse forward and attacked with his own sword drawn, aiming for one of the soldiers that was about to strike Raoul. With a firm stroke, Hamid brought his sword down on the man's neck. The man had no time to scream and blood gushed from his neck as he fell to the ground. While Hamid was shocked at himself for taking the man's life, there was little time to think as another soldier was running toward him. Hamid barely blocked the man's oncoming sword. He was about to strike when Sevdi chose that moment to jump down as he was unable to hold her. Hamid yanked back on the reins as the horse almost trampled her when she hit the ground hard. The soldier quickly yanked her to him.

Hamid looked over at Raoul who had managed to kill one of the other soldiers but there were three remaining including the one that held Sevdi.

"Drop your sword now!" demanded one of the soldiers.

Hamid backed the horse up as he measured the distance between himself to Raoul. Maybe he could make a break for it and get him on the horse…

The horse suddenly screamed in pain as one of the soldiers threw a dagger that had sliced into his nose. Hamid was thrown off as the horse bolted, his sword flying out of reach. Raoul rushed over to him but it was too late. The soldiers surrounded them.

"Your head will be presented to the sultan," said one soldier as he moved forward.

"No!" exclaimed Sevdi. "You will take them alive before my father."

Hamid filled with dread as he thought of what fate now lie before them. Most likely they would be tortured for hours as to the whereabouts of Erik.

But the soldier shook his head. "I have orders."

She grabbed the soldier. "No! You cannot! He is…his is…related to me! You _must _take him before my father!"

The soldiers reacted with shock.

"Related? As in part of your family?" asked one of them.

"Yes!"

They looked at each other for a moment until one of them raised his head. "Your family is now with the sultan, princess. We have our orders."

With his sword still drawn, Raoul stepped in front of Hamid just as all three soldiers attacked. But Sevdi threw her arms around the neck of the soldier closest to her and he yelled. Raoul struck hard as the soldiers were distracted, his sword stabbing one of them in the chest. Hamid went after the other man and knocked him down. The two rolled on the ground with Hamid trying to get the soldier's sword. Hamid fought hard but found to his horror that the blade was coming closer to his own throat, the soldier now on top of him. He brought up his knee to the soldier's groin and the man howled in agony. Hamid shoved the man off of him and grabbed the sword. Without even thinking, he stabbed the soldier in the chest.

As the man lay dying on the ground, Hamid ran over to Raoul who had managed to kill one more soldier. But the last remaining soldier ran. Raoul cursed and went after him. Hamid grabbed Sevdi and shoved her to the remaining horses.

"I cannot believe you did that!" he yelled at her. Mounting a horse, Hamid reached down and roughly pulled her up in front of him. He held the sword to her throat. "You try anything like that again and I will kill you myself!"

A crowd had gathered by now to look at the dead soldiers on the ground. Hamid's horse grew nervous and he fought to steady the stallion as he searched for any sign of Raoul.

"I saved you!" Sevdi suddenly hissed.

"After you almost got us killed!"

"I did not think they were going to kill you!"

Hamid tightened his hold. "Yes, well thanks to you we are now the main attraction!" To his relief, Raoul appeared. "Where is the last soldier?" Hamid asked.

Raoul's face was grim. "I do not know."

"Fuck! You did not kill him?"

"I lost him. We have to go now before others come after us. For all I know he could be returning to a larger unit of soldiers."

Sevdi stiffened. "Hamid…,"

"_What?" _he snapped angrily.

"Look over there," she said pointing to the west.

Hamid stopped breathing. At least thirty soldiers were coming toward them from the distance.

"_Go!" _yelled Raoul.

Hamid turned his horse around and bolted for the sea.

_Author's note: A bit of a shorter chapter than I would have liked but necessary to move the story onward...I wonder if the soldiers will capture and torture Hamid...hmmm..._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rashida was stifled by the veil over her face. The heat was unbearable as they rode the horses further away from what she once knew as her home. Long days had passed and she was extremely tired.

But it was not just from the heat; it was because of her emotions.

As they made their way into distant lands, Rashida should have been thrilled to see such sights. The buildings, landscape…everything was so different than Paris. But she had little interest as she only had one thought in her mind:

_Raja._

Her heart broke as she did not even get to say goodbye to him. And yet, she never wanted to see him again…because that would mean she would be married to the prince. Now that her father had openly spoken with her, she understood and followed him without question. She was deeply ashamed that her feelings for Raja could have meant harm to her family. But Rashida could not bear to admit to her father that she was attracted to the spy.

Her father had risked so much over these years for her safety. She knew he felt guilty for making the deal with the sultan. But she was also grateful for it. What would have happened if she had been raised by the Ottomans? The thought sent a chill of fear through her as she knew life would have been far different. No, she was not angry at her father now at all. She was grateful for the years she had been given because of him.

Still, he had not told her everything. But she now trusted him.

"What is wrong?"

Rashida looked to her left to find her father had his horse now next to Lement. His eyes looked at her with concern.

"It is just so hot," she said, her voice muffled through the veil. On one hand she loved the loose feeling of these foreign garments and now understood why her mother hated the tight corsets worn in Paris. On the other hand, she did not understand how the women of these lands constantly covered their faces in the heat.

"I am sorry," he said quietly. "We will be reaching our next stop soon."

"I do not understand why we are headed in this direction."

Erik smiled. "I thought you were reading the book I gave you."

She thought for a moment. "Damascus," she murmured.

"So you _were_ listening to me," he replied in amusement.

"But…why? I thought you said Damascus was under the rule of the Ottomans."

"Yes."

She slowed Lement. "So…you are leading us straight to our enemies?"

"Why do you think I would do such a thing?" he asked, clearly challenging her to think.

Rashida frowned. "Because there were so few spies left, they do not know where we went. Would it be because the last place they would think to look is within their lands?"

"Ah, so that is the reason we named you intelligent," he teased as he nodded with approval. "All they know is that Hamid left for what they thought was an art show."

"And so, they could think we are headed in the opposite direction. But Hamid is safe right?"

"Yes. Do not worry. There is another reason we are headed in this direction."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Of course not." He laughed at her reaction. "Even with that veil I know you are frowning."

"Well of course I am! I do not know where we are going and I do not know where Hamid is!"

Erik continued to smile at her.

"Unless…we are going to meet him?"

"What do you think?"

Rashida's mother came up on the other side of her. "_I _think he should stop making you guess endlessly!"

"Where is the fun in that?" he replied. "I must have _something_ to do on this journey."

"You are terrible," replied her mother.

"Master," said Safi from behind them. "Someone is approaching!"

They stopped and Rashida squinted to see who was coming toward them in the distance. Her heart began to race as her father drew his sword. But after a few moments he lowered it.

"It is Mara," he said in a reassuring voice.

Rashida nodded although still somewhat rattled. They were nearing the lands of the sultan and the danger now felt very real.

The woman named Mara came into view and bowed before them. Her father had told her this was yet another woman who was a friend from long ago. She waved and motioned them to an area in the hills and they followed. Rashida steadied Lement as they approached what appeared to be a cave. Night was falling and Mara had already started a fire.

Dismounting, Rashida led Lement over to rest near some trees. She returned to find Mara, Safi, and her father already inside the cave. But her mother was still standing at the entrance.

"What is wrong?" Rashida asked.

Her mother actually jumped at the sound of her voice and bit her lip. "Nothing…you better get inside. The desert gets very cold at night."

"Are you coming?"

She smiled. "Yes, in a little while."

"Alexandria?"

Her father was now standing at the entrance. When her mother looked down at her feet, he came forward without another word and put his arm around her. Whispering something in her ear, she nodded and drew a deep breath as he gently led her inside the cave.

Rashida followed them and found blankets made into beds.

"Come sit by me," said Safi as she moved some blankets next to her.

"I think she wants to be next to her mother," said Mara in what Rashida noticed was an irritated tone.

"She is but a few feet away," replied Safi.

"I think she can make her own decision," shot back Mara.

The two women were now glaring at each other. Rashida looked back and forth at both of them while her father sighed in irritation. "Enough! Both of you! Rashida, come sit by me."

Once settled next to her father, she whispered to him. "Do they dislike each other?"

He grimaced. "You might say that."

"Why?"

"Slaves, particularly women, tend to compete for their master in these lands."

"Why?"

He lay down on the blanket so that he stretched out next to her. "It is a matter of recognition in doing their duty. They take great pride in serving those above them."

A knot formed in Rashida's stomach as she lay down on her side. "And…men are always above women."

He reached for another blanket and placed it over her. "Yes, Rashida. The men are always on a higher level in these lands. But women have a ranking among them as well."

"Such as a first and second wife?"

She saw him grow tense. "Yes."

"But because Safi and Mara are the same level that is why they compete…to serve you."

"And you. As my daughter, you are seen on a higher level."

"I hate this," muttered Rashida.

Her father rolled to his side and touched her face. "All will be fine," he said softly.

Rashida blinked away tears. She was _not_ going to cry. "Why did my mother hesitate to come inside the cave?" she asked changing the subject. She glanced at her mother who was so tired that she already fallen asleep.

He dropped his hand and gave a large sigh. "She was afraid."

"Why?"

"Perhaps she just does not like caves," he answered with some distance in his voice.

"But…,"

"I think we should get some sleep."

She knew he was not telling her everything but was too tired to press further on the issue. Closing her eyes, Rashida settled into the blankets. Before she drifted off into sleep, she felt her father's hand gently stroking her hair and for a moment, Rashida loathed herself as she thought of how Raja had touched her just as softly. She remembered the feel of that first kiss…the sweetness of it.

Burrowing further into the blankets, Rashida tried to get him out of her mind.

--

Not far away, Suleiman slowed his horse as night fell. The two soldiers that flanked him on both sides moved forward in front of him and he frowned in irritation. As he watched one of the soldiers search for a safe place to rest, Suleiman realized he should be grateful that he made it this far and the soldiers, despite his annoyance, were probably not a bad idea. His thought back a few days ago to their conversation. Ahmed had been angrier than he ever remembered.

"_Over my dead body!" _yelled his brother.

Suleiman tried not to roll his eyes at the response Ahmed gave to his announcement that he was leaving…alone.

"You will not do this to me!" hissed Ahmed. "I am _not _going back to our father without you!"

"Will you stop worrying?"

Ahmed glared at him. "You cannot be serious."

Suleiman shoved some clothes into a bag. "Why does it matter to you? If I am killed, then you will be the heir."

"Do you _really_ think I want that?"

Suleiman straightened. "Do you _really_ want to die by my hand if I became sultan?" he shot back.

"If you became the sultan? _If? You_ are the named heir! It is _you_ who we look to for our future! If that means my death so be it! I would die for the good of the Ottomans!"

"Yes, you are truly loyal," murmured Suleiman

Ahmed shook his head. "Just where the hell are you going?" When Suleiman remained silent, Ahmed groaned. "Allah! You are going after her? But you have no idea where she is going!"

"Yes I do," he replied quietly.

"How?"

"She told me about a book her father gave her. She said he specifically mentioned Damascus."

"But you could be walking into a trap! What if he told her this information to lure you?"

Suleiman shook his head. "No, I do not think he knew of me at that time."

"How can you be sure? Or what if the girl is plotting against you?"

"She is not!"

Ahmed unwisely stepped close to him. "You are letting your feelings for this girl interfere with your thinking. What would our father say if he knew of this?"

"Exactly!" snapped Suleiman. "I am only following what he told me to do!"

"To the point of insanity? My brother, are you willing to risk your life for a woman? _One _woman? You let a female rule you? Are you that weak?"

Upon hearing his brother call him weak, Suleiman's temper flared and he struck his brother across the face before he could even think. Ahmed was knocked down, landing on a table that broke under his weight. The few remaining soldiers ran into the room. Seeing Ahmed on the floor, they quickly ran over and pulled him up.

"Get off me!" Ahmed yelled as they began to inspect every inch of his body for injury. "I am fine! Get out!"

"Ahmed…," said Suleiman.

"No! Shut up! You know I am right! Why are you doing this?" He cursed, rubbing his jaw where Suleiman hit him.

"I have to do this," said Suleiman. "I know you do not understand, but it is…something I must do."

"But you will have no protection if I do not go with you!"

Suleiman walked toward his brother who flinched as he thought he was going to receive another blow to his face. But instead, Suleiman placed his hands on both sides of his brother's face, bowing until he met with Ahmed's forehead.

"You are my blessed brother," said Suleiman softly. "You cannot come with me. Should something happen to me, you must live for the sake of our people. It is your duty. Promise me you will return to our lands and be safe."

For a moment Ahmed closed his eyes, savoring the contact between them. But he suddenly pulled away and looked at Suleiman with fierce eyes. "As the future sultan of our people, I will do as you command. But _only_ if you take at least two soldiers with you."

Suleiman shook his head in refusal. "No."

"It is my duty to see that you are protected. If you do not take the soldiers, I will follow until you have no choice and you will be forced to take my life earlier than expected. But at least I would die with the honor of trying to protect the future sultan!"

With a sigh, Suleiman finally nodded. "So be it."

"My death?"

Suleiman smirked. "I admit it is tempting little brother but no. I will take the two soldiers." He narrowed his eyes. "And you will obey me in reaching our lands safely."

Ahmed broke into a smile. "Have no fear of that. _I _am not the one that is letting a woman rule his heart."

--

"_Fuck!"_

Hamid cursed again and again as he rode the horse hard with Sevdi holding onto him. But he yanked the reins suddenly and the horse grunted as he came to a stop.

"What are you doing?" asked Sevdi while Hamid turned the horse around.

"I am _not _leaving Raoul!"

"But…you will be killed if you go back!"

Hamid tightened his grip on her and commanded the horse into a dead run…right toward the soldiers who were riding fast but had not yet reached Raoul. Hamid called out to him and Raoul turned to look at him in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raoul yelled. "You should be securing a damn ship right now!"

But Hamid's horse ran right past him toward the oncoming soldiers. Once close enough, he held up his thick sword. The soldiers began to charge forward but a man who appeared to be the unit's leader, barked for them to halt.

Hamid drew a deep breath as he watched the soldiers stop suddenly, causing thick dust to swirl in the air.

Sevdi shifted in front of him. "What are you-," her voice was cut off by Hamid's sword that he placed harshly against her neck. She gave a small cry and the unit's leader cursed.

"Give me a horse!" shouted Hamid.

The leader's eyes narrowed.

"Do it now! Or do you want to risk telling your sultan you were the cause of his daughter's death?"

The man spoke sharply in response and one of the soldiers dismounted his horse. As they came forward, Hamid backed away, making sure to stay well out of reach until the soldier was close to Raoul.

"You are insane," murmured Raoul.

"I do not see you having any ideas!" snapped Hamid.

"They could call your bluff."

"After the stunt she just pulled I would not say I am bluffing!"

Raoul shook his head and slowly moved forward to meet the soldier with the horse.

"Drop the reins and back away!" commanded Hamid in their native tongue.

The soldier looked back at his leader and for a few tense moments, Hamid's heart felt ready to come out of his chest. But he maintained a look of calm, making sure they saw he was unafraid…at least on the outside. To make his point, Hamid pressed the blade harder against Sevdi's throat so that she whimpered.

The leader frowned and nodded. After the soldier had backed away, Raoul took control of the horse. Mounting the stallion, he rode quickly to Hamid.

"Now what?"

Hamid shouted out to the leader. "Turn and ride the other way!"

The man looked at him in astonishment. "You will die!" he yelled back. "Even if you kill her you will still die!"

"Yes, but I am not the one who has to face the sultan! Tell me, how will he react when he sees his daughter's throat slit open?"

The leader hesitated. "You may kill her no matter what we do! The sultan is intelligent enough to know this!"

"I will not kill her if he gives me the ransom I seek!"

"What the hell are you saying?" demanded Raoul.

"Ransom," said Hamid switching to French.

"_What? You cannot-,"_

"Shut up!" snapped Hamid. "I do not need them to see us arguing! Nod your damn head and smile!"

Raoul cursed but quickly gave a laugh and nodded.

"What is the ransom?" called out the leader.

Hamid thought quickly. "I will send my own messenger to the sultan in a few days with our demands. Until then, tell your sultan that any attempt to save his daughter will mean her death! Now go!"

The unit leader scowled and all was silent for a few moments. To Hamid's relief the man finally gave the command and the soldiers turned and ran off into the distance.

The three of them stayed until the soldiers were completely out of sight before finally turning and running to the sea. Once there, Raoul quickly made a few bribes to some of the local merchants. They gained access to a rather large ship and boarded. Once in a cabin, Raoul slumped against the wall with exhaustion.

Hamid released Sevdi and she roughly pushed him away. "You were going to kill me!"

"I took it into consideration, yes," he replied smoothly.

"How dare you! I will never help you again!"

"_Help? You damn well know you were going to give us to them!"_

"I already told you I did not think they were going to kill you!"

"Oh yes, rotting in a cell and being tortured sounds much better!"

"No! Do you not understand? Once I found out that you were my second cousin, I thought I could get protection for you! I knew there would be a group of soldiers following them and you would be outnumbered!"

"Well I do not need your help!" growled Hamid.

She turned and looked out the window. "You must be taking us to Phocaea."

"Unexpectedly yes."

"What do you mean?"

Hamid sat down on a bed. "We were supposed to meet Erik here at the docks in a few days. But now it is too dangerous and we must move on. I can only hope he figures out where we have gone."

Sevdi turned and looked at him, her eyes widening. "Tell me you are not thinking to lead some revolt against my father!"

"Something like that."

"Why?" He saw realization hit her eyes. "For your sister? For a _woman?_"

"Yes a woman!" shot back Hamid.

"He will not trade her for me."

"How the fuck do you know?"

She shook her head. "Suleiman is more important. I have heard the sultan speak of your sister. She is to be the next mother of a future sultan!"

"Not if I can help it!"

"But it is impossible! Even if you do convince the people that you are the son of Titus, they no longer have a viable army!"

"Perhaps you underestimate them. And what if this is more than just my sister? How has the sultan treated these people? I can only imagine that he cares very little for them!"

Sevdi bit her lip before answering. "He will never allow Phocaea to have independence. I will be killed before he allows that to happen!"

"Will both of you be quiet?"

Hamid and Sevdi looked at Raoul in surprise. "Seeing both of you argue is endless! We were supposed to wait for Erik! Our best hope is to reach your lands and find somewhere safe to hide for a few days."

Hamid shook his head. "Those soldiers are returning to the sultan. We cannot wait for Erik." He looked at Sevdi who was watching their conversation with narrowed eyes. "We must come up with our own plan."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Erik was jolted awake by a scream. Immediately he reached for Rashida but found although alarmed, she was not who woke him. When he heard a sob in the other direction, Erik knew who it was. He pulled Alexandria close, cradling her to him as she cried.

"What is wrong?" asked Rashida who was clearly worried.

"She just had a bad dream," explained Erik as Alexandria buried her face into his chest. He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly not feeling well. After she calmed down, he stroked her hair and she looked up at him.

"I am fine," she said trying to calm herself. Her hand touched his lips and he kissed her fingers. She frowned as her hand lingered on his chin. "You feel warm. Are you not feeling well?"

Actually, he was not. His head hurt. "I am fine," he lied. They had to get moving.

"No," Alexandria said to him firmly. "I think you need to rest a little longer."

"We need fresh supplies," he replied. "We must get to the nearby village early before it gets too crowded and we are seen." Erik stood up and felt dizzy as hell.

"You have a fever," said Mara as she walked over to him. She tried to coax him to sit back down but he shook her off.

"Pack," he ordered in a firm voice. He would not leave Hamid waiting and they were still a few days away.

But within the short time they took to pack their things, Erik was shivering. He cursed as he knew the fever was making his body cold. And now his stomach was sick. Tired and angry, he finally had no choice and sat down. Fortunately none of the women pointed out they were right as that would have put him over the edge. He gave up and lay down while Alexandria placed a blanket over him. Safi forced him to drink cool water. Yet nothing was helping him feel better; he wanted to curl up and just die.

"Why is he so sick?" asked Rashida with alarm. "He…he is not poisoned or anything is he?"

"No," replied Alexandria in a reassuring voice. "After being so preoccupied with your safety and running himself ragged, he is now paying for it."

"It was probably just a virus I caught while traveling in these lands," Erik said in a graveled voice even though he knew Alexandria was right. "I refuse to rest more than one day. We will leave tomorrow even if I have to drag my own dead body!"

--

Rashida looked with concern at her father who had finally fallen asleep as they hours passed until it was early evening. In all her time growing up with him, not once could she remember when he had fallen ill. She was unused to seeing him so vulnerable and it made her worry.

"We must get fresh supplies," said Safi in a quiet voice. "We need food and more water."

Rashida's mother placed a finger to her lips to keep quiet and led them outside the cave. "I do not like any of us leaving. It is safer if we stay here."

Mara frowned. "Although I hate to admit Safi is right, we are out of food. One of us must go."

"The sultan's soldiers are searching for you," said Alexandria.

"And you may be recognized as well," pointed out Mara.

"Rashida and I will go to the village," Safi announced.

Mara shot her a glare. "Why not just you? Rashida may be recognized as well!"

"But most of the spies were killed," said Rashida. "And they do not know which direction we really headed. I doubt anyone would recognize me."

"Regardless," said Mara with a frown, "Erik would not want you to go."

"The master told me she can defend herself quite well," said Safi.

"So you really want her only for your protection," said Mara with irritation.

Her mother sighed. "Enough!" She looked at Rashida. "If you go, promise me you will return as quickly as you can."

Rashida nodded, thinking of her father. "Yes, I will be fine. We should go now so we make it back before dark."

Her mother embraced her long and hard. "Be safe."

"It is not very far. But…,"

"What is it?" her mother asked as she gently touched Rashida's face.

"Why are you afraid of the cave? You had a bad dream. Tell me why."

Her mother's hand dropped away. She directed Mara and Safi to check on her father so the two of them cold be alone. Once gone, Rashida's mother sat down on a large rock. She was quiet for a few moments, as if trying to figure out how to answer the question. Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke.

"A ruler from another land held me captive in a cave."

"Who?"

"Erik did not tell you?"

"No…,"

Her mother frowned. "If he did not tell you then you shall have to wait for the details of who the ruler was."

Rashida was annoyed but nodded. "But what happened?"

"I was held for ransom. My personal slave was killed in front of me. It is an experience that haunts me to this day," she replied quietly.

Rashida swallowed hard. "Were you…raped?"

"No, but my slave was before she died."

"In front of you?" asked Rashida as a knot formed in her stomach.

"Yes."

Rashida's hand went to her stomach. "That is so horrible! Why would men do such a terrible thing? What purpose does someone have in torturing and killing someone?"

"Power," her mother replied softly. "Fear is a powerful weapon Rashida; always remember that is their purpose."

"Are you ready?" asked Safi appearing.

Rashida nodded and embraced her mother. With Safi close by her side, they walked away from the cave. The sun was setting and it was beginning to cool. Relieved not to feel the heat, Rashida walked cautiously through an area that had a lot of hills and rocky terrain.

"Do you see anything?" asked Safi anxiously.

Rashida squinted her eyes, trying to see into the distance. "Nothing this way." She turned and headed east. But as soon as she came around a hill, she stopped suddenly, causing Safi to stumble right into her.

"Look!" exclaimed Rashida excitedly. "There it is!"

It was a small settlement but on a main road not very far away. With a clear view, she could see travelers who had camped nearby the village. Many of the travelers were finishing up making purchases from the local merchants.

Rashida smelled food cooking and her stomach growled. "I think we should go get something to eat." Within moments they were on the outskirts of the settlement. She was not going to take any chances going too far into the village. Instead, she made a few quick purchases with the closest merchants she could find, drawing as little attention as possible.

Relieved that Rashida was finished, Safi took the bags of food and began to head back. But when Rashida turned to follow her, she found Safi frozen. "What is-,"

"Shh!" Safi whispered.

A chill ran through Rashida as she saw a group of men approaching. Their faces covered, she saw there were five of them

"Do not make eye contact," said Safi.

"Who are they?"

"They may be men who sell slaves."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rashida saw one man was now staring at her. "They do not know who we are right? I have never seen them before." she whispered, almost trying to reassure her own self.

"Do not run," instructed Safi. "We must not look as if they do not intimidate us."

Her heart beating, Rashida tried not to bite her lip in fear as another man looked at her intently and spoke in a deep voice. When they did not respond, the man's eyes grew shrewd.

Safi finally spoke sharply back to him and blocked Rashida from their view. The men seemed to be pressing her about something.

"What do they want?" whispered Rashida.

"They are asking what price I will sell you for," she replied in French.

"_What?"_

"You are very beautiful. They think I am your mother. It is not uncommon for men to seek beautiful women to sell into slavery."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Some families are very poor," she said. "If they cannot make a wealthy match for a daughter, they may sell her for good price."

"That is horrible!" said Rashida in far too loud of a voice.

"I have told them you are already promised in marriage"

"So why are they not leaving?"

"Because they insist they will pay more." She shook her head at the men again who were still speaking and she backed away.

But one of the men suddenly grabbed Safi, yanking her out of the way so another man could lunged at Rashida. She screamed as his hand grabbed her wrist. Safi withdrew a knife but the man who held her was too quick and snatched it out of her hand. With her arms held, Rashida was unable to reach for her dagger. She desperately tried to pull away and looked for help at some of the merchants. To her dismay, some were only passively watching while others only appeared amused.

But the sound of men shouting had her looking in another direction and Rashida's eyes widened as soldiers approached with their swords drawn. The men immediately let them go and Safi grabbed her arm.

"_Run!"_

Not taking any chances, Rashida ran with Safi. Returning to the hills, she looked back to see if they were being followed as she worried they were leading them right to her father. But Rashida saw only two soldiers now casually putting away their swords after running off the men who had tried to capture her. Safi tried to pull her along but Rashida stopped and watched as the soldiers turned and walked to a camp not far from the village.

Rashida's heart stopped when she saw them greet a man waiting for them. Although far off in the distance, she knew even before he removed the cloth from his face who he was:

_Raja_.

--

"She is safe my lord."

Suleiman nodded and turned to look in the distance at Rashida. He was relieved that he finally found her. They had traveled day and night with Suleiman insisting on very little rest. Despite their exhaustion, the strategy had paid off.

However, he was not pleased that she had ventured out to the village without protection. Where was her father? He could not see how the masked man would allow her to be without him in these lands. What if something happened to him and she was unprotected?

He thought about following her but decided against it. They were extremely tired from so little sleep which meant he could make a mistake if was not thinking clearly. Suleiman nodded at the soldiers who settled themselves in front of his tent. He knew each one would insist on taking turns sleeping so they could protect him. Suleiman almost laughed at that thought. If Rashida's father was alive and knew about him, two sleepy soldiers were no match for a man who would do anything to protect his daughter.

After watching Rashida and the other woman disappear into the hills, he entered his tent to try and rest. Although he would not admit it to the soldiers, he was quite pleased at the comfort surrounding him. They had of course insisted on dragging with them a tent only worthy of a prince which meant it was fairly uxorious. How the two men managed to pack some of the pillows and rugs for his comfort was a mystery to him.

He took off his robe, leaving only his pants on. Slipping inside the large bed of blankets made for him, Suleiman tried to settle himself. The urge to go after Rashida was still nagging him but he resisted the temptation.

Hours later, Suleiman was awakened by one of the soldiers that entered his tent. "There is someone here to see you." Instantly awake, he stood up as the soldier bowed to him. Then the soldier turned and opened the tent flap to reveal…

_Rashida._

She ran to him and he embraced her as he said a prayer of thanks that she was safe and now in his arms. Pulling away, he looked down at her. "I thought I may never see you again," he said softly. He glanced at the soldier watching and with a nod of his head, dismissed the man.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him sadly. "I am so sorry…I could not tell you…,"

Suleiman placed a finger over her mouth and shook his head. "Do not apologize for your father trying to keep you safe." His fingers traveled to the side of her face, caressing her cheek. "Where is he?"

"He…he does not know I am here. I-I do not know how long I can stay. But I needed to see you."

He smiled. "I needed to see you as well. Rashida, there is something I must tell-,"

"You cannot follow us!" she suddenly blurted. "I told him that I helped you. If he knew you were alive he would kill you! I already took a terrible risk in doing such a thing when you could harm me or my family!"

Suleiman shook his head firmly. "No, perhaps at one time that was true, but not now. I would never harm you or your family." He placed his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Rashida closed her eyes as if she were in pain. But when she spoke to him, his heart leapt. "I love you too," she whispered back.

--

Hamid woke as the ship suddenly shuddered as it rocked through the waves. He looked over at Raoul who was dead asleep. But when he looked over at where Sevdi should have been, he saw she was missing.

Getting to his feet, Hamid tried to steady himself as he left the cabin. Finally reaching the top of the ship, he stumbled as the ship rocked unexpectedly to one side. He felt a jolt of fear as a memory of being on a ship came back to him. No, he had fallen into the water. He remembered the feel of the waves collapsing on him and calling out. No one answered him.

"Hamid?"

He looked up to see Sevdi standing at the rail, the moonlight shining down on her face. Hamid frowned. "What are you doing out here?"

She looked back out at the sea as she held onto the rail. The waves…I cannot sleep."

"Are you sick?"

"A little, yes. It is better if I have air. What about you?"

"What about me? You were gone so I came looking for you."

"No…the look on your face a moment ago. It was as if there was something wrong."

He turned away from her and stared out into the sea. "I am…remembering things."

"What things?"

"My real father was cruel. As king, I can only imagine how he treated his people. This can only mean he was ruthless as the enemy of the Ottomans. When Erik took me when I was a child, I am sure I gladly went with him."

Hamid jumped slightly as Sevdi reached out and held his hand. "It must have been very traumatic for you."

"How am I supposed to convince these people that I will be any better ruler to them?"

She squeezed his hand. "I will help you," she said softly.

"Why? And how can I trust you?"

"Family is very important. I thought that my father would at least consider that. But his soldiers already proved me wrong." She gave a light laugh. "I should have known better, I admit. He can be a very cruel man himself."

"Yes, but I am not that close of family. You are a second cousin and you do not even know me." He sighed in irritation. "Hell, I do not even know myself!"

She moved closer to him and Hamid swallowed hard. She was absolutely stunning with her hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes captivated him.

"You have more strength within you than you know. Look how you took charge of the situation with the soldiers. You did not even hesitate."

"Yes, and at the same time that scares me. To take a life without hesitation? I am uncertain if that is such a good thing Sevdi."

"A worse man would not even think about it as you do now." She gave him a beautiful smile. "And that means you will be a very strong ruler."

"Why?"

"Because you value life. And power means little without it."

_Author's note: So...not many reviews lately but lots of people reading. What is going on in those minds? Am I still on the right track? I of course am looking forward to the sultan returning again in the story. He is such a great character to love and hate at the same time..._

_-Anne_


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's note: I am smiling as I can appreciate RainsP and others not liking the Rashida/Suleiman combo. What can I say? Only time will tell if Suleiman can proove his worth or not...but seriously, thanks everyone for the reviews!!_

Chapter 25

Rashida felt like crying as she embraced Raja. She knew this was wrong. But she could not deny the love she was feeling. And he had followed her, not to take her to the prince but because he alone wanted her. He had ordered his men to save her from the slave traders. She felt safe with him.

Safi had immediately told her mother what happened when they returned to the cave. Fortunately Safi did not seem to understand that the soldiers had actually saved them on purpose and they were only investigating the commotion. Seeing the look of fear on her mother's face, Rashida quickly let her know the soldiers did not follow them.

Her father finally woke and seemed to be feeling better. She knew this because of the anger in his eyes after he was told of what happened. At least his temper was toward the situation they were in and not her. Staying hidden was the best strategy for now. However, he made it clear they would not be followed. He even had a sudden change of mind that that perhaps they should stay another night. Which could only mean that her father was planning to hunt the soldiers down.

Rashida was worried and could not get Raja out of her mind. Fearing for his safety, she decided to meet with him quickly and warn him. Late into the night when everyone was asleep, she crept away and ran for his camp. Her intent was to stay for just a moment. But seeing him brought back a flood of emotion. He had already risked so much to be with her and she could not deny him.

This would be their last goodbye.

--

Suleiman bent down and kissed Rashida with infinite tenderness. He no longer questioned his destiny because it was here in his arms. Impossibly, this one woman had changed him. For years he had been groomed to be the heir of the Ottomans, a weight he carried with him for so long. But with Rashida he found freedom. She was the perfect mate for him, a woman with no equal. And because of that, Suleiman had come to terms with the fact that he would only marry one woman.

Her arms encircled his neck and Suleiman felt Rashida press intimately against him. His body hardened in an instant, straining to claim what he so badly wanted. For a moment he gave into temptation, savoring the feel of her against his bare chest. Robed in the type of foreign garments of his land, she was now more beautiful than ever before. He could easily feel the figure of her body against him, her skin softer than any he had ever touched.

But first, they needed to talk and come up with a plan. Could her father help them? Or hell, _would_ he even help them? If he revealed to her father that he was the prince…no, there was no way her father would accept such a thing. It was bad enough if he revealed himself as Raja, the spy. But as the prince? No matter how much Rashida loved him, her father would never allow such a thing.

When he tried to pull away, Rashida surprised him by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. Suleiman could not help the moan that escaped him. "Rashida," he groaned, "We cannot-,"

But she silenced him again with another deep kiss. Her hands were now tentatively touching his chest…and began to move downward. Suleiman gasped as her fingers innocently brushed against his groin. Without thinking, he pulled her down to the bed, settling on top of her. She inhaled sharply as his hand went inside her dress to caress one of her nipples. He lowered his head so that he could press hot kisses down her neck, easing his way down to her breasts. With satisfaction he felt her nipple harden and he was dying to have a taste. Impatiently he pushed aside the material she was wearing and found the most perfect breasts he had ever seen. Eagerly, he took one into his mouth and gently suckled, while his body grew even harder than he thought possible.

Her breathing became ragged and he felt her fingers in his hair. Suleiman let his hands slide down further until he finally loosened the rest of her dress and slid it off. He marveled at her beautiful skin and could not resist lightly brushing his hand against the soft juncture between her legs.

Once more he settled on top of her, enjoying the feeling of her naked skin against his. She was arching up to him and Suleiman was beginning to become mindless with his need. But when he pulled back to look at her face, he came to his senses. Although she was aroused, he could see she was also frightened by the new sensations she was feeling. It was then he remembered as a virgin how truly innocent she was.

Not only that but an unmarried virgin.

Abruptly he pulled away but she held him in place.

"Did…I do something wrong?" she whispered in between breaths.

The temptation to continue was so strong that he could not help but rub himself against her which made her sigh. "No," he said realizing his voice was shot. He tried clearing his throat. "I…we cannot do this."

She held his face with trembling hands. "But I want to," she said softly. "More than anything. I may never see you again after tonight."

"Not if we think of a plan," he replied huskily as he bent down for another taste of her lips. Her tongue thrust inside his mouth again and he groaned, trying to regain control of himself. "Rashida," he said hoarsely as he pulled away slightly, "We must stop. I…will not take you."

She sat up and covered herself with a blanket. "Why? Am I not attractive enough?" Her eyes looked down. "I…I know you have had many women and I am inexperienced-,"

Suleiman grabbed her hands. "No! You are beautiful beyond words Rashida!"

Tears filled her eyes. "I cannot get pregnant if that is what you are worried about…,"

_"What?"_ Could she not bear children? His chest tightened.

"My mother…she showed me…a device I can use so I will not conceive."

He exhaled in relief not realizing he had been holding his breath. Gently he touched her cheek. "It is not that…although…I am glad that you have such a thing." In his lands any type of birth control was strictly forbidden. All the more reason he was grateful that somehow he would make sure they were free.

"Then why?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"I will not take you because you are so much more worthy than any other woman," he explained. "It is wrong to take your virginity before we are married." He smiled suddenly despite the bulge in his pants that made him quite uncomfortable. "Can you imagine what your father would do to me if I did such a thing?"

She gave a small laugh. "I do not think that is funny."

"Why? _You_ are smiling."

Rashida tried to grow serious. "Because you know it is true."

"Exactly. So all the more reason we should wait."

"But most of my friends are not virgins," she said in a tone that indicated she was still hurt.

"I hardly think those girls are as worthy as you," Suleiman replied as he had a brief thought of her friend Nicole. He frowned, wishing he could erase that meaningless sex. At the time he meant to prove to himself that he was an Ottoman and he could damn well do what he pleased with any woman. But in the end, it only made him realize that physical pleasure was nothing without love.

"But…I want you."

He smiled tightly. "I want you too." Gently, he pulled her down to lie on the bed next to him. He noted with satisfaction that she still had a pouting look, disappointed that he would deny her of the experience. "There are…other ways," he said softly.

Her eyes flipped up to his. "How?"

Moving closer to her, Suleiman's fingers pried loose the blanket she was still holding in front of her. "I will show you," he murmured.

And before she could ask again, his mouth captured her lips while his hand cupped a breast. Once more he lowered his head and gently took her nipple into his mouth. But while she sighed in pleasure, Suleiman boldly let his hand trail down further until he stroked the soft flesh between her legs. She gasped and immediately stiffened. But Suleiman held her firmly in place while his fingers explored her most intimate secrets. Slowly, she began to relax, her body becoming liquid beneath his touch. As she gave herself to him, Suleiman nuzzled her breasts while his fingers found a rhythm that had her arching for more. His manhood was wildly twitching, straining in protest when she was so slick with need. But his focus remained on her, and he took pleasure in her growing need.

"Oh," she gasped as she sought for some type of release.

"I know," he said huskily against her breasts.

"But…I…,"

He quickly silenced her with a kiss and his fingers increased in speed until she was crying out, holding him so tightly he could barely breathe. Brushing her neck with kisses, Suleiman whispered words of love in his own language as she rippled with pleasure.

When she was finally finished, he kissed her gently on the forehead and pulled her close. He was bathed in sweat by this point as his body was burning up with the need to take her. She kissed his neck and sighed.

"Raja," she whispered.

He winced when she said the name, reminding him of all that needed to be said. That at least put a chill on his lust…

"Can I please you in the same way?"

His body hardened instantly again and he shifted uncomfortably. "There is no need."

"But…you want me…,"

"More than anything," he said with a ragged voice. "But you do not have to-," Suleiman sharply gasped when Rashida cut him off by placing her hand right on his crotch. "Rashida," he said in protest.

She moved aggressively against him, pushing him onto his back while she began to kiss him fiercely. Her fingers slipped inside his pants and he clenched his hands into fists. When she stroked him, Suleiman nearly went over the edge. He had no idea how intense physical pleasure could be when it was mixed with love. Swallowing hard, Suleiman forced his hands to try and stop her but it was too late. Her soft fingers caressed him to the point beyond his control and he cried out in release. For a moment, all Suleiman could do was try and catch his breath. He watched with amusement as she withdrew her hand to see what was on her fingers. When she smiled shyly at him, Suleiman laughed softly. Sated, he pulled her up onto him so that her head was lying on his chest. Stroking her hair, he never felt so content. The warmth of her body combined with his fatigue from such a long journey made him drowsy. He tried to stay awake so they could talk, but he was just so tired…

--

Hamid was relieved when the ship made it safely to land. That is, until he saw what lay before them. Stepping onto the dock, he was dismayed at the sight. Desolate was the best word he could find to describe it. The village neighboring the sea was so poor it was a miracle the structures were still standing.

"I do not like this plan," protested Raoul as he stayed on the plank of the ship.

"You have any other ideas?"

Raoul sighed. "No, but I doubt Erik would approve. He may be only a day behind us."

"He now has an army of soldiers to contend with before crossing the sea. It was important to him that I try and prove that I am the ruler of these people. It is a critical part that I must play. Time is against us. Some of those soldiers will report to the sultan that we have his daughter."

Raoul walked down onto the dock and frowned as a number of beggars approached them. "I believe these lands will take more time than we have." He shook his head at the poor men knowing what supplies they had were needed. But as they walked toward the village, Hamid saw Raoul slip an apple into the hand of a small child that looked at him with gratitude.

Hamid approached a local merchant. "Do you know where I can find the palace?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "There is no palace that belongs to our land."

"But at one time there was when King Titus-,"

"We do not speak that name!" hissed the man. He glanced around him and lowered his voice. "From where do you come? Are you asking me if I would betray the Ottomans?"

Hamid recognized the anger in his voice was actually fear. The people here were clearly dominated by the Ottoman Empire. "Forgive me. I have…been away for some time. I did not realize they had destroyed so much."

The man's face grew harsh. "There is nothing left," he said bitterly. "How would you not know these things if your heritage is within these lands?"

"I was only a boy and taken before the Ottomans invaded."

The merchant gave a laugh. "And you return now? You should have stayed wherever you were, young one. There is nothing for you here."

"So…the palace is gone?"

The man glanced over Hamid's shoulder, studying Sevdi who had her face covered with a veil. "Why would you care?"

"I just…remember it as a boy. Please, I would very much like to see it again."

For a few moments the man was silent. Eventually, he pointed to the southeast. "That direction…about a day's travel through the desert. Be of care when you arrive."

"Why?"

"The Ottomans are always watching."

--

"My lord?"

Suleiman's eyes opened to find one of his soldiers standing over him. Quickly he yanked the blanket to cover Rashida who was still asleep. "What is it?" he snapped trying to keep his voice quiet.

"I am sorry to disturb you but-,"

"Stop," Suleiman replied. "We will have this discussion outside."

"But-,"

He held up his hand and the soldier bowed. Carefully, Suleiman eased Rashida onto the pillows. He quickly put on fresh pants and walked outside, ready to give the two soldiers hell.

Until he saw an army of soldiers in front of him.

"My lord, I am sorry…I tried to tell you-,"

"We are relieved to see that you are safe," interrupted a tall man that Suleiman recognized was the highest captain that served his father.

"What…what are you doing here?" he asked. Instinctively he moved closer to the tent.

"We have a few loyal government allies within France that were watching. Word was sent a while ago that our spies were being murdered. The sultan ordered several units to the borders and additional spies were sent to watch you. Your father wanted to make sure you returned home."

Suleiman's face tightened. "I was being watched?"

The captain laughed. "You will never be unprotected Prince Suleiman."

_"Prince?"_

_Oh…shit. _Suleiman recognized the voice of Rashida behind him and closed his eyes in agony. Slowly he turned around to find Rashida standing in front of the tent, a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Rashida…,"

Her face filled with fear as she looked at the army of soldiers. "I thought…you were…are you not the…captain?"

A rumble of laughter came from the soldiers and the real captain chuckled. He gave a formal bow. "It is an honor to meet the bride of our future sultan. We will prepare a litter to carry you to the palace."

Suleiman's heart constricted as he watched Rashida give him a look he would never forget. The horror in her eyes burned his very soul.

"You…lied…,"

"I was going to tell you-,"

_"You lied to me!"_ She turned and ran into the tent.

Suleiman cursed and glared at the captain. "You should have given me more time!"

"The time is now," he replied. "By the time our new spies reached France, the girl had already disappeared. Her brother was followed but there was no sign of her. We were quite pleased when you led us in the right direction. And now you have successfully seduced the girl away from her father. The mission is finished."

"You…know where her father is?"

"Of course my prince. A merchant in a neighboring land was given money to ensure the girl's father would become ill. And your hard work with intriguing her was successful. She left him to be with you."

Suleiman swallowed hard. That was why Rashida had been alone yesterday. Her father had unknowingly been poisoned. "Is he…dead?"

"No, the sultan ordered him to be taken alive."

"You have captured him?"

"Not yet, but a small group of soldiers are being sent as we speak."

_Damn. _He swore Rashida's father would not be harmed and he meant it."Stop them. His daughter is now with me. That is all that matters."

"He is a threat," said the captain, narrowing his eyes. "We will not disobey the sultan."

Suleiman was now seething with anger but knew any argument against his father's orders would be useless. He had to somehow get out of this trap; no one yet knew that his real intention was to leave the Ottomans for her alone. He had to try talking with Rashida. If she listened to him and remained calm, they may find an opportunity to escape.

He looked at the captain. "I need a few moments to talk with the girl. She is frightened and does not understand what has happened." The captain gave him such a look of amusement that Suleiman scowled. Women never questioned the men in their society and no explanation ever needed to be given. "She was raised differently," he said firmly. "She will not come easily if I do not try and explain."

The captain bowed his head but continued to smile. "I am certain she will be quickly tamed if not by your words than by your hand."

Suleiman's chest tightened. He was in a dangerous situation. The men would expect him to put Rashida in her place if she did not cooperate. The thought of having to beat her in front of them shook him to his core. He gave a slight nod to the captain and went back inside the tent, hoping she would at least listen to him.

But upon entering, Suleiman was dismayed to learn that she was no where in sight. Just as he was beginning to realize she had escaped, he heard a scream in the distance. He tore out the back of the tent and saw two soldiers in the distance dragging Rashida back to the camp. One of the soldiers was bleeding, his arm most likely cut by a dagger she had. The men roughly pulled her with them and she whimpered in pain.

"_Take your hands off her!" _shouted Suleiman quickly walking in front of them. Immediately the soldiers let her go and she fell to the ground. He slowly crouched down, reaching out his hand to help her.

"_Do not touch me!"_ She stood up on her own. _"I heard everything! You poisoned my father! I hate you!" _She tried to run once more but the soldiers quickly grabbed her. _"No!"_ she screamed.

"Stop!" snapped Suleiman to the soldiers as she struggled within their hold. He wanted to say they were hurting her but that would be a ridiculous thing to say; a woman _should_ hurt if she disobeyed a man in their land. "She is mine!" he said quickly thinking. "Only I will punish her. Let her go now!"

"_No," _said the captain from behind him.

Angrily Suleiman turned around. "Do not dare to defy me! You will let her go now!"

"One day you will be sultan, but not yet. My loyalty is to him. While I respect your wishes, I will not take the chance that she may escape again." He motioned to another group of soldiers. "Prepare her escort and bring ropes to bind her."

Helpless, Suleiman watched the two soldiers pull Rashida past him. She was sobbing at this point and he felt physically sick. As he swayed, the captain reached out and steadied him. "You are exhausted from your harsh journey. The sultan is very proud of all that you risked in capturing her."

"I did not…capture her," said Suleiman hoarsely.

"Yes you did," replied the captain softly. "You captured her heart."

Author's note: _As the plot thickens...hehehe. -Anne_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Erik cursed under his breath as he walked behind Mara, Safi, and Alexandria. Now in the village, he blended into the crowd as he wore a head scarf hiding his face. The market was very crowded, a perfect time for them to disappear. But Erik was seething with anger at the situation.

In the early morning hours he woke to find Rashida gone. Why had she left? By now he was feeling better and he immediately searched outside the cave, still protected by the cover of darkness. He quickly found out they were being watched, a few scouts hiding not far away. But when they saw him, Erik was too quick, killing each man before they had the chance to warn anyone. As he stripped the weapons from their bodies, Erik now knew that somehow his family had been followed. Not only that, but his illness was no coincidence. His weakened state left Rashida vulnerable, letting their enemy watch her every move. Somehow she had been taken.

When dawn slowly came, Erik shook with fury when he saw the legion of troops on the other side of the village. And his heart froze inside his chest when he heard a distant scream. Every protective instinct he possessed went into overdrive when he saw soldiers dragging Rashida to a waiting escort. Bound by ropes, she was completely helpless.

His first thought was to immediately go after her. But his experience also gave him more control which meant thinking things through rather than acting on emotion like he did in his past. And there were other pieces in his game of chess to still be played out with the sultan. Yet, it took Erik all of his strength to leave his daughter. But he knew the scouts were a sure sign that they planned to send more soldiers. He could not place any of the women at risk to be captured. Mara would surely be killed and God knows what torture the sultan might inflict on Alexandria. Erik could only imagine that the sultan had grown even worse in his bitterness after losing his favorite so many years ago.

As expected, Alexandria did not take the news well. Distraught, she begged him to actually leave her so she could go with Rashida. They did not have much time as he knew soldiers would be arriving any moment. Although she was angry, Erik refused to leave her, swearing he would carry her if she gave him no choice.

Now making their way through the crowd, they soon joined a large group of travelers heading out of the village, right toward a small unit of soldiers. Erik quickly switched places with the women, insisting they fall behind him to draw as little attention as possible. Women followed behind the man in these lands…the sultan had done a good job in teaching him that tradition with Mara.

With so many people, it was easy for Erik to draw the attention of the soldiers elsewhere. Throwing his voice so that it appeared as if a man in front of them said an insult to one of the soldiers, Erik and the women quickly passed by as the man was yanked aside to be questioned. They kept going until finally the village was out of sight. Erik led them off the road once more into the hills. But their safety did not concern Alexandria.

"We cannot leave her! We need to go back!" she said out of desperation. She ripped off her veil and her hair tumbled down her shoulders. Trembling, Alexandria looked at him with a desperation he had never seen.

But Erik had to remain strong. He shook his head. "Alexandria-,"

"No! I will not let my daughter become a mare to breed sons!" she said loudly. Mara and Safi tried to calm her but she shook them off. "I will _not_ let her suffer the same fate as I once did! We cannot leave her!"

He tried to reach for her but she snatched her hand away. Giving her no choice, Erik gripped her shoulders, pulling her close to his face. "Do you think I would let my daughter become the mother of a future sultan? I would rather die than allow that!"

Her teary eyes grew angry. "Then you should be risking your own life for hers right at this very moment!"

Erik winced at the cruel tone in her voice. "Perhaps that is what you wish? For me to be dead as proof that I would do anything to get her back when it is impossible at this moment? Even if it meant attacking a full army of soldiers? Is that what you want?"

"No! I-I want…," she shook her head, trying to hold back her emotion. And then she looked up at him, her eyes looking straight into his. "I want you to keep your promise to me."

He remembered the promise he made to her so long ago…the promise that he would find a way to keep Rashida from the sultan. Erik held her face with his hands. "I will keep that promise Alexandria."

"But she has been taken," she said with a shaking voice as the tears started to flow once more down her face. "The sultan will not wait…he will make sure she is married as soon as possible to his son."

"And how long will that be?"

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"How long does a wedding celebration last?"

"Sometimes…days."

He nodded. "And the wedding of his first son would cause an even larger celebration than usual."

"Yes," she whispered. "It could take weeks to plan. The sultan will invite leaders from nearby lands. It will be an event like no other."

"And is not the bride expected to be a virgin?"

Alexandria numbly nodded. "She will not be bedded until the wedding night."

"We have time. I know it is difficult to accept but the sultan is a man who will seek to celebrate not only the marriage of his first son, but a victory that he has won."

Alexandria shuddered. "And has he won?"

Erik bent down and kissed her gently. "No," he said softly against her lips. "All is not lost. And he will find himself battling more than just me…,"

--

"Christ," muttered Hamid as he stared at what once appeared to be the main city of his father's kingdom.

The three of them had traveled by horses for over a day and at first were relieved when they reached an area that was populated. But this city was in no better shape than the one near the sea. Buildings and walls were crumbling, merchants were selling rats for food, and there was still only desert. No trees or vegetation of any kind…no life.

"This is horrible," whispered Sevdi. "I had no idea…,"

"You had no idea that your father burned and destroyed this land?" snapped Hamid. It was not her fault, but he could not help be angry when he saw such deprivation.

"Usually the Ottomans take over a city but wish for it to be prosperous," she said. "A rich city only adds to their wealth. But…King Titus pushed his own people too far, risking everything for power."

Hamid stopped his horse. "And now _they_ have to be the ones who are punished for his actions?"

"They followed his rule."

"Did they have a choice?" he shot back. "One does not elect a king. And if that ruler is a mad man, the people are helpless."

"That is not entirely true," Sevdi said with a frown. "They could have risen up against him."

"If my father controlled his people by fear, I doubt they would try to overthrow him. From what little I know, he was a very cruel man."

Raoul caught up with them. "It is getting dark. We need to find shelter, so stop arguing with the girl."

"You cannot understand a word we say," replied Hamid. "So how do you know we are arguing right now?"

"Because of your hands." Raoul urged his horse forward to ride out in front of them.

Confused, Hamid looked down to see his hands curled into tight fists as he held the reins. Irritated, he loosened his hold and followed after Raoul. But he stopped and looked back at Sevdi.

"What is wrong?"

"How do you intend to prove you are the son of Titus?"

"I have no idea." Hamid thought for a moment. "When the sultan takes over another land, does he designate authority to one individual? Such as a captain of his soldiers?"

"Usually he places one of the local leaders in charge."

"Do you mean to tell me that the ruler who is defeated then serves the sultan?"

"It depends on the ruler of course, but yes."

"Why the hell would they do that? I would think they would rather die than serve an enemy!"

Sevdi nodded. "And that is true for some but usually a leader or ruler will submit to save his bloodline. If he refuses, he and any family members, including children, would be put to death."

"You have such a wonderful father," said Hamid sarcastically.

"I already told you that I do not like him." She frowned. "But even I admit he is a very strong and honorable ruler."

"_Honorable? _How the hell can a man who kills children be _honorable_?" hissed Hamid.

Sevdi raised up her chin. "Because he keeps his word. Unlike other rulers, he never breaks an agreement. Those who serve him know he can be trusted as to what he promises."

"You have a very twisted way of thinking."

She shot him a glare. "No, you have to stop taking the notion that the world revolves around your beliefs!" Hamid's mouth dropped open but before he could speak, she cut him off. "If you really want to bring back our bloodline, you need to learn what will be expected."

"As the ruler I will tell them what is expected."

"It does not work that way!" she snapped. "You will never be accepted if you do not first respect the beliefs of this land!"

Raoul's voice from a distance cut off their conversation. "Will you two shut up? Good God, you quarrel like lovers!"

Hamid scowled. "We are _not _lovers!" He motioned to Sevdi and she hesitantly followed him. Catching up, he brought his horse alongside of Raoul. "Besides," he said in a low voice. "Lovers would not quarrel so where did you get that expression?"

Raoul laughed. "You obviously have never been in love."

Hamid's face tightened. "And just what do you mean by that? I do not see you and the Countess argue!"

"Oh we argue," said Raoul grinning. "We just choose to do so in private."

As Hamid glanced behind to make sure Sevdi was following, he frowned. "You know, people also argue when they hate each other."

"Hmm, you could have fooled me."

"Excuse me?"

"If you hate her so much, why do you bother talking with her at all?"

"I did not say I hated her."

"Ah I see, so your point that people argue as they hate each other had nothing to do with her."

"Quit mocking me," muttered Hamid who was annoyed at Raoul's smiling face. "She is my second cousin anyway!"

"So?"

"So? She is…my family!" Hamid inwardly cringed for a moment as he thought about Rashida and his feelings of attraction to her. He loathed himself.

Raoul laughed. "A second cousin is not that close in family. There would be nothing wrong in marrying her."

"Marry? I am not going to marry her! Besides, she is not my type."

"Do you have a type?" teased Raoul.

Hamid could not help himself and took a jab. "How about your daughter?"

Much to Hamid's delight, Raoul stopped his horse and frowned. "She is definitely not a match for you."

Now Hamid was smiling. "Why not? She is quiet and would not argue with me…the perfect wife!"

"Exactly," replied Raoul who started forward on his horse again, "You would become quite bored with her."

"Maybe she has other talents I do not know of."

"She is not like her friend Nicole," growled Raoul.

"Thank God for that. But that does not mean she will not have some…natural talent in other areas to please a husband."

Raoul pulled on the reins and glared at Hamid. "First, we are talking about _my _daughter so you will give her the respect she deserves. Second, physical pleasure will only entice a man for so long. I thought your knowledge of Nicole would have taught you that!" he snapped.

Hamid looked down suddenly regretting his remarks. Why the hell was he acting like this? "I apologize. I did not mean…to offend you."

Raoul took a deep breath and looked away. Suddenly he laughed. "I suppose I deserved it for my comments about Sevdi." But just as Hamid felt relieved that all was well between them, Raoul's face became serious. "Yet I also meant what I said when it comes to being truly in love with someone. Why do you think Erik fell in love with Alexandria?"

"What do you mean?"

Raoul chuckled. "I can assure you, they did not care for each other at all when they first met. Ask Erik sometime."

Hamid changed the subject. "Sevdi was telling me that the sultan sometimes places the very rulers he conquers to still be in control of the land."

"I think we are about to find out," replied Raoul.

Hamid turned his head to see a small group of men dressed as guards, although not similar to that of the Ottomans. And they were heading straight for them…

--

Suleiman pulled tightly on the reins of his stallion. In the distance, he could see the palace of the Ottomans. It was magnificent, a true symbol of the Ottoman's power. The city had grown considerably over the years, many of the surrounding buildings exhibiting great wealth with their intricate details.

When they entered the city, a crowd greeted him with cheers, bowing their heads as he passed them by. By now Suleiman's heart was pounding. At one time he had longed to return to his home. Now he dreaded it. His father would summon him immediately and he had to work quickly. Rashida would be taken to the harem to be bathed. He had to seek out the one person he knew would protect her.

Arriving at the palace, Suleiman dismounted and glanced over at the litter where the soldiers were taking out Rashida. Although she was not crying, her face looked somber while her beautiful skin had now gone pale. At least her mood may cause a few of the harem girls to take pity on her. Usually any girl admitted to the harem and rushed to the sultan or his son's bed was torn apart if the women got the chance. The harem was notorious for jealous fights to break out among the women. But if they saw she wanted no part in her position, they might leave her alone. Suleiman knew the eunuchs would be watching closely, but he was still not going to take any chance that Rashida could be harmed. He would see to it that she had private quarters before their marriage.

Hurrying inside, he quickly walked down the endless hallways until he arrived at two large double doors. A slave immediately gave him entrance and Suleiman was relieved to find his mother in the main room of her court.

She was sitting on a couch of luxurious cushions surrounded by a group of slaves who were showing her different fabrics to choose from, no doubt to make a new dress. She looked up and gave him a beautiful smile. She was the oldest of her father's wives but also the most beautiful. As she married at such a young age, his mother still displayed much youth left in her; not even her rich black hair showed any signs of graying.

"Suleiman! I am so relieved that you have come home safely!" she said with a joyful voice. After waving a hand to dismiss the slaves, she held out her arms and he immediately went to her. He sat down and embraced her long and hard, taking just a moment to bury himself in comfort. Sensing something was wrong, she slowly pulled away and met his eyes. "What is it?"

"The girl…she is here."

His mother beamed. "Your first wife? Oh I cannot wait to meet her!"

"Yes, I want you to meet her now. She is being taken to the baths in the harem. She is not used to our ways."

"The poor girl must be frightened to death! I will go at once to make sure I oversee everything! And I will make sure she has privacy in her own apartment," his mother assured him. "In the meantime, your father will want to see you. You should go now." Suleiman nodded, his stomach tying into knots. His mother's eyes softened. "You have no need to worry…he is very pleased with you."

_That will not last long,_ thought Suleiman as he knew what he had to say to his father. He closed his eyes for a moment as his mother's hand touched his cheek.

"You are not telling me everything," she said softly.

"I love her," he blurted as he opened his eyes. As usual, he could not keep anything from her.

She withdrew her hand to cover her mouth in surprise. "Oh…that is…," she blinked and he realized tears were forming in her eyes. "That is so wonderful!" She laughed as she brushed away the wetness from her eyes. "I am just so happy that you love the one who will become your first wife."

But Suleiman slowly shook his head, pain sweeping through him as he thought about what happened with Rashida. "No, she-,"

"Prince Suleiman."

They looked up to see the captain standing before them. "The sultan waits."

He nodded, knowing that he already kept his father waiting, something no one did. Now that he had been formally summoned, he had no choice. Suleiman kissed his mother and she smiled.

"Do not worry; I will go to the harem right now."

Suleiman thanked his mother and squeezed her hand in gratitude. Taking a deep breath, he turned and walked past the captain who followed him. The walk to his father's court was long, every step feeling as if it made his heart grow heavier. What was he going to do? He could not reveal that he no longer wanted to be sultan as most likely his father would beat him to death in anger. But…maybe he could let Rashida go. He had to find a way or at least try. He owed Rashida that if he truly loved her.

Reaching his father's court, Suleiman immediately grew nervous. As the doors opened, one could not help but be impressed with such a room. It was enormous, the ceilings far above painted with intricate designs. And the sun streaming through the huge, ornate windows only added to the beauty of the court.

The room was filled with people as usual. Advisors, soldiers, and slaves immediately parted to make way for him. He saw two nude slave women sitting on the steps leading to his father's chair. Keeping his head down, he waited until a eunuch placed a pillow on the floor. Suleiman dropped to his knees in a formal bow. Those in the court immediately fell to floor, lying flat so they were lower than him.

"Rise Suleiman," came his father's strong voice.

Slowly, Suleiman stood as did the rest of those in the court. He swallowed hard and raised up his head to look at his father.

Dressed in a golden robe, his father looked down at him. Studying him, Suleiman realized that in all his travels, never had he see any ruler that compared. With broad shoulders and a handsome face, his father was the true strength of the Ottoman Empire.

"Praise Allah that you have returned safely," his father said in a formal tone. "I am looking forward to your report."

Suleiman glanced around and decided to give a completely factual detailed report of the events…at least for now. With so many witnesses in the room, he had to be very careful with what he said. But first he wanted to know about his brother.

"Ahmed is safe?" he asked in an even tone.

The sultan folded his hands in his lap, as if he was trying to be patient. "Yes, he returned a few days ago. Although I was not pleased that he left you."

"I take responsibility for that action," Suleiman quickly replied.

His father's eyes narrowed. "When it comes to your protection, _Ahmed_ is the one that takes responsibility."

_Shit._ Suleiman shifted in his place as his father looked at him with disapproval.

"If it were not for my orders to have others watch over you, the Ottomans may have lost their next sultan," said his father in a deep voice that seemed to echo within the room.

Suleiman bowed his head. "Forgive me father."

The sultan gave a chuckle. "Wisdom comes with time, my son," he said. He leaned slightly forward. "Now tell me of your journey and how you accomplished your task."

Suleiman drew a breath and gave a summary of the events in Paris and the spies being murdered. When he revealed the injury he sustained that one fateful night with Rashida's father, Suleiman had to brace himself as the sultan's face filled with anger.

"The spy with you that night was fortunate to have been murdered. Otherwise he would have dealt with me in his weakness."

"Yes," replied Suleiman thinking it was unwise to disagree. "However, his weakness also gave me the opportunity to meet the girl."

"No," snapped his father. "Your intelligence did that."

_Shit. Shit. Shit_. He was not doing well at all with this conversation. Most likely he would receive a good beating later on for not coming across like the strong leader he was expected to be. Thinking quickly, he smiled.

"This is true. And I must admit, it turned out to be a perfect plan. The girl thought I was a spy and being the compassionate creature she is, cared for me. Of course in reality I did not need her care at all," he added hastily, making sure it was known that even a serious wound could not make him weak.

Which was a complete lie. If Rashida had not helped him, he would not be standing here today.

The sultan gave a wolfish smile and nodded with approval. "Your plan worked very well. I understand the girl was so taken with you that she left the protection of her father."

Inside, Suleiman cringed but dared not show it. "Yes, her father tried to leave Paris with her as he thought no one would find them. But I had come to know the girl and she had given hints of where her destination might be."

His father looked at the captain. "And the girl's father?"

"He…escaped my lord."

Suleiman was relieved to hear this news as he had not known the fate of Rashida's father. But when he looked back at the sultan, the look of fury upon his father's face was so great that even he began to slightly shake.

"He escaped," repeated the sultan flatly.

"Yes my lord," replied the captain in a cracked voice.

"My son risks his own life, gives you the man's exact location, and you _failed_?"

Suleiman could hear the man swallow. "Yes, I failed you…my lord."

"Choose."

_Fuck._ Suleiman knew what was going to happen next. The soldiers in the court grew nervous.

When the captain hesitated, his father's eyes flashed in anger. "I will not ask you again."

The captain turned and pointed at one of his men. The man's sword was immediately taken by several other soldiers. Binding his hands, they led the man to the middle of the court, so that he stood between Suleiman and the captain.

"Kneel," said the sultan.

Shaking, the man kneeled onto the floor and bowed his head.

The sultan looked at the captain and nodded. Grimly, the captain accepted a heavy sword presented to him from a eunuch. He took a deep breath and swiftly brought the sword down on the man's neck. The head rolled to the bottom of the sultan's steps while the body slumped to the side.

"Next time it will be your own head," growled the sultan. "Understood?"

"Yes my lord."

"Get out."

The captain bowed and quickly left the room. Suleiman remained still, trying not to think about the blood that was slowly moving across the floor until it was beneath his feet. He was dimly aware that his father once more spoke.

"Now that we have the girl, we will make preparations for the wedding. Every alliance shall be invited to witness the continuation of my bloodline."

Suleiman tried to breathe calmly. He knew exactly what his father was planning. This wedding was an opportunity to display the Ottoman's growth in power. With his son married, every ally would be fighting for the opportunity to supply one of their daughters as one of the next three wives to the future sultan.

"Have you heard any news of your sister?"

Suleiman snapped out of his trance and sharply looked at his father. "No…I thought she was to be married. Has something happened?"

His father frowned. "She was taken from us. One of her personal slaves betrayed her…it was the same woman who used to be a slave to your bride's father."

"He thought to use my sister as a trade for her?"

"Yes, but I would hardly trade the future mother of our bloodline so easily."

"What if Sevdi is killed?" asked Suleiman suddenly worried.

His father rumbled with laughter. "Erik would never kill a woman."

"Erik?"

"The masked man."

The court murmured, some whispering to each other. Suleiman glanced at some of them and now understood that this Erik had been well known at one time in these lands.

"What will you do?" asked Suleiman quietly.

His father leaned down to stroke the hair of a slave girl at his feet. "We will be patient. Erik is a worthy enemy and should never be underestimated. I have a report from a unit of soldiers that Sevdi was seen alive. Erik will make his demands known in time." His father sat back, studying Suleiman carefully. "You must be very tired from your journey. You should rest."

Suleiman nodded but hesitated.

"Is there something else?" prompted his father.

"No…," _At least not yet, _thought Suleiman. Now was not the time to bring up his feelings for Rashida.

Thinking that Suleiman may be fearful of how he had done with his task, his father gave a nod. "You have done well. I am very pleased. In a few days you will present the girl formally to me for my blessing. And in just a few weeks, you will have your first wife, the future mother of our next generation." He motioned at some of the harem girls in the court who eagerly came toward Suleiman. "Go, refresh your strength and indulge in the pleasures I offer before you."

Suleiman looked at the women and his heart sank. He wanted no other woman…and he was now sure he never would. Hell, he was uncertain if he could even get hard at this point to complete the sexual act with any other female! Not wanting his father to think anything was wrong, he bowed in farewell and slowly walked out of the court with the harem girls following him.

Walking down the hall toward the room he bathed, Suleiman reviewed the meeting with his father in his head and cursed himself. He would never live up to his father's expectations…nor did he want to.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Who are you?" asked one man in a deep voice.

Hamid moved his horse in front of Sevdi, making sure she was behind him. Several men were now standing in front of them. They appeared to be soldiers but not of the Ottomans. He raised his head. "We are looking for the leader of this land."

The men frowned. "The Sultan of the Ottomans is our leader. We suggest you turn around and travel back if you are seeking an audience with him."

"What are they saying?" asked Raoul.

"Nothing," muttered Hamid. He tried again. "Surely there is someone in charge; a captain or leader appointed by the Sultan for these lands?"

The men glanced at each other. The tallest man stepped forward, his face and hands covered with dirt as if he had not bathed in days. Then again, Hamid had the feeling that none of them had as he could smell their sweat several feet away.

"First answer our question," said the man gruffly.

"They want to know who I am," murmured Hamid.

"Well," replied Raoul, "That is one sure way to find their leader."

"As in being captured?"

"I doubt we have a choice," said Raoul, tightening his grip on the horse's reins. "They do not look as if they are thinking to invite us in for tea."

Hamid rolled his eyes. "You are _so_ very helpful."

"Answer me!" snapped the man.

Taking a deep breath, Hamid spoke in a firm voice. "I am the son of Titus."

There was silence for a moment.

And then the men broke into laughter.

"That went well," said Hamid dryly to Raoul.

"Quiet!" shouted Sevdi suddenly moving her horse in between them.

The men continued to chuckle. "And is this your queen?"

"I am the daughter of the sultan!"

The men stopped smiling, the tall one suddenly glaring at her. "You will be punished for such a lie!"

"She is not lying," said Hamid even though he had no idea how to prove such a thing.

The man gave an evil grin. "There is one way to find out." He looked back at the men. "Strip off her clothes," he ordered.

As the men moved forward, Hamid quickly kicked the first soldier who approached. Raoul's stallion reared up and Hamid drew his sword, ready to fight.

_"Stop!"_

Strangely all of them did just that at the sound of Sevdi's voice. To Hamid's amazement, she slid off her horse and went willingly to the men. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Sevdi untied her dress and let it drop the ground.

Hamid swallowed hard and stared at the sight of her perfect naked bottom. He could not see the front of her but the group of men had a full view and all of them were staring. Horrified, Hamid thought that any moment one of the men would lunge at her and-,

All six men stepped back and fell to their knees.

"Please forgive us," said the tall man as his eyes looked at her feet.

Sevdi picked up her dress and began putting it back on while Hamid and Raoul stood with their mouths dropped open.

"What…what did she do?" asked Raoul.

"I have no idea."

Dressed, Sevdi turned back around and once more mounted her horse. "I told you I could help you."

"How-,"

"Only high born women have the Venus mound plucked free of hair."

"_What?"_

The men rose as a unit. "Please, follow us and we will take you to he who leads these lands to serve the Ottomans."

"What did she do?" asked Raoul again.

"Um…she is marked with a symbol."

Raoul did not hide his disgust. "What man could painfully brand his own daughter?"

Hamid did not answer. Perhaps she was not branded in the way Raoul was thinking but it had to be just as painful. He shuddered at the thought of anyone plucking hair from his own groin.

Following the men, they soon came to a huge stone building…or perhaps, more like the ruins of what once used to be a large fortress. They dismounted and walked over a bridge leading to the entrance.

"Good…God," muttered Raoul.

"What-,"

Before Hamid could finish asking, Raoul grabbed his shoulders and turned him. Hamid found himself staring down into the moat they were crossing over. Human bones were scattered on the banks. He noted that some of the skulls were very small…,

"All the male children were killed at the time of the war," grunted one of the men who came up behind them.

"Why?" asked Hamid in a low voice.

"Apparently the sultan wanted to ensure the son of Titus was dead…which is why it is impossible for you to be the heir. No boy under the age of six survived."

Hamid felt his hands curl into fists. He quickly translated for Raoul who sharply inhaled. Turning away, Hamid brushed by the man who spoke to them and headed inside the fortress. He felt a hand on his arm and jerked in reaction until he realized it was Sevdi. She was clearly frightened by the skeletal remains and he now wondered if she regretted her offer of help. Patting her arm awkwardly, Hamid allowed her to walk with him. Inside the stone building it was dark and damp. The halls were lit with only a few torches and he stepped aside to let the men lead the way.

They walked down a maze of corridors, the air feeling cold and Sevdi shivered. Hamid placed his arm around her, although she was not the only one who needed comfort. He desperately wished Erik was here as the man never seemed to fear anything. Just as Hamid was beginning to wonder if they were being led to the dungeon, the corridor widened, forming a large entry way to a set of enormous doors where several more men stood guard.

"We have urgent news for the lord of Phocaea."

The doors were slowly opened, creaking loudly as they revealed an open room complete with a lavish gold throne like chair in the middle. Hamid glanced upward, noticing the ceiling was high above, barely visible in the dim light from the flickering torches in the room.

"Wait here," said the tall man gruffly as he walked behind the chair and disappeared into a door hidden in the wall. Within moments he returned, walking slowly as he led a very old man to the chair.

"The sultan chose this lord for his obvious strength," said Raoul sarcastically.

"Obviously he knew such a leader would keep these people weak," replied Hamid softly. The man carefully lowered himself into the chair and spoke in such a quiet voice that they had to lean forward to hear him.

"My guard tells me you have the sultan's daughter."

"Yes-,"

"And he also tells me you claim to be the son of Titus," said the man in a slightly louder voice.

Hamid drew a breath. "I am."

A low chuckle came out of the old man and he looked with amusement at Hamid. "And so the evil heir returns home," he said with a mocking tone.

"I am his son by blood, not of the heart."

"And you have proof that you are his flesh and blood?"

Hamid grew uneasy. "I was taken as a child by the man who killed my father."

The old man's eyes grew shrewd. "_Every_ boy in this land was killed…including my grandson."

"I am sorry for your loss," said Hamid quietly. He thought for a moment. "Why would the sultan order children to be put to death? I thought it was believed that the man who killed Titus also killed his son."

"Fear," replied the appointed lord. "The sultan claimed that he wanted to ensure the heir was dead as an excuse to create control. No…the real son of Titus is the skull that sits on the far corner of the Ottoman lands." The man's old eyes looked at Hamid fiercely. "The only proof you provide me is the sultan's daughter."

Hamid was suddenly grabbed by several men, his sword quickly removed. Raoul tried to defend himself, but there were simply too many of them. As both men struggled, Sevdi was ripped away from them as one guard easily overpowered her.

The old lord nodded. "The sultan will reward us greatly for her return. Word was sent to us that she had been captured some time ago." He sat back and sighed as if exhausted from the situation. "I shall present the sultan with your head and all shall be proven in our loyalty."

"He will give you nothing in return!" spat Hamid. "Look around you! For years he has let these people suffer!"

"Yes, and now he will see us in quite a different light," he replied in a tired voice. "All shall be well." Hamid was shoved to the ground onto his knees. The old man waved his hand. "Give him several lashes before the mercy of death. I want the sultan to see the marks on his body so it shows he suffered for taking the princess."

"_No!" _cried Sevdi. "Please! He speaks the truth!"

"My poor dear," said the old lord with sympathy in his eyes, "You have been through a terrible ordeal. As you appear in good health I am sure they treated you well. But I assure you, their intentions were dishonorable. One day you will understand." He nodded at the men.

A foot came down on Hamid' neck, pressing his face into the floor. He felt his robe and shirt being ripped from his back. Cool air hit his skin and Hamid desperately tried to resist. He heard heavy footsteps and managed to turn his head slightly to see a man approaching with a whip. The man began testing the weapon by cracking it against the floor, only inches away from Hamid's face. He heard Sevdi's cry and Raoul's angry shouts. As the man over him laughed and raised the whip, Hamid closed his eyes. Bracing himself, he had a fleeting thought of how ironic it was that he left this land to be free of the pain he now would face.

--

Erik sighed with relief when they reached a familiar village and found Manuel waiting. Mara immediately ran to him and the couple embraced, happy to be together once again. Erik looked over at Alexandria who by now was exhausted. They had traveled only at night, avoiding any detection by the sultan's soldiers. Still, Erik was on edge, wary that they were constantly in danger. His original plan to lead the sultan in a different direction to protect their escape from Paris had failed.

But all was not lost.

The house Manuel had secured was purchased in secret by Erik long ago. In the floor of the home was a hidden door leading to an underground room. Erik had hoped this was where he would stay with Hamid and Rashida for a few days before moving to the next part of his plan. But he already knew Hamid was not here. Manuel told him of the rumors from the people in the village, saying that the sultan's daughter was taken across the sea. Erik could only hope that Hamid had made it safely to his homeland.

"Where are you going?" asked Alexandria with worry as he gathered fresh supplies inside the house for the journey he would take alone.

Erik's heart broke at the sight of her concerned face. He knew she was still angry at him, resentful that their daughter was now in the hands of the sultan. Now she feared losing him as well. Taking her hands into his, Erik pulled her close and held her.

"I will free our daughter," he reassured her softly.

"You…you are going to her now?"

"No," he replied with regret. "I have another journey to make before I see the sultan. Please…be patient Alexandria."

She rubbed the tears from her eyes. "What about Hamid?"

He clenched his jaw for a moment, hoping like hell Hamid was safe. "I will see him as soon as I am able," he replied evasively. He pulled away from her and looked at her with serious eyes. "I need you to remain here…to be safe." When she looked away, Erik forcefully turned her head so she had to look at him. "Alexandria," he whispered. "Please…I must know you will stay here. Only Safi is to be seen outside, only she may leave for supplies. I cannot risk for you to be captured." He drew a deep breath. "If that happens, the sultan _will_ win, do you understand? He will use the lives of Mara and Manuel against me." Erik paused. "Maybe even your life."

Alexandria shook her head. "Milosh would not take my life."

Erik cringed at her saying the sultan's name. "Are you certain? What do you think he feels after all these years since I took you from him?"

She broke away from him and walked a few feet to a shelf of books. Studying them, Alexandria crossed her arms over her chest. "He has a heart," she said softly.

"One that beats to make him live but that is all," said Erik shortly. Manuel looked at Mara and Safi. The three of them had the same thought and quickly left the room.

Alexandria whirled around. "I never told you of what he did while I was being punished."

Erik visibly stiffened. "He did more than chain you as a slave to his throne?"

"No," she replied in a curiously strong voice. "It is what he did _not_ do. There was a moment when he was going to forcibly take me, to provide him with an heir."

The thought made Erik's blood boil with anger. "Just because he did not rape you does not demonstrate he has mercy."

"No," she whispered. "But he truly loved me."

"Did he? And what of all those nights you spent with him? Do you deny that your mind was not always willing? Is that not in itself a form of rape Alexandria?"

"Stop it. Do you wish to make me more ashamed than I already am?"

"_Ashamed?"_ demanded Erik in a biting tone. "You have _nothing _to be ashamed of! You were a prisoner in his world!"

Alexandria was visibly shaking but she spoke in a strong voice. "I tell you now that I could not physically resist him. Before you, my heart at that time belonged to Karim…but I could not-," she paused, swallowing hard. "The Ottoman men have much experience in matters of physical pleasure."

"Yes, since they fuck every woman slave available to them. I can imagine they have quite a bit of practice," said Erik sarcastically.

She winced. "All I can think of…is what Rashida will be feeling. She will not be forcibly taken Erik. She will be seduced not only by the body but by the mind. I look back on that time and now realize I thought everything was justified by tradition. But now I know there is always a choice."

Erik's shoulders relaxed, his tone became gentle. "They paint a world of honor and righteousness for the good of the whole. It is a world that can easily twist the truth in what is right and what is wrong."

She slowly nodded. "And Rashida will be vulnerable."

He stepped closer to her. "She has a strong mind and was raised by us," he reminded her. Erik held out his hand and to his relief, Alexandria took it. Once more he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "And they will never have her heart."

--

"Tie her down."

Rashida ignored the command given by what looked like some holy man. He spoke French so that she could understand. But nothing he said stopped her from trying to fight against those who now restrained her.

She was in an enormous room filled with women. There were couches and chairs with silk pillows everywhere. The walls were covered in colorful tapestries in red and gold. If circumstances were different, she would feel like she was surrounded in comfort.

But instead she was surrounded by enemies.

Strange men that looked like priests roughly led her over to a small bed. Rashida managed to kick one of them in the knee and was surprised when he let out a high pitched shriek unlike that of a man howling in pain. She expected to be slapped or beaten but they did not. Instead, some of the veiled women now joined in with pushing her firmly down on the bed, holding her arms and legs so that she was helpless. The women began to tear off her clothes and Rashida was horrified to find herself completely nude in front of so many men and women. Her wrists were bound above her head while her legs were parted and her feet were tied to the corners of the bed.

Now she was absolutely terrified. The holy man who spoke French tried once more to calm her, but her heart was pounding. Even if these men looked like priests of some sort, that did not mean they were celibate. What if they were going to rape her? Raja said it was wrong in their tradition to take a woman before marriage…but he lied to her about his identify so how could she trust anything he said?

The holy man spoke a command she did not understand before turning to look down at her. "We have called in the physician to make sure your virginity is intact."

Rashida opened her mouth to protest but a cloth was shoved inside. Screaming silently, she saw a tall thin man approach the bed and kneel at her feet. Rashida strained against the ropes that held her in place as the man gently parted her vaginal lips. Her body went rigid as he slowly inserted one of his fingers. After a few moments, the man smiled and nodded.

"The sultan wanted to make sure," the holy man said to her. He dismissed the physician with a wave of his hand. A few of the veiled women stepped aside and Rashida saw two more women, dressed in white robes approach the bed. "As the bride of Prince Suleiman, you are now considered to be a higher status than other women. Only the sultan's current wives will be higher than you. As tradition, your body will be purified."

_Purified? What the hell did that mean?_

As if reading her mind, the man nodded at the two women. One went around to the other side of the bed and both of them kneeled. Rashida caught a flash of silver in their hands before pain licked through her as she felt hair being plucked from her private area. Unable to help herself, she whimpered as the stinging continued. Some of the veiled women laughed and talked while looking at her, making her feel deeply embarrassed as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

The holy man smiled with sympathy. "The women of the harem do not understand why you fight against this tradition. It is an honor like no other. You will soon become used to our ways."

The two women removing her hair must have been very skilled as it was over sooner than she thought…especially as she shared her mother's trait of thick hair. The soreness was soothed by a silky cream they applied. Soon, they were washing every inch of her body with warm water and scented oils, massaging her sore feet and shoulders. The sensations began to relax her, the fatigue caused by so much stress beginning to take its toll.

But her mind was still reeling from the turn of events and how Raja betrayed her. No, not Raja…Prince Suleiman. The thought that she had fallen in love with him now made her ill. How could she have been so stupid? She now understood the saying that love makes one blind which could be the only reason for her not seeing who he really was.

Laughter interrupted her thoughts and Rashida opened her eyes to find the women of the harem staring at her. Some looked at her with amusement while others had eyes that were cold. The holy man spoke sharply at them, trying to restore order but the women only laughed more.

A new woman's voice cut in above all the others in the room. The harem quickly quieted, bowing their heads as they moved aside for a beautiful woman with rich black hair dressed in layers of blue silk. She was speaking harshly in their native tongue at the women in the room.

Immediately, Rashida was untied from the bed and the cloth removed from her mouth. She tried to rise but found that she was extremely lightheaded. The woman clapped her hands and a sheet was placed over Rashida's body. A very large muscular man appeared and effortlessly scooped her up from the bed. The man followed the woman out of the room while Rashida had some vague thought that she should be fighting against him.

But she was too damned tired.

A cool breeze hit Rashida's face as they went through a large set of double doors. The room smelled fresh as several windows were open, the brilliant sunlight making Rashida shield her eyes with her hand. She heard the patter of feet as several girls ran and pulled the draperies shut, darkening the room. The woman stopped at a large couch and the man gently set her down.

Barely able to keep her eyes open, Rashida looked at the woman. "Who are you?" she murmured unsure if the woman could understand French.

The woman smiled and sat down on the couch as she reached out to take Rashida's hand. "I am Iris, the sultan's first wife and mother of Prince Suleiman. You are safe now." Before losing consciousness, Rashida heard the sultan's wife speak in a whisper. "You look so much like your mother and I can see your spirit is strong…it is no wonder why my son loves you."

_Author's note: Didn't get too many reviews that last chapter...maybe the Suleiman/Rashida pairing is still being held against me? Well...I need some sympathy on this mother's day - last night I left the sunroof open in my SUV. Yep, it rained...hard. (Sigh) Don't you hate it when you do stupid things?? But on a very interesting Mother's Day note, my 4 year old today came running to show me a picture of an ultrasound she found with her inside my tummy. (She told me she did not want to go back in there because it was very dark.) So I supose the day wasn't a total loss...lol. -Anne_


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's note: Mels4, Llandlaf, Hot4Gerry, Pertie, Kaya Nah, Timeflies, Sara, and Sanna B. thank you very much for your reviews! Even though I have some particular ideas and thoughts, reviews just really help me to look at things sometimes differently and think things through. I know everyone is busy and you don't always have time to review. I barely have time to write!!_

Chapter 28

Suleiman stared stonily at the stained glass window on the far end of the room, its intricate design in so many colors it was almost blinding. Hot steam rose from the water he was sitting in as several nude harem girls bathed him. He had refused them after his father's meeting yesterday, saying he was tired from the journey. But with it now morning, he had little reason to object to their ministrations after a full night of sleep.

Suleiman was grateful that his mother had visited a short time ago, reassuring him that Rashida was fine. He was dismayed to learn that the chief eunuch had ordered her body immediately purified but what could he have done to prevent such a thing? Did it matter anyway? She now hated him and would never want him.

The thought was depressing.

Suleiman cursed under his breath. He was resentful that one woman could do this to him. Here he was a prince that could easily indulge in the pleasures of beautiful women all around him. The girls with him in his bath were a good variety; their hair color ranging from the exotic red to blonde. Some had dark skin while others were fair. Even their bodies were of every shape a man could imagine such as one who had the largest breasts he had ever seen. And still another was so young that her chest was only beginning to swell. Every girl had advanced training in the sexual arts; even those who were still virgins had been prepared to properly serve him.

But not one of them was like Rashida.

For a moment Suleiman pictured her, how only a few days ago she was underneath him, arching up against his hand in pleasure. Her natural passion for one so innocent aroused him and his shaft quickly hardened with his thoughts of her. He remembered the feeling of her small fingers as they wrapped around him and for a moment Suleiman closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation. The warm water relaxed him, fingers expertly caressed his hardness…

Suleiman's eyes snapped open when he realized the sensations were not his thoughts of Rashida but the reality of a dark hair beauty kneeling in front of him in the water. It was _her_ hand that was caressing him.

He stood up so fast that he almost knocked the girl over. Confused, she returned to her kneeling position and tried to place her mouth on his hard length. Suleiman shoved her away and stepped out of the large bath. The harem girls quickly brought forth towels to dry him and he yanked one out of their hands. Walking briskly into his bedroom, he toweled off by himself and threw on his shirt with robe before the slaves could help him dress. He shoved his feet into some slippers and left the room.

Walking through the maze of corridors he finally stopped when he came to a particular door where a eunuch stood.

"Prince Suleiman," murmured the enrich as he bowed.

"Step aside."

"Your brother asked not to be disturbed."

"Who is the future sultan?"

The eunuch's eyes widened. "You…you are my lord."

"Then I suggest you do as I say or else you will receive a beating like no other."

The eunuch quickly stepped aside and Suleiman pushed the door open. He was not surprised to find his brother in the middle of mating with a woman on the floor.

His brother panted heavily as he flipped the girl onto her stomach and thrust hard inside her. She was whimpering now but not from pain. Like any strong Ottoman, Ahmed knew exactly how to make a woman beg for release but only if he wanted to do so. Torturing a woman with pleasure was something each man took pride in performing, especially as it reinforced who was the final master over a woman in these lands.

Suleiman watched impassively as his brother expertly reached underneath the girl, stroking her to a sobbing surrender. Shortly after, Ahmed moaned his own release, releasing inside the girl before collapsing on top of her.

"As always brother, you let yourself spend far too quickly," said Suleiman smirking from the doorway.

Ahmed looked up in surprise and then grinned. "Perhaps you only witnessed the very end…maybe I have been fucking her these past few hours."

Suleiman could not help himself and laughed. "As you are younger, I find that hard to believe. When I was your age it was about how many times I could take a woman in one night more than how long it actually lasted."

His brother sighed with defeat. "You are right of course. It seems as if I am insatiable but cannot last long enough to truly torture my newest favorite."

"And who is this new favorite?" asked Suleiman tilting his head for a better look at the girl.

Ahmed continued to smile and slid off. "Show him your face my lovely French concubine."

Suleiman froze when she looked up as he recognized her her. It was Nicole, the girl Rashida knew. He cursed. "What is she doing here?"

"I brought her with me of course."

Nicole slowly got up from the floor and completely nude, walked over to him with a coy look upon her face. "So you are the real prince, or at least, the one that will be sultan."

Suleiman glared at her. "And you are still the same whore I met in France."

She laughed haughtily. "Yes, but you still needed me when Rashida rejected you so easily. Perhaps you will need me again since you cannot have her until after the marriage is complete. And even when that time comes, you will have to take her by force from what I hear."

"Who told you that?" he demanded.

"The women from the harem of course. Apparently she had to be tied down when a man had to make sure she was still a virgin." She laughed again. "Although they could have simply asked me as I already knew the answer. Rashida is by far too afraid to let a man ever touch her in such a manner."

Suleiman wanted to hit her but somehow managed to restrain himself. Instead, he looked past her at Ahmed and narrowed her eyes. "I trust, dear brother that you have made this lowly slave sterile according to the tradition of our lands."

Nicole looked at Ahmed. _"What?"_

"Yes, yes…," Suleiman's brother replied in a bored tone. "She will not have any offspring from either of us. I will take care of it."

"You…you cannot-," stammered Nicole.

"As you are now in my land," interrupted Suleiman, "You will follow our customs. Only an honored wife such as Rashida can bear my children."

Her look of shock turned into an evil smile. "So she will be fat and pregnant while I continue to pleasure you."

"I will never ask for you again," replied Suleiman in a low voice.

"Oh, I think you will."

The urge to hit her came back again. "What do you get out of this?" he asked in exasperation.

Nicole walked back to Ahmed and kissed him. "Your brother has promised me that should I prove my worth, I will be married to a high ranking advisor to the sultan, far richer than any man in Paris."

Suleiman crossed his arms over his chest. At one time a woman like this would have greatly amused him. Now it only sickened him.

Stupidly, she continued. "How interesting that you tease your brother for not lasting very long when I recall you did not even take off all your clothes by the time you were finished with me."

"Nicole," said Ahmed with a note of warning.

"It is a shame that you are to marry such a frigid girl. I could give you so much more than that brief time we had together…I would make a much better wife to a sultan."

Suleiman smirked "Rashida has more passion and soul than you will ever know in your lifetime. You are lower than the ground she walks upon and not because she will become a wife to me. Her soul is pure. While you may marry in wealth, your status will always be lower."

"Unless circumstances change," she said in a threatening tone.

"And what do you imply by that? If you go near Rashida I will personally take great pleasure in watching each limb torn off your body."

"Enough!" said his brother. "Nicole, leave us. _Now._" She smiled and turned to leave, but Ahmed snatched her arm and shoved her to the floor. "You will _always_ bow to my brother before you leave him. As the future sultan, he is to be respected. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes," said Nicole in a shaky voice, obviously shocked at Ahmed's sudden temper.

Once she was gone, Suleiman turned on his brother. "What the hell were you thinking in bringing her here?"

"We have many exotic women from every land and she came willingly. Why do you care?" When Suleiman turned away to look out a nearby window, Ahmed laughed softly. "Do not tell me you are worried Rashida will find out that you had Nicole."

"She hates me so why does it matter?" muttered Suleiman.

"My brother," said Ahmed quietly, "You knew this would happen. Rashida is from a different world. You cannot change the traditions of these lands. Even if you were to marry and stay…what is the word the Christians use? Faithful? Eventually you would have to take another wife as a political arrangement. She must accept her place in our world."

"Just as you accept your death by my hand when I become sultan?"

Ahmed straightened. "Yes."

Suleiman sighed, shaking his head. "How you ever became so loyal despite the times I nearly beat you to death is beyond me."

His brother grinned. "Perhaps those very beatings only made me stronger."

Suleiman smiled but suddenly remembered what their father had said yesterday. "Speaking of beatings…"

Ahmed leaned against the wall and studied the ruby ring on his right hand for a moment. "Yes, I received three lashes for leaving you." He suddenly laughed. "But honestly, I think our father was proud that I did not cry out…not even once."

"I regret that my behavior caused such a thing."

His brother met his gaze. "Will you have the strength to take the girl by force?"

Suleiman looked at the floor.

Ahmed frowned. "What will you do?"

Drawing a deep breath, Suleiman raised up his chin. "I will ask our father to release me from the agreement to marry her."

Ahmed's eyes widened in surprise. "But…you love her."

"Yes," said Suleiman looking out the window once more. "Which is why I must find a way to set her free."

--

_"Stop!"_

The soldier standing over Hamid halted at the sudden command given by the appointed

lord. Ever so slowly, the old man stood up from his chair and shuffled over to where Hamid was on the floor. "Bring me the whip used by King Titus," he murmured.

"But…my lord, I have a good whip right here-,"

_"Bring it to me now!"_ snapped the lord. A few of the men hurriedly left the room and returned carrying a much larger whip.

"Not much of an improvement," muttered Raoul who watched a soldier hold out the new whip.

The appointed lord took the weapon and unraveled it. Holding the tip in his fingers, Hamid could see it had some sort of metal cube on the end. "Test it on the wooden table behind you," he commanded the soldier.

Confused, the man came forward and took back the whip. After a few practice swings to get a feel for the length, he cracked it hard against the table. The old lord came forward and inspected the mark. His eyebrows came together and he frowned. Without looking at Hamid, the old man spoke in a soft voice.

"You said a man took you as a child. Describe to me his face, in every detail."

Hamid hesitated, unsure of how to describe Erik's face.

The appointed lord slowly looked down at him. "If you do not know, then I can only conclude you are lying."

The soldier holding the whip smiled and began walking toward Hamid.

"What the hell are they saying?" demanded Raoul.

"He wants to know what Erik looks like."

"Tell him," hissed Raoul.

"And just how do I do that?" he snapped. "You have seen his face! How do you describe-," Hamid suddenly stopped. "Unless…,"

"Unless what?"

The soldier suddenly snapped the whip on the floor in front of Hamid's face which made him jump. Just as the man was about to strike the skin on his back, Hamid spoke in a loud voice to the lord. "He had _no_ face!"

The old man's eyes widened and all was silent for a moment.

Ever so slowly, the lord awkwardly sat down on the floor, making Hamid wonder if the man was simply too tired to stand. But when a gasp arose from the men, he realized the appointed lord had now shifted into a kneeling position.

"Let him go," the old man said softly.

Immediately Hamid was pulled to his feet and to his complete astonishment, every man in the room was soon lying flat on the floor.

"You believe me?" asked Hamid who was still in shock.

The old man lifted his head. "Your skin bears the same mark from the whip of Titus. That weapon was used on very few, one of which was his son."

"And the man's face?"

The appointed lord smiled. "I am the only witness in this very room that saw King Titus die. I was once an advisor to him. On that day, the soldiers were ordered to leave this room and I hid behind a secret door. I watched as the king was killed by a man wearing a mask…a man who had no face."

--

Erik saw nothing but sand in the distance as he rode a large stallion through the heat. This horse was the first that did not particularly care for him. Perhaps it was simply because its color was black, only adding to the stallion's discomfort with the heat.

Or perhaps it was the fact that Erik killed the stallion's master several miles back.

He actually did not want to take the man's life. Murdering any of the sultan's men was justified, but any other life was not. Yet to carry out his plan, this particular man had to die. While he was not an Ottoman, the man was an important messenger from another land Erik had been tracking. Safi had been a good resource as she made numerous contacts which helped him gain information.

Immediately after leaving Alexandria, Erik traveled to where the messenger usually appeared and waited. In the past few months, any communication from this other land to the Ottomans had been intercepted. The sultan's loyalty was weaning with some of the regions, especially those who had been forced to give up their former religion. It had not been hard for Safi to find those willing to accept bribes and disrupt the ongoing negotiations from the Ottomans in an effort to gain another ally.

The horse faltered in its steady pace, obviously irritated that Erik was in charge. This was actually not a bad sign as it may mean the animal was loyal to its master. The Ottomans only treated horses as valued property and nothing more. They were cared for and fed well, but no attention other than training was given to them. If this particular stallion was distraught that his master was gone, perhaps there was hope with these people.

He heard a sound in the distance and slowed. Drawing his sword, Erik tensed as he heard it again. The haze from the heat made it difficult to see in the distance and he waited.

A camel with no rider was calmly trotting toward him. Relieved, Erik dismounted and walked slowly, hoping to not frighten the animal. But before he could reach the camel, it grunted and promptly kneeled down. Erik frowned as it was odd for the animal to be completely alone and away from its master. It was also strange for the camel to kneel down so suddenly…

Erik's cloak began whipping around him as the wind grew strong from behind. He turned around…

_Fuck._

A sand storm.

And it was approaching fast.

Erik yanked the reins of the stallion and pulled the horse close to the camel. He searched through his bag and found another scarf. The stallion was in panic at this point but Erik knew there was no way to out run the storm. He covered the horse's head, shielding its eyes and ears. Using all the strength he could summon, he pulled down on the reins hard enough until the stallion was forced to lie down. As he continued to hold onto the reins tightly, Erik sat down and pressed himself into the leeward side of the camel before he pulled his own scarf over his eyes.

Within moments, the storm engulfed them. As the roar of the wind and sand continued, Erik shielded his mind from fear and instead found strength with thoughts of Rashida, Hamid, and Alexandria.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hamid sat in the golden chair in the middle of the room. He was still somewhat in a daze. The soldiers…_his _soldiers were waiting for orders.

"No one must know," said Raoul. "If word reaches the sultan's soldiers that are in these lands, we will be killed."

Hamid slowly nodded. "Yes…," He snapped out of his trance and looked at the men. "Do you know where all of the sultan's units are in this land?"

"We do not," said the old man.

"That will be my first order. We need to search out every location within these lands."

"My lord, we do not have enough men to do such a thing."

Hamid smiled. "And are the people loyal to the sultan?"

"Only out of fear."

"When word reaches their ears that the son of Titus lives, I believe we will have more than enough men."

"This is true," replied the old man. "Although your father was cruel, the people were still better off."

"What is your name?" asked Hamid.

"Muti."

"What did he say?" asked Raoul.

"His name is Muti," translated Hamid. "The name means obedient." He could not help give a small laugh in unison with Raoul.

"As I said before, the sultan chose his leaders most wisely," pointed out Raoul with a smile.

"Well he will no longer choose for these people from this day forward," replied Hamid in a firm voice. He looked at Muti. "I want the leaders of each family line to secretly make their way here. We have much to discuss and plan."

The old man smiled. "I hear and obey…King Hamid."

--

"You should eat something."

Rashida shook her head again as one of the slaves offered her a plate of food.

Suleiman's mother looked at her with concern. "You need to be strong. Growing weak will not benefit you."

She probably had a point, especially if she was going to find a way to escape. But Rashida's stomach felt awful.

"Eat small pieces of the flat bread," said Iris as if reading her mind. She said something in her foreign tongue to a slave.

Rashida relented and broke off a small piece. "I hate that I do not understand anyone here."

Iris nodded in understanding. "I will teach you."

That was probably a good idea. Her father always said it was wise to learn everything about an enemy. Now she understood why he wanted her to read the book. As she swallowed the bread, Rashida looked at her "So…you are the sultan's first wife."

Iris smiled. "I have been married to him since I was your age."

"How can you be married to a man who has multiple wives?"

"First, I love my husband. He has always treated me with respect and love."

"Love?" whispered Rashida. "How can you say that when he marries others?"

"Because secondly, I understand that for the Ottomans to be safe, I must sacrifice some of my Christian beliefs for the good of the people."

"Yes, I remember that argument with Raja."

"Raja?" asked Iris in confusion.

Rashida blushed. "I mean…Suleiman. He pretended to be another man. I did not know he was the prince."

"And why would he do such a thing?"

"To bring me here," she muttered.

Iris tilted her head. "Perhaps."

"What other reason would there be?"

"Maybe you should ask him."

Rashida's eyes widened as Suleiman stood in the doorway. The slaves quickly knelt on the floor while Iris stood and greeted him with a warm embrace. She whispered something to him and looked back at her. The slaves were dismissed and Iris left them alone.

Rashida awkwardly got up from the table on the floor. She tightened her robe. "I do not want to talk with you."

"I am not surprised."

His voice was rough and she noticed his face was tight. Looking closely at him, Rashida saw lines of strain on his face, his eyes flat and sad. He looked as if he had not slept for days.

Not that she cared.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

He sighed. "Do you not wish to ask me why?"

"What? That you posed as an imposter so I would fall into your trap?"

"My father ordered me to seduce you."

Rashida looked at him in horror. "I am sure he is very proud of you. Congratulations, you will be as ruthless as he when you rule."

"It was you who seduced me," he said so softly she almost did not hear him. Suleiman suddenly straightened, his eyes becoming cold. "I did what I had to do."

"So your story of love was a complete lie!"

It appeared as if for a moment he winced. But if he did, the expression quickly disappeared, making her wonder if she imagined it.

"Yes…I lied. But in time you will still learn to please me."

Rashida's anger made her shake. "Never."

"Perhaps you should take lessons from your friend."

"Friend?"

Suleiman gave her a cruel smile. "Your friend Nicole. My brother brought her here. I of course already tasted her talents while I was in France."

Rashida felt physically sick. Who was this man? He was nothing like she remembered. She thought maybe if he truly loved her he would feel at least some remorse. Instead he was now only hurting her even more.

"I hate you," she said in a strained voice.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and nodded. "If you do not learn to obey me, you will be beaten."

"I do not care."

Suleiman laughed softly. "Your spirit remains strong. But it will not last. If you do not bend to me, you will have a most painful life."

Rashida slowly shook her head. "No, Prince Suleiman. I will have _no _life. I will die before I am your wife."

His eyes met hers and she swore for a moment he looked at her with…_approval?_

"You would rather die than be with me?" he asked gravely.

"Yes." That was probably what he wanted.

He appeared to give a slight nod. "Then you are truly worthless to me."

Before she could react, he quickly turned and left the room. Rashida slowly sunk back down to the floor. Sitting, she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Holding herself, she bowed her head and quietly wept in despair.

--

"Suleiman!"

Suleiman cursed under his breath and stopped when he heard his mother's voice. Breathless, she caught up with him.

"Why are you so angry?"

He gave her a hard look. "It is none of your concern."

"Did you have an argument with Rashida?"

"I have to meet with my father now." He bowed his head respectfully to her, giving her no opportunity to ask him any further questions.

Because if she did, he might just damn well crack and admit to her what he was doing. As painful as it had been, he _had _to make Rashida hate him even more than she already did. Using Nicole was an added knife which definitely worked. And although his heart was shattered, Suleiman turned it into anger instead.

Which was exactly what he needed for what he was about to do.

Arriving at his father's court, the soldiers quickly parted for him. Slowly he made his way through the crowd of people listening to a report from a leader from a military unit.

"My lord, we have heard no response. It could simply mean they are remaining silent until the current issue is resolved. I am unsure if-,"

When the man stopped speaking as he noticed Suleiman's sudden appearance, the entire court murmured and bowed their heads. He cringed slightly, wondering if his father would be angry at this unannounced visit, not to mention the interruption of what appeared to be an important report.

But to Suleiman's relief, the sultan gave a smile and nodded at him. He waived off the soldier who bowed and backed away. Leaning forward, his voice was rich and strong. "Suleiman, I did not expect to see you until the presentation of the girl. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?"

His heart pounding, Suleiman almost changed his mind. Instead, he thought about the entire situation with Rashida, forcing himself to grow angry again. Clenching his hands into fists, Suleiman spoke in a low voice. "I must speak with you alone."

The sultan's eyes narrowed but he slowly nodded. The court quickly emptied, the doors shutting firmly. When all was silent, Suleiman's father looked at him expectantly.

He swallowed and looked at the two nude slave girls sitting on the sultan's steps. His father frowned when he understood Suleiman did not even want lowly slaves present for this conversation. The sultan shoved one of the girls with his foot and she let out a slight gasp. Both girls scrambled down the steps and left the court.

"Now," said the sultan sitting back. "Tell me what is so important that only my ears may hear."

"I think we should consider other alternatives for my first marriage." As expected, his father's reaction was not encouraging, the sultan's eyes darkening.

"And why is that?" he asked in a deep voice.

"First, there are many other lands we could use to our advantage with a different union. This girl you have selected has no political ties…we gain nothing from this when it comes to increasing our dominance over other lands." The sultan gave no response so he continued. "The girl is also a nuisance. I will have to continually beat her into submission. She has no respect for our rule and will continue to challenge my authority."

His father slowly smiled. "She has a very strong spirit."

"Yes, and I admit I was first intrigued by it. But she has been extremely difficult since her arrival. This first marriage will be closely watched by everyone. I cannot simply lock her up at all times to hide her lack of manners."

"You managed to seduce her easily enough," replied the sultan. "I believe you can find other ways to, shall we say, influence her."

Suleiman stiffened as he knew his father was referring to sex. He shook his head. "I will be forced to rape her on the wedding night."

The sultan chuckled. "Yes, you may have to tie her down. And you will give her no choice but to accept your gentle, sweet torture. I have watched you and I know you can be very patient. After one long night of your ministrations, I think she will bend to you."

"Only her body," muttered Suleiman.

"Her mind will also be yours in time," said the sultan reassuringly.

"But not her heart."

His father studied him for a few moments. The sultan spoke in a gentle voice that Suleiman had not heard since he was a child. "While you should love and respect your wives, it will take time to earn that in return, especially from this particular girl. I hear she is fiercely independent with a strong mind. These are traits we need for our future. And that is more important than any alliance with other lands."

Suleiman shifted in his stance uncomfortably. This was not going at all how he planned. His father was actually being supportive, even trying to encourage him. He drew a breath and tried his last tactic.

"She will kill herself," Suleiman said in a hard voice while he crossed his arms over his chest.

The sultan's eyebrows rose. "You are certain?"

"She told me herself. Before our wedding night I would not be surprised if the girl is dead. It will be shameful to me…to _us_ if such a thing happens. We cannot take the risk. I want nothing to do with her. There are many girls in far off lands that may have similar traits. My own brother brought one of the French women here quite easily."

"Easily," echoed the sultan. "This is exactly why I have selected this girl. Other women may have a strong spirit but not the same intelligence. While I understand your concern, this is the right decision."

"But she will be dead before I can even have a child with her!" said Suleiman angrily.

"No," replied the sultan in a calm voice. "You will place her on close watch to ensure she does not harm herself. After the wedding you will keep the girl in your bed until she swells with your seed. Once with child, she will not harm herself. If she is like her mother, I do not believe the girl will take her life for the sake of the child."

"Her…mother?"

The sultan sighed. "For a time I was married to the girl's mother."

Suleiman hid his shock. "The woman who…betrayed the Ottomans?"

"She was punished when it was discovered she had a secret book case in her room. I made her a lowly slave and banished her. She was given as a gift to the masked man who built this very palace."

Something else was very wrong. Suleiman felt it in his gut. "You...made her a slave."

"That is what I said."

"Why did you not take her eyes?"

The sultan's face hardened. "I wanted to make an example of her to our people. A lowly slave is by far worse than a blind wife."

"But…why would the architect agree to give you his child?" A thought popped into his head. "Wait, the masked man was an architect. Did he…did he build her the book case? " When he looked back up at his father, Suleiman immediately knew he asked one too many questions. The sultan's eyes were angry, his jaw clenched and Suleiman bowed his head. "I-I did not mean to offend…,"

"While it is none of your business," said the sultan harshly, "I will simply tell you that the masked man had a brilliant mind. His traits combined with Alexandria have created what we need for our future strength. That is the purpose of this match."

"And revenge." Suleiman cursed himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I will not deny it."

Suleiman raised his head. "But…you do not do this just for our people alone. This is…about you."

"What of it?" demanded the sultan.

"It is just that…you taught me there is no greater importance than our people. No personal justification should ever be used." Suleiman jumped as his father slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair.

"I justify it by the fact that the girl's mother would have given me a stronger heir!" Stunned, Suleiman backed away. The sultan cursed and he took a deep breath to calm himself. His eyes suddenly softened. "Allah meant for you to be the next sultan, my son. At the time I did not see it, but now I understand." The sultan raised his head. "But we will still use this girl for our future benefit…as it is meant to be."

"Father, this is dangerous. What will our people think if the girl cannot be tamed? Or worse, what if she still succeeds in killing herself?" The sultan was silent, once more studying him. Suleiman grew tense as his father had a talent for reading people. "My lord?"

The sultan slowly leaned forward, his hands gripping the sides of his chair. "And tell me, what would you do with the girl if you did not marry her?"

Suleiman shrugged, acting as if he did not care. "It is probably best to release her."

"Oh really," said the sultan in more of a statement than a question. "And why is that?"

"Why anger her father further? Get rid of her."

"And yet the girl fascinates you."

"At one time yes. But not as a wife."

The sultan was looking at him with serious eyes. "And you would not make her a slave."

"No-,"

"Why not?" the sultan demanded.

"Her father-,"

"How is her father a threat against the entire Ottoman empire?" asked the sultan in a loud voice.

Suleiman's chest tightened as he felt fear begin to creep into his mind. "This girl is only important to you…not me."

Unexpectedly, the sultan stood and walked down the steps from his chair. Although Suleiman had grown tall, his father still had a few inches on him. The ruler narrowed his eyes and looked down at him.

"I do not think so," said the sultan in a soft voice. "I believe she is just as important to you."

"What…what do you mean?" asked Suleiman. He tried hard to look straight into his father's eyes without flinching.

"You love her."

Suleiman forced himself to laugh. "Not likely."

"_Very _likely," corrected the sultan. "In fact, I believe you love her so much, you are willing to set her free."

"No," protested Suleiman in what he realized was a shaky voice.

The sultan bent down to his son's ear. "Very well," he said in a dangerous tone. "Then let me put the matter into perspective. Either you take the girl for your bride…or I will take a _fourth_ wife." Suleiman could not hide his eyes filling with horror and he tried to glance away. But his father caught his head within his hands and forced him to look into his eyes. _"Do you understand?"_

Shaking, Suleiman could only nod, his voice completely gone. As his father touched their foreheads together in a bonding gesture, Suleiman closed his eyes.

If he did not take Rashida…his father would.

_Author's note: oooo, maybe I SHOULD make the sultan marry Rashida...hmmmmmm. (I'm terrible, I know.)_


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's note: Sorry this took a while. Part of it was due to a busy schedule and part of it was a bit of writer's block! But it finally came together for me..._

Chapter 30

"Tell me, did the mask help you survive?"

Erik slowly opened his eyes to find himself covered with sand and the blazing sun beating down on him. A short time ago he had removed the scarf from his head so he could at last finally breathe. But he was too exhausted to do anything else. A shadow suddenly blocked the sun and Erik looked up to see a man wrapped in dark red robes, his face covered with a white head scarf.

"You are most fortunate that my camel found you."

Erik shifted in his sitting position and untied the cloth from the horse's head. The stallion immediately jumped up and shook of the sand so that it purposefully hit Erik. The man laughed in reaction before speaking a sharp command to the camel for her to stand. Reaching down, the stranger held out a hand to Erik.

Reluctantly, Erik grabbed the man's arm and allowed himself to be pulled up. He brushed off the sand and was surprised when the stranger offered him a drink of water.

"Take it. You are dehydrated and need to restore your fluids."

"Who are you?"

The man placed his hand upon his chest in a formal greeting. "Yamin-es-soltan."

Erik raised his eyebrows. "A title bestowed by the shah."

"Yes, you are close to the people of Qajar."

Erik accepted the water and drank, his throat so parched that he almost choked from the sudden rush of liquid. Knowing he had to give a gift in return as was custom, he produced a very small but rare jewel. Erik had a number of similar precious stones given to him when he served the sultan. The ruler constantly bestowed not only gold but other gifts to him during that time.

Yamin looked in shock at the jewel. "That is by far too much in return for water."

"Water is the gold of the desert," Erik replied. "And I am certain any container I had is now filled with sand so I would be a dead man. Take the stone with my thanks."

"It is still too high of value," murmured Yamin. "But it is rude for me not to accept a gift in return."

"I am traveling to your lands. It would be of great help if you would be my guide," said Erik even though he needed no one to assist him with such a thing.

Satisfied, the man nodded. "It would be my honor. What is the name of the man who wears a mask?"

"Erik."

"An English name."

"Yes."

"Why do you wear the mask?"

Erik tried to hide his annoyance. "Why do you think?"

"Either to hide who you are or to conceal a horrific sight."

Erik smiled. "Perhaps it is both."

Yamin laughed. "I like you already. Of course, I may still have to kill you for taking our messenger's horse."

_Damn. _He did not think the man would actually recognize one particular stallion."You think I killed him?"

"No, your behavior is too calm. Besides, we already know who killed him."

"Who?"

"The Ottomans of course."

_Perfect. _"Mind if I return the horse when we arrive in Qajar?"

Yamin continued to smile. "Agreed and so I shall not take your life…for now." Seeing that the camel had stretched and shook off the sand, Yamin commanded the camel to return to a kneeling position. "Come, we will go to a nearby Oasis where you and Alima can rest."

"Who?"

Yamin mounted the camel and gave her a pat. "She is called Alima for she is wise is she not?"

"Indeed," replied Erik.

"She was stolen from me about a day ago. I knew she would escape so I have been looking for her."

The stallion was not as cooperative when Erik mounted him. "And his name?" grunted Erik as he fought to steady the horse.

"Nijad."

"Tall and dominant," muttered Erik. "Fits him."

"He was quite loyal to his owner. The shah will not be pleased to know he is dead."

"Why would the Ottomans murder a messenger?" He was actually pleased that the people of Qajar believed this.

Alima rose to her feet as Yamin shrugged. "We do not know. They were to have made a treaty with us but all communication has ended. Our messenger's body was found slain on the Ottoman's borders. Our soldiers have been watching their armies as they appear to be aligning in a defensive gathering near our lands."

"I believe I have information for the shah that may help," offered Erik.

Yamin nodded. "Somehow I knew you would," he said with a chuckle.

--

_"Who did you say they are?"_

Muti smiled. "As I said, they are now your harem my lord."

Hamid shifted uncomfortably as twelve young women bowed before him. He leaned down to whisper to Sevdi who was sitting quietly on a cushion next him. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a harem?"

Sevdi smiled. "I would think that is obvious."

Much to Hamid's annoyance, even Raoul chuckled who understood despite the language barrier. "Would this not be every young man's dream?" He leaned back against a nearby wall watching in amusement.

"There is no way I will accept such a thing."

"Then you insult the families who sent them," whispered Sevdi now looking at him with serious eyes.

Muti bowed. "I apologize for such a small harem. As our lands are so ravaged with hunger, it is difficult to find healthy, beautiful girls. But each family line always keeps one of their daughters well nourished with the hope that she may sell well."

"We _paid_ for these girls?"

"Oh no, King Hamid. Each is a gift. It is an honor beyond words to have a daughter selected for your harem."

"I thought only a sultan would have a harem," muttered Hamid.

"King Titus always had harem as did his father. You must breed as many sons and daughters as possible."

_"What?"_ hissed Hamid to Sevdi. Fortunately, Muti was still several feet away and did not seem to hear the horror in his voice.

She sighed in exasperation. "Of course. Your line must continue."

"So why the hell am I the only heir?" he asked in a low voice.

Sevdi shrugged. "I do not know. The sultan only bears children with wives."

Hamid swallowed. "I have a hard enough time accepting the possibility of multiple wives. But now to produced sons and daughters through these harem girls?"

"What?" asked Raoul. When he heard Hamid translate in French, he blanched. "I do not think Erik would approve of that!"

"Of course not!" snapped Hamid back to Raoul. "Although God knows what his damn plan was in the first place! He is not here to get me out of this mess!"

"My lord?" asked Muti. "Are the girls not…favorable to you?"

"No! I mean…yes!" Oh for God's sake, he had to get a hold of himself. Any other man would be thrilled beyond belief with the opportunity to mate with so many women.

Except it only made Hamid's stomach turn.

Frowning, he tried to speak in a calm voice. "However, I do not understand…why am I the only offspring of Titus if he was allowed to mate with so many women?"

Muti cleared his throat and suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I am afraid only one woman was able to give him a child. No other women were ever able to conceive with your father."

"And…what happened to my mother?" asked Hamid quietly.

"She died in childbirth. Sadly, it is not uncommon."

Sad indeed as Hamid felt more alone than ever before. He thought of Alexandria for a moment and reminded himself that he should be grateful for his adoptive mother. She taught him to respect women for their minds. Perhaps that was the reason he was having such a hard time accepting a harem.

"What is the status of finding the sultan's soldiers?"

"Patience, my lord. Word is quickly spreading. These girls are a clear sign that each family line is making haste to follow your orders."

"And their priority is to send a daughter to me first," said Hamid under his breath.

"My lord, I believe for now you should rest. Let the harem bathe you and put you to bed."

"Ah…no. I mean, yes, I would like to rest. However, I can bathe myself."

Sevdi scoffed and glared at him.

"Oh I see," whispered Hamid sarcastically. "So you do not mind at all that twelve women bathe me."

"Of course not!"

"Well why not?"

"Excuse me? Are you suggesting that _I _bathe you?" Her voice was far too loud but Hamid was too caught up in the moment to care.

"I did not say that!"

She tilted her head at him. "Good, because as a princess, I would never do such a thing!"

"So when you marry your new husband, you will allow other women to bathe him?"

"Yes!"

"What if you fall in love with him?"

"Hamid…," said Raoul trying to interrupt.

"What of it?" she demanded.

"You would really allow him to have sex with other women?"

"It is already understood he will have multiple wives so what is the difference?"

"You would not be jealous at all," he said in disbelief.

"_Hamid…,"_

"Of course not!" snapped Sevdi ignoring Raoul.

"You have no idea what real love is do you?" asked Hamid.

"How dare you! You are nothing but a-,"

"_Shut up!" _shouted Raoul. "Both of you!" He glared at Hamid. "Would you like to run your court as king or just argue with a woman?"

Hamid realized at that moment that everyone was staring at him. Seeing a woman argue with a man was probably not something they were accustomed to witnessing.

Sevdi promptly threw herself to the floor at his feet.

Dumbfounded, Hamid stared at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Pretending to beg for forgiveness," she said in a whispered voice.

"Oh for God's sake. Get up!"

"She is right to show this demonstration," snapped Raoul in French. "It is unacceptable in these lands for a woman to talk back to you, especially a _king_, in such a manner."

Hamid sat back in the chair for a moment feeling bewildered. Just a few weeks ago he was preparing to open a gallery. Now he was sitting on a throne with a princess at his feet. The entire situation was so absurd it made him want to laugh and for a moment, Hamid smirked. "Yes, I should probably have her beaten," he said to Muti with heavy sarcasm.

Sevdi's head whipped up and she glared at him.

"How many lashes?"

Jesus…_Christ._ The man thought he was serious. "Never mind," he muttered.

"But my lord, she must be punished."

Sevdi lowered her head once more. "If I receive one mark on my skin because of you, my intended husband will kill you," she said through gritted teeth.

"Ah…I will punish her in private."

"But my lord-,"

"_I want to do it myself!" _snapped Hamid. "You will leave the whip in my bed chamber."

"As you wish," said Muti with a bow. He motioned to a few of the soldiers. "Take her."

Sevdi gasped as the two men yanked her up and roughly led her away.

"Good job," muttered Raoul.

"I would like to see you do any better," grumbled Hamid.

"True," said Raoul with a smile. "Thank God I am not king or most likely we would already be dead by now since I do not understand a word people here say."

Hamid stood. "I think I will get some rest." He spoke a command to one of the soldiers who nodded and looked at Raoul. "I told them to prepare a bed for you as well."

"Thank you…_King Hamid,_" said Raoul with a mocking bow.

"You can wipe that smile off your face or I will do it for you." Walking swiftly past Muti, Hamid was about to reach the doors when he realized the harem girls were following. "No…I do not wish to bathe."

"My lord, you are very tried. They will follow."

"Who is the ruler here?" growled Hamid.

"Forgive me," said Muti. He lowered his voice. "But it is very…insulting to refuse them."

Hamid looked at the women. Their eyes were looking down but he could tell all of them looked highly disappointed, as if they felt they were not worthy of him.

He cleared his throat. "Fine they can…wash me."

He swallowed hard. Once he was out of sight from Muti and the soldiers, he would make sure the women only washed his damn face as there was no way in hell he was going to be naked in front of them. "I need to see…I mean, punish Sevdi first."

"Of course my lord."

Hamid followed a soldier who led him out and down the darkened halls. God, this place was like a tomb. There was absolutely no light and he swore it still had the scent of death from years ago when the Ottomans invaded.

Finally reaching what was to be his bed chamber, Hamid stepped inside and quickly closed the doors. What a relief to be alone…

A whimper had him turning his head and he found Sevdi tied to the bed naked. She was face up with a silk scarf in her mouth, her body looking like some type of sacrifice with how she was bound. Shocked, Hamid lowered his eyes and came forward. "I will release you," he said, quickly trying to reassure her.

He found his way to the bed and focused on her hands so that he did not look at the rest of her body. As soon as the ropes were loosened, Sevdi sat up and ripped the cloth out of her mouth. She reached down and grabbed her dress from the foot of the bed. Covering herself, she glared at him.

"How could you say such a thing! I tried to act as if I was begging for forgiveness and you threaten to beat me?"

"It was not meant to be serious!"

Her eyes grew angry. "Everything you say here is taken literally!"

"Obviously, I have learned that lesson," muttered Hamid.

"You have to go," Sevdi said quietly as she began to untie her feet.

"What? Why?'

"Oh…yes. This is your bed chamber so you will probably want them in this room. Please help me," she said as her hands fumbled with the ropes around her ankles.

"Want who?" asked Hamid in confusion as he took out a knife and easily cut the ropes.

"The harem of course." She rubbed her sore ankles. "Thank you. Can you please turn around so I can put my dress back on?"

"Oh…yes, of course." He gave her his back and for some ridiculous reason this irritated him. Only a day ago the soldiers got more than an eyeful when she disrobed in front of them. So Hamid knew he was now missing out once again.

Which was just wrong of him to even think such a thing. How could he be so disrespectful? It suddenly dawned on him as to what she said was about the harem. "I am not letting them in."

"You can turn around now." When he turned back to face her she was frowning at him and spoke in a hard tone. "You have to follow the traditions. It is the only way you will be accepted!"

_No. _

The refusal was in his head, loud and clear. All of this was wrong. He was trying to accept a harem, multiple wives, and treating women as if they were only mares to breed sons. Hamid shook his head.

"Sevdi, I am not going to do what these people expect."

She gasped. "You must! If you do not then-,"

"What?" he snapped. "What will they do? I am the rightful king am I not?"

"Yes, but you do not understand! They will not follow you if-,"

"Why not?" he retorted. "Why would they not follow me? Are they any better off as they are now? Your father left them with nothing!"

She scoffed. "_Your _father brought this upon his people!"

"Exactly! And now look at them! Both of our fathers were cruel Sevdi. King Titus was just as unmerciful as the sultan!"

Sevdi shook her head. "The sultan is powerful and respected. King Titus was…," she stopped herself and looked away.

"Say it," bit out Hamid. "Say it! He was weak! He ruled only by fear, not the loyalty of his people. And now the sultan is in the same position! They obey because they must."

Her eyes darted back to his face. "You cannot go against so many years of what these people firmly believe in."

"Yes, I can. It is my decision. And I do not see how _you_ can let a husband sleep with so many women. It is wrong."

"It is the way of the world! It is in a man's nature to have as many females as he can to breed the strongest offspring."

"We are more intelligent than animals! Our minds set us apart."

She drew a breath. "But our instincts remain…,"

"We have something more than instinct Sevdi."

"Yes, our minds, I heard you but-,"

"No, we have more than that."

Confusion filled her beautiful face. "What…what do you mean?"

"We feel emotion…we feel…love," Hamid said softly. "_That _is what sets us apart." He felt himself grow tense and stepped closer to her. "What would it feel like to have a man place you above all others Sevdi? What if a man loved you so much that he could never physically be with any other woman?"

She swallowed hard in response. "That…no…it is not possible."

"Why?" he asked in what he realized was now a whisper. "I would take only one wife and only want her."

"How can that be?" Sevdi asked, her eyes meeting his now that he was so close she had no choice.

"Because I...," Hamid paused, his heart now pounding. "I mean…because of…love."

"I belong to someone," she said with a trembling voice.

"You belong to no one. You only belong to yourself. Only you can decide…,"

_To give yourself to me._

Before he could stop himself, Hamid bent down and captured her sweet lips. At first she did not respond but as he continued to softly kiss her, she was suddenly kissing him back. He could not resist the temptation to touch her hair, stroking the soft, thick strands with his fingers. Sevdi was becoming breathless and she finally opened her mouth just enough to let him slip his tongue inside. Hamid groaned and pulled her to him, her soft body brushing against him. He heard her give a soft moan and he deepened the kiss, his arms tightening around her. Hamid felt like he was about to explode, his body hardening to the point of pain. He steered her to the bed, ready to push her back onto the cushions, mindless with his sudden need to get inside of her.

_"NO!"_ she cried out suddenly and the next thing he felt was a hard slap to his face.

His cheek now stinging in pain, Hamid realized she was struggling against him, his hands still holding her where he wanted her. She winced with discomfort as she tried to break free of him. Immediately he let go and she was so surprised at his sudden release that she almost fell. As she stumbled away, Hamid could see she was trembling.

"Sevdi-,"

"I am promised to another! _Not you!_" She tore out of the room, yanking open the doors to his bed chamber and running away into the darkness.

Hamid started to go after her, his head now spinning. What the hell just happened? Deep down he knew but he foolishly did not want to admit what he was feeling. Reaching the doorway, the soldier who stood guard appeared with a bow and a smile on his face.

"I believe she now understands you are her rightful master."

_I wish,_ thought Hamid bitterly. He shook his head to himself, knowing damn well he never really wanted her to serve him. He wanted an equal. But as he stood in the doorway in silence, Hamid knew he was right about one thing he said about her: she belonged to no one.

Not even him.

_Author's note: Please note that in regards to the 'shah' storyline with Erik - I am not basing this on any other story or people he may have known in his past. This is a world that has many leaders/rulers. So I am taking the standpoint that he has never met this particular shah in a land he has never been to._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Erik pulled the hood of his cloak down over his head as he rode through Qajar's city. After a much needed rest at an Oasis with Yamin, Erik wasted no time and insisted on traveling to the city as soon as possible. Upon arriving, Erik was quite impressed as the city was enormous. The structures were rich in design and appeared as if meant to last. The palace was plain in Erik's opinion, yet it was astonishingly much larger in scale than the one he built for the sultan.

"Impressive, is it not?" asked Yamin with a chuckle.

"I must admit I did not know the shah had such wealth," replied Erik as he gazed at the structure.

Yamin frowned. "Actually, the Russians hold most of our wealth. It will not be long before they attempt to force their rule upon us. It is the reason we look for other allies where we can."

Erik shook his head. "Your lands unfortunately must have an extraordinary amount of debt based upon the size of this palace alone. The shah appears to have quite an interest in ensuring there is more than enough of a roof over his head."

The gates to the palace opened and they moved forward. Yamin smiled. "The shah _must_ have a large palace. He has over one thousand wives and concubines."

Erik stopped dead. _"What?"_

Yamin laughed. "You will see. It is more like a small city inside."

Erik was in shock. And here he thought the sultan had enough wives…

"Come, we will have refreshments in my apartment and I will see if it can be arranged to go before the shah."

Erik nodded and dismounted the horse while Yamin patted Alima affectionately and she kneeled down so he could slide off the camel's back. Yamin led Erik through a set of tall doors into an enormous hall bustling with so many people it was hard to see through the crowd. Musicians were playing loudly and a large group of women were practicing a particular dance. Others were carrying large quantities of food, hurrying to wherever they needed to be. And Erik could not even count the number of children running up and down the corridors, playing and chasing after each other.

"Tell me," asked Erik in amazement. "Upon the shah's death, what happens to the children?"

Yamin looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?

"When the sultan dies, only one son may rule. Any other living sons are put to death."

Yamin shook his head and disgust but smiled. "Ah yes, the ultimate solution for the Ottomans to ensure there is only _one_ ruler. Here, it is far more important to ensure the _bloodline_ for future rule survives. All of the shah's children are very important. It is the reason he has so many wives and concubines. The designated heir rules and there is no question, and therefore no need to cause any deaths of the shah's family."

"And what do you think of the Ottomans?" asked Erik, curios to gain more information.

"They are fierce on the battlefield," replied Yamin in a low voice. "They have more interest in conquering other lands than befriending them as their history has demonstrated. However, taking one's land can be easier than gaining the loyalty of its people."

Erik slowly nodded. "What of women in these lands? How are they treated?"

Yamin laughed. "Look around you! The women here have access to learning the arts, literature, science…"

Now Erik was actually smiling. "They are well educated."

"Of course!"

Erik could not help but be pleased. Although he did not approve of so many women submitting to one man, at least they had a little more freedom to do other things of interest. Indeed, these people were far different than the Ottomans. In fact, they appeared to be in an opposite world.

As they entered Yamin's apartment, several women greeted them. The women stared for a moment at Erik but quickly went about their business of cleaning and cooking. Yamin invited him to sit at a table on the floor and Erik accepted the invitation. As hot tea was served to him by one of the women, Erik smiled as a sudden flurry of several small children surrounded Yamin. The children held out their arms and one by one Yamin embraced each of them.

"My children," he said to Erik with obvious pride.

"You are a most fortunate man."

"Yes," said Yamin as he kissed the forehead of a little girl. He teasingly gave a little boy a pat on his bottom and tried to wave the children away. But they crowded around him, begging for his attention. Yamin laughed and took out a bag from underneath his robe. Reaching inside, he pulled out candy and threw it over their heads. The children screamed in excitement and ran after it.

To Erik's surprise, one little girl no more than two years of age, crawled into his lap.

"Farah Saltaneh," scolded Yamin. "Leave our guest alone."

The little girl instead turned around and lifted herself up to look into Erik's eyes. She stared at him with a wide smile on her face that Erik could not help but return.

Yamin laughed. "Apparently she likes you."

Erik's heart turned over as the little girl reminded him so much of Rashida as a child. His smile briefly disappeared as he thought of Rashida and how she was most likely feeling. Sensing his sadness, the little girl placed her arms around his neck and hugged him. Erik closed his eyes for a moment and then gently pulled her away. He turned the little girl around so he held her secure in his lap. Erik spoke in a quiet voice to Yamin.

"How soon can we see the shah?"

Yamin shrugged. "It may take days."

Erik grew tense. "Your messenger was murdered. Surely the shah will want information."

"This is true depending on the information you have."

"I must see the shah myself," replied Erik knowing full well that Yamin was hopeful to be the only one to deliver the information.

"Why? I could tell you his response."

"And allow you to kill me as I am no longer needed?" asked Erik who smiled. "I think not."

Laughing, Yamin leaned forward. "What a shame that you are intelligent."

"Why is that?"

"You are equal to me and therefore I am unable to take your life so easily." Yamin bowed his head in respect. "I will send a request for you and me to meet with the shah."

"Thank you," replied Erik with relief. The little girl squirmed in his lap and once again turned around with a smile so she could look into Erik's eyes while Yamin laughed.

--

"You look beautiful!" exclaimed Iris.

Rashida stared at her image in the full mirror on the wall. She was in a sheer white dress with multiple layers of thin material, almost like gauze. A white veil covered her head and face, leaving only her eyes showing. One of her wrists had several gold bracelets while some of her fingers wore diamond and emerald rings. She looked down at her bare feet and shifted uncomfortably as rings were even on some of her toes.

"Suleiman will be so very pleased!" Iris said with excitement. "He will be unable to resist you!"

Rashida's stomach felt sick at the thought.

"Is the girl ready for the presentation?" asked a eunuch that suddenly appeared. Rashida had learned by now from Iris that these strange priests were men…but not men. The thought of what had been removed made Rashida shake.

"Absolutely. The prince will be very pleased as will the sultan," replied Iris.

"Excellent. Mistress, follow me please."

Rashida blinked when she realized the eunuch was talking to her. She hesitated and shook her head.

The eunuch frowned. "It is time. Face your fate as Allah wishes. You will be the most honored woman of the Ottomans once Suleiman becomes the next sultan."

Rashida did not care. No, they would have to drag her kicking and screaming before she faced the sultan.

_"Rashida,"_ came a sharp voice that startled her.

When she looked up, Suleiman was standing before her. His eyes looked her over and she flushed under his scrutiny. Suleiman's face was tight; his mouth was neither smiling nor frowning. Instead, he appeared to have an expression of determination. Most likely he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Is she not beautiful?" asked Iris with a smile. Suleiman slowly nodded and his mother nudged him. "Tell her!"

Suleiman grew rigid. "She has been chosen for my first wife. That is all that matters," he replied coldly. His mother looked at him with question but Suleiman appeared to ignore her reaction.

The eunuch cleared his throat. "The sultan is waiting."

Suleiman frowned and began to walk out of the room but he stopped when Rashida did not follow him. He turned around and looked at her. Rashida looked away, refusing to move. Suleiman walked back and bent down to her ear so that only she could hear him whisper. "Do not make them force you. Truly, if you wish to escape, it does no good to be beaten severely which will only weaken you. You cannot deny such logic."

Shocked, Rashida looked up at him. His eyes narrowed at her and she could only surmise that he was trying to infuriate her.

"Perhaps a good beating will only encourage me to die," she said softly while glaring at him.

Suleiman gave her a mocking smile. "While tempting to let you carry out your desire for death, I will not allow such a thing. You will be surrounded by soldiers after the presentation to my father. Some will even be stationed within your room and you will not be allowed to have any items that may cause you to harm yourself." He tilted his head. "So now you see, escape may be a better alternative…although I doubt even your intelligence will find a way."

How could he be so…_cruel?_ Now she was determined to find a way to escape. Her father had taught her a few things and Rashida was going to put that education to good use. Instead of taking his arm, Rashida brushed past him and walked out into the hall.

Only to have a soldier suddenly yank her back.

Suleiman shook his head at her. "The man always leads. Women follow behind him."

"Oh yes, I forgot," she said sarcastically. "You need to pretend that I actually would ever follow you." Instead of lashing out at her as she expected, Rashida was surprised when his eyes appeared to soften.

"No," he said in a quiet voice, "I already know you will never follow my heart."

She was confused. What did that mean? He could not actually love her. God knows he already had proven that time and time again with what he said to her since she arrived. He was a tyrant.

"We go now," he commanded in a deep voice. He walked away from her into the corridor and Rashida hesitated again. Iris looked at her with pleading eyes.

Swallowing hard, Rashida stepped forward and followed behind Suleiman. They walked quite a distance, and it felt like an eternity by the time they reached the sultan's court. When Suleiman stopped, she peered around him to see huge decorative doors surrounded by soldiers. The eunuch now spoke in their foreign tongue and Suleiman said something in response. The doors suddenly opened, the unexpected sound causing Rashida to jump back slightly. She thought the soldiers would open the doors but instead they were pushed open from those inside the court.

Following Suleiman, Rashida's heart began to quicken as she entered a room filled with people. There were beautiful windows all around and the room was breathtaking with the sunlight. The ceiling was so high, she could not make out the painted design. Marble pillars were all around and she could see additional corridors leading away from the middle of the room. But as the crowd parted, Rashida knew her eyes widened when Suleiman stepped aside.

She saw a man sitting on a golden chair at the top of a few steps. He was dressed in deep red and gold robes. His shoulders and chest were very broad, giving her the impression that he was extremely strong. Two young beautiful women were at his feet and both gave what Rashida thought were mocking smiles. There was absolutely no doubt this was the sultan.

Suleiman kneeled on a pillow placed before him and spoke something in his native tongue. The people in the room immediately fell to the floor. Suleiman looked back at Rashida and spoke sharply to her in French. "You will kneel."

_No._

Everything inside of her screamed that she would not bow before this man. She suddenly did not even care if she received a beating for such a thing.

"Rashida," spoke Suleiman with a warning note.

A deep rumble of laughter came from the sultan and Rashida could not help but tremble at the sound. The ruler's eyes looked at her with amusement and the sultan said something that made Suleiman stiffen. Rashida heard whispers from people in the room, making her shift uncomfortably.

The sultan spoke again, and Suleiman slowly stood as did the rest of the people in the court. Smiling, the sultan also stood and the two girls at his feet scrambled out of his way as he made his way down the few steps from his chair. As the sultan walked toward Rashida, her heart pounded in fear.

--

Suleiman's hands curled into fists as he watched his father descend down the few steps. Before Suleiman presented Rashida to the sultan, he tried to make her angry, hoping she would stay alive and escape just to prove him wrong. And if she did not harm herself, perhaps he could still find a way to help set her free. Yet she could not know Suleiman was helping her. It was the only way to protect her. If his father discovered that he in any way helped her, Suleiman could only imagine the punishment the ruler would inflict not on him, but her.

Suleiman's chest tightened for a moment at this thought. His father now knew Rashida was Suleiman's weakness. It was a dangerous situation as his father now, as always, had the advantage. Over the years Suleiman had never met a man like his father that could read people so well. His father seemed to anticipate the reaction of anyone, even his enemies.

The sultan stopped before Rashida and spoke in French. "You are so much like your father." As Rashida's eyes widened in surprise when he spoke in her language, the ruler gave a low laugh. "But you have beauty of your mother," he said as his eyes roamed over her body.

It took everything within Suleiman not to attack his father at that moment. The sultan would _never _be allowed to have Rashida, and Suleiman worried that was exactly what his father had in mind. Perhaps the sultan was hoping Suleiman would do something unwise just so the ruler could have Rashida.

Rashida visibly trembled and the sultan's tone softened. "Do not be frightened, little one. I am very pleased you will be a part of our future."

She moistened her lips and took a deep breath. "I am _not_ afraid of you," she said in a condescending tone.

The sultan gave a wolfish smile. "You lie. I can see your fear as clearly as those beautiful eyes. I had hoped you would be influenced more by your mother."

"My father is a great man."

The sultan chuckled. "Your father is a worthy enemy and I acknowledge his strengths. But underneath, the man is by far crueler than you know. His face is that of a demon," said the ruler in a matter-of-fact tone. Suleiman held his breath when the sultan reached out and held up Rashida's chin through her veil before continuing in a low voice. "Perhaps his face matches the true identify of his soul."

_Oh shit. _The sultan had insulted Rashida's father. Suleiman clearly remembered what she did the last time he did such a thing...

And then it happened.

Before Suleiman could even speak to divert her attention, Rashida suddenly tried to slap the sultan's face. His father caught her wrist but Rashida still managed to painfully scratch the ruler's cheek. There was a loud gasp from the people in the court and the sultan touched his own cheek in shock. But when the ruler saw blood on his fingertips, Suleiman's heart began to race as the sultan's eyes flashed with anger.

Suleiman cringed as his father slapped Rashida so hard that she fell to the floor, painfully landing on her back. The sultan glared at a soldier and spoke in a loud voice. "Three lashes! _Now!_"

Suleiman froze in horror as soldiers roughly pulled up Rashida when the sultan turned away. She whimpered, the sound painfully reaching Suleiman's heart. In one fluid movement, the soldiers ripped off her dress. Now completely nude and visibly shaking, Rashida was forced to turn around. The soldiers pushed her against one of the marble pillars, forcing her arms around it and binding her hands. With Rashida's back fully exposed, one of the soldiers took out his whip and cracked it on the floor near her. The sound scared her as Suleiman watched her flinch in reaction. The soldier came closer and raised the whip…

"No!"

The word left Suleiman's mouth before he could stop himself and all eyes including his father looked at him. Across the room, Suleiman saw his brother staring at him, a look of shock on Ahmed's face. Suleiman shifted uncomfortably and forced himself to walk very close to his father who had not yet returned to his chair. He knew any request to his father was probably useless, but he _had _to try.

"She is mine. I do not want her marked in any way. Let me deliver some other punishment," Suleiman said in a very soft voice so that no one could hear his plea.

The sultan narrowed his eyes dangerously. He bent down to close to his son. "You are _weak._ You dare to insult me? You refuse this punishment to her when she struck your ruler? If you cannot break her, than _I _will," he snapped in a low voice.

Suleiman wanted to scream in fury at his father. Everything inside him demanded that he protect Rashida at all cost.

The sultan pulled away and spoke in a loud voice. "My son refuses to let another punish his future wife for such an insult to his father." The ruler motioned to the soldier with the whip and the man came forward.

Suleiman's heart stopped.

His father took the whip from the soldier and placed it into Suleiman's hand. The sultan bent down once more and whispered into Suleiman's ear. "Now, you will prove your strength and your loyalty to the Ottomans." The sultan pulled slightly back and looked directly into Suleiman's eyes. "Or I will take her to my bed this very night."

_Author's note: Sorry everyone I've been late with getting the next chapter out. Part of it has been my busy schedule. Monday is my birthday so can you all give me some feedback (good or bad) as a present?? -Anne_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Nervous?"

Hamid glared at Raoul who was chuckling. They had just finished breakfast in a large room that had no windows. Every damn room felt like a dungeon. "No, of course not," muttered Hamid. "I am just trying to prepare myself for the arrival of these families."

"Is that why you look as if you are ready to hit something?"

Hamid ignored Raoul. He still had Sevdi on his mind from yesterday and had not seen her since that sweet kiss…

"Now you look as if you are hungry," said Raoul with a smile.

"Oh shut up," snapped Hamid rudely. "You have not been any help since we have arrived!"

"Hmm," said Raoul with an amused face. "I suppose I will have to remedy that."

"Stop being sarcastic."

"Actually I am not."

Hamid frowned. "Oh? Are you going to suddenly miraculously speak another language and explain to the head of these family bloodlines that not only am I the king, but that we are also going to war with the Ottomans?"

"Even if they could understand me, I would not be saying such a thing."

"Oh really."

Raoul suddenly straightened in his chair. "How much wealth do you think I have?"

Hamid shrugged. "Enough to last more than a few lifetimes I would imagine. Why?"

"And how do you think I accumulated such wealth?"

"I am guessing you inherited it."

"Some, yes. But no where near the amount I have today."

"So you are a wealthy man," said Hamid impatiently. "Congratulations. Tell me something I do not know."

"Very well. What if I told you that this kingdom of yours can become wealthier than that of the Ottomans?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hamid, you cannot defend these lands unless you have-"

"Soldiers. I need an army. Thank you for reminding me."

"Wealth is needed first," replied Raoul as he took a sip from a cup filled with tea.

"How the hell can a land such as this become rich? The people here can barely feed themselves! We have nothing to even barter!"

Raoul smiled. "What about the sea?"

Hamid narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Did you see the number of ships before we left for this land? The borders of your land are filled with merchants and traders transporting their goods by the sea. And if you control the sea…"

"I control the trading. To gain passage, merchants must pay or trade something." Hamid smiled at Raoul.

"There are endless possibilities. The sea can be used as your power to accumulate the wealth you need."

"Perhaps you can be of some use after all," replied Hamid, his chest now full of hope. But a thought stopped him. "What of the Ottomans? They will know or see what we are doing. Their armies could try and stop us. Hell, it is amazing at this point that hundreds of soldiers are not at our gate this very moment! The sultan's daughter was last seen being taken by us!"

"There is not one simple solution," said Raoul. "Instead, you must think in smaller successes that will give us momentum."

Hamid thought for a moment. "If we manage to capture some of the local units of soldiers, we could use their uniforms to impersonate them. The other Ottoman soldiers would simply think we are charging on behalf of the sultan, especially as no one knows the son of Titus lives."

"Now you are thinking."

"And the people along our borders," continued Hamid. "I cannot see them being loyal to the Ottomans. Some may give us what we need just to aid in our plans." He sighed suddenly. "But all of this will take so much time. And how do I know what Erik wants us to do?"

"Patience," replied Raoul. "Erik would want you to do exactly as you are thinking. Build up these people first and then perhaps things will fall more into place."

"I do not want to marry more than one wife," Hamid suddenly blurted. He could not help himself. All he could think about was Sevdi…

Raoul looked at him with serious eyes. "Of course not."

"But…I am expected to-"

"You are expected to lead these people."

Hamid let out a relieved breath. "Exactly! And it is my choice to marry as a Christian."

Raoul's eyes widened. "But you will not say such a thing."

"Why not? Am I not the king?"

"No Hamid, you are not the true king until you gain the trust of these people. And that means leaving their religion and traditions alone."

"I do not understand! Sevdi said the same thing to me! But surely they would see the logic that change could be good. How much worse off can they be compared to how things are in the present?"

"Exactly," said Raoul in a gentle voice. "Each change has brought these people a worse fate. Do you not see? They will be looking for some things _not_ to change. Some traditions must remain strong. There was a time when these lands were prosperous before your real father. And those laws and traditions were followed during that time."

Hamid understood the point Raoul was making, but what if the people expected him to have sex with the harem? He would have to appear extremely busy and in no mood for such a thing…

This was hard with Sevdi now on his mind.

"Did you have another argument with her?" asked Raoul softly.

Hamid tried to give him a blank look. "Who?"

"Sevdi," replied Raoul dryly.

"It does not matter," muttered Hamid. "I have more important things to do so laugh all you want."

"Am I laughing?"

Hamid glanced over at him. "Not yet…"

Raoul bowed his head. "I apologize Hamid. I have been teasing you without mercy simply because I saw what you did not want to see."

"There is _nothing_ to see!"

Raoul's face softened. "Why do you not admit it to yourself? You love Sevdi."

"She is not mine to have!" snapped Hamid.

"Neither was Alexandria when Erik wanted her. Did that stop either of them?"

"Sevdi is engaged. God, we do not need another land angry at us. Surely they will want her soon."

Raoul shrugged. "The sultan has probably told them of the situation." He tilted his head at Hamid. "And that leaves you with plenty of time to change her mind."

--

"How do you know the Ottomans?"

Erik and Yamin sat on a luxurious rug in front of the shah. The ruler was also on the floor, sitting cross legged on a large pillow. He was smaller than the sultan but his face was full of power. The ruler was fairly young but Erik was surprised to find the shah's eyes appeared far older. Apparently the shah had already seen enough political struggles to last a lifetime. The Russians were a constant threat, forcing the people of Qajar to fight just to maintain what land they had.

Erik answered the shah's question in a quiet voice. "Surely you heard the rumors about the sultan having a demon build his last palace."

"Ah yes," replied the shah. "The demon who took the sultan's soul in exchange for the Ottomans to rule." He smiled. "What is your name, demon?"

"Erik."

The shah chuckled. "Hardly a name worthy of such an evil monster. Still, I would like to see your face. Remove the mask."

Erik grew tense. "That is not possible."

Yamin suddenly held a knife to Erik's throat while the ruler laughed softly. "Anything I say is possible," said the Shah.

"Take it off, my friend," said Yamin. "I do not wish to kill you."

"You may do that anyway," replied Erik in a calm voice.

The shah held up his hand in a gesture of peace. "I promise no harm will come to you."

"Why does this matter?" Erik asked in a low voice.

"I must see for myself if you are a real man."

"Then you will not be convinced if you see my face."

The shah folded his hands in his lap. "You may find I am more understanding than you may think." He nodded a woman across the room. "Bring him."

After a few moments, a little boy ran into the welcoming arms of the shah while Yamin withdrew the knife but stayed close. The ruler laughed and kissed the child. When the shah turned the child around to have him sit in his lap, Erik's eyes grew wide. The child's upper lip was completely separated with a huge gap up to his nose.

"This is one of my sons," said the shah.

"He has a cleft lip," acknowledged Erik.

"You have a name for it?" asked the shah clearly interested.

"Yes," replied Erik quietly. "There have even been successful surgeries in France."

"And no surgery may help you?"

Erik's jaw clenched. "No."

"I may look into this surgery in France," said the shah. "However, in the end, he is still my acknowledged son."

"But he will never rule."

"I have an older son that was designated as my future heir. However, if this little one was my first son, I still would have named him."

"The Ottomans do not accept a deformity of any kind."

The shah nodded. "Perhaps that cruel perspective is what makes them so fierce." He smiled at Erik. "Remove the mask."

"Remove the child first."

"You do _not _order the shah," hissed Yamin.

"I wish for my son to see you," said the ruler.

Erik sighed. His pride was wasting him time and he had learned through the years that some things were not worth the battle with his emotions. Reaching behind his head, he removed the mask…

The gasp from a few who stood guard in the room was audible. Yamin did not make a sound and neither did the shah.

But the little boy smiled. He climbed out of his father's lap and walked up to Erik. When the boy's hands came at Erik's face, his reaction was to capture the child's wrists. No one except Alexandria or Rashida had ever touched his face. But the boy's smile changed Erik's mind and reluctantly, he allowed the child's fingers to explore what was supposed to be a face. After a few moments, Erik pulled away and replaced his mask.

"Go play," commanded the shah to the child. The little boy gleefully ran from the room. The ruler nodded in approval before he spoke. "How may the people of Qajar be of service to you?"

--

Rashida painfully stood up from her bed and slowly walked over to a window. She was still being housed in the court of the first wife, and the room Rashida was in had a view of the city. As she watched the sun rise, tears formed in her eyes.

Suleiman had whipped her…in front of everyone.

Now three painful scars covered her back, permanent evidence of what would become her fate if she did not find a way to escape. Rashida was still shocked that Suleiman was so brutal. The Raja she knew never existed and her heart ached at the loss of that feeling of first sweet love.

Rashida angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. The punishment had sparked something new in her mind. If she was going to escape, Rashida had to use her intelligence. And that meant controlling her emotions.

She thought on this for a moment. It was very hard to conceal what she felt. However, most of her anger was also because for the first time in her life, Rashida was truly frightened. While everything in her demanded to lash out at those who tried to control her, she would have to reveal her true emotion of fear to hide what she planned.

The sultan had recognized the hidden fear behind her anger. Maybe she could use it as an advantage. She could appear submissive which would be logical after receiving such a punishment.

"I do not know what he sees in you," said a male in a hard tone from behind her.

Rashida whirled around to see a young man dressed in royal blue robes standing in her doorway. "Who are you? One of the guards sent to watch my every move?"

The young man placed his hand on his chest in a formal greeting. "I am Ahmed, half-brother to Suleiman."

"You posed as the heir in France," she said, remembering that evening when she saw Raja.

"Indeed."

"Why are you here?"

Ahmed lowered his hand and shook his head. "I do not understand how you can cause him such pain."

"Who?"

"Suleiman," he replied in a low voice.

"_I _cause him pain?"

"Yes! Why can you not even try to accept our ways?"

Rashida's head was spinning. "I…what are you saying?"

Ahmed gave a scoff. "You do not even know, do you?" When she gave him a confused look, his eyes turned cold. "Of course not. All you think of is yourself! How anyone can be so damned selfish is beyond my comprehension!"

Rashida's anger flared. "Oh? So I should sacrifice myself like you when he becomes the sultan?"

Ahmed did not hesitate. "Yes."

"How can you say that?"

He suddenly walked closer, causing Rashida to stiffen. "Because the greater good of the Ottomans is worth the sacrifice."

"And I am selfish because I want to live free?"

"What is the definition of this freedom? Why not accept Suleiman and be happy?"

"He hates me."

"I wish," replied Ahmed in a gruff voice.

_"He whipped me!"_

"And if he had not, you would be in our father's bed right at this very moment!" snapped Ahmed

_What?_

Ahmed looked at her with disgust. "My brother has sacrificed everything for you! Even from the moment you arrived, he has been protecting you! He made sure his mother came for you before the harem tore you apart! My brother even tried to find a way to free you from the agreement."

"He…he tried to free me?" She shook her head. "No…he has been nothing but cruel to me."

"Of course he has! At first he wanted to demonstrate to our father that he did not care about you! But now the sultan knows how he feels!"

Rashida could not breathe.

"When you attempted to slap my father, _you_ brought upon yourself the punishment deserved." Ahmed shook his head. "My brother has _never _interfered when our father has called for a punishment. The sultan was furious that Suleiman insulted him by trying to protect you!"

"And…if Suleiman had not whipped me…,"

"I assure you," said Ahmed in a dark voice. "You would be conceiving the sultan's child at this very moment!"

Rashida trembled. She remembered the look on Suleiman's face as the sultan placed the whip into his hand. She thought Suleiman was so angry at her that he requested to administer the punishment. But now…she closed her eyes. If he was not angry…was his expression really of pain?

Her knees feeling weak, Rashida went over to the bed and sat down. "The sultan would have made me a slave?" she whispered.

"No, you would be his fourth wife."

_Oh God…_

Ahmed towered over her. "I have lost my brother because of you."

"What…what do you mean?"

"You have destroyed him! He is no longer the strong leader I once knew! A leader that stood for the traditions of our people! You have changed everything!"

"What will happen to him?" Rashida asked softly.

"I came to warn you that if you dare disobey the sultan again, your next punishment will not be as forgiving. And you should know Suleiman was physically ill after he whipped you. Imagine what it would do to him if something worse were to happen…"

"Such as what?" Rashida whispered in horror.

Ahmed frowned. "The slap to your face was hardly a taste of what I have seen my father do to a female that displeased him. I can give you quite vivid details, but why do you ask? Are you wondering what fate awaits you?"

Rashida's stomach felt sick. She swallowed hard. "I-I do not know…"

"You do not know what? Or did you just pretend to love my brother? Then again, maybe you knew all along what this would do him!"

"He would never give up his rule for one woman!"

Ahmed's eyes narrowed. "You actually had him thinking about it! You _must_ be the offspring of a demon! It is the only explanation of how you could do such a thing!"

Rashida's hands curled into fists. "Get. Out."

He gave her a mocking smile. "What? No attempt to slap my face? Am I more unworthy than my father or brother?"

She stood and brushed past him, walking back to the window. Staring out at the city, Rashida uncurled her fists and placed her arms over her chest, holding herself. "I trust no one. So please leave."

"No, not until I know. Did you love my brother? Give me the truth."

Rashida hesitated before finally speaking in a strained voice. "I loved Raja."

"And what is so different about Raja?" demanded Ahmed. "He is still Suleiman!"

She whirled around and glared at him. "Raja would listen to me. He cared about me! Prince Suleiman is a cruel, uncaring man who even slept with my friend!"

"Friend?" echoed Ahmed.

"Nicole."

Ahmed began to laugh. "The same girl who made a bet to take the man you were with at the dance?"

"It…was not like that."

"No?"

Rashida could feel her face grow hot. "Does it matter? You are saying Suleiman loved me but he still took her!"

Ahmed stopped smiling. "Ah yes, because you are a _Christian_," he said in a mocking tone. "One woman for one man. Therefore, if a man fucks a woman, it must only be for love."

"If he truly loved me as you say, he would not have done such a thing!"

"Do you know how many women I have taken to my own bed?"

Rashida grew tense. "Excuse me?"

"How many women have I fucked? Guess!"

"Do you think I even care?"

"Over one hundred."

Rashida knew she could not hide the horror in her eyes and Ahmed advanced again, walking toward her with a serious look on his face.

"Such a thing is shocking to you. Now I am going to ask you another question. Do you think even one of those women I fucked was for love?"

"No…"

"Exactly!" snapped Ahmed.

"But…_if_ you loved someone," she said in a shaking voice. "How could you sleep with another?"

"First, you must accept that I cannot even imagine wanting one woman over so many others. I was raised with a father who is married to three women and has a harem. Even our Christian enemies have been known to take a mistress. If it actually happened…._if_ a woman seduced me to the point of wanting no other…" Ahmed shook his head. "I would be angry."

"What? Why?"

"_Why? _A woman turns my entire world upside down and you ask why? For argument sake, if something like that happened to me, I would definitely react by fucking other women!" He held up his hand before she could interrupt. "It is easier for a man to become physically aroused by lust, anger, or just plain physical need."

Rashida held her breath, remembering that night at the dance when Suleiman had been so painfully aroused when she left him. But still, if he loved her…

"I would have to prove to myself that I could still be what the Ottomans wanted as a ruler," Ahmed continued. "I would show myself that I could still have other women as I please…that my feelings for this woman could _not_ be a love to the extent that I would take no other. The thought of being loyal to only one woman is like taking the very air from my lungs! If I were to be ruler, I _must _marry when necessary; not only for political ties but to continue future generations of our blood line! Everything inside of me screams to mate with as many women as I can for the greater good of the Ottomans!"

"It…it is hard for me to accept what you are saying," Rashida said shakily. "But…Raja and I had similar…"

"Arguments?"

She laughed and shook her head. "We agreed to call it a debate."

Ahmed raised his eyebrows. "I see. Well, for your information, men do not debate with women."

"Because only the man is right."

"A woman would never even _question_ what a man said!" snapped Ahmed.

Rashida felt butterflies in her stomach. Suleiman's brother was the exact temperament of Raja when she first met him. And Ahmed was very angry, unbelieving that a woman would actually change such deep traditions. Did Suleiman really love her? It was extremely hard to accept that a man who loved her would sleep with any other woman. It went against everything she believed…

"And before you ask," Ahmed said in a low voice, "Suleiman has not taken one female since he has returned to our lands."

Rashida could not help herself and gave him a smirk. "Much to your dismay I am sure."

"Yes. My father even gave him several harem girls that bathed him. The gossip from the women was that he rejected them even though he was aroused."

"They…talk about such a thing?"

"Of course they do! And it is only a matter of time before such rumors spread!"

Rashida grew concerned. She remembered the debate with Raja about letting a woman read…how something so small if found out could suddenly question everything about a ruler. If Suleiman did not take any other women, what horrible rumors would be created about his beliefs in the Ottoman traditions?

"What do you want of me?" asked Rashida. "Your traditions are as deeply rooted as mine. I cannot love a man and condone him to sleep with other women! And at the same time I understand what you are saying about turning his world upside down. Despite my disagreement with such Ottoman beliefs, Suleiman cannot be seen as a strong ruler unless he takes wives for the security of this land's future." She shook her head. "The situation is impossible."

"If you cannot accept our ways," said Ahmed gravely, "Then you will be forced to wed Suleiman and he will not be the leader he is expected to be for our people. Because he so deeply loves you, he will only want to please you. He will take no other women because of your beliefs to keep your love. Or even worse, our father will force him to marry others by threatening to remove you as first wife. The sultan would not be pleased if his son was seen as something frail that represented the Ottomans."

"And?" she asked. "What if you father saw he was too weak to be a sultan? Could he not name you instead?"

"Yes, then what will happen if I become sultan? I will have to order Suleiman to be put to death." Ahmed drew a breath. "Followed by you and any children you may have."

Rashida turned back around to look at the window. Even if she escaped, what would happen to Suleiman? And why the hell did she even care? She stiffened when Ahmed came up close behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

He bent down close to Rashida's ear and spoke in a plea. "Even if he found a way to set you free, he will not be the same. I already see his spirit dying without you. I can accept my fate as Allah meant for it to be. But I cannot accept my brother's death when he is truly the one meant to be the heir. Consider accepting our ways. If there is _any_ feeling of love for him left within you, do this for him. Allow him to love you but adhere to what must be done for the Ottoman people."

Rashida trembled and she was genuinely surprised when Ahmed's arms warmly embraced her. "I want you to be my sister. Please…we will even find a way for you to secretly share your mind…maybe even risking the impossible so you can read. I will do anything. Help me find a way for you to love him…and still be happy."

"Why would you do all of this for him when you will die?" she whispered.

"Because I love him. He is not only my brother, but also the heir for our future. And is not love worth any sacrifice?"

Rashida closed her eyes, remembering the conversation about love and sacrifice with Raja…no, Suleiman. And then a new fear struck her hard, and her heart began to pound. She suddenly knew without a doubt, her father would be coming for her…because he would sacrifice anything to save her.

_Author's note: Sorry this took me a while as I intended to continue right away. But sadly, my beautiful 10 year old red golden retriever had to be put down (on my birthday) so its been a very rough week. Things are back on the mend...we've just welcomed today a new family memeber: a 16 week old English Cream Golden Retriever (basically a white golden - who would have thought?) The vet did give me some words to remember: pets don't live very long but that only means we have more of them in our lifetime to love...-Anne_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Thank you," said Erik handing Yamin a letter to be delivered by messenger. Both of them still sat in the shah's chamber. The ruler had briefly left to see a glimpse of yet another child of his that was just born. Erik sighed as he looked at the letter in Yamin's hands. He hoped it would reach Hamid safely.

He should be ecstatic, actually. Word was sent to the shah that rumors were emerging of a new king in Phocaea. It had to be Hamid. But Erik was still worried. If Hamid did not strengthen his kingdom, the land would be extremely vulnerable.

"So is it true?" asked Yamin after he ordered a man to deliver Erik's letter. "The son of Titus lives?"

Erik nodded numbly, again, hoping Hamid was the leader his people needed. When he revealed to the shah that he knew the Ottoman's enemy was rebuilding their strength, the ruler was truly surprised.

"And so you think the Ottomans are in negotiations with the people of Phocaea."

"What other explanation can there be for the lack of communication from the Ottomans? If the people of Phocaea control the sea, the Ottomans have an urgent need to secure the borders of their lands."

"But do you really think the people of Phocaea have such forces to stand against the Ottomans? What proof do you know of that such a thing is true?"

"My question exactly," said the shah re-appearing.

Yamin bowed his head to the floor while Erik simply remained sitting. The shah smiled while Yamin raised his head and frowned at Erik.

Ignoring Yamin, Erik tilted his head at the shah. "Is the child a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," said the shah proudly.

"How many sons do you have?"

"Only seven. But right now there are at least twenty of my other wives and concubines with child. Hopefully I will be prosperous as the years pass."

Erik could not imagine having so many women. "How do you keep track of them all?"

The shah smiled. "I could arrange for a woman to warm your bed this evening. Is that what you really wish to ask me?"

"I am married." When the shah looked at him in puzzlement, Erik shook his head. "I am married in the Christian sense with only one wife."

"But surely you have…what is the word? A mistress?"

Erik sipped the hot tea that was given to him by a slave. "I have no need," he murmured.

"She must be a remarkable woman indeed," said the shah. "I have many beautiful women, some that may be just as pleasing. Perhaps you should try one and we could make a trade."

Erik rumbled with laughter. "Alexandria is not for trade."

"Or a price?" persisted the shah with raised eyebrows.

"Never."

"Hmm," replied the shah thoughtfully, "she must be very intriguing if she can keep a husband's attention so well."

"Oh she has no problem doing that," Erik agreed. His chest began to ache as he thought of how much he missed her.

"Very well," replied the shah in a disappointing tone. "I will have to simply build my next generation with what I have already."

"Forgive me, but I must say I thought the shah was older."

"You are thinking of my father. It was not long ago when he passed away. I had been in his place for the last several years as he was ill most of the time."

"I am sorry," said Erik sincerely.

The shah nodded. "We shall return to discussing business. Now, tell me why you know the Ottomans are negotiating with the son of Titus."

Erik put down his cup and met the shah's eyes steadily. "King Hamid is to marry the sultan's daughter."

--

Days later, Hamid was pleased at his progress. After several meetings with the heads of important families, Hamid was beginning to see their hope rising. Already reports were coming in that most of the units of Ottoman soldiers had been located within his land. Raoul had traveled to the sea to observe the condition of the docks and began to think of strategies on how to increase their allies. With the help of Hamid's advisors, they began to secretly reach out to those along the borders of the sea. As Hamid predicted, many were eager to rise against the Ottomans. But the sultan had successfully instilled fear into most of them, and Raoul realized proof of wealth and strength were needed to still persuade some of them.

"We need ships," said Raoul. "It is the only way to regain control."

"That will take too much time," complained Hamid. "And we do not yet have the wealth to do such a thing."

"Then you take back what was once yours."

Hamid drew a deep breath. "You are saying we should begin to overtake the Ottoman ships, their soldiers." He walked over to one of the walls in the main throne room and placed his hand on the crumbling stone. "We must first build our strength. We need someone to train and lead men."

Raoul nodded. "Perhaps some of the families still have men that served…"

"From what I understand, most of them were killed." Hamid shook his head. "And we need experience. We need something more."

"Such as?"

Hamid turned back to face Raoul. "Someone who would betray the Ottomans."

"An insider, one that knows their tactics. But where can we find such a man? And how can we trust him?"

"Not a man," said Hamid softly.

"Sevdi?"

"Think about it," he said with a determined voice. "We have someone very valuable. Why not use her to our advantage is some way?"

Raoul crossed his arms. "But she said herself that the Ottomans would never let these lands be independent just for her sake. And I agree with her. The sultan is not a man who will do such a thing out of love for a daughter. She is a political pawn, something to bargain with."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Hamid. "She can help demonstrate that our power is growing. We have successfully taken her. That alone sends a strong statement."

"Of what? Stupidity?"

Hamid ignored the jab. "We will capture the Ottoman soldiers that occupy my lands. There are not as many as we feared. With these people in such a poor state, the soldiers will not be expecting an attack. And, perhaps we can gain information from some of them."

"You mean torture them."

"Maybe we can find an alternative…something else to persuade some of them. Some may not be so loyal. Think about it, how happy can some of them be if they were stationed here? It is certainly not a desirable assignment with how the land is so ravaged." Hamid frowned. "Do you truly think my idea of using Sevdi is wrong?"

"No," sighed Raoul. "But you will not win any favors from her if you use her in such a manner."

"As if that matters," Hamid muttered.

Raoul walked close to him and placed his hands on Hamid's shoulders. "Yes it does and you know it."

Hamid stared at Raoul for a moment and suddenly smiled. "Maybe you are just pushing me towards Sevdi to divert me from your daughter."

Raoul chuckled. "I will use any means necessary."

"My lord?"

Raoul dropped his hands as they both turned toward the voice. Muti bowed in the doorway.

"What is wrong?" asked Hamid.

"You have worked very hard these past few days. The families are worried. You must take a girl that has been offered."

Before Hamid could protest, the harem girls entered the room and quickly kneeled at his feet. He was speechless as they lay at his feet. Even worse, Sevdi chose this particular moment to appear in the doorway.

"Oh…forgive me. I did not know…" she hesitated.

"King Hamid is retiring for the evening," said Muti.

Sevdi's eyes shifted from the women on the floor to Hamid. "Of course…I will take my leave." She slipped away before Hamid could stop her.

_Damn it!_

Raoul came from behind him and leaned in close so he could whisper. "The idea is to follow her."

"What?"

"She wants you to follow her."

"No…"

Raoul raised his voice. "Will you for once turn off your brain, and follow your damn instincts?"

Hamid turned and looked at Raoul in shock. "Ah…what about the women at my feet? I cannot insult their families by refusing them."

Raoul narrowed his eyes. "You do not look well."

"I feel fine."

"No, you are _not_."

Oh. Right. Hamid got the hint and looked at Muti. "I would very much like to feel the pleasure these girls offer, however…" His hand went to his head. "I seem to be feeling a bit dizzy."

Muti quickly became concerned. "My lord, I think the women should take you to your quarters so you can lie down."

Without a word the women stood and surrounded him. Gently, they pulled him out of the room and down the hall. Before they pushed him into his bed chamber, Hamid suddenly caught a glimpse of Sevdi. Her dark eyes met his and then she glanced away as the women around him continued to lead him to bed.

Hamid expected to simply lie down. But to his dismay, they began to undress him. Their smiles indicated they liked what they saw and a few brushed against him closely as all of his robes were removed. Hamid shuddered as he found it hard to resist such temptation. He forced himself away from the girls and quickly got into the bed.

"Away," he commanded.

The girls looked disappointed but they bowed and left the room. He waited for some time, making sure they were gone. Finally, Hamid got out of bed and reached for his robes. Once dressed, he left his room and ventured down the hall to where he last saw Sevdi standing in front of one of the doors.

He was about to knock when out of the corner of his eye, Hamid caught a guard staring at him. A ruler would never knock and Hamid cursed under his breath, frustrated by the pressure to act like the king these people wanted. He pushed on the door and found Sevdi curled up on a couch. In her lap she held a book.

When she looked up at him, she gasped and threw the book to the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"But…why?"

He looked down at the book. "What were you doing?"

"N-nothing," she stammered.

"I thought reading was forbidden for Ottoman women."

"I do not know how to read! So I was not doing anything!"

"Why were you holding a book?"

Her head dropped. "I-I never held one before. It was just lying here and I picked it up so I could sit down…"

Hamid smiled. "But you could not resist opening it."

Sevdi bit her lower lip and said nothing.

"I can teach you," Hamid said softly.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at him. "No…I-I do not want to…learn."

"Why not?"

"Because it is wrong!"

Hamid grew annoyed. "For the Ottomans, but not here."

"Women are to serve the men! It is no different in these lands!"

"But they know how to read here. When I met with some of the families, the women are indeed seen as lower than the men and less educated. But I was pleased when the mothers presented me with a scroll that had beautiful writing, stating the families hereby accept me as their ruler. Writing is considered an art for the women to master."

Sevdi shook her head. "I am not one of your women."

"You could be," Hamid said quietly.

"You have some very beautiful women in your harem. I am sure they give you great pleasure as they should."

Hamid shook his head. "I would rather be with you."

"You should not say such things."

"Why? It is the truth."

"You cannot have me."

Hamid crossed his arms over his chest, an odd sensation coming over him. Normally he would once again argue that she made the decision as to who would have her. But something changed. Just as Raoul advised, Hamid let his instincts lead him rather than his mind. He now realized she wanted something from him…

"I can take you as I wish," he said in a deep voice. _What the hell did he just say?_

"No…I am promised to-,"

"Do you think I even care?" demanded Hamid. "_I_ am the king of these lands and therefore you belong to me." Not even thinking about what he was doing, Hamid strode over to her. He roughly pulled her up from the couch and before she could protest, Hamid kissed her hard. He felt her shiver and he pulled her closer. Sevdi's hands came up to his chest.

"You want this!" he said sharply as he broke away from the kiss. "For the past few days you have thought about me kissing you again! Is that not true? It is for me! Because I cannot get you out of my mind."

Astonished, her beautiful eyes widened. "I…"

"Do not deny it! I feel you trembling."

"But Hamid," she protested.

"Look into my eyes and say you do not want me," he demanded.

She swallowed hard, looked into his eyes, and opened her mouth.

Nothing came out.

Hamid leaned in close. "It is interesting how you have nothing to say when I am so…_domineering_. But then, that is what you expect from a man, yes?"

"No…I mean, yes…but…I belong to someone…else," she said breathlessly. But her eyes gave away what she was feeling.

He forced her mouth back to his and once more invaded her mouth. Her hands were no longer pushing him away and he felt her soften against him. Hamid lowered her to the couch, his hands exploring her breasts through the thin dress she wore. He finally untied it and lowered his head.

Sevdi moaned when he gently took one of her nipples into his mouth. Her hands went to his head and her fingers ran through his hair. She arched up into him, letting him have his way. Hamid now realized this was exactly what she wanted: a strong king to force her into submission. And while Hamid was used to being the gentleman, he could not control himself when it came to her. He wanted to be everything she wanted and more…

A voice cut into their passion. "Hamid? Oh…err, sorry."

Hamid's head snapped up and saw Raoul in the doorway.

"Ah…I need to see you." Raoul's eyes looked down at the floor. It was then Hamid's mind clicked back into its place when he realized Sevdi's breasts were in plain view. He yanked her dress closed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" snapped Hamid.

"Um…sorry. It is just…this is very important and I…ah, only could think of trying to find you."

Hamid looked at Sevdi who was still breathing hard.

"You need to speak with him," she whispered.

"We are not finished," he said in a low voice.

Despite his tone, Sevdi looked at him with desire. Now he understood. Even though he thought a woman was equal to a man, she _wanted _to be commanded. Of course…it was how she was raised. He now understood that not only did she enjoy arguing with him, she also wanted him to take control. And he was prepared to deliver…

"_Hamid,"_ said Raoul in an annoyed voice.

Sighing, Hamid sat up. "What the hell is so important it cannot wait until tomorrow?"

"This," replied Raoul who came forward with a sealed letter.

Hamid stared at the handwriting.

It was from Erik.

"Good God," breathed Hamid.

"Open it," demanded Raoul.

Hamid took the letter and slowly ripped it open, breaking the seal. He drew a deep breath and read Erik's written words.

_Hamid,_

_I have made contact with Qajar, a land that also borders the Ottoman's territory. I will be arriving in a few days to help negotiate a treaty with the shah that will add much needed strength to your people. You will agree to hand over the sultan's daughter in exchange for their alliance. Be ready._

_Erik_

Hamid looked up sharply at Raoul. "What the hell is a 'shah'?"

Before Raoul could answer, Sevdi raised herself up and spoke in a whisper. "He is my intended husband."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"The sultan has sent for your presence."

Rashida trembled at the eunuch's words. She had been in her bedroom for the last few days. Although she was not completely alone. Soldiers now occupied every room of the first wife's court. Guards even checked in on her random, and she had a feeling the slaves that served her were also providing information to someone…maybe Suleiman

She had not seen Suleiman since the painful punishment. Rashida thought for sure he would visit her but he did not. Perhaps what Ahmed said was not completely true? Maybe Suleiman did not really care about her and they were just playing with her mind.

Rashida stood up slowly. "May I ask why?"

The eunuch looked taken aback by such a question. "That is not for me to answer."

What if the sultan had changed his mind? What if he decided to take her as his fourth wife? She shuddered at the thought. She swallowed hard and reminded herself to not be emotional with anger, especially in front of him.

"Mistress? We must go now. He is not to be kept waiting."

Slowly, Rashida walked out of the bedroom and followed the eunuch. Iris smiled briefly at her from the main court room. Although she was uncertain if the first wife could be trusted, Rashida wanted to talk more with her. Maybe Rashida could learn more information that would help her find a way to escape. But Iris had been busy these last few days as she was apparently arranging entertainment and housing for various guests to the palace.

Or maybe Iris had been ordered to appear busy so Rashida could not talk with her.

Rashida shook her head. God! She would go insane here! The problem was her damn intelligence. A simple, girl, maybe even some of her classmates in Paris would just eventually accept a fate here. After all, Suleiman was a prince and wealthy enough to provide security for the rest of her life. That of course, was what many women looked for in a man.

But she wanted more.

Now her mind was spinning as to what to believe. She tried to focus on the thought of her father and what he would want her to do. But even this made her confused. Rashida knew he would want her to be patient and find a way to escape. Yet she also knew he would be quite angry if she tried anything that could bring her harm. Maybe he wanted her to wait for him.

If he would save her.

Rashida frowned at herself. Of course he would! How the hell could she even think such a thing! Her father did not think she would be captured, but he had to have thought of alternative solutions if something like this did happen.

She felt a stab of guilt. By leaving her father to see Raja, she had betrayed him. If anything happened to her father, she would be responsible for placing him in such a dangerous position to rescue her. How could she live if something happened to him?

Moving down the long corridors, Rashida grew tense when they approached the familiar doors to the sultan's court. But the eunuch kept walking. When she hesitated, he looked back at her.

"The sultan is not in his court. Come, follow me."

She began to walk once more and turned down what felt like a maze of corridors. And then suddenly they came to another set of double doors that were striking. Intricate designs were carved into the wood. When the doors opened, Rashida could not help but gasp.

She walked into what she thought had to be the most beautiful open room she had ever seen. The sultan's court was of course lavish, but this court was…serene, maybe peaceful was a better description. The numerous windows had a breathtaking view of the city. The colors of the walls and floors were in soft tones. More wood carvings adorned additional doorways.

"This way."

Rashida realized suddenly that the eunuch was far ahead of her down a hallway. She hurried to catch up with him. But when he opened the door, she was unprepared for what she saw.

It was a bedroom like no other. There was a sitting area with windows that made it feel as if she were outside. And the ceiling…it was painted like the sky.

"He is waiting for you on the balcony."

She looked across the room and realized there was a set of double doors with stained glass. The sun shining through lit up brilliant colors through the glass. Cautiously, Rashida approached the doors and finally opened one.

The first thing she saw was the sultan, his back to her as he looked at the view from the balcony. When she approached, Rashida's mouth dropped open when she saw a garden that was breathtaking... Flowers were everywhere, especially along what appeared to be paved walking paths. And fountains with beautiful stone statues were a distinct focal point.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" said the sultan in a deep voice.

She grew nervous at the sound of his voice, but finally worked up her courage to answer him.

"Yes," she replied softly.

Slowly, the sultan turned around to face her. He was very tall and she felt like a child in front of him. He face looked similar to Suleiman with chiseled features. But his eyes were by far very different. Suleiman had eyes more like his mother which were strong, but warm. The sultan's eyes were dark and mysterious, as if no one could ever guess what the ruler was thinking.

"You must bow before the sultan," said the eunuch from behind her.

Rashida hesitated but when she looked at the ruler, she saw no sympathy or amusement this time from him. And now was not the time to test the sultan if he still had any leniency. Ever so slowly, Rashida lowered herself to her knees, and finally bowed her head.

"Leave us," commanded the sultan to the eunuch.

Rashida's heart began to race as she knew they were both now alone. Then suddenly to her shock, large fingers lifted her chin and she found the sultan crouching before her.

"Where is your pride, little one?"

"W-what?" she asked nervously. She hated being called 'little one', but she was not about to tell him that.

"Is your spirit diminished so quickly from one punishment?"

Her chin quivered. What did he want from her? Did he see her willingness to bow as just an act when her thoughts were to defy him and escape?

The sultan's dark eyes gazed directly into hers. "Now you are even more afraid." He sighed heavily. "I thought you would have been more intelligent while in my court in front of so many people. Unfortunately, you have uncontrollable emotions like all young girls. But you gave me no choice."

"There is always a choice," Rashida said softly before she could stop herself. She braced herself for his reaction but to her complete surprise, he gave her a smile.

"Ah, so your spirit does still exist." He chuckled and then his eyes appeared to warm. "It is what we choose that results in consequences. You have much to learn, little one. And I hope you can trust me one day to know I only speak the truth." The sultan slowly stood up and motioned for her to stand. "Come, Rashida. Look upon the garden your father created."

"My…father did this?"

"This was your mother's court."

So that was why it was so different. Her father had created these surroundings with…love.

She raised herself up and timidly walked to the rail of the balcony.

"Even when I married another wife, I could never give away this court. It has remained vacant since the departure of your mother." The ruler drew a deep breath. "I believe this garden describes your father quite well," said the sultan dryly. He chuckled once more when she frowned. "I will make a deal with you, little one. Say what is on your mind and I will allow you the freedom to walk in it."

"Alone? By myself?"

"I assure you, escape would not be so easy. The walls around this palace cannot be scaled. And there are still soldiers. However, I am pleased you are thinking of escape and not death."

She swallowed hard at his response. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Rashida closed her eyes. "What…what do you want with me?"

"Do you see your father in the creation of this garden?"

Rashida opened her eyes and slowly nodded.

The sultan placed his arms behind his back. "Why?"

"Because to me, he is…beautiful," she whispered.

"I agree."

Rashida sharply looked at him but quickly lowered her eyes. "But…you said…"

"I said your father had the face of a demon and perhaps it truly matches his soul. But you did not let me finish all I was going to say before you decided to rake those fingernails down my face."

Her mouth was dry and Rashida licked her lips, trying to get some moisture to them in the intense heat of the day.

"Ask me."

Rashida's eyes stayed glued to the railing. "What?"

"First, the proper response is 'my lord'. I am to always be called as sultan or lord. The same will be for Suleiman. Now, ask me what else I was going to say."

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Look at me, Rashida," said the sultan in a calm, but firm voice.

She slowly turned and found him looking at her with serious eyes. She swallowed. "My…my lord?"

"Much better. Now, ask me why I think this garden represents your father so well."

"Why…why do you think the garden is like my father…my lord?"

"Do you see those flowers?" he asked pointing toward a fountain.

She could not stand the thought of saying 'my lord' again, so she only nodded.

"Some of those flowers look like weeds before they bloom. And other flowers have numerous thorns, preventing anyone to touch its beauty."

"And that describes my father," Rashida murmured.

The sultan placed his hands on the rail as he gazed out into the garden. "Your father had such a wicked temper that everyone feared him. There were countless rumors that I had made a deal with a demon in return for my power." The ruler looked at her. "He _wanted _people to believe that his soul was as evil as the ugliness of his face. His heart, however, ended up being more beautiful than he could ever imagine."

"How…how can you say that when he took your wife?"

The sultan laughed. "I told you I only speak the truth. As I said before, he is a worthy enemy. It is wise to recognize the traits of your enemy."

"To help you defeat him," whispered Rashida.

The sultan stepped close to her. "Your father will risk his life for you."

Rashida turned to stare out into the garden and gave no response.

"If you give me information of what he is planning, I will spare his life."

Her heart slammed against her chest. The sultan was giving her the opportunity to save her father in exchange for any knowledge she could give him. But her father had not told her anything. He probably knew the sultan would try to obtain information from her if she was captured. And now she realized that was why her father had been so secretive.

"You would kill him regardless," she replied in a strained voice.

The sultan gave a low laugh. "No. I keep my word. Even your father would agree that I speak the truth on that."

Her chest felt so tight that Rashida was having trouble breathing. "I-I do not know anything." Good God, what if he did not believe her? What if he decided to…torture her? Rashida's eyes shut tightly as the sultan stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You are trembling," he said softly. The sultan leaned in close to her ear. "Take deep breaths. I know you have no knowledge of what he is planning…I only asked so I could be sure. Shhh, calm yourself, little one. I will ask no more questions."

"But…my father," she said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Do you love Suleiman?"

Rashida did not answer. If she stayed here…she would slowly die. No amount of love for Suleiman would change what she could not accept. And although she understood the Ottoman traditions, she could not live within this world.

The sultan slowly turned her around to face him. "If there is one thing your father discovered while he was here, one does not always choose who will open the beauty within his heart." The sultan once more captured her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "And your father will not interfere with your heart."

Rashida tuned away from the sultan. She understood all too well what the ruler was saying: Accept her fate or risk condemning her father to death if he failed.

--

"What the hell do you mean the shah is your intended husband?" snapped Hamid. They were still in the room where just moments ago he was kissing her so passionately.

Only to be interrupted with a reminder that she did not belong to him.

"The shah is the ruler of Qajar," she replied. "My father arranged my marriage with him in exchange for their alliance."

"And now I am to hand you over to him? I am to do what your father wanted?"

"Hamid," said Raoul, "Wait for Erik. I am sure he will explain…"

"He damn well better explain!" exclaimed Hamid. "I did not work on building up the people of this land to see the Ottomans grow in their strength!"

"Erik said the people of Qajar would be an alliance to us," Raoul reminded him.

"He said he would negotiate it! There is no guarantee! He was the one who abducted the sultan's daughter! What if the shah is loyal to only the Ottomans?"

"We have something they want. Hamid, be patient…"

"I will not be patient! Erik is telling me to give up the woman I love!" he blurted.

Sevdi gasped.

_Oh shit. Did he just say what he thought...?_

"You…love me?" she whispered.

"I think it is time for me to leave," muttered Raoul. He glared at Hamid. "Heed my advice and wait for Erik. If you truly love the girl, then maybe there is another way."

Hamid's hands hurt and it was then he realized they were clenched into fists. He watched Raoul leave and quietly shut the door, leaving him alone once more with Sevdi.

"You cannot love me," said Sevdi quietly.

"Why the hell not? What did you think that was about just moments ago when you were underneath me?"

"You…you said you wanted me. I did not think that necessarily meant love."

"So you were only about to give yourself to me for lust?" he asked angrily.

"You were the one who kissed me!"

Hamid pulled her up from the couch and before she could struggle, he held her face within his hands. "Yes! And I love you."

"You are always angry at me! So how do you know? How do you know what you are feeling is love?" she challenged.

"I just know…it is…different this time," he said thinking of Rashida.

"_This time?"_ Sevdi suddenly pushed him so hard that Hamid lost his balance and fell to the floor. She stood over him, her eyes blazing. "So you have been in love before!"

"No…I thought I was."

"Who was she?" demanded Sevdi.

Hamid could not help himself and let out a laugh. "Why does it matter?"

"Because…," Sevdi hesitated, her face now growing red.

"Because you love me?" asked Hamid with a smile.

"No!"

Hamid grabbed her foot and Sevdi screamed as she was knocked down. Hamid quickly got on top of her, pinning her to the floor.

"Get off of me!" Breathing hard, she tried to shove him off but Hamid only put more of his weight on her.

"Have you ever argued with a man before me?"

"_What?"_

"Have you? I cannot imagine the Ottomans supporting that a woman would question a man. I think you should be punished."

"How dare you!" she spat. "If you make even one mark on my skin, the shah will have your head!"

"The only mark I shall leave is on your lips," said Hamid in a husky voice.

Sevdi stopped struggling. "What?"

Hamid forcefully kissed her. At first, she resisted, straining against his arms that held her. But eventually, she began to relax and accept him. "Tell me you love me," he said in between kisses.

"N-no," she said breathless.

"Then you will receive more punishment."

Hamid pressed his lips against hers once more, his tongue invading her mouth. He heard Sevdi give a low moan and he moved down to kiss her neck. "How about now?" he said as he nuzzled her ear which made her gasp.

"I-I cannot…love you."

"Your heart does not give you a choice," he murmured. Hamid raised his head. "Sevdi," he said softly, "You have captivated me like no other. I will be as you wish and play the domineering man. But you cannot deny that having a taste of using your mind with me does not mean anything. Do you really want an old man that does not even care about what you think?"

She swallowed. "I… want you Hamid," she whispered. "But…I am afraid to love you. I-I cannot love you because my heart will break when I am married to the shah!" She closed her eyes and began to cry. Hamid kissed away her tears while he murmured words of comfort.

"Sevdi, look at me." When she opened her eyes and looked into his, Hamid once more held her face within his hands. "If you experience heartache, then you are feeling true love. The risk of being in love outweighs the pain. I do not know what will happen and maybe I too will be hurt in the end. But I live in this moment, and I would regret it more if I did not at least experience it."

Fresh tears filled her eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

Hamid could not hold back. He kissed her again and the heat between them began to increase with each kiss…with each touch of his fingers. He undressed her slowly, taking pleasure in seeing such beautiful skin revealed to him. Hamid bent down to the swell of her breast and once more took her into his mouth. She gasped and her fingers grabbed onto his hair. Hamid let his fingers intimately explore her, touching her stomach, trailing down to her hips, and then moving to caress her inner thighs.

He nipped at her neck and Sevdi arched up to him. Taking his time, Hamid let his fingers finally explore her most intimate core and she moaned. Shaking with the need to take her, he ripped open his robe and settled between her legs. By now she was mindless with need and Hamid was feeling as if he were ready to explode. His hips moved back and then in one smooth stroke, he was inside her. Too late did he realize that he ripped past a thin barrier…her virginity.

She cried out and Hamid instantly stopped. Her eyes were wide open, and he knew she was scared from the pain she felt. He gently pressed his lips against hers, and forced her mouth once more to open for him. Hamid reached down in between their bodies and stroked her, taking his time despite the fact that his body was aching so badly. Slowly, she began to relax, his fingers touching her core where he was buried within her. Before long, she was caught up in the fire again and Hamid groaned as she moved her hips against his.

Calling on all his self control, he moved within her carefully, watching her expression to make sure she was feeling pleasure. Suddenly, her arms tightened around him and she arched up while crying out. Hamid felt pulses and he was gripped inside of her. He lost all of his control and groaned as he let himself go inside of her.

Breathing heavily, Hamid came back to his senses and slightly pulled back to look at her. "Are you okay?" he asked in between breaths.

"Y-yes."

"I am sorry…I did not realize…you were…"

"A virgin?" she asked.

"Well, it is just that you are older…well, older than girls you said that marry at a younger age. I did not know…"

"It was meant for the shah," she whispered.

_Oh shit. _Although Hamid had no intention of handing her over to the shah, if something unexpected happened and she went to his bed…

Cursing again, Hamid slowly moved off her and looked down at her body. Sure enough, there was blood on the insides of her thighs, proof of her virginity. And then another thought shook him. Her lands did not provide any type of birth control…

_Oh God. _

Erik was definitely not going to be pleased.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Congratulations on your upcoming marriage."

Suleiman stiffened as he greeted the latest guests who had arrived at the palace. None of them really cared that he was going to be married. They only wanted to make an impression they somehow added value. Most were trying to keep the Ottomans at bay, fearful that the sultan would continue to expand his territory.

"I am blessed," replied Suleiman formally.

"Indeed," spoke a tall, thin man. He had black hair and shrewd eyes. Suleiman remembered this was one of the nobles appointed in one of the provinces the Ottomans used to collect taxes from neighboring lands. The man smiled. "Still, it is surprising as she has no political ties. Certainly, you will choose your second wife to strengthen your alliances with us Christians."

Suleiman's eyes narrowed. "I am not even married to my first wife! And here you are already moving in like the vultures you are to bribe me with your daughters."

The man bowed his head. "Forgive me, Prince Suleiman. I am only seeking what will be beneficial for our future."

"I do not believe the sultan would take kindly to your inappropriate timing of trying to benefit your territory," interrupted the sultan's chief eunuch. "I suggest you hold your tongue when you go before him."

"Of course," murmured the man, now appearing as the humble servant.

Suleiman scowled as the man gave him an insincere smile and left with the others to be escorted to see the sultan.

"Why will you not see her?"

Suleiman whirled around to find his mother standing before him. He bowed respectfully to her. "Mother…"

"You have been avoiding me. Will you not answer my question? You tell me that you love the girl and then act cruelly toward her. What is the reason for this?"

Suleiman shrugged indifferently. "You know she is from another world. She must learn our ways."

"That does not mean the Ottomans are cruel. You have not seen her since the presentation to the sultan."

"Ah yes, I am sure she wants to see me after I punished her," replied Suleiman in a sarcastic voice.

"It is my understanding she insulted the sultan in front of many."

"And so she is responsible for receiving such a punishment," he said in a soft voice.

His mother walked closer to him. "I see. The Ottoman tradition; that a woman only brings punishment upon herself."

Suleiman swallowed hard. "Yes."

She studied his face. "Then why are you regretting such a thing?"

"I…regret nothing."

"Yes you do," she said quietly. "I am your mother. I see it in your eyes."

Suleiman's hands tightened into fists. "Excuse me; I must be ready for other guests." He bowed his head and quickly walked around her, hurrying to his apartment. He slammed the door shut and his slaves cringed in terror at his temper.

"Away with you!" Suleiman snapped at the slaves. "I wish to be alone!"

The slaves scattered, leaving to their nearby rooms in case they were needed. Suleiman sat down and held his head in his hands.

"You are miserable."

Suleiman's head snapped up to find his mother in the doorway. Damn it, he should have locked the door. Slowly, she approached him and he grew tense.

"Why do you deny your heart?" she asked. "You must at least try."

"She does not understand our ways! She will never accept me now!" Suleiman shook his head. "Rashid believes I betrayed her, that I led my father's soldiers to her. But the truth is I had no idea they were following me! I am angry at myself for being so ignorant. I thought I was protecting her when she instead ended up being caged!"

"And the whip?" asked his mother in a quiet voice. "Why did you not let someone else administer the punishment?"

Suleiman looked up at her. "Because _your_ husband threatened to take her as his fourth wife unless I did it! I had no choice!"

"So what your brother said was true," came a sweet voice he knew all too well.

Suleiman's mother stepped aside as Rashida appeared in the doorway.

"You…brought her here?" asked Suleiman in a strained voice.

"How else can I have her hear that my son truly loves her despite such a punishment or his anger?" She glanced at Rashida. "Now there is only the truth between you," she said with a smile. His mother reached down and kissed him on the cheek.

After his mother left, Suleiman's heart was beating so hard, he swore it was going to come out of his damn chest. Allah! Why did Rashida affect him like this? But he already knew the answer.

There was an awkward silence between them and Suleiman finally cleared his throat. "Would you…like to sit?"

Rashida slowly nodded but did not meet his eyes. He stood and motioned for her to follow him over to a large couch. There were so many pillows he had to clear a space for her. After she sat down, Suleiman hesitated. Now with at least five pillows in his arms, he was not quite sure what to do with them. He could not place them on the couch as he wanted to sit with her. If he threw them on the floor, what message did that send her as to how he treated things?

Suleiman considered slamming his head into a nearby wall to knock his mind back into place. Why was he thinking of such ridiculous things?

But Rashida gave him a small smile. "Just throw them on the floor."

Oh great, she knew what he had been thinking. Then again, how could she not as he stood there like an idiot?

"Um…are you going to sit down?" she asked.

Suleiman dropped the pillows and stepped over them. He sat down and was reminded of his heart beating when she looked right at him. She was more beautiful than he had words for…

"Ahmed told me about…," she hesitated.

"So my brother visited you?" Why was he seeking her company? His brother had more than enough women…

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Um…yes."

"Where?" he demanded. Rashida looked at him with puzzlement and Suleiman cursed under his breath. He was being overbearing as hell but he could not help himself.

"Ah…in your mother's court…the room where I sleep…"

"Your bedroom?" growled Suleiman. "Were you dressed?"

"Of course I was!" she snapped.

Suleiman had to put a chain on himself. "I am sorry…I am not used to…" What was he going to say? That he was not used to being so hopelessly in love that he could not even stand the thought of his brother alone with her?

"Jealousy?"

Suleiman looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"I am sure it is a new emotion for you. You can have any woman you wish."

He swallowed. "Yes…"

"Such as Nicole?"

Suleiman hesitated. His mother had been able to make him admit his real feelings for Rashida to overhear. His plan was to keep Rashida angry at him so she did not associate him with any type of escape. If his father found out he had any part, Suleiman was extremely worried what the sultan would do to her.

"Well?" she asked with her eyes suddenly blazing.

"I already told you that I had her. It was…only the one time. Suleiman looked down at his hands. "I am not Christian. Such a thing _is _acceptable for the Ottomans. You know this."

"Yes, your brother told me of the countless women he has in his bed. I am sure you are no different."

He raised his eyes to look at her. His mother was right. Suleiman was miserable without her. Stupidly, he gave into his heart. "I want no other woman, Rashida."

"I find that very hard to believe when you had sex with Nicole! And then you justify it by saying it is acceptable because you are an Ottoman!"

To his shock, she suddenly burst into tears. His heart broke that he upset her. "Please…Rashida…do not cry. I swear to you that I took her out of anger. It was not love. It was not like when you and I…"

Rashida wiped away her tears and crossed her arms over her chest.

He tried again. "I am sorry that I hurt you. I should have been more sensitive to how you would feel. I have not even had another woman since the night you and I spent together in the desert. Please…you must believe me."

"I _do _believe you," Rashida said as she sniffed. She wiped her eyes again.

"You do?" Damn it, he should find a handkerchief or something for her. But he did not want to call a slave to interrupt what she wanted to say.

"Yes, Ahmed told me," she said in ragged breaths as she tried to control her tears again.

"He did? So…why do you cry now?"

"I-I am afraid."

"I am sorry I punished you. If I could have done anything to stop it, I would have."

"It…it is not that." She gave a bitter laugh. "Not that I enjoyed it or anything."

Suleiman smiled sadly at her. "Never again, Rashida. I swear to you. I will never do such a thing ever again." She continued to cry and he looked down at his robe. His hands went to the bottom of it, ripping the material with his hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Rashida in alarm. "Oh…"

He handed her a piece of the cloth in the form of a handkerchief.

Rashida gave a slight laugh. "You did not have to do that," she said as she took the cloth to wipe her eyes and then her nose.

He looked at her and knew he could no longer hold back. "I would do _anything_ for you," he whispered.

--

Rashida's hand froze with the cloth. "You…would?"

"Yes," he said in a firm voice.

She blinked and looked down. Could she trust him? Would he be able to help her?

"Why are you afraid?"

"What?"

"You said you are afraid of me but not because of the punishment."

Rashida felt butterflies in her stomach. "I am afraid of you because…"

Damn it. She was going to burst into tears again. Her emotions were uncontrollable at this point. Her head was spinning from the conversation with Ahmed. And her visit with the sultan had been terrifying.

"Rashida?" he whispered.

New tears emerged no matter how hard she tried. _Oh hell. _"Because…I am afraid I will fall in love with you!" Rashida turned away from him, trying to hide her face that by now must have looked awful with streaks from her tears.

She heard him mummer something in his native tongue and then his hand touched her shoulder.

"What…what did you say?" she said in between breaths. Rashida hated that she could not understand what he said when he spoke in another language.

"I said I already…love you," Suleiman replied softly.

She slowly turned around. "I-I cannot stay here. Please...I…," she gulped for air. "I will eventually…die if I stay here. You know it is true," she said in a strained voice.

"Even if you loved me?"

Damn it, she wanted to cry yet again. "I-I cannot…make that sacrifice. So it can only mean…"

"You do not love me," he finished, looking at her with sad eyes.

Actually that was not true. Rashida knew deep down she did love him. Even if she managed to escape, he would haunt her heart for the rest of her days. But remaining in his world, sharing him with other women, being unable to read…her very soul wept at the possibility. Even with Suleiman's love, she would never be happy in these lands. Her spirit would die.

She actually for the first time in her life silently cursed her father. The man had taught her too well…she was not naïve like most other women, even in Paris. Truly, ignorance was bliss.

He took hold of her hands. "What if we found ways to allow you more freedom? What if you could read?"

"Your brother said the same thing…"

"He did?" asked Ahmed looking truly surprised.

"I think he is willing to do whatever is necessary to keep me because…of how you feel."

"Rashida, if Ahmed agrees, then perhaps we can find a way-"

"No…" she said tearfully. "You said at one time that would be dangerous. That people could question a ruler's strength if such a thing happened!"

"But if it were to remain secret…"

"And what of other women? You will be forced to marry! You know as well as I that such marriages are needed for political alliances and wealth."

His face fell. "Yes," he said softly.

"Please…Raja," she whispered.

Suleiman closed his eyes and squeezed her hands. When he finally looked at her again, she braced herself for his response.

"I wish I was still Raja. Then _I_ would be free as well." He reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I was serious when I told that night in Paris about pretending to die, making the Ottomans believe I was truly gone so that I could be with you." Suleiman shook his head. "But it is far more difficult to plan such a thing for both of us now that we are here. We are constantly watched."

"Maybe…maybe there is a way if we just think…" said Rashida as hope filled in her chest.

"No, Rashida. If I truly love you, it is I who must make the sacrifice for the good of my people."

She stiffened, wondering if he was going to declare that she would be forced to marry him; that his sacrifice would be to endure her unhappiness for the good of his people.

Suleiman's fingers now traced her cheek, trailing downward until they brushed her lips. He drew a deep breath and his answer was a complete surprise.

"I will find a way for you to escape…and set you free."

--

"I am _not _giving her up!"

"Hamid, will you calm down?" asked Raoul. They were alone in the dining area. But neither of them had touched the food on their plates.

"Well, stop saying that the shah wants her!"

"I was only trying to reiterate that we have something of value and-"

"She is not a thing!"

Raoul sighed. "God, you really love her."

"What of it?" snapped Hamid. "You were the one who has even hinted at such a thing all along!"

"Yes, but I did not think it would go this far," he admitted. Raoul narrowed his eyes. "Speaking of that…just how far are we talking about?"

"What?" asked Hamid, growing uncomfortable.

"You were kissing her when I interrupted. But you have…not gone any further, have you?"

Hamid felt his face grow hot. "It is none of your business."

"Surely she is a virgin."

"How do you know?"

"Well it is quite common in these lands for that to be a condition of marriage. If a woman is touched before she is married, it disgraces not only her but her family."

_Shit._ Hamid looked down at the food on his plate.

Raoul tilted his head. "It was a good thing I stopped you."

Silence.

"_Hamid_," said Raoul in a stern voice. "You had better not bed with the girl or it will make things far worse."

Now Hamid's stomach felt sick. He had to tell the truth. "Then things are worse."

_"What?"_

"I love her, so it does not matter," muttered Hamid.

_"What the hell do you mean things are worse?" _asked Raoul in a loud voice. "When did you have the opportunity to-,"

"You left the room," Hamid reminded him.

"Apparently I made an error in that decision," replied Raoul dryly. "I thought you would have had a lot of talking to do after it was discovered she belongs to the shah."

"For the final time, she _does not_ belong to him!" exclaimed Hamid as he pounded his fist on the table.

"Obviously," said Raoul in a disapproving voice.

"I suppose you waited until marriage."

_"Yes."_

"Erik certainly did not."

"Erik and Alexandria have nothing to do with this situation and you know it!" Raoul shot back.

"My lord?"

Hamid looked up to find Muti in the doorway. Trying to recompose himself, Hamid straightened.

"Yes?"

"You have not touched your food. Is it not pleasing to you?"

"Ah…no. The food is fine."

"But you are not eating. Are you still not feeling well?"

Hamid shook his head. "I am just tired."

Muti nodded. "You are letting yourself become too stressed. If you take one of the harem girls, you may find the release you need."

Hamid picked up a fork and stabbed the meat on his plate. "No."

"The families are quite upset that none of their daughters have yet pleased you." Before Hamid could refuse again, the old man looked thoughtfully at him. "I have an idea. I will not pressure you any further if you agree to a massage."

"A massage?" Hamid eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of massage?"

Muti laughed. "Just to rub your shoulders, neck…the muscles that are tense. It may relax you."

"What is he saying?" asked Raoul. When Hamid translated for him, Raoul nodded. "It is probably wise for you to agree. You need to at least make some use of these girls. We cannot avoid the situation much longer."

"If you think one of them is going to take my mind off of Sevdi, you can think again."

"I did not say that. Look, you need to be with them somehow, so this is the best solution in the meantime."

Muttering to himself, Hamid finally nodded at Muti. He glared at Raoul. "Fine, but you better tell Sevdi there is nothing else going on."

Raoul shrugged. "I will tell her but I do not think she expects you to be true only to her. It was not how she was raised."

"Tell her," Hamid demanded. He stood up and followed Muti down the hall. Entering a room, Hamid saw a small bed.

"Please undress."

Hamid looked at Muti blankly.

The old man smiled. "Unless you would rather have the girls do it for you?"

Hamid frowned and quickly got undressed. He got on top of the bed and lay face down. Muti covered his lower half with a blanket, bowed, and left.

Maybe this was a good idea. A massage might relax him and give him and clear his mind. The door opened and Hamid turned his head toward it.

_Oh shit. _The small harem filed through the doorway…each of them completely naked.

"Wait," he said in a hoarse voice. The girls stopped. "Put…put some clothes on first." The girls dropped their heads…as if they should be ashamed of their bodies. "Oh for God's sake," grumbled Hamid for a moment in French. He switched back to their language. "It has nothing to do with…" How could he explain to them he only wanted Sevdi? Whatever. He had to do something with these girls to please them. He closed his eyes, determined not to look at them. "Go ahead. But you are not to touch my…lower half."

The girls giggled.

How the hell did he get into this mess? He was certain Muti insisted the girls be nude so he would be tempted. But Hamid knew he would not give in to such a thing as he eagerly wanted to be with Sevdi again. It had actually been a few days since he took her virginity. Hamid had only been able to see glimpses of her because he had been so damn busy.

Men wanting to serve as soldiers were showing up at the palace constantly. Their first attack on a unit of Ottoman soldiers was successful, capturing a few of them alive. Hamid hoped to get more information from them but dreaded the thought of torture. He was hoping bribery might work.

Hamid at least earlier in the day managed to whisper in Sevdi's ear that he wanted to see her tonight. Her eyes gave away her answer and he was thrilled that Sevdi now gave into her heart. He had to find a way to keep her with him…

Hamid felt numerous fingers on his shoulders, arms, and back. Christ, this felt fantastic! He was thoroughly beginning to relax and enjoy their warm hands on his aching muscles when a low voice cut into the pleasure he felt.

"How easily you forget about your sister."

Hamid snapped his head up and the girls gave little cries of fright when they looked in the direction of the voice.

Erik now stood in the doorway.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Erik narrowed his eyes.

He had just spent days in blistering heat racing across the desert to arrive in Phoecea before the Shah. At first he was pleased with the news from those near the sea. Many were speaking excitedly that the son of Titus was alive. Although many of them still spoke in hushed voices out of fear, the merchants and traders were eager for a change. Many of them paid heavy taxes for any goods they sold to support the Ottomans. While the sultan's lands grew wealthy, those bordering the sea were tightly controlled.

Erik made his way cautiously into Phoecea, wary of anyone he encountered. While he was unsure if anyone knew that a masked man killed King Titus years ago, he was not going to take any chances. He secured a ship, paying the captain an amount worth more than the vessel itself. He traveled by the darkness of night, rarely stopping for any rest.

Once he finally arrived at the crumbling palace, Erik found a great deal of men training to be soldiers. While Erik was satisfied that Hamid had made progress, the large number of men made it difficult for him to enter the palace without being seen. Disguising himself as one of the soldiers, he finally made it inside and began to search for Hamid.

Only to find him in a room surrounded by nude women.

"Erik?" asked Hamid as he scrambled to sit up on the bed, clutching at the sheet that covered his lower half.

Erik's response was to cross his arms over his chest and not reply.

"Um…I can explain…"

Now Erik frowned as he glanced at the nude women. They were looking at him like he was a complete monster, and it was beginning to annoy him. Sensing this, Hamid wisely dismissed them. The women rushed past Erik, escaping out the door. After they disappeared, Erik unfolded his arms, pulled the door shut, and locked it.

Hamid swallowed hard. "I did not forget about Rashida. And this is not what you think it is…I did not want the women; they were forced upon me."

"Yes, you looked extremely uncomfortable with their hands all over you," replied Erik with heavy sarcasm.

"Well, I certainly did not know a harem was a requirement to rule! Besides, it is complicated. If I refuse, their families will be deeply insulted."

"Indeed," replied Erik dryly. "The first girl that carries your child will ensure her family's future."

Hamid's eyes widened. "I...had not thought of that…"

Erik nodded. "The families use their daughters for their own benefit. So naturally they would act insulted if you refused." His frown deepened. "Please tell me that you did not bed with _all_ of them."

Hamid's face turned red. "I have not taken _any _of the harem to my bed!"

_Thank God. _ A harem full of pregnant women would mean further complications they certainly did not need. "It takes a strong man to avoid such temptation," Erik said softly. "I am pleased."

Still clutching the sheet covering his lower half, Hamid looked down at the floor. "I am not certain you will be pleased for long," he muttered under his breath.

"And why is that?"

"Ah…I mean…with how I have…been trying to…rule"

Erik sensed Hamid was reluctant to reveal something in particular. But for now, Erik had other priorities. "I saw the men outside. You have made great progress. But you will need the shah as an ally to truly be strong in a short amount of time."

"Why? What is happening?" asked Hamid. "And where is Rashida?"

Erik's shoulders grew tense. "She was abducted by the Ottomans."

"_What?"_

"Unfortunately, yes. Time is against us, Hamid. We have very little time before she is married. Where is the sultan's daughter?"

"Her…room, I think."

"I assume you have the door well guarded?"

"Ah…no."

"Why the hell not?" demanded Erik. "In Paris, she attempted to escape a number of times! Surely you know her temper from your journey!"

"It is fine…she will not leave."

Erik clenched his jaw. "Is she refusing her future husband?"

"What…what do you mean?" asked Hamid with a rough voice. "Why would she not want to marry him?"

"The shah has over one thousand wives and concubines."

"_Over one thousand?"_

"Yes, so be thankful you only have a small harem."

"But…what kind of life will Sevdi have?"

Erik looked at him blankly. "Who?"

"The sultan's daughter!"

"She will have a very secure future with the people of Qajar."

"How? One woman against a thousand other wives? She will never even _see _her husband!"

Something stirred in Erik's gut. He did not like Hamid's sudden concern for the girl. Suddenly feeling hot, Erik took off the heavy soldier's cloak that hid his clothes. He tried to remain calm as he looked down at it in his hands. "I assure you, she will lead a very full life. Unlike the Ottomans, the women who belong to the shah are well educated. They are allowed to read and practice many arts."

"But she will have no…love in her life."

Erik sharply looked up at him. "And since when does this matter to you?"

Hamid glanced away. "I just…I do not want her to have a life…like Rashida. I mean, married to one man and shared with so many others?"

"Rashida's fate will _not_ be with the Ottomans," Erik said in a gruff voice. "And Sevdi was raised in such ways. She expects to share her husband. It is as natural to her as it is for you to be with only one woman."

"But, what if she no longer wanted to share him?"

Erik sighed. He was becoming tired and this conversation was beginning to drain him further. "Have you influenced her in some way? What is the reason for such questions?"

Hamid sat back down on the bed. "Something…has happened," he said in a voice that Erik swore he heard tremble.

"Tell me," said Erik as his chest began to tighten.

"I…I am sorry but…," he hesitated.

"Hamid, just tell me" snapped Erik impatiently.

"I love her," Hamid whispered.

Erik stared at him. "You…_what?"_

Hamid hung his head. "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

_Goddamn it. _Erik dropped the cloak to the floor. "How the hell did this happen?"

Hamid's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Do you think I did this on purpose? Can you choose love?"

"You could have stayed away from her!" said Erik angrily.

"Oh really? Just like you stayed away from Alexandria?"

"That was different," said Erik with a sigh, "Alexandria had been captured…"

"You did not need to save her from my father! You could have let her die!"

Erik's hands curled into fists. "Is that what you think should have happened? That I should have left Alexandria with your father? Or even better, if I had not interfered, your father would still be alive?"

"Of course not!" yelled Hamid. "But do you not see? I have to save Sevdi! I cannot leave her to such a fate!"

"Unlike Alexandria, she would not die," said Erik quietly.

"Maybe not right away," replied Hamid in a deep voice. "But even in a beautiful cage, she will still die."

_Damn it. _Erik knew it was pointless to argue any further. Deep down, he knew Hamid was right. It was the same with Alexandria in her gilded cage. And if Sevdi was anything like her father, she would be too strong spirited to survive such a life with the shah as her husband.

Hamid suddenly threw the sheet aside and naked, walked over to a couch where his clothes were neatly folded. Snatching up his robe, he quickly got dressed.

"Where are you going?" asked Erik.

"To see Sevdi," he snapped. He turned and faced Erik. "I love my sister," he said with a rough voice. "But I also loved Sevdi. Do not make me choose between them because it is something I will not do. I will find a way to save Rashida with or without the shah."

Erik studied Hamid and it struck him how much the young ruler looked like his real father. He had grown very tall and was now almost the same height as Erik. With large shoulders and a broad chest, he was no longer the mischievous boy Erik once knew. Instead, was strong and determined man…but with a good heart.

And that was what mattered most.

"Do you truly love the girl?"

"Yes," said Hamid firmly.

Erik slowly nodded. "Then we shall have to find another way to negotiate with the shah."

Hamid looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"I said yes," said Erik under his breath. How was he going to make things work now? Maybe there was another way. Maybe the shah had a need for-

Erik was shocked when Hamid suddenly embraced him.

"Thank you," Hamid whispered.

Erik closed his eyes for a moment, his mind still trying to work out a new solution. Pulling slightly away, Erik held Hamid's face within his large hands and their eyes met.

"You will always be my son, Hamid."

"And you will always be my true father," he replied.

--

"I should not be here with you," said Suleiman as he and Rashida now sat on the floor while a meal was being served.

"Why? Am I not allowed to be within your apartment before the wedding?" Rashida asked as she accepted a plate of fruit from a slave.

Suleiman took a bite out of an apple and chewed. "No," he said, after he swallowed. "Men do not eat with the women."

Her eyes widened. "Why not? Oh, wait. Because women are inferior."

He laughed, his heart swelling as he was happy to even be talking with her. That is, until he found a way for her to escape. Then he would be miserable…for the rest of his damn life. But that was his role, his fate. Yes…he had to be the next sultan…

"Suleiman?"

He pulled back from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"You looked like something was wrong. Are you…regretting the thought to help me?"

"No!" he said a little too sharply, making her wince at his tone. He lowered his voice. "It is just…I will never find another woman like you." Suleiman sighed. "I will accept my fate Rashida. But no matter how many wives I have or how large my harem grows, I will never be truly happy without you."

"I am sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Do not every apologize, Rashida. This is not your world and it is impossible to ask someone as yourself with such a strong mind to live within it."

"Well…I was not really asked."

He smiled again. "This is true. I envy your father in his strength to be with your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"He risked much to be with her. I cannot see my father giving her up so easily."

Rashida fiddled with a napkin. "Which is why I am here as a condition of your father's demands." Her eyes grew serious. "What are you going to do?"

Suleiman lowered his voice. "While many of the slaves do not speak in French, I must be careful." He ordered the slaves away from the room. Once they were alone, Suleiman leaned in close to Rashida. "I need for you to pretend to love me." When she almost choked on the food she was swallowing, Suleiman's chest constricted. "I know you do not want to…but it is the only way," he said quietly. "My father…he knows how I feel. It is dangerous. You are my weakness and he will use whatever he can to ensure this marriage will happen."

Her beautiful eyes met his. "But…your father, I think he would become suspicious if I suddenly just loved you."

Suleiman nodded, the ache in his chest growing painful with her only pretending to love him. "If I appear as the harsh, domineering man I am expected to be, you will be fearful of another punishment with the whip. And then, to make amends, I will present a gift to you in front of my father."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of gift?"

He grinned. "You will just have to wait and see."

"And this…gift is supposed to somehow make me soften to you?"

"Yes, and then you will begin to suddenly realize that you do love me."

She looked down at her plate.

Suleiman frowned. "Please, Rashida. It would only be for a little while where you begin to openly show your affection. As soon as my father realizes that I have truly captured your heart, I may be able to convince him that you would rather have life than death. He will allow me to reduce the amount of guards always watching you."

"But…what if he thinks you planning something? I mean, surely he might suspect something if you talk with him about reducing the number who watch me. And what about my father? The sultan will want me watched constantly for that reason alone."

Suleiman nodded. "You are exactly right. Which is why you would move into my apartment."

_"What?"_

"Rashida, think about it. If you are willing to actually stay within my apartment, I am certain my father will believe you truly love me. Not to mention, I would be able to keep my eye on you even more closely…or so I will tell my father."

"But…I thought…I had to remain a virgin until…"

Suleiman chuckled. "Yes, you must remain untouched until our wedding night. I would not disgrace my Ottoman heritage so easily."

"How would your father know…I mean, if the day came when we were wed, how would he know if I was still a virgin?" She visibly shuddered. "Would I have to be examined by someone like when I was first brought here?"

Suleiman hesitated, but decided she might as well know. "After the…joining," he said, trying not to be too vulgar, "it is custom for the new husband to invite his father or other relatives into the bridal chamber."

Rashida's face filled with fear. "Why?" she whispered.

"To witness the…proof of blood from the first joining."

"So, they look at the sheets?"

"No," he said quietly. "They examine the…um, bride."

She looked at him in horror. "_What?_"

"There is…usually blood around the…ah…well, on the woman's thighs and the new husband's…shaft." Suleiman felt his face burning and knew it was probably red. Not that he had any idea why when this was such a common thing for marriages. But he knew Rashida would be shocked.

--

Rashida's heart pounded. "Does this land have no privacy between a man and a woman?" she exclaimed far too loudly. "It is bad enough that a woman has to share her husband with other women! But to humiliate her in such a manner on her wedding night?"

"Rashida, I know you disagree but think back on our debates. How do you think women here feel about the tradition?"

"I am sure they think it is some great honor," muttered Rashida.

"Yes, they do. It is a proud moment for a woman to show her proof of virginity; that she remained pure until the night of her marriage. Any woman who lies with a man before marriage is considered a disgrace to the family."

"What about the women in the harem?" she demanded. "They are not married! Yet they are expected to bed with the sultan! What about their families?"

Suleiman sighed. "A family is very proud if their daughter is chosen to serve the sultan. Most of the women in a harem are purchased or stolen from other lands so that the sultan has a wide variety. Therefore, when an Ottoman family's daughter is chosen, it demonstrates what great beauty she must possess to please the sultan."

"But Raja," she stopped when she realized her mistake. "I mean…"

"I like it when you call me Raja," he admitted.

"But it is not your real name."

"No, but it is who I truly want to be."

She tried to ignore his loving eyes. "But what will happen if you really help me escape? What will your father do to you?"

"Do not worry about me," he said firmly. "It is _you_ that I am worried about. You must understand the risk you are facing. If you are caught, I truly fear what my father may do to you as a punishment to me. I will try to convince him that you were clever enough to do such a thing on your own, or that even your father played a role in your escape."

"But he may not believe you."

"He will not know for sure, especially as I will be…heartbroken."

_You will not be the only one with a broken heart, _thought Rashida sadly. But she had to be strong. She could not stay. And, if she could escape before her father tried to free her, Rashida may save his life as well. But what if this was some elaborate plot to keep her here?

"How can I possibly trust you?" she whispered.

Suleiman looked sadly at her. "What other choice do you have? I am uncertain if you will ever trust me. The only way I can prove my love is to help free you."

"What about you?" Rashida asked. "Why can you not find a way to escape with me?"

She saw Suleiman inhale sharply. "You…would want that?"

_Yes. _

When she did not reply, Suleiman frowned. "It does not matter. My fate is here, Rashida. As the future ruler, sacrifices must be made for the good of my people."

"Not even for love?"

Suleiman looked away. "I _am _doing this for love," he said roughly. "For the love of you…and the Ottoman Empire."


	37. Chapter 37

_Author's note: Sorry it's been a while. I think this is the week from hell between work, selling/buying a car, and looking over the final editing of The Sultan's Favorite. But at least I'm not bored..._

Chapter 37

"The sultan will now see you."

Suleiman stiffened but nodded at the chief eunuch. His father's court was empty as the ruler had decided to rest.

Which meant some of the harem was with him in his bed chamber.

Swallowing, Suleiman walked through the court and down the hall. As he was expected, there was no need to knock. Pushing the door open, Suleiman was relieved to find his father had apparently already finished sating himself as he saw two girls alone in the bed. The sultan was dressed and standing beside an open window, gazing out into his city. When the ruler heard the door, he waved a hand to dismiss the girls.

"I am…sorry to intrude…"

"My son can never intrude," interrupted the sultan in his usual deep voice. The ruler turned around and looked at him. "What do you wish to tell me?"

Before Suleiman could answer, voices erupted from behind him. Jada, his father's third wife, was walking down the hall with the chief eunuch tight on her heels.

The sultan's face filled with anger. "What is the meaning of such insulting behavior?" he demanded of his third wife. "You dare to interrupt me with no notice?"

Jada burst into tears.

Suleiman now felt awkward as she turned and hid her face in his chest. He hesitantly placed his arms around her, trying to offer comfort. Before his father could ask, Suleiman broke away and looked at her.

"Did you hear something? About Sevdi?"

She nodded and tried to brush away the tears streaming down her face. "One of…my slaves…admitted that she heard something."

The sultan frowned. "Tell me."

"She…the people are saying…she has been…raped!" cried Jada.

Suleiman grew rigid. He was very fond of his half sister. The two of them were similar in age and grew up together. Suleiman prayed that such a thing had not happened. Even if a woman was raped, she was considered spoiled and brought great shame to her family. If Sevdi was violated, the only honor she would have left would be…her death.

He was beginning to understand exactly why Rashida hated the traditions of these lands.

The sultan stepped forward and pulled Jada into his arms. He murmured a few words of comfort and stroked her hair. When she had finally quieted, the sultan spoke in a gentle voice. "It is a rumor, nothing more. And a slave should never be trusted as to what they overheard. You know better than this. Calm yourself."

"But where is she?" cried Jada. "Why do you not go after her? If this masked man has her, why do you wait? What if he was the one who raped her?"

The sultan shook his head. "He would never do such a thing. It is not within his nature."

"How do you know?" asked Jada with a trembling voice.

"I know Erik very well," replied the sultan softly. "Go now. I will visit you this evening."

Jada wiped away her tears and Suleiman bowed his head with respect as she took her leave.

His father sighed. "He is coming."

Suleiman grew tense. "Rashida's father?"

"We do not have much time, Suleiman. The girl may need to be married before all the arrangements can be made."

_Shit. _

Suleiman dropped his voice. "She hates me."

"You love her," replied the sultan making it a statement. "Why do you visit me this day?"

"Did you…love her mother?"

Suleiman saw his father's shoulders grow tense and he took a step back as the sultan's dark eyes narrowed in anger. "I…did not mean to…I mean no disrespect. But, you…lost her."

The sultan spoke in a low voice. "She was owned by me. I chose to give her to Erik."

Suleiman bowed his head. "Of course…forgive my…choice of words."

The sultan placed his hands behind his back as if trying to calm himself. "You are asking me what I did wrong."

"The ruler of the Ottomans is never wrong," Suleiman replied in a firm voice.

"A proper response, my son. Otherwise, you would have seen the back of my hand."

"Forgive me…I shall take my leave." His heart heavy that his initial plan had failed, Suleiman turned away.

"Wait."

Slowly, Suleiman turned back around to see his father give another heavy sigh.

"She knew I loved her," said his father in a rough voice. When Suleiman did not respond, the ruler continued. "If you truly want more from her, do not show it."

"But how…"

"Come with me," commanded the sultan.

Suleiman quickly followed his father as he returned to the main court. Secretly, he was pleased. His father wanted him to be cruel to Rashida. Suleiman was beginning to gain confidence in reading others, a trait he obviously shared with his father.

And now Suleiman would use it to his own advantage.

"Bring Rashida to us, now," said the sultan to his chief eunuch.

Suleiman's heart began to race. "What are you doing?"

The sultan frowned. "Patience."

It felt like an eternity before Rashida finally entered the court. Escorted by soldiers, she almost had to be pushed inside the court. Once standing before the sultan and Suleiman, she looked at the floor.

But she also did not bow.

The sultan rumbled with laughter. "You see? Her spirit is not broken from one small punishment."

Suleiman shifted in his place, unsure of what to say in response.

"Kneel before me, little one," said the sultan in a dark voice.

Rashida pursed her lips and did nothing.

The sultan approached her and lifted up her chin with his fingers as Suleiman held his breath.

"Unlike your mother, you will be shown no mercy, Rashida." The sultan slapped her so hard, she fell to the ground. "Much better," said the ruler with a cruel tone as he looked down at her.

Rashida began to cry. "You…when we were alone…I kneeled and you asked where…my pride was," she said with a shaking voice. "I thought…it was what you wanted."

Suleiman curled his hands into fists as he watched his father crouch down. Once more the ruler reached out to hold her chin with his fingers. "I am pleased you listened to me. However, you will always obey the traditions of these lands unless I say otherwise. One must first earn the right for any such exception. And you must first prove yourself with my son." He glanced at Suleiman and spoke in his native tongue so Rashida could not understand. "You see? As she is intelligent, you must confuse her mind. She is not a simple maiden that will simply do what you wish. If you are unpredictable, she will not know what to expect."

For just a moment, Suleiman let himself fill with rage at the thought of what his father had just done to the woman he loved. But he only needed the anger for a moment, to make sure his father saw his emotion. It appeared to work as his father stood and nodded.

"Rashida," said Suleiman in a low voice. "Crawl to me. _Now._" When she hesitated, he walked over to her, roughly pulled her up, and pushed back against a wall. His fingers went to her throat, threatening to hurt her if she did not bend to him. She tried to hit him, but Suleiman caught her hand easily.

Then Rashida kicked him in the knee.

Suleiman barked in pain and fell to the floor. But he grabbed her hair and yanked her down with him. Within seconds, she was trapped beneath him. Suleiman forced her legs apart and he pressed his arousal intimately against her.

"I will give you a choice, Rashida," he said in a strained voice. "Yield to me now or I will let my father watch me take you on our wedding night."

She stopped struggling. _"What?"_

"It is tradition for relatives to inspect the bride after her virginity is taken. However, as future sultan, I may insist that my father witness the event in case there is any doubt as to our first joining."

"_No," _she whispered with horrified eyes.

"Obey me and you will earn privileges. Do you understand?"

Tears formed in her eyes and she nodded. Suleiman released her and returned to standing over her. Slowly, Rashida sat up and looked at his feet. Suleiman frowned and looked at his father.

"She will not bend," said Suleiman in his own language to his father.

"Patience," repeated his father.

Rashida slowly crawled to Suleiman's feet and kneeled in submission with her head to the floor.

"Do not dare show her you are pleased," said the sultan. "She must know who her true master is in the beginning. Continue to dominate her, confine her, and she will be grateful for what freedom she earns…only granted by you."

Suleiman looked at the soldiers. "Return her to my mother's court." After they pulled her up, Suleiman stopped them for just a moment. "Bring her to my apartment when I am finished with dinner." He looked down at Rashida. "You will serve me refreshments during my entertainment this evening."

Once she was gone, Suleiman placed his hand on his chest and bowed formally to his father. "Thank you."

"There is no guarantee she will love you," he replied quietly.

"I know. But I believe in what you say about rewarding her. I think she will see I can be most kind when she adheres to our traditions. But I must be strong and force her, even though I wish I did not have to do such a thing. However, you are right. I must first begin with her mind and paint her the world she thinks she wants to live in."

The sultan nodded. "Use her fear to your advantage Suleiman. But be careful with your rewards. She may decide to use you."

"I will not be careless," Suleiman said firmly.

"So be it," replied his father with a note of satisfaction.

--

Rashida frowned as slaves bathed her. She was still not used to being seen naked by anyone. It was humiliating. Whenever she saw the girls of the harem, Rashida had no idea why Suleiman would not be tempted. Their bodies were flawless. What if Suleiman was lying to her and he _was_ taking them to his bed?

Oh for God's sake, did it matter?

_Yes_, her heart replied.

"I am not staying," she muttered.

"Mistress?" asked a slave with confusion.

"Oh…I mean, I am…done bathing."

She was dried off and dressed. Her hair was braided and pinned up which annoyed her. But now was not the time to argue. She was taken by soldiers to Suleiman's apartment. Once inside, Suleiman greeted her coldly, and she kneeled down on the floor.

Rashida heard Suleiman say something to the guards and then she heard the doors close.

"They are gone," he said quietly. When she said nothing, he crouched down on the floor. "Rashida? Allah! Please tell me that I did not really hurt you!"

She raised her head and grinned. "How is your knee?"

He laughed. "Very sore, thanks to you!" Suleiman gently pulled her up with him and he looked intently at her face. "There is a slight bruise on your cheek. I am sorry. I did not know he was going to call for you."

Rashida shook her head. "It does not matter."

"Yes it does." Suleiman paused, his eyes looking at her with concern. "Come and sit with me."

She followed him to the couch where he shoved aside all the pillows. Sitting, she looked at him and spoke softly. "Do you think it worked?"

"For now, yes. I believe my father was quite proud of me. He thinks that if I am strict with you, I will not make the same mistake as he did with your mother."

Rashida's heart pounded. "Did he truly love her?"

Suleiman nodded. "You are not here just to provide me with strong sons. It is about revenge. For the first time in my life, I am seeing him use this arrangement as something personal."

"Of course he is!" exclaimed Rashida.

"No, you do not understand." He reached out and held her hand. "Remember our conversation in Paris about what is expected of a ruler? My father has _always_ sacrificed everything for the good of his people. Every decision he makes is on their behalf. This marriage makes little sense, even to our allies. He claims it is because of your strength, your intelligence. But it is only a façade. I am worried, Rashida."

She squeezed his hand. "You think…he is unstable?"

"I do not think we have much time," he admitted. "He is concerned about your father. I fear he will marry us very soon just to ensure I can bed with you." Suleiman sighed. "Again, another sign that he is making decisions for his own benefit. A marriage is a sacred tradition that takes weeks to plan. The celebration can also be seen as a political benefit as neighboring lands will attend. A well planned event demonstrates his continued wealth and power."

"Do you love your father?"

He let go of her hand and turned away.

"I am sorry. That was inappropriate to ask," she quietly said.

"I hate him," said Suleiman in a strangled voice. He looked at her with fierce eyes. "I will never live up to his expectations. But I know I can be a strong leader. With or without him, I will be a powerful sultan one day."

"But…will you be happy?" she whispered.

He looked at her now with sad eyes. "I will find happiness through my people." Suddenly, he frowned. "Why is your hair like that?"

"Oh…well, I did not have a choice…and I do not like being bathed by the slaves."

Suleiman gave a mischievous smile. "Perhaps the slaves need me to demonstrate how to properly wash you."

Rashida could not help but smile in return and she lightly pushed him away. "I do not think so!"

"Well, perhaps I can still help."

Before she could protest, he reached up and unpinned her hair. Ever so gently, he let out the braids and combed her hair with his fingers. The touch was soothing…like what her father used to do. Her mind was going in circles, still confused if she should trust Suleiman. Unfortunately, she had little choice. Tired of thinking, Rashida suddenly felt very sleepy.

"Rashida…" she heard him mummer. She felt his arms embrace her and she slowly leaned against him.

"I am so tired," she mumbled.

She felt his lips brush against her temple. "Then go to sleep," he whispered. It was the last thing she remembered before she gave into his warmth and closed her eyes.

--

"I hold you responsible."

"Oh, excuse me for not controlling your son when it came to love," replied Raoul sarcastically.

"Do I get to say something?" asked Hamid.

"_No!" _said Raoul and Erik in unison.

Hamid sighed and sat down. The three of them were alone in his court. Erik found himself unable to resist blaming Raoul for the entire situation.

"Do you think I am happy to have been away from my daughter and Christine all this time?" asked Raoul.

Hamid laughed and looked at Erik. "He has been amusing himself with my attempts at ruling for some time. In fact, he pushed me toward Sevdi. I recall him saying he did not want me to court his daughter."

"I only said that she was not a fit for you," Raoul quickly replied as Erik glared at him.

Hamid grew serious. "What are we going to do? The shah will soon be arriving. And what do I have to offer him? While the people here are beginning to grow in strength, he will see how much we need him. What do we offer in return?"

"Yes," Erik murmured, "The shah will see everything, or rather, nothing here."

"And how does that help?" asked Raoul.

Erik slowly smiled. "Fear is a powerful weapon. One that I know how to use quite well."

"True," muttered Raoul. "But I doubt an opera ghost will scare a shah."

"Opera ghost?" asked Hamid.

Erik frowned at Raoul. "Thank you for bringing up _that_ little subject."

"Oh yes, an enormous chandelier was just a little incident," said Raoul with heavy sarcasm.

Hamid looked between them. "Ah…do I want to know what this was about?"

Erik narrowed his eyes at Raoul who finally shook his head. "No."

Hamid crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. But fear can only be used to a certain extent. Look at how my father treated his people. Or how the Ottomans treat those they rule. There is no loyalty when it comes to fear."

Erik smiled at Raoul. "I raised a true king, did I not?"

"Yes," agreed Raoul. "Although God knows how you did such a thing."

A sweet voice suddenly came into the room. "Erik?"

Erik's heart leapt as he saw Alexandria in the doorway. She was more beautiful then he had words for. She was wearing a lavender dress; her dark hair was freely flowing down past her shoulders. Not caring if Hamid or Raoul watched, Erik quickly strode over and gave her a passionate kiss.

"How…what is she doing here?" asked Hamid.

Erik smiled as his forehead touched hers. "I asked for her to be brought here under the protection of some of the shah's soldiers."

"But…why?"

Erik caressed Alexandria's face with his fingers. "Because she is the solution we are looking for."


	38. Chapter 38

Author's note: My sincere apologies for taking so long

_Author's note: My sincere apologies for taking so long. Life has become quite hectic but I have not forgotten about this story as I still need to get it out of my head!_

Chapter 38

"Where is she?" asked Suleiman as he furiously paced. He and his father were outside in the fenced stable area that kept horses. There was no wind and Suleiman did not want his father to become irritated in the uncomfortable heat.

"Patience, Suleiman." The sultan crossed his arms over his chest. "I am wondering more if you have selected the right reward for her."

"I am certain of it."

"A horse is a gift of value, and we do not normally give property to a woman," replied his father.

"Yes, but not in her land. They have pets."

The sultan's eyes narrowed. "Pets? This is not a word I have heard."

"The people in Paris kept small dogs as pets."

"You mean to eventually eat them."

"No," replied Suleiman in exasperation. He was finding it hard to explain the traditions of other lands. Even if he did not agree with some things, Suleiman was now fascinated with the how different other cultures were. He appreciated their differences while his father only lived to assimilate them. "A pet is something they keep for a companion."

"An animal as a companion?" asked the sultan looking incredulous. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. No wonder we have by far more wealth than some of these other lands."

"Yes," muttered Suleiman. "But this will help me with Rashida. You must trust me on this."

The sultan chuckled. "If giving her a horse makes her appreciate you, I can imagine what she will feel when you finally show her your talent in bed."

Suleiman swallowed nervously but managed to give a nod. His heart suddenly leapt when he saw Rashida being led through the gate. But instead of revealing how he felt, Suleiman frowned. "You are late," he said with a harsh voice.

"I−"

_"Kneel before you speak!" _demanded Suleiman.

Rashida fell to the ground.

The sultan looked at Suleiman and nodded, satisfied she was now obeying his commands. But inside, Suleiman only wanted to drop to his knees and kneel before her. He frowned and ordered Rashida to stand.

Her eyes stared at the ground.

"Rashida, look at me." Hesitantly, she raised her eyes. Suleiman gave a deep sigh. "I know your new life seems difficult," he said, choosing his words carefully as the sultan listened. "But now you will learn how your obedience can also give you freedom." Suleiman motioned to a soldier standing close to the stables. The man disappeared briefly and then returned, leading a horse toward them.

One look on Rashida's face gave him more joy than he could imagine. Her eyes grew wide in surprise and she ran toward the horse.

"Lement!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck.

The sultan chuckled and shook his head. "You know her very well."

Suleiman nodded and smiled as she turned back to face him.

"Thank…you," she whispered.

"Are your ready?"

Rashida looked puzzled. "Ready for what?"

"To ride of course." He laughed at her eager face. "You will ride with me." His voice deepened. "But Rashida, a small unit of soldiers will follow us. I do not need to tell you what would happen if you decided to do something foolish."

She nodded. "N-no, I mean, I will do what you ask."

The sultan came forward and Suleiman grew tense as his father bent down to stroke her cheek with one of his fingers. "You will see, little one. My son can give you almost anything. You only need to win his heart."

Rashida pursed her lips but answered. "Yes, my lord."

"So very beautiful," murmured the sultan as his finger now brushed her lips. Her chin quivered and Suleiman silently cursed as he knew she was close to tears. She was extremely fearful of the sultan and for good reason. Suleiman had little doubt that should he for any reason fail to keep Rashida, his father would be more than eager to take her as a new wife.

Once again, Suleiman grew worried at such behavior. Rashida's mother must have truly captivated the sultan. And now her daughter reminded him of that time. His father was at a dangerous age, a time when most men wanted to recapture their youth. And Rashida was young and vibrant. Suleiman clenched his jaw. His father was infatuated with this entire union. But only for his personal gain.

The sultan suddenly picked up Rashida in his arms and she gasped in surprise. But just as Suleiman thought to interfere, his father placed her gently on the horse.

--

Rashida trembled as she was placed on Lement. The sultan was extremely intimidating and she could no longer hide her fear. His touch was not of a caring father, but a man who simply could have any woman he wanted…including her. She looked nervously at Suleiman. Did the sultan intend for her to be more than a wife to his son? Dear God, what if the sultan decided to share her with him? Iris said wives are highly respected, but who knew if the ruler would make an exception when he wanted?

Within moments, Suleiman mounted a large chestnut stallion and was soon beside her. He nodded at her and to her relief, they were soon galloping on the outskirts of the city. The wind on her face made her feel free and she breathed in the sweet air. When they slowed, Rashida could not but help gaze at the land far in the distance; a chance for real freedom.

"Not yet."

Rashida sharply turned her head at the sound of Suleiman's voice and he smiled.

"You must first gain their trust," he said as he looked over his shoulder. The soldiers were far enough away they could not hear their conversation. But they were being watched closely.

"Are you saying…?" Rashida's heart began to pound. "You…would let me use this reward to escape?"

Suleiman sighed. "Yes, but we must be very patient. I want you to ride more than a few times a day. I will ride with you most of the time. My father and the soldiers will believe we are making progress in our relationship. Eventually, a time will come when you will use it to your advantage."

"How is your knee?" she asked with a grin.

"Better, not that you care," shot back Suleiman with a smile.

"I asked you how it was."

"Yes, but last night you fell asleep on me," he teased. "So you did not appear to be too concerned."

Rashida slightly cringed as she had very little memory of the day before. Mentally, she was so very tired. Her constant feelings of worry, fear, and anger were taking its toll on her physically. She looked down at Lement. "How did you find him?"

He shrugged. "He was found the day we…captured you," replied Suleiman sounding awkward with the situation.

"Lement was alone?"

"Your father left all the horses. It is thought they walked among a crowd of people to avoid detection."

Rashida felt a lump in her throat. "So my father left him," she murmured.

Suleiman stopped their horses. "Like your father left you?"

Anger welled up within her and she moved Lement forward. "I would never say that! My father loves me."

"Of course he does."

"Then why would you say such a thing!"

"Because even though you know your father could not risk running after you at that very moment, you still wish he did."

"He could not have done such a thing! There were hundreds of soldiers!"

"Rashida, it is natural to feel like he left you. You logically knew why he did but it still hurts none the less. Do not deny it."

Rashida felt her throat burn and her eyes filled with tears. She angrily looked away. Her father loved her. She knew this. Yes, he would come for her. Which was the reason why she needed to escape…to protect him.

"You are also angry he did not trust you enough to tell you about the arranged marriage."

She looked at him sharply. "How do you know?" she demanded. "My father and I share a bond no one can break!"

"All the more reason you still fell angry."

Rashida directed Lement to a small river she spotted. On purpose, she galloped ahead of Suleiman. She was upset and did not want to show her emotion. Upon reaching the water, she climbed off Lement and led him over for a drink.

"Rashida…"

"Do not talk to me right now," she snapped.

"I know your father loves you very much."

"Exactly! So why bring this up!"

"Because you need to let out your emotions. If you continue to keep them inside, it will not help you think through things." He dismounted and led his horse next to hers.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not allowed to do anything here."

He stepped closer. "You can with me."

Rashida swallowed. "I just…miss him."

"You are only fifteen years of age," he said softly. "You were thrust into the middle of a love triangle between our parents. And now you feel alone."

She choked back tears. "Why did he not tell me? Why did he not prepare me?"

"I suspect it is because he felt you were too young."

"You mean immature."

Suleiman smiled with sympathy. "As a young woman, you are experiencing change, both physically and mentally. I find most young women have a very hard time with their emotions at your age."

Rashida stiffened. "And just how many women have you known?"

"None."

She whirled around to face him. "Oh please! We had the discussion about Nicole! You most likely slept with more women than your brother!"

Suleiman laughed. "I do not think I could win against my brother in that respect."

"You cannot possibly be saying you had so few!"

His smile disappeared. "You asked how many women I have _known_. The truth is I never knewany of them Rashida. Before I came to Paris I already felt as if something were…missing from my life. I will never know another woman like you."

She looked away from his eyes. "I wish you would not say such things."

"Why? It is the truth."

"Because…it makes me uncomfortable."

"I am sorry. But I also want you to understand you may always let go of your emotions with me. Your father did not abandon you. And I cannot believe you have so much courage to risk escape to save his life. You cannot possibly keep all of this emotion inside of you Rashida." He moved closer. "Let it go."

Rashida tried to hold back but it was no use. Her emotions surged forward and she began to cry. Suleiman simply held her, whispering words of comfort while stroking her hair.

"Stay with me tonight," he whispered. "We talked of you moving into my apartment. Let me spend every moment I can with you these last few days before I never see you again."

When she finally pulled away to wipe her eyes, Rashida looked at him. "I wish…I wish things could be…different."

"I will always be Raja in your heart," he replied firmly.

Her heart ached. She was so alone, so far away from her family. And Suleiman comforted her. But soon she would make her escape….even though she would never escape her heart.

--

Hamid bowed respectfully in greeting before his guests. It was a little hard not to be so overwhelmed by the shah's presence. The man had an entourage the size of a small army. He was dressed in rich robes of blue and he wore several rings sparkling with jewels. Hamid already knew the shah was young as Erik explained the older shah had passed away. As Sevdi thought the shah was older, this gave reason to think the Ottomans were not aware of the change in power.

They were in Hamid's court which looked very different. Erik had insisted on making some changes before the shah's arrival. Instead of appearing dark and cold, the room now looked amazingly inviting. The once hideous walls were now covered with various tapestries donated by many families. There were numerous sitting areas now filled with pillows.

"I am honored with your presence," Hamid said in a formal tone.

"As am I…King Hamid," replied the shah with what Hamid detected was a hint of laughter. "I admit, I was not expecting you to be so young."

"I may be young, but I have the courage to lead my people back into their rightful place."

"Indeed."

Hamid gestured for the shah to have a seat in one of the areas on the floor. Erik told him the shah had such a custom of sitting informally with his own guests. If Hamid remained in his throne-like chair or had them sit at a table, it would be insulting.

Hamid sat on the floor among the numerous pillows and rugs. Across from him, the shah continued to watch him closely. Some of his entourage left the room while others stood guard near the doorway.

Clearing his throat, Hamid wished Erik were here, or even Sevdi. "How was your journey?" he asked politely.

The shah nodded. "Pleasant."

"Really? I have noticed the air in my lands has been quite dry as of late."

The shah smiled. "If there are no sand storms, the journey is always pleasant."

"Ah…true."

"You do not travel much do you?"

Hamid shook his head. "I grew up in Paris. I am still learning."

"So you fled to Paris for protection."

"In a way," replied Hamid. He changed the subject. "You met with Erik alone before our meeting. Did he show you what you needed to see?"

The ruler's eyes seem to flare. "Yes. As such, I will not ask for you to give me the sultan's daughter as she is rightfully yours." He shook his head. "You are fortunate Erik had proof of such an agreement. I hear she is spoiled as you already did the honor."

_Such a lovely way of saying I took Sevdi's virginity, _thought Hamid. How he wished to go and claim again what was now his. But Erik insisted Sevdi keep out of sight, away from him. Until they knew how the shah felt, she was at too great of risk. Women who lost their virginity before marriage were usually killed by anyone to restore the so called 'honor' to the family. The shah could be a threat to in trying to do such a thing if he wanted to gain favor with the sultan.

"My apologies for not sending word to you about the agreement."

"I would not have believed it even if you had. My intent was to journey here and claim her for myself as the sultan agreed upon the union. But I must admit, I am surprised the sultan has given her to you instead."

"He is a cruel but man, but one who keeps his word."

"True," replied the shah as he accepted a cup of tea from a slave girl, "but the sultan is also known for keeping his word on certain conditions." The shah sipped his tea. "Why would he give you such a thing when he knew it would anger me?"

"Have you heard from the sultan?"

"No, he has not responded to any of our inquiries. Worse, our messengers are rumored to be killed by the Ottomans. But it makes no sense."

Hamid nodded. "The sultan is unstable."

"You are certain of this?" asked the shah with raised eyebrows.

"There are signs he is placing his own desire before that of his people."

"And why would he do such things? Even risking an alliance with me?"

A beautiful, sweet voice cut into the room. "Because I know his heart," said Alexandria as she stood before them.

--

Erik secured his bags to a large stallion. It was hard for him to leave. He had just been reunited with Alexandria and Hamid. But he would not leave Rashida behind. Satisfied that Hamid would carry out the remainder of his plan with Alexandria, it was time for him alone to face the sultan. He would try one more attempt at convincing the sultan he must release Rashida or face the consequences. Still, it had not been an easy conversation with Alexandria.

_"I do not want to lose you," she whispered as they lay in bed the night before. _

_Erik laughed softly. "Yes, now that I will face an entire empire rather than a small army you are much more worried."_

_"My daughter had been taken from us. I was not thinking logically," she said defensively._

_He held her face within his hands and moved on top of her. "You think I do not know this?" Erik gently kissed her, enjoying the feeling of her beneath him. _

_"Erik…" she breathed._

_"Let me make love to you before I leave," he said as he kissed her softly. "Please Alexandria, let me feel the beating of your heart while I am inside you; while I am one with you."_

Erik frowned as he tightened the saddle on the horse. He could still remember the wetness of Alexandria's tears on his chest as they made love. He tried to reassure her, but she knew all too well what would happen if he failed. Hamid would know when to act should things not turn out the way he hoped.

"I brought you some water," came a soft voice.

Erik turned to find Sevdi holding out a canteen to him.

"Thank you," he said as he accepted it from her. He turned away and packed the canteen away with his other supplies. "I am sorry for all that happened to you. Your abduction was truly only meant to be a part of a plan to get my daughter back."

"I would not have met Hamid if any of this did not happen. I would be married to a man who has over a thousand wives and concubines. No, I am now grateful for what has happened."

Erik nodded and mounted the horse.

"Are you going to…kill my father?" she asked quietly.

He looked down at her and hesitated before choosing his words carefully. "That is up to him."

Sevdi wrapped her arms around herself. "I envy what you feel for Rashida. My father would never come after me."

Erik felt a wave of sympathy for the girl. "When you marry Hamid, _I_ will be your father. And I assure you, I am quite protective of my family."

She smiled although her eyes filled with tears. "Will you please get word to my mother that I am happy?"

"I will try." He took one last look at her before urging the horse forward, disappearing into the night.


	39. Chapter 39

_Author's note: Hi everyone. Thanks so much to those of you who give me reviews. I need to know what you are thinking so I know if I'm on the right track with what I see in my mind. And things are going to be heating up with a little more action so the more feedback I can get the better!_

_-Anne_

Chapter 39

Hamid held his breath as the shah looked with surprise at the only mother he knew. Alexandria was simply breathtaking. She wore silk with layers of long veils. Her hair tumbled freely down past her shoulders. Even Hamid had to admit she was absolutely beautiful.

"And who is this?" asked the shah in a husky voice.

"My mother, Alexandria," replied Hamid.

_"Erik's wife?"_ asked the shah incredulously.

Alexandria gave him a beautiful smile. "Yes."

To Hamid's surprise, the shah stood and gave her a formal bow from the waist. "It is an honor to meet a woman who truly captivates her husband so well."

"And how do you know this?" she asked with laughter as she took a seat next to Hamid.

"First, you are the most striking woman I have ever seen. What is your origin?"

"Greek," she replied. "However, I was taken as a young girl and stayed in Constantinople for some years."

"You were a slave?" asked the shah as he returned to his seat.

"I was married to Karim, ruler of the city."

The shah's eyebrows rose. "And the sultan?"

"He was my second husband after Karim died. I was a condition of a treaty made so the Ottomans would not invade by force."

Hamid noted the shah was sitting up straight, completely captivated by her. "And how is it you married Erik?"

"He was the architect for the sultan's new palace. I was kidnapped by King Titus. Erik was the one who rescued me."

"I can certainly understand why he did such a thing," said the shah, his eyes roaming over her. "But if I were the sultan, I would have never given you up."

She smiled tightly. "The sultan punished me for reading. I was stripped of my status and lowered to a slave."

The shah shook his head. "The Ottomans are ignorant when it comes to women! To punish a woman for reading? They have absolutely no understanding of how intelligent a woman can be."

"And can a woman rule your lands, my lord?"

"No," admitted the shah, smiling. "But it is the mother of the shah who is behind a great ruler."

Alexandria laughed, the beautiful sound filling the room. "Then I believe you are by far wiser than any Ottoman."

"Indeed," replied the shah with a chuckle. "And I deeply admire you for raising the son of your enemy."

Alexandria's eyes filled with joy as she looked at Hamid. "He is my son. It matters not what his father did." She returned her gaze on the shah. "And what was the second thought you had when it came to knowing I captivated Erik?"

The shah's eyes seemed to shine. "He refused to accept my offer of a woman to warm his bed. He claimed because of you, he had no need." The shah grinned when Alexandria blushed. "But now his words mean very little in comparison to what you reveal. You must truly be a remarkable woman to captivate three men in your lifetime!"

Alexandria shifted in her sitting position. "I was fortunate to fall in love with Karim. And Erik has brought me even more love than I ever imagined."

"And the sultan?" The shah tilted his head, listening intently.

Alexandria's voice grew quiet. "The sultan lives for his people. While he is capable of love, he would never let such a thing interfere with what he sees as necessary to keep the empire strong."

"Including punishing a woman he loved."

She nodded. "He could not show any forgiveness."

"And why did he give you up?"

"My lord?"

The shah's shoulders straightened. "You were given to Erik. Why?"

"An agreement was made where if Erik killed Titus and his son, I would be released. But he made a further condition that my daughter marry his son."

"The sultan has many conditions in his agreements," murmured the ruler. "It is said his word can be trusted but his additional demands cause doubt."

Alexandria's eyes fell to the floor. "He cannot be trusted."

"From your point of view, I can see why you feel that way."

Her eyes met his. "It is not just…with what happened to me. Look at this land. Was it so necessary to punish these people as he did? And do you really believe he will help you defend against the Russians once you are an ally to him?"

The shah looked thoughtful. "He has a very powerful army."

"And when in the history of the Ottomans has the sultan ever fought to protect an ally?" challenged Alexandria. "Even my beloved Karim who the sultan befriended. Both of them knew the day would come when the Ottomans would claim Constantinople."

"But he did fight _with _Karim," pointed out the shah.

"Yes, but only to gain more territory for the Ottomans. Karim fought on the side of the sultan to keep the Ottomans at bay. There is a difference in forming an alliance out of fear compared to an agreement of true loyalty."

The shah sat back against the various pillows. "And what are your thoughts…King Hamid?"

Hamid straightened. "My mother is correct. What if you become an ally to the sultan, only to give him your land in the end? What do you gain by forming an alliance with the Ottomans?"

"And what do you offer?" asked the shah in a deep voice.

"Wealth."

The shah's eyebrows rose once more. "As your adoptive mother pointed out, I see a land before me with very little wealth."

"We will soon control all of the sea along the borders of my land and the Ottomans."

"You are so certain? Along our journey we saw hundreds of Ottoman soldiers guarding the borders of this land."

Hamid slowly smiled. "Those were not Ottoman soldiers."

The shah stared at him. "You are telling me…"

"Every Ottoman soldier was captured and replaced with my men."

A smile slowly formed on the shah's face. "You already have power then."

Hamid reached into his cloak and withdrew a small bag. He opened it and dumped the contents on the floor. Gold coins and priceless gems scattered in ever direction. Hamid nodded in satisfaction at the look of shock on the shah's face.

"This is but a small taste of the wealth we have been collecting," said Hamid. "It is simple. You are in need of such wealth. Form an alliance with us and we will help pay your debt to your Russian neighbors."

The shah picked up a ruby and studied it. "Why not spend this on your own land? Your people are in desperate need of a new city."

Hamid shook his head. "Nothing matters more than our security. What would happen if we start building? Although we control the Ottoman soldiers in our lands, it will not last. The sultan will eventually realize the son of Titus is alive."

"And so you need me or you will fail."

Hamid swallowed his nervousness. "As you need _us_ or the Russians will not only own you, but also rule you. _We_ need each other."

The shah was silent for a moment before looking once more at Alexandria. "You said you know the sultan's heart."

She pursed her lips. "I know he is using the union of my daughter to his son as a way to regain a part of me."

"And if Erik fails?"

"Then you are our only hope," she said softly.

The shah studied her face. "You have made a most logical argument, Alexandria. And how can I say no to a woman who already mesmerized three powerful men? It seems I am not immune to your charms." He broke into a smile. "However, I do not suppose part of our agreement could be for you to move onto your fourth husband? Your collection is truly not complete without a shah who is by far the most powerful."

Alexandria laughed. "If I understand correctly, you have over one thousand women to occupy you. Surely I cannot compete."

"Untrue," replied the shah. "You hold more power than any woman I have ever known. I have little doubt you would satisfy my needs. And you would rule well as mother to the next shah."

Alexandria bowed her head. "While it is an honor for you to ask me, I must decline."

"Because you love Erik."

She met his eyes. "I will not give up love ever again in return for any agreement."

"Even for your son?"

Hamid stiffened but Alexandria squeezed his hand.

"Would you accept me, if I did not love you?" she asked.

The shah frowned but slowly nodded in understanding. "I believe your spirit would be incomplete without your heart. And therefore, I would not have the woman I see before me."

Hamid let out a breath of relief and returned a squeeze to his mother's hand in thanks. He tilted his head at the shah. "Do we have an agreement?"

The shah slowly placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head. "You have the allegiance of Qajar." He raised his head to look at Alexandria. "But no matter what happens, Erik has already won against the sultan. For he is the only one who holds your heart."

--

Rashida woke in comfort, her body surrounded by warmth. She was on her side and felt something move behind her.

It was then she realized Suleiman was asleep next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist. His chin rested on top of her head and she could hear his steady breathing. She closed her eyes for a moment, secretly enjoying such closeness. It had been a few days since she moved into Suleiman's apartment. At first she was nervous, scared that he was going to attempt to keep her with him forever. But he was the perfect gentleman, making sure she had as much space as she wanted away from him. They still rode together each day, usually in the morning and the evening. Rashida noted the unit of soldiers following them had become fewer in number. Suleiman said the sultan was pleased at the progression of their relationship and there was no need for so many to be watching them.

And the truth was her relationship with Suleiman had indeed grown stronger. After spending more time with him, Rashida's heart only ached more. Every emotion she had, burned to stay with him. But she absolutely refused to marry a man who would sleep with other women, even if she did believe he only loved her. Suleiman knew this, and to his credit, did little to persuade her in staying. Instead, he prepared her for escape, even making her practice some moves on Lement in case she was in danger. He presented a new saddle to her in front of the soldiers. What they did not realize was this new saddle had supplies intended for her journey. He even made sure she had a compass and taught her how to read the stars to pinpoint her location.

Last night, they ended up talking for hours and somehow ended up in her room. He made no attempt to kiss her but he did lie down while they talked until both of them finally fell asleep. And it was obvious he sought her warmth as the room grew colder during the night.

He suddenly stretched and moved even closer to her. She felt a hard bulge pressing against her hip. She felt a wave of desire as she remembered the feel of him touching her that one night. And she enjoyed touching him as well.

Rashida felt him nuzzle the back of her hair, his lips brushing the top of her head. He must have suddenly awakened and realized what he was doing as she felt him abruptly pull away, making her miss his warmth. She rolled over to find him looking at her nervously.

"Ah…sorry," he said as he pushed a hand through his hair. Suleiman pushed himself up to a sitting position. "I did not mean to fall asleep with you."

"I know."

"You should have woken me up. I would have left."

"You were comfortable."

He rubbed his eyes. "Still, you should not do anything you do not want to."

"I know."

Suleiman looked at here with some confusion but changed the subject. "Would you like some breakfast?"

She smiled. "Yes, thank you."

"I will be right back," he said as he slid off the bed.

Rashida laughed quietly. The only way to eat together was if he brought the food to her. He did not want the slaves gossiping that they had to serve them when the custom was for men and women to eat separately.

"My lady?"

Rashida looked up to see a eunuch standing in her doorway.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, but the sultan wants to see you."

"He…does?"

The eunuch looked impatiently at her. "Yes, come with me."

"I-I need to change."

"You are dressed."

"Well…yes, but this is what I wore yesterday. I-I did not….I mean I fell asleep…"

The eunuch spoke sharply. "When the sultan calls for someone, they must see him immediately."

Nervously, she got off the bed and followed the eunuch out of the bedroom. She looked around for Suleiman but the apartment was so large, she could not see him anywhere. "Wait…I need to let Suleiman know−"

"The prince will be told by one of his slaves," snapped the eunuch.

Swallowing hard, she left the apartment and followed the eunuch to the sultan's court. But when they entered, he was not in the main room in his chair. The eunuch calmly walked down a hall. When he realized she was not following, he stopped and glared at her.

"Where…where is he?" she asked with a quivering voice.

"In his bed chamber."

"Why…"

"He is with a harem girl at the moment. But it hardly matters. You have been called and you will go inside his bed chamber and wait until he is finished."

_Oh God. _"You mean…he is in bed with her right now?"

"That is what I said." His tone was condescending, as if she should not even be questioning such a thing.

"But if he is…I mean, if he is being intimate…"

"It does not matter!" exclaimed the eunuch. "You _will _adhere to the customs of these lands or face punishment. Is that understood?"

Rashida trembled and bowed her head.

"Now follow me."

When they approached the bed chamber, to Rashida's horror, she heard moans. Sure enough, when the doors were opened, she saw the sultan naked and kneeling behind a girl on the bed. The girl was naked as well, and on all fours as the ruler thrust in from behind her.

Rashida felt sick and her eyes quickly went to the floor. She cringed as she heard the sultan give a shout, similar to what she remembered Suleiman doing in that moment of ecstasy when she rubbed him. Then she heard the sultan's labored breathing and movement on the bed. As she heard his footsteps, Rashida kneeled on the floor.

"Good morning, little one."

"Good…morning, my lord." She was having trouble speaking, her mouth was completely dry.

"Stand."

Rashida obeyed but kept her eyes down.

"Look at me Rashida."

She slowly raised her eyes, and held back a gasp as she realized he was still nude. His body was more muscled than Suleiman and she had to admit he looked like the perfect specimen of a grown male. But she knew her face turned red as she briefly saw what was between his legs. She quickly met his eyes to stop staring.

"Do you like what you see?"

How was she to answer that? If she said no, he would be insulted. If she said yes, he may think she was not loyal to his son.

"Answer me, little one."

She drew a deep breath. "You are…like your son. Very…handsome."

The sultan chuckled and she was relieved her response seemed to please him. The harem girl caught Rashida's attention as the woman moved off the bed. Still nude, the girl smirked at Rashida.

The sultan's voice grew rough. "Leave us."

She bowed her head and walked past Rashida, still giving her a sly smile.

"I have a gift for you, little one."

The sultan turned and went to a large box on a nearby table. Opening it, the ruler took out the most beautiful diamond necklace she had ever seen. Even the wealthiest in Paris owned nothing that compared. He smiled and walked behind her, making her grow tense as he was still nude. The necklace came over her head.

"Lift your hair, little one."

Her heart pounding, Rashida shakily raised her hands and swept aside her hair. She felt the coolness of the stones against her throat, dipping down to her cleavage. The sultan's hands brushed the back of her neck as he fastened the necklace in place. She shuddered as he leaned so close, Rashida could feel his breath on her shoulder.

"How do you like my gift?" he asked in a soft voice.

"_Father."_

Rashida let out a breath of relief as she suddenly saw Suleiman standing in the doorway with soldiers and slaves standing behind him. The sultan immediately backed away, most likely not wanting it to appear to an audience he was seducing his son's future wife.

"What is it Suleiman?" asked the sultan in a gruff voice.

"The ruler of Bulgaria is here for the meeting you requested."

Rashida watched the sultan calmly walk over to the bed and pull on his robe. Tightening the sash, he looked at his son and then at Rashida. The sultan slowly walked over to her and reached out to caress her cheek.

"Perhaps you can thank me for my wedding gift at a later time."

Rashida was too afraid to speak and simply nodded.

When he and the others had left, Suleiman slowly approached her. "Rashida?"

She burst into tears.

--

Suleiman quickly pulled Rashida into her arms and held her. He was so angry, he was shaking and he prayed she did not notice. When a slave told him that the sultan had called for Rashida, he immediately grew concerned. Fortunately, Iris's father had a scheduled visit and Suleiman found an excuse to quickly intervene.

What he saw shocked him. His father was standing nude behind her, his mouth inches away from her shoulder. Around Rashida's neck was an exquisite necklace. Suleiman was extremely worried. His father had called her to witness him mating with one of the harem girls. It was obvious he wanted her to see him nude. They could wait no longer as he feared Rashida was now in real danger. Either Suleiman must marry her now or help her escape.

Suddenly, he heard distant thunder rumble and Suleiman pulled away from her.

"What is it?" Rashida asked in a shaking voice.

"Rain." He went over to the window and saw dark clouds looming on the horizon. He turned to look back her. "We have not taken our morning ride."

"W-what?"

He grabbed her hand. "We are going right now."

She let him pull her but protested. "Suleiman! What are you doing? Why would we go riding now when the rain is coming?"

Fortunately, his father's court was so crowded, he and Rashida were barely noticed as they quickly walked behind the crowd an out the doors. He made her hurry, almost running down the corridors.

"Suleiman!"

"I will explain later!" He stopped and looked at her. "Trust me Rashida…please." When she finally nodded, he yanked her hand and they were soon outside at the stables. He ordered Lement and his stallion to be brought to them. As the slave ran to fetch the horses, a soldier quickly walked in front of them.

"My lord, you cannot ride."

Suleiman shot the soldier a look of warning. "You are _telling _me what I cannot do?"

The soldier looked nervous but did not back away. "A storm is coming. It is too dangerous."

As the horses were led out, Suleiman immediately hoisted Rashida up on Lement. "We will not ride far. I promised her a ride this morning and so she will have it."

"But…my lord. I must get a few more soldiers."

Suleiman glared at the man. "There is no need. She is with me and therefore well protected." Before the soldier could protest again, Suleiman mounted his own stallion and both of them were soon running into the distance. "Head toward the storm," he shouted at Rashida. She looked frightened but did as he asked. The rain soon began to fall and within moments they were soaked. They finally made it to an area in the hills and Suleiman led her to some shelter in an old, abandoned house.

He jumped down and pulled her off Lement. Inside the shelter, they stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Without a word, Suleiman went over to a small trunk and opened it. He pulled out a dry dress and cloak.

"Get undressed."

"What?"

"Rashida, you must get warm. I hid some more supplies here, hoping the right moment would come. We have little time." When she hesitated, Suleiman turned around. He could hear her taking off the soaked dress she wore. Without looking, he held out the dry clothes and waited as she dressed.

Finally, he turned around and pulled the hood of the cloak up over her head. "I know the cloak is heavy but it will keep you dry." He grabbed a sack out of the trunk. "There is enough food in here to last you a few days. The storm will cover your tracks, making it difficult for the soldiers to find you. This is your only chance."

Her beautiful eyes stared at him. "What about you?" she whispered.

Suleiman felt his heart swell with sadness. "I will not risk you being taken by my father, Rashida. I truly believe now he is unstable. It is too dangerous for you to stay any longer. My place is meant to be here for the Ottomans. And I fear the time will soon come when I must rule far earlier than I imagined."

"But how will you explain−"

"Do _not _worry about me, Rashida. Make no mistake; I will be calling for soldiers to find you so it appears as if I did not help you in any way. I will give you as much head start as I am able. Stay to close to high ground as the rain in the desert will flood much of the low lands. Do not risk crossing any river as you could be swept away. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but−"

"Use the compass and the stars. As we discussed, you will find your way to our Christian neighbors who will protect you."

"But what if my father−"

"Everyone will be looking for you and I have little doubt your father will hear what has happened. He will know you sought safety in one of the neighboring lands." He grabbed her hand and let her back over to the doorway. "You must go now." Touching her face, he looked into her eyes. "I will pray to Allah that you remain safe."

He was shocked when she suddenly came forward and kissed him. For a moment he was frozen in time, her sweet lips pressing against his as his arms wrapped around her. When she returned the embrace, he nearly broke down. But his fear for her safety overrode everything else. He pulled away and looked at her.

"You will always be in my heart," he said roughly.

He could see tears in her eyes and his heart fluttered as she put a hand on his cheek. "And you will always be in mine," she whispered.

Rashida kissed him one last time and then fled. Within moments she had jumped on Lement and rode out into the storm.

Suleiman watched in despair as the only woman he would ever love escaped. But he knew this was the only way she could be free. And the sacrifice of his heart was worth saving her spirit.

_Author's note: Now, it could end right here and Rashida, Erik, and Hamid all would be safe. But what would be the fun in that? As with the Sultan's Favorite, this story will have a happy ending...for almost everyone. But just as before, there will be pain along the way..._


	40. Chapter 40

_Author's note: Evelina, Mels4, Migotka, Pertie, Timeflies, Hot4Gerry, Llandaf, and anyone else who has reviewed - I just wanted to take a moment and say thank you! Believe it or not, I don't know if I could write without all of you - you help keep me inspired. So thanks again!_

Chapter 40

Suleiman waited as long as he could before turning back to the palace. If he did not return soon, soldiers would be looking for him and this was not the place he wanted to be found. After ripping off a piece of the soaked dress Rashida left behind, he finally mounted his horse, and headed toward the nearby river. Sure enough, it was completely flooded. The water was rushing past him with such force, it was easy for anything on the outer banks to be swept away.

Finally, he heard shouts in the distance of soldiers looking for him. Suleiman jumped off his horse and in the pouring rain, knelt down in the mud. Sure enough, the soldiers soon spotted him and came running on their horses.

"Prince Suleiman!"

Suleiman did not look up and instead pretended to be out of breath. The soldiers quickly dismounted and ran to him.

"Where is the girl?" asked one of them.

Suleiman shook his head and opened his muddy hands. The ripped fabric from Rashida's dress was snatched up by a soldier and he looked frantically at the others. "The river has swept her away! Find her! Now!"

"I have been looking for the past hour," said Suleiman in a shaking voice. "This was all I found."

"We will not give up. Take the prince back to the palace," ordered a soldier.

By the time he reached the palace, word had spread and his mother came running as soon as he walked inside the door. She hugged him tightly, then pulled away to hold his face with her hands. "Rashida?"

He shook his head and his mother began to cry.

"Suleiman…"

He turned his head and saw his father standing before him. The crowd of people immediately fell to the floor including his mother. But Suleiman did not.

"Why did you ride in this storm?" his father demanded.

"I promised her a ride this morning," Suleiman said weakly.

"You risked her safety for a promise?" asked the sultan in an angry voice.

"I would speak with you privately…father."

The sultan glared at him as they heard whispers from those on the floor. His father frowned. "We go to my court, _now_."

Suleiman followed his father down the corridors. The guards immediately let them into the court and the doors shut behind him. The sultan turned abruptly and struck so quickly that Suleiman had no chance. His father's fingers went around his throat and he was slammed into a wall. Choking, Suleiman had little choice but to look into his father's blazing eyes.

"You helped her." His father said flatly.

"No…"

_"You lie!"_

Suleiman winced in pain as his father slammed his back once more into the wall. With every ounce of strength he could find, Suleiman pried the fingers at his throat loose, much to the surprise of his father. Looking at the sultan, Suleiman let all of his emotions go.

"I loved her!" he shouted.

The sultan snatched away his hand and narrowed his eyes. "Either you helped her or you lack far more intelligence than I imagined. Tell me what other explanation there possibly is!"

"You!" snapped Suleiman. "You called Rashida this morning to ensure she saw you naked. How do you think I felt? Why the hell would I be thinking rationally when my father tried to seduce my future wife! She was frightened! And now she is dead!"

Suleiman could see the sultan was taken aback. Never had he raised his voice or even shouted at his father. His heart pounding, Suleiman waited for his reaction.

His father stared at him for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the sultan turned away and walked down the corridor to his bed chamber. Confused, Suleiman followed behind him. When he walked into the room, he found his father sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

"Sit down," his father said quietly.

Suleiman slowly lowered himself into a nearby chair.

"It is true I loved her mother," the sultan said quietly. "And I see that you are truly grieving. It is the same rage I felt when I lost Alexandria."

Suleiman looked away. "I wish I never met her."

The sultan laughed softly. "Untrue. For now you have experienced real love. And now you know how it can affect you…change you." When Suleiman did not respond, the sultan's voice actually grew gentle. "Do you truly think she is dead?"

In Suleiman's heart she was, and his emotion swelled. He refused to look at his father for fear of crying. "I searched…everywhere. She ran off…she tried to get away. I warned her not to go near the river but…" Suleiman put his face in his hands. "She did not love me. You were right. She…only used me to try and escape." This was not a complete lie as Suleiman still wondered if a part of it was true. The kiss Rashida gave him…was it because she loved him? Or did she only feel gratitude?

"I am truly sorry for your loss."

Suleiman slowly looked at his father. "My loss or yours?"

His father gave him a cruel smile. "It is a loss to the Ottomans. She would have bred exceptional sons."

Suleiman hid his anger. His father would never admit that he wanted Rashida. But it at least confirmed to him that Rashida's escape was the right course of action.

"The soldiers are still searching for her?" asked the sultan.

He nodded. "If they find her body, will you honor a request?"

"Within reason."

"I want her to be named in the Ottoman history that she was my first wife." Suleiman was secretly pleased when he saw the look of sympathy on his father's face.

"So be it," replied his father in a low voice.

--

Hamid nodded his head at the latest visitors to his court. A small group of men dressed in rich robes of blue was now before him. He could only see their eyes as they wore head scarves that completely covered their faces.

"Thank you for coming," said Hamid formally.

One of the men came forward and spoke softly. "Where is she?"

"Right here."

Every head turned as Alexandria walked in the room. She held the arm of the shah who was quite pleased to introduce her before the men.

But no introduction was needed.

They kneeled before her.

Hamid shook his head. "Mother, I think you are by far better than I am at this. Maybe you should rule Phoeacea."

"In our eyes she ruled Constantinople," said one man as he slowly stood. He removed the scarf from his face, revealing an older man with a full beard. His eyes gleamed as he looked at her. "Wife of our beloved ruler Karim."

The shah shook his head and laughed. "I see why you do not wish to marry me when you already have more than enough power!"

Hamid nodded at the man. "You met with Erik?"

"Yes, he met us in the secret location. No one knew he was there."

Alexandria's smile disappeared. "He looked well?"

The man's eyes looked amused. "How could I tell as he wears a mask?"

The shah chuckled and Alexandria gave a small smile.

Hamid leaned forward in his chair. "The agreement is complete?"

The man came forward, took Alexandria's hand, and kissed it. "Now that we have our final proof, there is no question."

--

Rashida wished the rain would stop. She thought being the desert it would not last long. But instead, it seemed to go on endlessly. Lightening flashed and Lement reared up. She fought to keep him under control but he was extremely nervous for some reason. She had ridden him in storms before and he was always fairly calm. But not this time. He was extremely agitated and it made it difficult to ride him.

Suddenly the rain stopped. Rashida was dumbfounded as one moment she could barely see anything and the next, she was blocking the sun from her eyes. But her heart leapt as she saw what looked like a city in the distance. She took out the compass and looked at it, making sure she was headed in the right direction. It was some distance away and Rashida knew she would be there soon.

Lement reared up on his hind legs again. "Stop!" she snapped. "What is wrong with you? The storm has passed!" She reached down to pat his neck. A sudden breeze flew past her hand. Too late did she realize it was an arrow that struck Lement. He made a sound of terror and he instinctively bucked in pain. Rashida grimly held on and urged him forward. As they began to run, she looked over her shoulder.

To her horror, she saw a group of soldiers running after her. How did they find her? When she heard a strange sound from above, Rashida had her answer as a small hawk swooped down and almost hit her head. It circled and flew back to one of the soldiers, landing on his arm.

Lement was running as fast as he could, but the loss of blood from his wound was slowing him down. Looking around, Rashida's heart began to pound. She was in open desert. There was nowhere to hide. If she could just reach the city in time…

Lement cried out again and Rashida looked behind her to see another arrow in his backside. She tried to urge him on but he tripped. She gasped as they almost went down. Lement caught himself and Rashida's chest grew tight as he desperately tried to run. When she realized a soldier had caught up to her, she was terrified. He was now alongside her and Rashida reached for her dagger. The soldier pulled out his sword but instead of attacking her, he struck Lement in his side.

Rashida let out a strangled cry as the sword pierced Lement's flesh. The horse immediately fell and Rashida tried to jump but her hand became tangled in the reins. She screamed as Lement came down on top of her. She ended up on her back, her hand caught underneath him. The horse made no sound and she knew he was dead. Tears stung her eyes as she desperately tried to free herself.

Horses surrounded her and one of the soldiers jumped down. She saw his feet approaching and she decided to make one last attempt. Pulling as hard as she could, Rashida managed to yank out her hand. Wincing in pain, she grabbed the dagger from the saddle and flung it.

The soldier yelled in agony when the dagger struck his thigh. The remaining soldiers quickly came at her with ropes in their hands. Rashida fought them as they tried to bind her hands and feet. She hit one of them in his face with her fist, making the man fall backwards. The soldiers were so surprised they froze for a moment and she took advantage by grabbing the man's sword. Another soldier drew his sword and rushed forward, but Rashida managed to block the oncoming attack. She struggled to her feet, holding out the sword.

The men laughed and shook their heads. Speaking in their own tongue, they seem to be challenging each other as to who would play with her. Finally one man came forward with a large smile. The other men backed away, letting their comrade take over. Some of them leaned on their swords, watching in amusement.

The man simply held out his sword, offering for her to attack first. But she refused to give in. Instead, she continued to back away. The man muttered something and came after her. He struck hard and fast, but Rashida dodged the attack. Bringing the heavy sword around, she sliced into the man's arm. He howled in pain and dropped his sword.

Rashida almost laughed at the look upon the soldiers' faces. They were simply astonished that a woman was able to injure two men from their unit. She heard another horse approaching from behind her and grew tense. If she turned her back, the soldiers may attack her.

"You are surrounded," came a voice.

Rashida turned sideways, still holding the sword in front of her. When she looked up, the man with the hawk was before her. With his face completely covered, she could only see his eyes.

The man spoke again in French. "Drop your sword."

"Never."

"It is useless with so many men. You are out in the open desert. Stop this foolishness before you are hurt."

Rashida smirked. "I do not seem to be the one among you who is hurt."

The man shook his head. "Fine."

His arm suddenly lifted upward and the hawk flew at her. Rashida swung the sword but the bird was too quick, and she cried out as talons scratched her face. She was suddenly yanked back by one of the men. She lost her balance and a soldier was able to snatch the sword from her. Falling to the ground, Rashida's heart hammered against her chest. When the soldier with the injured arm bent over her with a smile, she threw a handful of dust in his eyes.

The man yelled while the others quickly pushed her flat onto her back and bound her with ropes. They gagged her mouth and she heard some of the men speaking in sharp voices. Her eyes grew wide when the man with the injured arm approached once more. He wiped his eyes and face of the sand.

Then he lunged at her.

Rashida was helpless as the man began to slap her face, her cheek and mouth stinging with pain. There was a shout from behind her and the man with the falcon came forward on the horse. He spoke sharply but the soldier on top of her was not listening. Instead, he began to tear at her cloak and pushed her dress up around her hips. Rashida strained against the ropes as the man loosened his belt.

The man with the hawk jumped down from his horse and kicked the soldier in the chest, causing him to fall backward. He let the hawk loose once more and it attacked the soldier. Screaming, the soldier tried to crawl away but the bird only became fiercer until his face was covered in blood. Finally, the man in the scarf spoke and the hawk flew to him.

Rashida trembled as she looked at the man who now stood over her.

His eyes narrowed. "I told you I would do anything to protect the future leader of the Ottoman Empire."

_What?_

The man unraveled the scarf and Rashida gasped as she found herself staring at Suleiman's brother…Ahmed.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Rashida trembled as Ahmed held her securely in front of him on his horse. She sat sideways, as her hands and feet were bound. She could not even yell because of the gag in her mouth. The soldiers followed, although she could hear the moans of the one soldier who had been attacked by the hawk. The side of her own face and her forehead were hurting where the same bird had scratched her.

They suddenly headed in another direction toward a swollen river. She cringed as she saw the sultan's city in the distance. Ahmed stopped his horse in front of some trees and dismounted. He grabbed Rashida's waist and pulled her into his arms. Carrying her over to the shade, Ahmed set her down gently. He left momentarily and Rashida had to endure the smirks from the soldiers who also dismounted. The man who had his face clawed was still bleeding, and he walked to the river in an effort to clean his wounds.

She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her strength. But she suddenly winced and realized Ahmed's hand was dabbing a wet cloth on her face. The scratches were painful, but she refused to cry. He sighed and finally removed the gag from her mouth.

"I cannot believe you were foolish enough to fight when you were surrounded," he said as he continued his efforts in cleaning her face. "You gave me no choice."

"Why? Because I would have won if you challenged me with a sword instead of using your horrid bird?"

"A few scratches to your face is nothing compared to a wound from a sword. Eventually the men would have surrounded you. I actually protected you from a serious injury, or even death. Which reminds me…"

Ahmed abruptly stood and withdrew his sword. Rashida watched in horror as he crept behind the man who was washing his face as he crouched next to the river. Before she could cry out to warn him, Ahmed grabbed the man, throwing him on his back. The prince stood over him, his sword pointed at the soldier's chest.

"You tried to dishonor the bride of the future sultan!"

The man's eyes widened and he began to speak in his own tongue. Rashida may not understand the language of these lands, but she knew when a man was begging for his life.

"Ahmed, please!"

He turned his head to look at her. "You were the cause of this."

Rashida grew angry. "I was the cause of him almost raping me?!"

"Yes!" spat Ahmed. "Because if you had not run off, if you had not tried to fight, this man would not have to die!"

Rashida cried out as the sword pierced the man's chest. The soldier screamed, but only for a moment as it appeared his voice was suddenly taken away. As tears streamed down her face, Rashida watched the man's chest still moving up and down as he struggled to breathe.

Ahmed raised his voice so the other soldiers could hear him. "Let it be known that any man who touches my brother's future wife will face the consequences!"

The remaining soldiers bowed their heads, murmuring something in their language as their fellow soldier took his last breath.

Ahmed withdrew his sword and returned to Rashida. He crouched down next to her and picked up the wet cloth. Taking his time, the prince cleaned the blood from his sword while Rashida's heart felt as if it were going to come out of her chest from beating so hard.

"As I was saying, Rashida," said Ahmed in a calm voice, "a wound by a sword, as you just saw, can be fatal. But now you also see how your actions affect the future." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You are the reason that man is dead. He would not even be here if you had stayed with Suleiman."

"And now?" she asked with a shaking voice. "Are you saying my actions will cause my own death once I return to the palace?"

"I do not think death will be your fate. You are by far too important to our future."

"I was not referring to my punishment for escape."

Ahmed laughed softly. "You would not dare harm yourself, especially once you are with child. Besides, you love my brother far too much."

Rashida felt a lump in her throat. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because my brother needs you. In time, you will learn to accept your place with him." His eyes looked at her neck. "Where did you get that?"

Rashida had forgotten she still had the diamond necklace on. "A wedding present from your father," she replied in a bitter tone.

Ahmed's face tightened. "It belonged to my mother."

"Take it back to her. I do not want it!"

Ahmed did not hesitate and reached around her to gently unhook the necklace. "My mother, Lala, will be most happy to have this back. It was originally a gift from her father."

"And the sultan took it from her?"

He shook his head. "This was part of her dowry in the agreement for my father to marry her."

Rashida grew angry. "Surely you see the cruelty of such a thing! To sell a woman for a necklace?"

"She also helped to protect her people. By marrying the sultan, the Ottomans will protect her family's territory. However…" Suleiman paused as he looked at the necklace, "I am surprised my father would give something so valuable to you."

"Do you not see?" cried Rashida. "The sultan sees my mother in me! I am truly frightened of what may happen, even if I do marry Suleiman!"

Ahmed laughed. "My father would never dishonor his son's wife. Yes, he probably remembers the time with your mother. But he wants you for Suleiman. My father has sacrificed much in his life for our people. He has expanded our territory, rebuilt the armies of the Ottomans. He is a strong leader and well respected."

Rashida felt new tears sting her eyes. "You are blinded by your father's power."

"Every decision he has ever made has strengthened our people. If he says you will breed strong sons with Suleiman, then he is doing what he must for the future of our land." Ahmed's eyes narrowed. "I have been watching you very closely, Rashida. I will not allow your selfishness to interfere with my brother's future. Suleiman has feelings for you where I do not. Therefore, it is my duty to set things right."

"But…he will kill you once he becomes sultan," she whispered.

"I am ready to face my fate, Rashida. And you must learn to accept yours."

--

Suleiman barely felt the hands of the two women washing him in the bath. He was completely numb, filled with grief. Without Rashida, he found no joy in his life. He tried to think of his destiny, knowing the strength of the Ottomans depended upon his future. His mind and spirit were willing to be the future ruler.

His heart was not.

Suleiman stood up and stepped from the bath, the hot water streaming down his body. The nude slave girls rushed to bring towels and were soon drying him. He looked down at one of them. These were not the beauties of the harem, but slaves could still be used in whatever way the man chose. And most of the time that meant not just physical labor…but physical pleasure.

This girl reminded him a little of Rashida, or at least, her hair was similar. But her skin was much darker. She was kneeling at his feet, drying his legs while the other slave rubbed his shoulders with a towel. The girl below him began to move up his legs, and Suleiman watched as her breasts swayed invitingly. He felt a familiar stirring and realized he was becoming aroused. Suleiman forced his mind to try the situation. He could easily take the girl here and now. His body was willing.

Once again, his heart was not.

_Fuck this! _He refused to let his heart keep ruling over him. Suleiman forced his hand out, and his fingers brushed the girl's cheek. She looked up at him and he saw her chin tremble. Slowly, he pulled her up to him. Dismissing the other slave, he focused on her, his hands roaming down her curves.

"What is your name?"

"Hanan, Master."

He swallowed hard. "Pleasure me, Hanan," Suleiman bit out, almost choking on the words.

Her body seemed to tremble, but she lowered herself to her knees once more. Suleiman made himself step closer, yet the whole time he was screaming inside his head. No longer did this feel right. Sex was now…meaningless.

Just as her mouth brushed his groin, Suleiman sharply turned away. With his back now to her, he tried to catch his breath and calm himself. His stomach felt sick. Allah! If he could not do this, how would he ever be with a woman ever again? He _had _to do this! But he somehow knew he could not, no matter how hard he tried to force himself.

When he turned back around, he found the girl's head bowed to the floor, her entire body shaking. It was only then when he realized she was weeping.

Suleiman grabbed one of the towels that had dropped onto the floor. He wrapped it around his waist, covering himself. When the girl continued to cry, he sighed and actually sat down on the floor with her. Reaching out, he lifted her chin, but she was too afraid to look at him.

"Why do you cry?" he asked softly.

"Because…I do…not please…you." She gulped for air before speaking again. "I-I do not know how!"

Suleiman's voice grew gentle. "You are a virgin?"

"Y-yes."

"Look at me, Hanan."

Reluctantly, her eyes looked at his.

"I am giving you to another master."

"Oh, please!" she begged. "I-I will learn, I promise…"

"I am giving you to a master who is known to be gentle and kind," he interrupted her. Although few, he knew of some honorable men in his father's court who treated slaves well. And unlike other masters, these men treated virgins with exquisite care.

"But…I want to please you."

"You already have. Go on, now. Go and perform your other duties." He watched as she stood, but did not watch her leave the room.

Now he was more depressed than before.

All of his future wives would be virgins. And they would only remind him of Rashida. The thought crossed his mind that it would be another man her first time. Someday, she would be married to someone else.

Suleiman placed his head in his hands.

"You are pathetic."

Suleiman's head snapped up to find his brother frowning at him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you could not even take a worthless slave."

He shook his head. "I have no desire for virgins."

"Do not lie, brother. I know you have desire for only _one_ particular virgin."

Suleiman's eyes fell to the floor. "It no longer matters."

"Yes it does. If you cannot take virgins or even any other woman, you cannot strengthen our ties with our allies!"

"What am I going to do?" whispered Suleiman.

Ahmed crossed his arms. "I will tell you what you need to do. You will take Rashida to bed after you wed."

Suleiman frowned. "Surely by now you have heard," he said, referring to Rashida's disappearance.

"Yes."

"So why are you being so fucking cruel? I can only hope she is still alive!"

"Hmm," said Ahmed with a smirk. "I think you know she is very alive." He uncrossed his arms and reached inside of his cloak.

At first Suleiman did not know what it was that was sparkling when his brother's hand pulled out something.

And then he knew.

It was the diamond necklace their father gave to Rashida.

_"Where did you get that?" _demanded Suleiman.

"It belongs to my mother."

Furious, Suleiman stood. "Tell me," he growled.

Ahmed carefully tucked the necklace back under his cloak. "I have to admit you were right when you mentioned back in Paris how she is good with a sword."

Suleiman's heart slammed against his chest. "_Where is she?"_

"You should be thanking me for carrying out my duty to protect the future sultan." Ahmed's eyes grew shrewd. "You will finish this! Marry her as our father wishes. Once she is swollen with your seed, she will stay here for the sake of the child. You are the future sultan of the Ottomans. Take your rightful place as the heir and ensure our future!"

"She was not given the choice!"

"As if she should _have _a choice?" yelled Ahmed. "Where is the brother I knew who once believed that a woman should obey the man? She has not only captured your heart, but manipulated your mind!"

"Then why does it matter?" snapped Suleiman. "If she is such a horrible influence on me, why do you care?"

"Because I believe that eventually you will tire of her. It may take a few years, but as an Ottoman, you will seek the company of other women. You must rid her from your system! Or you will never be the ruler you were meant to be! This is the only way!"

"You know _nothing_ of love, Ahmed. So you are not one to predict my future when it comes to her," said Suleiman in a low voice.

"Then let me put it to you another way. If you do not marry the girl _and _ensure she carries your child, I will reveal to our father that you helped her to escape."

Suleiman froze. "You have no proof."

Ahmed reached once more inside his cloak and Suleiman drew in a sharp breath as his brother revealed the compass he gave Rashida.

"She could have simply stolen it," Suleiman said in a rough voice.

"Which is also why I brought back the saddle you filled with supplies. Oh, and did I mention the trunk in the abandoned house? I have the dress she was originally wearing that morning."

Suleiman began to shake with anger. "When I become sultan, I will take pleasure in ordering your death."

"As you should." Ahmed took a step closer. "It is simple. You will tell our father that you want the marriage to take place this very week. Our father will agree, as he was already thinking of doing such a thing."

"And you do not think our father would become suspicious? That I suddenly agree with his plan?"

Ahmed smiled. "As you were so stricken with grief, of course you want to marry her as soon as possible. You want to ensure that she does not escape again. By doing so, Rashida will accept her fate as will you." His smile disappeared. "Otherwise, she will suffer even more by our father's hand if he finds out what really happened. He will punish you severely by inflicting pain upon her."

"She will suffer regardless! He wants her Ahmed! A marriage to her will not resolve anything! Do you not see? He wants Rashida for himself!"

Ahmed scoffed. "If that is true, why does he not take her as a fourth wife?"

Suleiman's chest tightened. "Perhaps because there is a part of him, deep down, that realizes if his son is in love with the girl, then his son _should_ marry her." He drew a deep breath. "But that does not mean he will not try to have her regardless."

"Oh please! As if Rashida would allow a secret affair with him when she is married to you?"

"Allah! Our father is a master at manipulation Ahmed! He will find a way to have her, if even threatening to cause someone's death if she does not agree and keep quiet. He knows her weakness is the purity of her heart."

"I cannot believe he would dishonor his son's wife."

"So why did he give Rashida your mother's necklace?" Suleiman was satisfied when that remark made his brother hesitate.

But only for a moment.

"She is the daughter of the only woman he loved! Of course he would want to give her something so valuable!"

"You do not truly know him as I do."

"Do you deny what he has done for the Ottomans?" hissed Ahmed. "He is a great ruler and you know it!"

"Which is exactly why I fear our future, Ahmed. No one will question or challenge him. Like you, the people trust him completely because of all that he has done for his empire. He will use that power to benefit his madness."

"I do not believe you."

Suleiman took a threatening step toward his brother. "He has grown arrogant with his power. He believes he can do anything he wishes, including having the one thing that was denied to him so many years ago."

Ahmed's eyes flashed with anger. "It is no wonder the people whisper that Rashida's father is a demon. She has possessed your mind. Indeed, she is truly a daughter of what must be a horrific creature. Her beauty is only a disguise for the ugliness within."

Suleiman did not wait any longer. He hit Ahmed so hard that his brother flew backward and slammed into the wall. Before he could recover, Suleiman's hands went to Ahmed's neck.

_"Where is she?"_

Ahmed raised his chin.

And smiled.

Suleiman hit his brother's face again with a fist, causing Ahmed's head to hit against the wall. Ahmed winced in pain as Suleiman's voice lowered. "I can kill you now; then there will be no need to worry about you revealing how I helped her."

Ahmed steadily looked into Suleiman's eyes. "I am willing to die with the honor I deserve. And if you wish it to be at your very hand, so be it."

Suleiman's anger was reaching its peak. Why not kill his brother? But how would he explain that to his father? He did not need any further complications. And could he really live with himself if he killed his brother by his own hand?

"Tell me where she is, damn you!"

Ahmed smirked. "Where else is she but in our father's court, of course."

_Oh shit._

Suleiman released his brother and grabbed his clothes. As he dressed, Ahmed stared at him.

"Do not forget what I can reveal if you do not marry her."

Suleiman glared at him. "Oh, I will not forget, my brother. I will remember it quite fondly when I one day order you to be tortured before your death."

Before Ahmed could reply, Suleiman quickly left. Within moments, he was almost running down the corridor toward his father's court. When the guards saw him, they quickly let him inside. There was such a crowd in the court, Suleiman had to push his way through. Once the people saw who he was, they immediately fell to the floor.

Which gave him a clear view of something which made him grow cold.

His father sat in his chair with a look of satisfaction upon his face. Rashida was at his feet, bound by ropes with a gag in her mouth. Her eyes were open and had she struggled, but could barely move. The sultan tilted his head at him.

Suleiman realized he had to bow. Not wanting to anger his father, Suleiman dropped to his knees before a eunuch could even bring over the pillow.

"I sent Ahmed to you some time ago," said the sultan with a deep voice.

Suleiman grit his teeth. "My apology, father. I was being bathed."

"Really?" asked Ahmed.

Suleiman whipped his head to see his brother kneel down next to him.

"It looked like to me you were exploring the talents of your slaves."

Suleiman clenched his jaw, but wisely said nothing. His father chuckled; pleased to believe his son was still mating with other women. Suleiman tried to ignore Rashida's eyes as they widened. Wonderful. Now he would have to convince her yet again that he only loved her.

"Yes," replied Suleiman. "You had to flash that necklace to get my attention."

Ahmed glared at him and the sultan frowned.

"You have the necklace I gave Rashida as a wedding gift?"

"Yes…"

"I thought you said you did not notice her wearing it."

"I-I found it in a bag I took from her. I did not open it, until a short time ago."

The sultan held out his hand. "Give it to me. _Now_."

Inside, Suleiman smiled as Ahmed retrieved the necklace from inside his cloak. He saw his bother tremble slightly as he stood and walked up to their father. The sultan snatched the necklace and motioned Ahmed to return next to his brother. To Suleiman's surprise, his father bent down and lifted Rashida to a sitting position. After placing the necklace on her, the sultan raised her chin with his fingers.

"Be thankful, little one, that only diamonds are around your neck." He held her terrified gaze for a moment, and then he sat back once more in his chair. The sultan nodded at Suleiman. "I can see from your expression you are most relieved to see her alive."

"Yes," replied Suleiman shortly. At least his emotion was making his father truly believe he thought she was dead. He drew a deep breath. "What is her punishment, if I may ask?"

"Why? Do you wish to deliver it?"

_Fuck._

"Of course," said Suleiman through clenched teeth. "She betrayed me."

The sultan reached down and stroked Rashida's hair. "Ahmed's falcon already did some damage to her face."

Suleiman winced as he took a closer look at her. Indeed, there were red scratches on her forehead and the far side of her cheek.

"Do not worry," said the sultan quietly. "They were not deep. There should be little scarring once healed."

"I only gave a command for the bird to distract her," said Ahmed quietly. He leaned closer to Suleiman. "No need to thank me, of course."

"Both of you may rise," commanded the sultan.

The brothers stood as did everyone else in the court. Suleiman looked nervously at his father. "And so you will not punish her further?"

"She will remain bound by ropes at my feet for another day with no food or water." He looked down at her. "But should she try to escape again, the next time it will be chains."

Suleiman drew a sharp breath. Chains were a symbol of being lowered to a slave. And he had little doubt Rashida would become a personal slave only to the sultan. She was not safe. Suleiman's only hope was to try and protect her through marriage. Although he knew his father would still try to have her, it would at least give them some time to devise another plan. For a moment, he closed his eyes in pain, and then looked at his father.

"I ask to marry her within a few days," Suleiman said as he tried to ignore his brother's smile. "She has been far too difficult. I believe if she carries my child, she will cease such foolish behavior."

The sultan nodded. "Agreed." He was still stroking Rashida's hair. "In three days time, you will have your first wife."

"Only if you wish to face the consequences," came a dark voice.

Those in the court murmured in confusion as to who spoke, and then gasped as a man in black robes stepped forward. He unraveled the black scarf from his head and Suleiman's eyes grew wide.

Erik now stood before the sultan.

_Auothor's note: (insert evil laughter.) How could I resist such a cliffhanger? -Anne_


	42. Chapter 42

_Author's note: This one took me a while to write in bringing everything together, so its a bit long. Please ask questions if you do not understand anything...I'm by no means perfect with all this info!_

Chapter 42

Erik was seething as the crowd parted and he finally got a glimpse of Rashida. She was completely helpless, bound by ropes at the sultan's feet. Everything in him screamed to rush forward and slit the ruler's throat.

But his intelligence held him place. He had to stay with his plan for the safety of his daughter. So instead, Erik focused on taking delight in the look of shock and anger on the sultan's face. As Erik stepped forward, the ruler's hands curled into fists on the arms of his chair, watching him with narrowed eyes.

The sultan's two sons turned around to face him. They stepped next to each other, shielding their father from Erik. The sultan spoke sharply and the princes reluctantly backed away. Yet both sons stayed close, one on each side of their father's chair. Suddenly, the doors to the court opened and soldiers streamed into the room, moving behind Erik to prevent any escape.

The sultan's lips formed a tight smile. "An interesting tactic you use to reveal yourself. Although I have yet to figure out what purpose it serves you. You are, of course, surrounded."

Erik gave way to his own smile. "Are you so certain _I _am the one who is surrounded?"

The sultan's eyes looked with amusement at him. "How are you, my old friend?"

"Tired," admitted Erik with a hint of laughter. "And you?"

"Fifteen years older, but I am still here."

"Not for long."

The sultan chuckled. "As always, you are so confident." His voice grew low. "However, as you can see, your daughter is at my feet."

Erik could not resist. "And your former wife shares my bed."

The court erupted into whispers and the ruler spoke in a loud voice. "Yes, a woman who betrayed the Ottomans by breaking our law. She was lowered to the status of a slave until I decided to bestow her as a gift to you." Erik knew the sultan was reminding the court as to why he had Alexandria. The ruler reached down and stroked Rashida's hair. "A fitting punishment; chained to a monster for eternity."

Erik crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? I thought I was the one who saved her from such a fate."

When the court once more broke into murmurs, the sultan slammed his fist on the chair. Immediately, almost everyone fell to their knees. Only Erik and the two princes remained standing. The sultan's jaw clenched. "Do _not _test my patience, Erik."

For the first time, Erik grew uneasy. The court greatly feared the sultan, perhaps more than ever before. The ruler had grown in his power, and it was clear he was rarely questioned. Erik frowned and spoke in a strong voice. "You will return my daughter to me."

The sultan rumbled with laughter. "What possible reason would I have to do such a thing? Or perhaps you are referring to holding my own daughter as captive? I assure you, I will not consider such a trade."

"No, of course not. Only a caring father would want his daughter returned."

"Ah yes, just like the caring father _you_ were when you promised Rashida to my son."

"Hmm," replied Erik in a thoughtful tone, "as I recall, the only other choice you gave me was to abandon her. I would hardly call that a willing promise."

"I grow tired of your tongue." The sultan tapped his hand on his chair and the court rose to their feet, the soldiers once more moving close to Erik. "You neglected to fulfill your promise. Therefore, you no longer have any rights to your daughter. Perhaps if you presented her to me properly, I would have even allowed you to visit her. But you have broken all trust with me."

Erik scoffed. "Trust? Did we ever have such a thing?"

The sultan visibly stiffened in his chair. "Yes," he said in a quiet voice. "At one time I trusted you in building my home, with protecting my wife. I never broke my word, and yet in the end, you still betrayed me."

Erik raised his eyebrows. "You have _never _broken your word then?"

"Never. The Ottomans can be trusted when it comes to our agreements. Even our enemies know that we would never do something so dishonorable."

Erik reached underneath his cloak. Alarmed, the soldiers rushed forward but the sultan raised his hand. "He is too intelligent to try and kill me with so many present. Let him show me what he wishes to reveal."

The soldiers backed away and Erik withdrew a scroll. Unrolling it carefully, Erik held it out. "Do you recognize this?"

The sultan slowly stood. Stepping carefully around Rashida, the ruler descended a few steps. He made a point of remaining on the last step, ensuring he was still above Erik. Placing his hands behind his back, the sultan bent down and studied the document.

Erik laughed softly when the sultan's eyes grew heated. "What is the matter, ruler of the Ottomans? Do you not recognize your own signature?"

"This contract was nullified."

"Then you do not mind if I read it out loud. It states of an agreement between you and King Titus. Should a wife bear you a daughter, the child was promised to the son of Titus."

"Alexandria's child was killed."

Erik, of course, knew this was untrue. He had induced Alexandria to give birth to Rashida so she could be safely taken away. But history recorded that Alexandria gave birth to a son, a son that was killed by Titus. However, Erik had studied the document carefully with how it was worded.

"The agreement does not state Alexandria specifically. It merely states a wife of the sultan who bears the first daughter."

"Titus killed my son! He took the child by force!"

"Yes, but the death of your son is not in this contract. I understand from Alexandria that you spoke of the possibility of an agreement for Titus to kill her son. But this was the only contract signed. The agreement still holds that your daughter was promised to the son of Titus."

"It does not matter! Titus and his son are dead," said the sultan in a low voice.

Erik smiled and rolled up the scroll. Reaching again within his cloak, he withdrew a letter and held it out to the sultan. The ruler snatched it from him and opened it. When the sultan's eyes flared, Erik's smile grew wider in satisfaction.

"Perhaps you should read it to your court," suggested Erik. "Unless you are afraid to do so," he added.

The sultan said nothing and instead gave it to what appeared to be his older son. Returning to his chair, the ruler nodded at the prince. The young man drew a deep breath and began to read.

_This contract was signed by the Sultan of the Ottomans and returned to King Titus. As you have broken the agreement by promising your daughter to another land, she was abducted as was necessary to enforce the Ottoman's word. Let it be known your betrayal has caused insult to my people. Your broken word is seen as an act of war and will not be tolerated. Until an agreement is reached with Erik, we stand ready to fight and regain the honor my people deserve. You have three days to respond._

_-King Hamid_

When the prince read Hamid's name, those in the court reacted with complete surprise, and the whispers returned until the sultan glared at them. The prince looked at his father. "The son of Titus lives?"

The sultan grimaced. "Why should that surprise you? Erik is not a man of his word and therefore, did not kill both Titus and his son."

Erik smirked. "I had no agreement with you. I did that of my own initiative."

As the sultan grew rigid, Erik was laughing inside his own head. The ruler could not admit that even any verbal agreement was made to trade Alexandria for the heads of Titus and his son. To even hint that a wife had an affair would be devastating. Other lands would simply put the wife with her lover to death and be done with the matter.

But here, the sultan was seen as never being wrong as he was a man with complete power. Even their Christian allies regarded such a marriage with the sultan as a very high honor for their people. True, Erik knew Lala, the sultan's second wife, had an affair. However, as her lover was a eunuch, no one knew or suspected such a thing. The sultan simply created concern that the eunuch may have poisoned Alexandria. Therefore, the affair did not last very long as the sultan ordered his death in front of Lala. It was already bad enough that Alexandria broke the law with reading. An affair would have even worse implications. No woman would ever even think to betray the sultan. But if she did…it could be viewed by the people that the sultan was weak, or worse, he had no power over a simple woman.

Unfortunately for the sultan, Alexandria was not a simple woman.

"You presented the head of a child," the ruler reminded him.

Erik shrugged. "Obviously I made a mistake. I am not a powerful ruler like you who is _always_ right."

The ruler leaned forward in his chair. "I see. So tell me Erik, how do you feel when you now know you took the head of some innocent child?"

Erik grit his teeth. He did not kill a child, but the memory of decapitating a dead boy still shook him. "If you do not release Rashida, war will be imminent."

The sultan roared with laughter. "Against what? A weak army? There is no way this King Hamid could have built such a strong and large enough army. Your threat is empty."

In response, Erik crossed his arms once more. "Unfortunately for you, the shah does not agree."

The ruler looked at him blankly.

"Did you not promise your daughter to him?" Erik persisted.

The sultan's eyes darkened. "We cannot be held accountable if my daughter was abducted. We sent several messages to him on the issue."

"You mean these?" asked Erik as he withdrew several letters from under his cloak. He threw them at the bottom of the sultan's steps. "Not only did you insult him by promising a daughter who was already held by another contract, but your lack of communication sealed your fate."

The sultan was silent for a moment, his hands tightly clenched at the realization that Erik had intercepted letters to the shah. "It does not matter. Why would the shah support Phocaea when this young king abducted the girl? Or shall I assume you negotiated an alliance with the shah by King Hamid giving her to him?"

"King Hamid took the girl to his bed, as was his right."

The younger son glared at him. "He dishonored our sister?" he hissed. "I will restore the honor of our family by killing him with my bare hands!"

Erik nodded grimly and returned his gaze upon the sultan. "You have raised your son to be just like you. You must be very proud."

"Suleiman is the named heir," answered the sultan, gesturing to the older son. "And I can assure you, he also has great respect for our deep traditions."

"Ah yes, the tradition of restoring the family's honor. Because your daughter's innocence was taken before marriage, you would permit it right and just that her life also be taken." Erik's voice grew sarcastic. "Such logical and compassionate traditions."

Prince Suleiman scowled. "_You_ are the one with soldiers behind your back. Perhaps it is your own life you should be worrying about."

The sultan chuckled. "Your daughter will give him fine sons to continue our next generation." He straightened in his chair. "Besides, we have continued to build our wealth. The son of Titus does not possess enough riches to offer the shah what I can."

"King Hamid already rules the borders." Erik tilted his head. "What you believe are Ottoman soldiers are actually men loyal to him. And because he has been secretly in control for a while now, I assure you, he has acquired enough wealth to attract the shah." The sultan's eyes grew even more heated as Erik continued. "The shah did in fact journey to King Hamid's lands to see if an agreement could be reached for the girl. This gave him quite the opportunity to see how the Ottomans treat the lands they conquer."

"Not every land we rule has such a fate!" snapped the sultan.

"The shah was quite reluctant to form an alliance with a ruler who demonstrates such brutality, even to his enemies."

"We destroyed their land because of the bloodshed King Titus initiated!"

"And how long ago was that?" demanded Erik. "Fifteen years? And yet you continue to punish the people even though it was thought their king was dead!" He shook his head. "Alliances are not built by wealth or marriage. You have always been able to see others for what they truly are within. How can the shah dismiss such cruelty? He has watched you overtake other lands for quite some time. And now he sees the proof of how you rule those you conquer." Erik moved in for the kill. "Of course, the shah was also quite impressed with Alexandria."

The sultan's lips grew tight. "And why is that?"

Erik's eyes gleamed. "She has the power of Constantinople."

There was an audible gasp from the court as the sultan grew rigid. Erik boldly stepped closer, withdrawing one final scroll. "And here is proof of another promise broken," Erik said as he unrolled the scroll. The document was so long it fell to the floor. "You made a pact with the ruler Karim. Upon his death, you were to marry Alexandria and would therefore have the loyalty of Constantinople. But you failed to keep that promise."

"She broke our laws," hissed the sultan.

"But you did not need to make her a slave. And in that moment, you broke the agreement with Constantinople."

"Karim made the agreement so the Ottomans would protect Constantinople!" snapped the sultan.

"The land of Phocaea is no longer a threat to Constantinople. Alexandria already has an alliance with King Hamid. The people of Constantinople are not loyal to you. They are loyal to _her. _The shah also knows that years ago, Constantinople was targeted to be captured by the Ottomans. Even your close friendship with Karim did not stand in your way for the opportunity to expand your empire. Why would the shah risk an alliance with you when his land may fall to the Ottomans, just like Constantinople?" Erik raised his chin. "You have no alliance with the people of the shah, King Hamid has taken your border, and the wife you reduced to a slave has the loyalty of Constantinople." Erik lowered his voice. "So you now see, it is you that is surrounded. I demand you release Rashida to me if you wish to avoid bloodshed to your people."

There was complete silence in the court as shock filled those who were present. The sultan's sons appeared stunned, disbelieving that suddenly their empire was in such a vulnerable state. Erik simply waited. As the silence stretched out, he knew the ruler was weighing his options

Finally, the sultan spoke in a calm voice. "I am to believe _your _word? You could easily take Rashida and still attack."

"No, it is not by my word," Erik replied. "Free Rashida and Alexandria will sign a treaty for peace, which will include the shah and King Hamid." Erik drew a deep breath. "You know she would honor such an agreement. You cannot trust my word, but you can trust her."

The young prince suddenly scoffed. "Believe a woman who has broken one of our laws? A _woman _who dares to call herself a ruler? It only adds further insult to consider such a thing!"

"_Enough, Ahmed_," said the sultan sharply. The young prince glared at Erik but said nothing more.

"What is your answer?" demanded Erik.

The sultan's face was hard to read, his eyes staring stonily at Erik. The ruler drew a deep breath and smiled.

"My answer is…_no_."

--

Prince Suleiman could not believe his ears. His father had just said no to the only possible way for peace. He made a bold move and walked up the steps to his father's chair. With his back to the court, Suleiman bent down close so no one could hear.

"Father," hissed Suleiman. "Do not risk the Ottoman empire over a woman! Free her and be done with this! We can regain Constantinople at a later time."

The sultan merely smiled at him. "Do you not love her?"

Suleiman swallowed hard. "What does it matter?"

"Because you do not want to let her go."

"That does not mean I would risk the security of the Ottomans!" said Suleiman angrily.

"Step. Away."

Suleiman stiffened. His father was done talking and had made up his mind. He slowly descended the steps.

Erik spoke in a harsh voice. "You would risk open war for a female?"

"The Ottomans are strong. We cannot be defeated so easily," replied the sultan.

For the first time since his arrival, Suleiman noticed Erik's voice became gentle. "We may be enemies, but do not do this. Think of what it will mean to your people. Think of Alexandria…"

The sultan slammed his fist down so hard on the arm of his chair, Suleiman cringed. "Alexandria is _mine! _You cannot have her!_"_

There was stunned silence. Erik finally spoke in a low tone so that barely anyone could hear him. "Milosh, it is not Alexandria at your feet."

For just a moment, Suleiman saw his father look somewhat confused, as if he just realized what he had said. Suleiman glanced at Ahmed. His brother's face was pale as their eyes met. He could see Ahmed's look of alarm, that Suleiman had been right; not only did their father want Rashida, he was also unstable.

The ruler suddenly recovered. "Rashida belongs to the Ottomans. Am I not the voice of the people? Therefore, the daughter of Alexandria is mine."

Suleiman's chest grew tight as his father tried to explain what was said. But Suleiman knew, as Erik did, the sultan had become obsessed with Alexandria. The only woman in his life that he truly loved, the ruler now was confusing her with Rashida. The fact that his father's mind was in such a state made the situation extremely dangerous.

An evil smile formed on the sultan's lips. "But I will still make an agreement with you Erik."

Suleiman grew tense as Erik's eyes narrowed. "You are not in a position to make any agreement other than to return my daughter."

The sultan reached down and drew Rashida up onto his lap, making Erik curl his hands into fists. Suleiman's stomach felt sick as his father caressed Rashida's face. Still bound and gagged, she could do nothing.

The sultan's hand trailed down her cheek, down her neck…

"I will give you what you wish, Erik…"

Suleiman clenched his teeth. His father now stroked downward until the ruler reached her breasts…

"I do not break my word," the sultan continued as Rashida struggled in vain to get away from his fingers.

"Your agreements say otherwise," replied Erik in a rough voice. Suleiman knew the man was holding onto his last bit of strength so he would not to rush forward and kill the ruler.

Hell, so was Suleiman.

With this thought, Suleiman drew a deep breath. History had been written of other sultans murdered by someone on the inside, even by their own family. But his father had been too damn good of a ruler. He brought the people from what was once a crumbling city to a powerful empire. Suleiman looked at the court. Advisors, guests, servants, and eunuchs were present. And every single one looked at the sultan with complete devotion. If the sultan believed the Ottomans could win, so did the people…without question.

If he killed his father, Rashida would go free. But what of the empire? What if the people refused to follow him and instead killed him for the death of their beloved ruler? He knew Ahmed now understood and would even help him, so even his brother would be at risk. And what of his mother? What of Ahmed's mother? If his family line was put to death, both women would also die.

Maybe even Rashida…

The plan was too risky…at least for now. His thoughts were interrupted by his father's voice.

"There is no longer any agreement between us for your daughter if my son is not alive."

_What?_

Erik frowned. "It would be foolish for me to try and kill your son at this moment."

"Not if I made it an agreement."

Suleiman and Erik looked at the ruler with confusion.

The sultan laughed. "A duel of course. I will give you one last chance for your daughter. Fight my son to the death. If you win, your daughter will go free."

Erik slowly looked at Suleiman as a chill went through him. He remembered all too well fighting Rashida's father in the woods that one night. He would not win.

"And why would you let your heir die?" demanded Erik.

The sultan went back to stroking Rashida's hair. "First, my son will not be the one to die. But to answer your question, I have another son. One of them will die before the other becomes the next sultan. It is unfair for the younger son to fight in this duel as he does not have as much experience and strength as his older brother."

Erik shook his head. "What purpose does this serve? Even if for some reason your son wins, which he will not, your land will be at war."

"I have already denied the plea for peace." The sultan shrugged. "The Ottomans will take back the land that is rightfully ours and the shah will pay dearly for choosing the wrong allies."

_This is suicide_, thought Suleiman. Surrounded, their enemy had the advantage. And while it was not impossible for the Ottomans to win, the loss of life would be devastating.

"Therefore," continued the sultan, "this is your only last option. Let my court hear me now," he said loudly. "If Erik kills my son in the duel, he is free to take his daughter with him, unharmed." The ruler smiled.

Suleiman felt sick. Ahmed looked just as horrified. But the court merely murmured their acknowledgement. They saw the sultan as being merciful to give Erik this last chance. The sultan motioned for Suleiman to approach his chair.

"Father," Suleiman hissed in a whisper. "I cannot win. Is this your way of getting rid of me?"

The ruler gave a small laugh as Rashida strained against the ropes. She was trying to speak, as if to warn him. Not that Suleiman needed any warning. He already knew her father would easily win.

"Of course not," replied his father. "I am just very confident you will not lose." The sultan raised his voice. "What say you, Erik? You know I would not break my word in front of so many people. I would honor such an agreement and your daughter would be free."

"I have your word that myself and Rashida can leave unharmed," stated Erik in a dark voice.

"Yes."

"You have much confidence in your heir."

"Very true. But I assure you, he is well trained in all that is needed to be ruler of the Ottomans."

There was a slight pause, and then Erik gave one nod. "I accept."

Suleiman knew he had just been sentenced to death. Could it be his father somehow would announce he would marry Rashida after he died? But it made no sense, as his father had promised she would go free unharmed in front of so many. Once more, he looked at his father in question.

The sultan nodded at him. "You will not lose," he said with confidence.

A soldier came forward with two identical swords. Both had to be fairly heavy, as Suleiman could see the man's muscles ripple as one was offered to Erik.

Something clicked in Suleiman's mind.

This was a way Rashida could be free. He saw no possible way his father could go back on his word. His father must believe that his son's youth would win against Erik. Suleiman knew now what had to be done. Straightening to his full height, Suleiman looked at Erik who was now holding the sword. When the soldier came forward to offer Suleiman the remaining sword, the prince accepted the weapon with new resolve.

He would do this to free Rashida…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Is everything ready?"

Hamid nodded at Raoul. It had now been a few days since Erik left. They were waiting nervously for any word from him. If a message was not sent soon, Constantinople was prepared to send its armies to the west. The shah was already sending some support with his own army, strengthening the young battalion of men Hamid had been building.

_Good God.  
_What if they really went to war? Christ, this was not Troy. Surely the sultan would not be so stubborn over Rashida.

Would he?

Hamid slightly jumped when Raoul patted him on the shoulder. The Count de Chagny smiled. "It will be fine. We must be patient."

"But we have not heard from Erik," complained Hamid as he began to pace the room.

"He probably just arrived. Remember, he had to stop along the way to meet the men who came from Constantinople. Did they provide him with the contract the sultan signed with the ruler Karim?"

"Yes," said Hamid somewhat annoyed. "I have already talked with them for some time. They saw Erik, presented him the scroll, and he left. So he was not with them very long."

"I am sure it took him time to safely find a way within the sultan's court."

"Either that or he was caught and thrown in the dungeon."

"Stop being negative."

Hamid threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of exasperation. "Negative? Our armies are gathering; we are on the brink of war! I believe I am being _realistic._"

"But not patient," scolded Raoul.

"Well, what if he is dead?"

Suddenly his mother's voice cut into the room and Hamid cringed. "What is wrong? Do you know something? Have you heard anything?"

The young king calmed himself. "No, we have not heard from him…yet."

Alexandria, dressed in robes of blue, slowly walked across the room. She stared at one of the tapestries on the wall. Hamid noted she had circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She was already exhausted with worry for Erik.

Raoul cleared his throat. "Where is the shah?"

A hint of amusement came from Alexandria's voice. "Making use of Hamid's harem."

When Raoul looked at Hamid, he shrugged. "I had to do _something _with them. And from what I understand, it is custom to present some type of gift to him."

"What about the girl's families?"

"They have been paid quite well. And they were more than pleased when told the great shah would bed with each of their daughters."

"I believe at one time, you would be horrified by such a thing," laughed Raoul. "Now you act as if it were merely an every day business transaction."

"Well…that is not…I mean…"

"He is teasing you," said Alexandria with a slight smile.

Hamid scowled. "Well, it is not funny."

"Have you heard from Erik?" asked Sevdi who suddenly walked into the room.

_"No!"_ they all answered in unison. Hamid frowned as his mother's eyes grew worried again.

"I-I am sorry…" stammered Sevdi.

Hamid embraced her, kissing her on the mouth. "We are all waiting…patiently," he added as Raoul met his eyes from across the room.

Alexandria folded her arms, holding herself. "He should be there by now," she said softly.

Raoul crossed the room and gathered Alexandria in his arms. "I am sure it will all be fine."

Hamid felt his chest tighten as he watched his mother's eyes fill with tears. She shook her head. "If he is unsuccessful, Milosh will never let him go." She buried her face into Raoul's chest.

"Mother, come here."

Raoul continued to hold her. "Let her be."

"No, she has to come to me now," ordered Hamid.

Raoul's eyes darkened as Alexandria lifted her head. "You do _not _command your mother, Hamid."

"Then let go of her." He narrowed his eyes at Alexandria. "As Erik is not here, it is my duty to hold you, _not _Raoul."

The Count de Chagny rolled his eyes. "Oh, for God's sake…"

"Exactly," said Hamid with a sudden smile. "Erik would tell you to let go of his wife as even God would not save you from his wrath."

The room was silent for a moment.

Then Alexandria began to laugh and Sevdi broke into a smile.

Raoul snorted. "I do not find it amusing. Excuse me for trying to comfort your mother!"

"And just what do you think Erik will do to me when he returns and finds out his wife was in the arms of the Count de Chagny?"

"True," replied Raoul with a smirk. "Maybe I should hold your mother some more…"

"I doubt Christine would approve," laughed Alexandria.

Raoul's face suddenly fell.

"Oh, Raoul," she said softly. "I am sure they are fine. They are well hidden with others in your family."

"The sooner Erik gets back here, the better," he muttered in reply.

--

Rashida shivered as the sultan bent down close to her ear. "What is wrong, little one?"

How cruel could the man be? She could do nothing, not even speak with a gag in her mouth while she watched Suleiman accept a sword to face her father. And her father did not know the prince was the spy she not only helped, but loved. Rashida screamed silently as she realized Suleiman was going to sacrifice himself for her freedom.

"Did I not tell you it would come to this?" His mouth left her ear and lightly nuzzled her neck.

Rashida shuddered once more. She remembered the conversation they had on the balcony of her mother's court. The ruler had made it clear if she did not accept her life with the Ottomans, her father would die.

She did not understand. Suleiman was strong, but she knew her father would win because of his experience. Had the sultan set a trap for her father? Was he in danger?

The sultan laughed softly as the people in the court backed away, making room for Suleiman and her father to fight. He placed his fingers on Rashida's chin and turned her face to meet his eyes.

His voice dropped to a whisper "Give yourself to me, and both shall live."

Rashida's eyes widened. If somehow both Suleiman and her father lived, she would have to still marry the sultan's son as promised. She still did not understand.

The sultan gave her a wolfish smile. "Marry my son for his heart and the Ottomans. Then become my favorite, and your father will remain alive."

_Oh God. _She would be the first wife of Suleiman, but a mistress to the sultan. She looked down at her father and Suleiman as they approached each other. How could she live with herself if either of them died? Suleiman was about to sacrifice his life for her. And her father had risked his life to rescue her.

Was she any different? Should she not sacrifice her life for them as well? The memory of her and Raja debating love come into her mind; how they argued about the meaning of sacrifice…and agreed in the end that love was worth _any_ sacrifice.

With tears beginning to stream down her face, Rashida nodded her agreement.

--

Erik stood tall, holding the heavy sword with only one hand while the prince approached him. When he glanced at Rashida, his anger surfaced as he saw the sultan nuzzle her neck. Erik looked once more at the prince. Why would the sultan do this? How could he be so confident that this young prince could win? The man looked to be about Hamid's age. And while this prince named Suleiman appeared strong, he lacked the life experience Erik possessed.

But the sultan was showing signs of becoming unstable. The ruler had amazingly denied Erik the one thing that could grant the Ottomans peace. And when the sultan confused Rashida with Alexandria, Erik knew no amount of reasoning would work. Instead, the best Erik could hope for was the ruler had to be true to his word in front of so many in the court.

Or would his son's death cause the ruler to go deeper into madness?

Prince Suleiman suddenly rushed forward and struck hard. Surprised, Erik blocked the sword and began to advance. Although Erik was more skilled, he discovered the young man was rather quick. The prince dodged Erik's sword, missing his neck by only inches. Erik ignored the gasps and shouts from the crowd. His entire focus had to be on this fight for his daughter's life.

The sultan's son blocked another attack from Erik, the two swords chiming as they locked together. Erik pushed forward, pressing down hard onto Suleiman's sword. As they fought in a battle of strength, the prince grit his teeth, trying to throw Erik off him. Erik was again surprised when Suleiman found a burst of energy, moving suddenly back and kicking him in the chest. He lost his balance but managed to catch himself before Suleiman brought his sword down. Shoving the boy away with his sword, Erik managed to throw the prince into a wall. Suleiman ducked his head as Erik's sword swung again. By now the sultan's son was on the retreat, moving alongside the wall, trying to gain an escape for better footing. Suleiman managed to jump away as they neared a corner of the room. The crowd backed away, their voices continuing to yell and shout as the two men fought.

Erik struck again just as the prince moved behind a table holding a statue. The sculpture was hit by Erik's sword, and it fell with a loud crash to the floor. Suleiman took advantage and attacked hard and fast. Erik cursed as the prince's sword nicked his shoulder that had been previously stabbed. The pain sent Erik over the edge and he advanced, rushing at the prince with fury. Suleiman almost lost his sword from Erik's next blow, but the prince grimly held on, backing away as he defended himself. The two men continued to fight, returning to the middle of the room, in front of the Sultan's chair.

Erik could see the prince was growing tired as he was breathing heavily. Sensing the advantage, Erik struck high, knowing Suleiman would block the sword over his head. When the swords clashed, Erik kicked Suleiman's feet out from under him. The prince fell to the floor and lost his grip on his weapon. The sword came out of his hand and rolled across the floor. As a gasp was heard throughout the court, Erik held his sword to the prince's neck, trapping the young man on the floor.

Erik crouched down, not even sparing the sultan a glance as his victory was near. With Rashida's freedom now in front of him, Erik could not even think about allowing any mercy. He raised his sword, prepared to bring it down on the prince's neck.

"_NO!"_

Erik froze at the sound of his daughter's voice. He slowly turned his head and looked up to see that the sultan had untied the gag from her mouth. Still on the sultan's lap, Rashida was crying, looking at him with pleading eyes. Erik's heart sank but he shook his head. His daughter did not want him to take a life but he had no choice. This had to be done; this was the only way to break the contract…

But then Erik heard her whisper something that filled him with dread. The words shook him to his core, but she whispered it again:

"_I love him."_

A low rumble of laughter filled the room. In shock, Erik met the sultan's eyes as the ruler continued to laugh. "What is wrong Erik?" the sultan asked in a voice that made Erik cold. "I will keep my word. Take his life and your daughter will go free."

Erik could feel his heart pounding, his chest so tight he could barely breathe. The pain in his shoulder throbbed, and he suddenly understood. This was the spy he once tried to kill. This was the spy his daughter helped.

But he was no spy. Instead, Erik now realized how his daughter had been abducted so easily. Carefully planned, the prince of the Ottomans had seduced his daughter, disguised as a spy. Injured from Erik's earlier fight, Suleiman had prayed upon Rashida's heart, the only way she could be swayed in spite of her brilliant mind.

The sultan's voice cut into his revelation. "What is the matter Erik? You have the chance for your daughter's freedom right before you. She is too young to understand what love really means. Take his life."

Erik knew the sultan was taunting him. If he killed the young man, Rashida would never forgive him. But if he did not, would he ever forgive himself? Could he let his daughter believe that this prince was not as ruthless as the sultan? This was _not_ love. The sultan's son did what needed to be done for his father. That was all.

Suddenly the prince underneath him spoke in a hiss, his voice so low only Erik could hear him. "Do it! It is the only way she can go free!"

Erik slowly looked down at him, unsure if he actually heard what Suleiman had said. But the prince spoke again, pressing his neck against Erik's sword.

"_Do it now! Free her!"_

--

Suleiman glared at Rashida's father. Erik could not let his daughter's words affect him. This was the only way! Suleiman saw realization hit Erik's eyes; that he suddenly understood. The man knew Suleiman was sacrificing himself for Rashida. He saw a flash of anger in Erik's eyes. The prince raised his chin, encouraging her father to act on that anger.

The blade left his throat momentarily, and Suleiman braced himself as Erik pulled back to gather strength for the final blow. Closing his eyes, words from an old prayer came into Suleiman's mind. He thanked Allah for the life he had; for giving him a chance to love Rashida before he died. He opened his eyes, meeting Erik's heated stare. The blow to his neck would be quick, and Suleiman was thankful the man would give mercy in that respect.

The sword came down and Suleiman never blinked, making sure he faced his death with honor.

But instead of feeling any pain, Suleiman heard the loud crack of the sword coming down onto the stone floor next to his head. Breathing heavily, the prince swallowed hard as he looked in shock at Rashida's father.

Erik said nothing, his eyes behind the mask now impossible to read. The court was completely silent except for the ragged sobs from Rashida.

Then soft laughter broke the silence, growing louder; laughter that Suleiman knew came from his father. Before Suleiman could understand what was happening, soldiers roughly grabbed Erik and yanked him away. Suleiman slowly got to his feet, amazed he was still alive. His father, still holding Rashida as she wept, smiled at him.

"I knew you would not lose."

Suleiman began to shake; the adrenaline still racing through him mixed with anger made his stomach sick. His eyes fell on Rashida, her face streaked with tears. Still bound by ropes, the sultan bent down and whispered something in her ear. She closed her eyes in pain.

"What are your instructions, my lord?" asked the captain as the soldiers bound Erik's hands behind his back.

The sultan tilted his head. "Remove his mask."

Suleiman glanced at Rashida, her eyes growing angry. But before she could even protest, the sultan replaced the gag in her mouth. She struggled anyway, trying in vein to prevent the soldiers from doing what Suleiman knew she considered to be the ultimate torture to her father.

When screams tore through the court, Suleiman slowly turned his head and his breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him. Erik's face was like nothing he had ever seen. Now Suleiman understood why so many thought him to be a true demon.

Erik did nothing. Despite the women in the room screaming at the sight of his face, Rashida's father stood completely still, showing no emotion. Instead, his lifeless eyes stared at the sultan, making a chill go down Suleiman's spine.

The sultan tilted his head and spoke in a low voice. "You are _weak_. And now your daughter will marry my son because of that weakness." The ruler leaned forward, a smile forming on his lips. "For your daughter's sake, you shall live…for now." Rashida stiffened and the sultan brushed the side of her face with his fingers. He bent down to her ear once more. "You must prove your sacrifice to _me _if you want him to live," he said in a loud enough whisper for Suleiman to hear the words. The ruler raised his voice. "Take him to the dungeon where he will be kept in chains and well guarded."

--

Rashida continue to cry as the sultan stroked her hair. Watching her father being led away was too much to comprehend. Now she understood how the sultan trapped him.

And her heart had been the bait.

She saw Suleiman approach, his face hardened with anger. "You knew I could not win."

The sultan laughed as his fingers caressed Rashida's neck. "I said I knew you would not lose. There is a difference."

"How easily you sacrifice a son."

She felt the sultan's body grow tense. "I know my enemies. Perhaps you should have more faith in your father."

"Give Rashida to me," demanded the prince.

Long fingers curled around Rashida's neck. "Leave us," the ruler commanded of the court. The room emptied and Rashida noted the soldiers also removed any weapons before they left. "Including you, Ahmed."

Rashida watched as Suleiman's brother gave a formal bow. But she also saw the worried look in his eyes before he left.

When the doors closed, the sultan's fingers loosened from Rashida's neck, returning to small caresses. "You fought bravely," said the ruler softly.

"Spare me your flattery!" spat Suleiman.

"I only speak the truth. You, on the other hand, are beginning to speak in a disrespectful tone to me."

Rashida saw Suleiman stiffen and he hesitated. "My lord," he said in a strained voice, "I ask for you to release the girl to me. I will keep her well guarded to prevent any escape."

"Her punishment is not yet fulfilled. I said she would stay bound at my feet for another day."

Suleiman's face filled with anger. "Are you so certain she will be at your feet, father? Or in your bed?"

The sultan's voice grew cold. "Watch your tongue, Suleiman. If you spread such dishonorable rumors, I may have to take her from you."

"Perhaps that is what you have planned all along. You said yourself she could give you another son; a son meant to be the next sultan!"

"You will marry the girl as announced to my empire. There is no question she shall be your first wife and you will be the next sultan."

"Of course. She will be my wife…and your concubine."

"Do not test me, Suleiman."

"Test you?" hissed the prince suddenly. "Why will you not admit to me what I already know? _You want her for yourself!_"

"Am I not the sultan?" snapped his father.

"You would dishonor the empire because of your lust? You would break our laws for the memory of a woman long gone from your life?"

Rashida's heart slammed against her chest when she heard the sultan's harsh voice that echoed throughout the court. "_I_ will take what I want, _when_ I want. And if you ever question me in front of my court, be assured Suleiman, Rashdia will pay the ultimate price!"

Suleiman's hands curled into fists. "You will not touch her before her wedding night. Do I have your word that you will keep her honor before marriage?"

The sultan was silent for a moment, and then he lifted Rashida off his lap and lowered her to his feet. "I will give you the gift you desire most. Her innocence will be yours." His voice dropped. "But that is all I will promise for now."

Suleiman stiffly bowed to his father. He met her eyes one last time, before furiously turning on his heel to leave the court.

Alone with the sultan, Rashida began to shake.

"I will not hurt you, little one," said the ruler in a gentle voice. "But you will become my favorite again."

Again? Rashida could not stop trembling. What did he mean? Was he thinking of her mother? She cringed when the ruler reached down, forcing her face to turn upward and meet his dark eyes.

"So beautiful…just as I remember." Suddenly the sultan's eyes darkened, as if he realized what he said. He frowned. "Rashida…" he murmured with a pause, as if making sure to say her name out loud to himself. "Now do you remember the exact words I said on the balcony?"

Rashida closed her eyes as the sultan laughed softly.

"Look at me." Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and he smiled. "Did I not tell you? One does not always choose who will open the beauty within his heart. And your father will not interfere with your heart."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Suleiman was furious. Slamming shut the door to his apartment, he briskly walked past the slaves as they fell to the floor in submission. Standing at a window, he looked out at the city, his mind still reeling with what happened.

Why the hell had Rashida's father stopped? Why did Erik not take his life? Rashida would be free right now if her father had fought to the death! Suleiman closed his eyes and envisioned Rashida on the sultan's lap. The memory of her bound and gagged with his father's hands caressing her made Suleiman shake with anger.

He had to do something. But what could he do? Any mistake may cost him Rashida. And yet she was already sentenced to be the sultan's concubine. The thought made Suleiman's stomach sick. How could his father, so loyal to the Ottoman tradition and laws, do this? Why did he not go through with the threat of taking Rashida as a fourth wife?

The answer of course was probably the agreement made with Erik so long ago. Rashida must be married to the sultan's son. Suleiman shook his head. How ironic that his father still insisted on not breaking any agreement, yet he was willing to break the Ottoman laws with taking his son's wife after marriage.

But his father was clearly so arrogant that he believed it was his right as sultan to do whatever he wished. It was true the sultan could change or create any law. Yet hundreds of years of tradition were far too powerful to simply override some deeply rooted values. The Ottomans felt even if men were married, they had the right to keep slaves for sexual gratification. But no man would ever touch another man's wife. In a sense, they held that same Christian belief that wives were highly respected and revered. True, men were permitted here to 'cheat' on their wives with other women, but not another married woman. It was the one sacred belief all men held; no man would ever even think to dishonor a man's wife in such a way.

Suleiman almost laughed for a moment when he realized he reasoned men here had the right to 'cheat' on their wives. A year ago, he never would have even considered such a word as 'cheating.' Here it was natural and accepted. But Rashida had changed him. At one time, he was so angry she had done such a thing to him; angry that she had turned his world upside down. But now he felt as if his eyes were opened. A man, who has never been truly in love, cannot understand how he would even want to remain monogamous.

Perhaps this was the reason his father was beginning to show such signs of madness. It was now obvious the sultan truly loved Rashida's mother. Suleiman's father had sacrificed his heart for the good of the people, keeping in tact years of Ottoman beliefs. Did his father regret his decision? But even if the sultan had offered Alexandria all that she wanted, even a monogamous marriage, would she have stayed with him? Suleiman was beginning to understand how his father could grow so bitter at such a thing. He was a powerful man, one whom all women desired. But if the only woman he loved abandoned him for a man such as Erik, Suleiman could only imagine what his heart suffered.

And while Suleiman could not forgive his father for wanting to take Rashida, he did understand him better. Suleiman himself was willing to give up Rashida for his people, thinking such a sacrifice was the right thing to do. But now seeing how it affected his father, Suleiman was uncertain if he would have been any better after losing Rashida…especially if she married another man.

"Suleiman?"

Suleiman whipped his head around to see Ahmed standing before him. So deep in his thoughts, he had not even heard his brother come into the room.

"Do not even think about talking with me!" snapped Suleiman angrily.

To his shock, Ahmed fell to the floor on his knees, his head touching to the stone floor. "Please forgive me," said Ahmed in a shaking voice. "I…I did not know you spoke the truth regarding our father. It is my fault Rashida is with him. I did not believe you!"

"I should beat you for even doubting me."

"As is your right," said his brother in a shaking voice.

Suleiman sighed and pulled up his brother. Still holding him by his shoulders, Suleiman looked down and met Ahmed's eyes. "I know you were doing what you thought was right for the people. I know you believed by ensuring Rashida's marriage to me that you thought it would help me rule. But now you see our father has other intentions."

"How…how could he do this? Allah, Suleiman! We are going to war! We have lost Constantinople! Why is this happening all due to one woman?"

Suleiman let go of his brother's shoulders and looked back out the window. "He is blinded by his past power, Ahmed. He does not think anyone can defeat the Ottomans. And our people see him as such a great ruler, they have complete confidence in his decision."

"Does he really think Rashida is the woman he once loved?" asked Ahmed softly.

"At times, yes, I think he is becoming confused," replied Suleiman as he felt his chest tighten. "You heard him call her Alexandria during the confrontation with Erik."

"Do you think he is insane?"

Suleiman clenched his jaw. "I believe he is becoming unstable. But he is still quite intelligent enough to get what he desires."

"Such as using Rashida to stop your death?"

Suleiman turned back to him and nodded. "I told you he would prey upon her weakness. She has a pure soul and could not allow either of us to die. By agreeing to become his favorite, she spared both her father and me. I fear if she does not follow through, then her father will be put to death."

Ahmed bowed his head, not meeting his eyes. "You know what must be done."

"Yes."

"I will help you."

Suleiman remained silent.

"How?" persisted Ahmed.

"It is not safe to talk about this even here," said Suleiman as a slave hurried past them.

Ahmed frowned. "Where?"

"Tonight. After darkness falls, we shall pay a visit to someone who is just as cunning as our father."

"Are you mad?" hissed Ahmed. "If our father finds out that you are talking to him…"

"You will lure the guard away, giving me enough time to speak with him alone."

Ahmed shook his head. "He may not even talk to you. You seduced his daughter!"

"I did not take her innocence in the physical sense!"

"But you seduced her mind and her heart."

Suleiman's jaw tightened. "But I am her only hope…_his _only hope to free her."

"If the sultan dies…"

"Hush!" snapped Suleiman. "I trust no one."

"And yet you trust him."

"What choice do I have?"

Ahmed lowered his voice to a whisper. "We can plan it ourselves."

Suleiman shook his head. "We need him."

--

"I cannot wait any longer."

Hamid sucked in his breath at the sound of his mother's voice. He was in his private bed chamber, sitting on one of the couches filled with pillows. Sevdi was curled up next to him and for just a few moments he had been able to get his mind off the situation.

"Mother…"

"No. If Milosh has captured Erik, the time to act is now, Hamid."

"We do not know for sure."

She shook her head. "I have received a message from one of the scouts that traveled here from Constantinople. The sultan's armies are beginning to shift in this direction."

Hamid frowned. "That may not be a reaction to what happened with Erik. I do not see them acting so quickly. It is more possible that rumors have reached the sultan about what is happening here at the border. We have been lucky far too long as it is."

"I am going."

"No. You will only place yourself in danger."

"Milosh would never hurt me."

Hamid was silent for a moment. Then he drew a deep breath. "While you were married to him, did he ever strike you?" When Alexandria's eyes fell to the floor, he knew the answer. He nodded. "You know what he is capable of when it comes to violence. What if it is true that he is unstable?"

"Then Rashida is in even more danger then we first thought," she replied with a shaking voice. She crossed her arms, holding herself. "He may listen to me."

"As in how? He will use you to his advantage. What if he demands an agreement for you to return to him?"

"If it would guarantee Rashida and Erik's freedom, I would consider it."

Hamid tried to keep his mouth from dropping open in shock. "Erik would not take kindly to such a thing. He would refuse to leave."

"I am sure he would think of it as an opportunity to take Rashida and then return for me."

"At what cost?" He looked down at Sevdi for a moment. She returned his gaze with frightened eyes. "I would never leave my wife in such a situation," continued Hamid. "Although my daughter would be free and safe, the thought of a monster fucking my wife would be too much to comprehend, even over logic."

"He has done it before," she replied softly.

Hamid whipped his head toward Alexandria. "_What?_"

She nodded. "Rashida…it was the only way to ensure her safety when she was born. Erik induced my labor. He made it look as if your real father sent soldiers to kill me and the child. Erik took Rashida and left. He knew there was the possibility of Milosh bedding with me again. We both knew it. But Rashida was more important."

Hamid slowly stood. "You will always be my mother. I will not risk your safety."

"And what of your sister? Is she any less important?

Suddenly the shah's voice cut in. "Let her go, King Hamid."

Hamid looked past his mother to see the shah standing in his room. He wore yellow robes, and had no turban on his head. The ruler looked well rested and his eyes were bright as he smiled.

"Alexandria is a capable ruler," said the shah. "It is she who has the advantage."

"I do not see how," replied Hamid in a low voice. "The sultan wants her."

The shah chuckled. "Alexandria is a great ruler because she rules his heart. The sultan wants to _win _her," the shah corrected. "That is the difference."

Hamid crossed his arms over his chest. "I will not risk my mother in the hope that a mad man will want to please her!"

"You have much to learn as you are still a young king."

"And what of you?" snapped Hamid. "You are nearly owned by Russia with your debt. And, if it were not for me, you may have befriended an enemy who would have eventually taken your lands!"

The silence in the room was uncomfortable. Hamid winced as he realized making the shah angry was certainly not a wise action. He opened his mouth to apologize.

But the shah held up his hand and shook his head. "I know you regret your remarks, King Hamid. I am not one to crumble so easily. It is true you being here has helped us avoid the Ottomans. However, it was Erik who is responsible for your life. He was the one who has risked everything to protect his family. And what you say is true about Alexandria being forced to be with the sultan once more to save Rashida."

"Exactly! The sultan may not even agree to release Erik! He may only agree to release Rashida!"

Alexandria spoke in a firm voice. "And Erik and I would agree to such a thing. Until you have your own children, Hamid, you do not understand the sacrifice both parents are willing to make for their child's freedom and happiness."

Hamid closed his eyes in pain for a moment. "And what if you are taken, mother? Will Constantinople blame me for it? Or worse, if the sultan forces you to marry him as his fourth wife, the contract with Constantinople will be reinstated!"

The shah spoke with a firm voice. "My people and yours are still a strong force against the Ottomans."

"But not as strong as if we are all together," protested Hamid. He shook his head. "No, there must be another way."

Alexandria looked at him with sad eyes. "No," she whispered. "I am the only hope they have."

--

Down in the depths of the dungeons, Erik closed his eyes in exhaustion. His wrists and ankles were bound in chains. At least the chains were long enough that he could move around. Hell, they could have bound him in a standing position against the wall. But the sultan was still wise enough to ensure he could not move far. He was unable to even go near the cell door.

Not that it mattered. The soldiers had beaten him so badly, he could barely move. At least nothing seemed to be broken. Although his body hurt like hell, the wounds that bled did not appear to be serious. Most likely the sultan still wanted him to stay in good condition to be used for later torture in the event Rashida did not cooperate.

Erik gave a deep sigh, even though his chest hurt from some of the blows he received. He should have taken the boy's life. If he had killed the prince, he and Rashida would be returning to Alexandria at this very moment.

But no, instead he let the man go free. Even though Rashida claimed to love him, Erik had been prepared to still kill the prince. But now he was angry about this young man having a good heart. When it became obvious of the prince's sacrifice to save Rashida, Erik could not bring himself to murder the sultan's son. He should have realized Suleiman had the blood of Iris, and she was a kind spirit. It was understandable that somewhere deep inside, the prince recognized Rashida's pure soul.

Or did this Prince Suleiman truly love Rashida?

Erik frowned to himself. Only deep love could make someone think to sacrifice their life. Perhaps the sultan's son was a solution; someone Erik could use…

The sound of a door opening down the corridor made Erik stiffen. But instead of seeing a soldier's face through his cell door, Erik was surprised to see a young man.

"He is in here!" hissed the boy.

"Good. Now get back to the entrance before the guard returns."

"But…"

_"Ahmed_, do as I say."

The young man turned his head and glared at Erik. "You hurt him and I swear I will slit your throat." He disappeared and then the cell door opened, revealing Prince Suleiman.

Erik's anger surfaced. It no longer mattered that the sultan's son wanted to sacrifice himself for Rashida. Instead, all he could think of was what this man may have already done to his daughter.

Prince Suleiman crouched down and reached underneath his robes. He withdrew a small flask and held it out to Erik. "It is water. Take it."

Erik slowly turned his head away and stared at the wall. He heard the prince give a sigh.

"I need your help."

Erik said nothing.

"You cannot deny that I can help her."

"Then set her free," replied Erik in a rough voice as he continued to stare at the wall.

"I already tried. My father knows…he knows how I feel."

Erik felt his chest burn with anger and he spoke in a low voice. "And what is it you feel?"

Suleiman's spoke in a soft voice. "I…love her."

Clenching his jaw, Erik turned his head and looked at him. "If it were not for you, my daughter would not be tied and bound at the sultan's feet."

The prince's eyes flashed with anger. "You think I do not know this? What of you? Why the hell did you not kill me?"

"I should have," said Erik returning his gaze back to the wall.

"But you did not. So now I need your help."

"You seduced and captured my daughter. I believe you have helped her quite enough."

"I did not…do it on purpose."

Erik's eyes turned back on the prince with hatred. "Already you lie to me."

"No! I mean…yes, my father sent me to Paris but then…"

"You had a soft heart and tried to let her go? Or did you fear the punishment your father would inflict if you did not follow through with the seduction?"

"No!"

Erik suddenly pulled on the chains, straining for just a moment with the thought to reach out and choke the young man. "I grow tired of your lies. Leave me."

"It is actually your fault."

"What?" snapped Erik.

"You were the one who injured me."

"Yes, I should have recognized you the night we fought. A weak boy could never be a trained spy!"

"Really? So tell me, when I struck your shoulder with my dagger, why did you flinch?"

Erik ignored the remark. "You preyed upon Rashida's weakness. You knew she was too compassionate to let you just die!"

"If I could change that moment in time, I would," said the prince in a low voice.

"How noble of you," mocked Erik. "But no matter how hard you try to convince me, you are still unworthy of her."

"I agree."

Erik all but rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. You play the part so well."

"I am telling the truth!"

"Just because you are in love with her and willing to sacrifice your life for her, does not mean you are the _right _man for her! But now she is willing to do anything for you. If you truly love her, drive her away. Reveal to her who you will really be once you become sultan of the Ottomans."

Prince Suleiman's eyes fell to the floor. "I already tried that as well."

Erik shook his head slowly. "I grow tired of your lying tongue."

The prince looked at him, and Erik noticed the man's eyes appeared to be filled with sadness. "Will you not help me?"

"No."

"Fine. I will free her myself." He stood up and gazed down at Erik. "It amazes me how intelligent my father claims you to be, and yet you let your emotions block an opportunity to help free your daughter!"

When Suleiman turned to leave, Erik spoke in a gruff voice. "And what do you plan to do?"

Suleiman turned around. "Why do you care?"

"I want to hear what ridiculous plan you have in mind."

"Why?" the prince asked again.

"I need _something_ to at least humor me while I am locked in chains down here."

Suleiman's eyes narrowed. "If all you are going to do is mock me, I have no reason to stay." The prince turned on his heel and headed out the cell door.

"Wait."

Suleiman stopped.

"Tell me."

"Why? So you can laugh?"

"Is it that bad of a plan?"

The prince slowly turned around once more to look at him. "I am going to kill him."

Erik could not help himself and began to laugh. But when he saw Suleiman's face grow angry, he held back, trying to swallow his laughter.

"You have a better idea?" snapped the prince. "Then tell me!"

Erik grew serious. "Only if I see my daughter first."

"That is impossible!"

"Then I will see you shortly before my own death…when the sultan first orders you to be tortured in front of Rashida for an attempt on his life."

"How do I know you will not devise a plan to kill me instead?"

"You do not. But what does it matter if you truly love her?"

Suleiman sighed. "She is to be released to me tomorrow evening."

"Then you will find a way."

_Author's note: My apology for taking so long. Unfortunately due to a very hectic travel schedule for work, I have been unable to spend any time writing. I promise I will finish this story, and will work on it when I can. -Anne_


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Tears stung Rashida's eyes as the sultan untied the ropes that bound her. His hands were gentle as his fingers lightly rubbed her sore wrists. As soon as she was free, Rashida snatched her hands away. But her ankles were still bound and she could only helplessly drag herself away from him.

They were in his bed chamber. Last night he carried her to his room and she was terrified of what he would do. But the sultan simply lay down beside her. While she was still bound, he gathered her close to him, cradling her within his arms while he stroked her hair. She had been so tired, Rashida soon forgot her fears and fell asleep.

When she woke in the morning, the sultan was still dressed, lying next to her and she no longer had the gag in her mouth. After trying to get away from him on the bed, the sultan laughed and easily grabbed her feet.

"Where are you going, little one?"

"You…you promised!"

His eyes looked at her with amusement. "What did I promise?"

"You would not…not touch me before the wedding night!"

"That is what Suleiman asked me to promise, yes."

Rashida shuddered. She was beginning to understand how cunning the sultan could be. "He…asked you…but you did not promise exactly those words…"

He smiled at her, his teeth gleaming like that of a predator. "You learn fast, little one. I promised your innocence would be given to Suleiman."

She swallowed. "What do you want?" she whispered.

"Just a small taste."

Her heart slammed against her chest. "No…please…"

The sultan shook his head as he laughed. "Oh, come now! Do you really think I would hurt you?"

Rashida's voice was lost, so she only nodded.

The ruler leaned in close to her. "I would never hurt you."

Confused, she stared at him. "You…will not…?"

"Of course not," he replied with a gentle voice. "Rashida, you are meant to be loved, never hurt."

Her voice shook. "Suleiman…Suleiman loves me."

"Yes, he does. You have captured him just as your mother did to me."

"So why am I here?"

He sighed. "You are so much like your mother."

Rashida's voice grew low. "I am not her."

"Yes, you are. You are exactly like her. Intelligent, strong, and I imagine you will be a most passionate creature."

Her heart pounded in fear. "Please let me go."

"Your punishment is incomplete. You will stay here with me until this evening."

"You…you are going to punish me?"

The sultan laughed. "I want you to share your mind with me. I want only to talk."

Talk? Rashida was confused. Did he not make her promise to become his favorite if her father was going to live? And what about his twisted promise to Suleiman? What did it mean? Would he attempt to try other ways such as the night she and Suleiman spent together in the desert?

When his hands reached down to the ropes on her ankles, Rashida flinched and he spoke in a firm voice. "I am going to release you. You can either be foolish and try to make it past the guards just outside the door, or you can simply share conversation with me."

She remained still as his fingers finished untying the ropes. She stiffened when he rubbed her sore ankles like he had done with her wrists. But then he slowly pulled away and clapped his hands.

The doors to the room opened and two slave women entered carrying large trays of food. Without a word, they set down the display on the bed, and quickly left. Rashida stared at the gold trays. There was a variety of fruit, bread, and what appeared to be eggs.

"Hungry?" When she hesitated, he chuckled. "Fear not, little one. It is not poisoned or laced with any type of secret herb to make you lustful." The sultan reached for what appeared to be a peach, and she watched as he took a generous bite.

Hunger overcame her fear, and Rashida soon found herself eating.

"So," the sultan said as he leaned back against the head of the bed. "Tell me what you want."

Rashida did not hesitate. "Free my father."

The sultan raised his eyebrows. "And if I free him, what do I receive?"

"You already have me."

"Ah, but I do not. I do not have your heart or your mind. And those must be given freely to me."

"And so there is nothing I can give you except my body," she whispered.

"Being my favorite does not mean only physical pleasure."

"I do not understand."

The sultan tilted his head. "All I ask is for you have an open mind." When she did not respond, he persisted. "What is Paris like, little one?"

Paris? "Ah…it is very different."

"Describe it to me."

She drew a deep breath. "Well, women go to school."

"What is a school?"

"It is where we learn things."

"Such as reading. You love books, like your mother."

"Yes…"

"What else?"

"Well, Paris is very beautiful. The buildings are grand in scale…majestic." She eyed a tapestry hanging on the wall, its colors vibrant with an intricate pattern. "And the art…Paris is known for art."

"Your brother is an artist."

Rashida's eyes snapped back to his. "You…know about Hamid?"

"Of course, my spies sent word to me about everything." His mouth twitched. "Although I did _not _know he was the son of Titus. Your father's skill with the façade of his adoption was successful."

"So…Hamid is a king now?"

"I see you remember the letter read in court."

"Yes…"

"Indeed." The sultan reached out and took some flat bread. "He now threatens my people. I can only hope he is a wise king."

"Are you really going to war with him?"

"It depends on him."

"But he said he would attack if…"

"Yes. And I now have you _and_ your father."

Rashida trembled. "You will threaten to kill us?"

"Threaten?" The sultan laughed. "There is no need to threaten King Hamid when he already knows what the outcome will be if he does not bend to me." His eyes grew serious. "What do you think, little one? Can you convince your brother to live in peace with the Ottomans?"

She swallowed. "But I thought you would never agree to such a thing."

"Why not?"

He was confusing her once more. "He…took land from you. He has Constantinople. You said you would re-take your territory. How could you want peace?"

"I have ownership of many cities that have rulers."

"You do?"

"Of course. Your brother would continue to be in charge of his territory. Alexandria can return to Constantinople."

"But you would still actually rule him."

"Yes. But if your brother agrees to my terms, I will leave his people alone."

Rashida eyed him suspiciously. "What terms?"

"Taxes of course. The Ottomans must have continued wealth if we are to provide security to the lands we rule." The sultan tilted his head. "I am not a cruel ruler, Rashida."

"But…my father said the shah knew how you treated your enemies…that he could not see an alliance with someone so cruel."

The sultan laughed. "It is a matter of perspective, Alexandria."

"Rashida."

"What?"

"M-my name. It is Rashida."

"Of course it is."

Rashida felt her stomach tighten. The sultan did not even realize he called her Alexandria. She was in a great deal of danger if his mind was beginning to think she really was her mother. Rashida bit her lip. "Um…you were saying?"

His eyes narrowed. "_My lord._"

Rashida's eyes looked down immediately. "I mean…what were you saying, my lord?"

"Do you know how many wives I can marry?"

"Four," she replied, looking back up at him. She remembered the conversation with Suleiman and how many wives a sultan was allowed.

"And did you know the shah has over one thousand wives and concubines?" Rashida could not help but suck in her breath and he nodded at her. "So now what do you think of the shah who calls _me_ cruel? Can you imagine being one of his many wives? The women he owns are sentenced to a life without love or attention."

"But…how you treated Phocaea…."

"Some things are necessary until I can be assured the people will not rise against us. Think about it. The people fought against us under their ruler Titus. After they thought he and his son were dead, of course they would want revenge. Do you really think it would be safe to let them be? If you had to protect your people, what would you do?"

"I-I do not know…"

"Would you _really _let them continue with an army? Surely you see the logic in what I am saying. Even your father would admit Titus was a cruel and dishonorable man."

"But maybe his people were forced to obey him."

The sultan chuckled. "Would you ever be forced to go into war?"

"Well…no…"

"Because you have a choice." The sultan sat up and looked at her intently. "They could have overthrown him. So therefore, they were loyal. And I would not take the risk in letting them build forces to become a future threat once more. Is that not logical?"

Rashida thought hard, but could not find a way to argue against what he was saying. She did not like the thought of treating anyone cruelly, but what if her people were threatened after they had already lost so much life?

The sultan's voice grew soft. "If you are to marry my son, you must understand these strategies."

For a moment she grew bold. "Why? It will not be _my _choice as to what he decides."

"Suleiman loves you and I fear it will interfere with his ability to protect his people. Every decision he makes will be yours as well. If you show compassion to our enemies, then the Ottomans will not survive. If you try and change our traditions, the people will turn against each other, and the Ottomans will perish. You may not agree with our beliefs, but will you allow us to die if we do not think like you? Will you show mercy to those who can destroy us?"

"My father said Hamid was prepared to have you sign a treaty. Why not just make peace? Why do you have to rule them?"

The sultan frowned. "A treaty can be easily broken. If we rule and they pay taxes, we can provide security as well as prosperity." When Rashida remained silent, the ruler sighed. "You love Suleiman. Why not be happy here?"

"He will marry others!" she blurted.

"Only for political reasons."

She shook her head. "But I could not bear the thought of him going to bed with someone else, even if he did not love her!"

"I assure you, he will only be captivated by you for many years."

"But if…you want me as a favorite…he will not only hate you but eventually even me! And I…I do not know if I can live with myself if…" She had to stop as her stomach tied into knots. Once again she reminded herself that love was about sacrifice, including whatever was necessary to protect her father and Suleiman.

The sultan's voice broke through her thoughts. "Perhaps we can work a deal."

Tears sprung to her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"If Suleiman marries more women before I die, he will fulfill his obligations."

"I do not see how that would help," she replied bitterly.

"I could be the only one to bed with them."

She frowned. "Suleiman said that witnesses are sometimes called…"

"Blood need be the only proof. I can command that there are no witnesses. I am still the sultan."

"But the girl…I mean, what would she say…"

"Virgins are sometimes tied down and blindfolded. It is not unusual, especially with Christian women as they are so poorly trained in the sexual arts. And if they became pregnant quickly, Suleiman would not need to bed with them."

"I-I do not like this…"

"What? That I am trying to help you find creative solutions for the problems we face?"

Would he really help them? Could the sultan find ways for her and Suleiman to be together as in a real marriage? She was still very afraid. "And you would not want me as your favorite?"

"You must promise to share conversation with me. But it must be here, both of us alone."

"Why?"

"Women do not share their minds in these lands. It must be private."

"And you would only want to…talk?"

His eyes darkened. "If that is all you wish."

She wiped her eyes before any of her tears had a chance to emerge. "And you will do this if I can convince Hamid to allow you to rule."

"Yes. Both sides would benefit. Your brother's people would prosper and you will be married to Suleiman."

"What about my father?"

The sultan shook his head. "I cannot let him go. He is too great of risk. But if you agree to my plan, I will make sure he is comfortable for the remainder of his days. You may even be allowed visit him eventually."

"Can I see him now…my lord?" She made sure to address him correctly, hoping it would appease him.

"No." Her heart fell but she felt his fingers lift her chin so her eyes met his. "I must have you persuade your brother first."

Rashida looked away.

The sultan reached out and stroked her hair. "You have been under an enormous amount of stress the last few days, little one. Lie down and rest." When her eyes met his, the sultan gave her a small smile. "You have given me what I wanted to taste. I have no other designs upon you for now. Sleep, little one."

With her stomach full and her mind going in circles, Rashida could not help but lay her head on the pillows. Maybe the sultan had a softer side…maybe he really wanted her to be happy with Suleiman because he could not do the same with her mother. Within moments, she drifted off to sleep once more, while the sultan continued to soothingly stroke her hair with his fingers.

---

"Where is Hamid?"

Alexandria looked sadly at Sevdi. They were outside, a unit of soldiers ready to escort her to see the sultan. "He already told me goodbye and quickly left." She quickly wiped away a tear. Everyone knew Hamid was angry that she was leaving. "It will take us a few days to reach the sultan's palace."

Sevdi came forward and hugged Alexandria. "I will watch over Hamid."

"As will I," said the shah as Sevdi stepped away. "He is young and still very attached to his mother." The ruler smiled as his eyes roamed over her. "Although it is no wonder why he feels that way. I could see myself becoming quite attached to you…in a variety of ways."

When Alexandria laughed, Raoul spoke up. "I am guessing he is making yet another offer for you to be his wife."

"No," she assured him in French. "He is just hoping."

Raoul came forward and held her face within his hands. "You must be careful," he warned softly. "I understand your sacrifice for Rashida, but do not trust in what the sultan says."

"Milosh will not harm me."

Raoul frowned. "I fear you are wrong, Alexandria. And if you die, Erik will kill me for certain."

"If he is not dead already," she whispered.

Raoul embraced her. "I cannot guarantee Hamid will hold back his attack."

Alexandria pulled away. "All the more reason I must hurry. Thank you for watching over him." She glanced at the two men who stood in front of the unit who bowed to her.

"We will be leading this unit of soldiers to escort you safely," one of them said.

"Two captains? Is not one of you needed here?"

"We have others. It is more important to protect you as commanded by King Hamid."

"Of course," she said softly. Alexandria took one last look at Hamid's palace, hoping to see some sign of him. After a few moments, she drew a deep breath, and climbed onto her horse. Within moments, they set off for the Ottoman empire, and she did not look back.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Rashida!"

Rashida saw with relief that Suleiman was striding toward her. She had just arrived at his apartment and was relieved to be released from the sultan.

Suleiman embraced her so hard she was lifted up off her feet, making her gasp. He set her down and looked at her with worried eyes. Holding her face within his hands, Suleiman spoke in a rough voice. "Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?"

"N-no," she replied with a shaky voice.

Suleiman glared at the soldiers who had escorted her to his apartment. "You are dismissed."

The soldiers bowed their heads but one of them spoke in a firm voice. "We are to guard your door at all times. And your bride will always be with us if she leaves your apartment."

Suleiman clenched his jaw. "The sultan ordered this?"

"Yes, my prince."

"Of course," muttered Suleiman. He waved them off and pulled Rashida down on a nearby couch. "How do you feel?"

"I…am fine," she said, trying to find her voice. In truth she was frightened by the events that had taken place. Not only was she held by the sultan, but her father was now a prisoner.

"No, I think not. I want you to lie down and rest."

She had enough of lying down and shook her head. "No…" Without warning she burst into tears, her entire body shaking.

Suleiman wrapped his arms around her. She tried to withhold her pathetic tears, but she could not help herself. He stroked her hair and whispered to her.

"I am so sorry," he said softly. "I did not intend for your father to be captured. I truly thought he would end this."

She wiped away her tears. "You…you were going to let him kill you."

"Yes…"

"In front of me."

Suleiman sighed and tightened his arms around her. "Do you not see? If I sacrificed myself you would be free."

"No, Ahmed captured me! I would have been free by now if not for him!"

Suleiman reached out and touched one of the scratches on her face. "You must not blame him."

Rashida brushed his hand away from her. "How can you say that? How can you defend him?"

"He was trying to do what he believed was right for the Ottomans. Although he does not understand my love for one woman, he recognizes what your escape would do to me."

"What do you mean?"

Suleiman once more held her face within his hands. "I love you. I cannot exist without you. My brother feared I would not be the ruler I was meant to be without you. And now that I see what love did to my father, I have to agree with him."

Rashida abruptly stood and glared down at him. "What are you saying? That you regret setting me free?"

"No!" Suleiman said in a sharp voice. "I am only saying I understand Ahmed's behavior. I did not know he was watching us so closely. He knew I was planning something."

"Lement," Rashida choked as tears began to fall. "Lement is dead."

Suleiman pulled her back down onto the couch and cradled her within his arms. "I am truly sorry," he said softly. "Animals here are only seen as property. I know you were attached to him."

"He was a gift from my father." She wiped away a tear. "I was one of the few Lement trusted and now he is gone."

"I will find a way to make all of this right. I will set you free."

"How? It is impossible!"

"I am the next sultan," Suleiman said in a low voice. "My father…will not be around forever."

Rashida broke away from his embrace. "What are you saying?" she whispered, as her eyes widened with fear.

"If I am the ruler, I can release you and your father."

Her heart began to pound. "Are you thinking of…" Rashida was too scared anyone nearby would hear. But she knew his intent was to kill his father.

"Yes," he replied in a low voice. "It is the only way. Ahmed will help me."

"How…how can you trust Ahmed?"

"When my brother realized we would go to war with King Hamid and Constantinople over one woman, he knew what I told him was true."

"What did you tell him?"

Suleiman looked at her gravely. "That my father will do anything to have you."

"But…if you are the ruler and I am set free, we will never be together."

"It is the sacrifice I must make," said Suleiman with a sigh. "I cannot escape my fate. It is time for me to take my rightful place."

Rashida reached out and held his hand. Looking at him intently, she spoke in a quiet voice. "What if you had a choice? Would you come with me?"

He shook his head. "I cannot. We have already discussed this issue. Ahmed is loyal to the Ottomans. If he were to rule, he would immediately order my death."

She thought about her conversation with the sultan. Before he released her, the ruler warned her not to reveal their discussion to anyone, even Suleiman. Mating with Suleiman's future wives would have to be a carefully guarded secret. And she did not know if this area was safe to reveal anything, especially with the number of slaves within Suleiman's apartment. But Rashida was extremely worried. What would happen to Suleiman if it was discovered he murdered his father?

"What if I decided…to stay?"

Suleiman's face took on a shocked expression. "Why? Even if I am successful in becoming sultan, you know I must take future wives."

"No…I mean, with your father as sultan."

Suleiman's voice grew rough. "I will not share you with him, Rashida."

She was about to hint at other possibilities but a slave approached. The woman bowed low. "Prince Ahmed is requesting to see the future bride."

"I do _not _want to see him!" Rashida angrily replied.

Suleiman squeezed her hand. "He will help us." He looked at the slave. "Allow him entry."

Rashida grew tense as they waited. Even though Suleiman attempted to reassure her, she did not trust Ahmed.

Suleiman's brother walked into the room and first bowed his head to Suleiman. Then to Rashida's shock, Ahmed fell to his knees in front of Rashida. He bowed his head all the way to the floor and spoke in his native tongue.

"He apologizes for his secrecy when he only meant to serve the Ottoman Empire. He says his life now belongs to you until the moment comes when he must die."

Rashida could not help herself. "So I could just kill him now," she remarked.

Suleiman's lips twitch and she saw the amusement in his eyes. "No, he is now yours to command." He looked away. "I am the one to order his death."

Rashida felt badly for a moment that Suleiman had to do such a thing. But suddenly she smiled. "If you let _me_ kill him, it will not be on your conscience."

Suleiman laughed and shook his head. "You should not say such things." His smiled disappeared and he sighed as he looked at Ahmed. "He is my brother. He wants to make things right."

Ahmed raised his head and Rashida's stomach tightened. The young prince actually had a pleading look in his eyes. "I still do not trust you," she murmured.

Ahmed nodded and slowly stood. He reached into a bag he brought and pulled out a beautiful blue dress. He spoke in a quiet voice. "Then let me take you to someone you _do_ trust."

---

"We rest here."

On her horse, Alexandria looked over at one of the captains who pointed to an area with trees. It was hot and she was tired. But Erik and Rashida were more important.

"No, we shall keep moving."

The other captain, dressed in black robes, moved his horse closer to her and she suddenly felt a stab of fear. Both men had their faces covered in traditional garb. She could only see their eyes which seem to glare at her. These men were loyal to Hamid, weren't they? What if…

Alexandria stopped her thoughts. She was becoming paranoid the closer they got to the land of the Ottomans. But she could not shake her nervousness that something was wrong. What if these men were really sent by the sultan? What if Milosh infiltrated Hamid's army?

"My mistress?"

"What?" she asked.

"I said we do not believe it is wise for you to continue. You must rest."

Alexandria drew a deep breath. "Am I not the one in charge? I am fine."

The first captain looked at the other man in black who remained silent, but shook his head. The man tried again. "Then I suggest _our_ men need rest," he said firmly.

"Who are you?"

She swore the man was grinning underneath his scarf. "Let us just say King Hamid was sure to give us specific instructions."

"I see," replied Alexandria. In truth she was slightly annoyed but also felt a little relieved that they were simply being overbearing under Hamid's orders. Or so she hoped…

"Fine," she said curtly. "We rest here, but not for long. We leave before dawn."

The men bowed their heads to her and began ordering the soldiers to set up camp for the evening. The captain in black robes jumped down from his horse and walked over to her. He held up his arms but she refused his help and slipped off her own horse quite easily. As she briskly walked past him, she smiled as the captain shook his head in irritation at her.

---

"I cannot believe the things I do for you!" snapped Suleiman as he opened his apartment door. "If anything happens to her, our father will have my head."

"She is just a daughter to one of our father's advisors," replied Ahmed.

"And her father will be looking for her soon."

"Do not worry. He just thinks she is with you. I heard he was quite pleased when you requested for her presence before Rashida was set free."

"Yes, everyone is quite concerned about who my next wife will be when I have not even married the first one!" muttered Suleiman.

Rashida was pulled out of the apartment by Ahmed. Dressed as some type of upper class female with her head and face wrapped in veils, she kept her eyes down.

"Do not be gone long," warned Suleiman. "I am expected in court soon and she needs to return to her father. You owe me for this." Rashida caught a glimpse of him narrowing his eyes at Ahmed. "If anything happens to her, I will personally slit your throat."

"Yes, yes. Now go back inside to be with your new bride. She needs more training," said Ahmed with a smirk. He jerked on Rashida's arm and they went past the soldiers guarding Suleiman's door. "Stay close to me," he whispered into her ear.

"Suleiman will follow?"

"Yes, in a little while. He will act like he is angry that I have not returned. Then he will leave the apartment to try and find me. The guards will think you are still inside his apartment. This way," Ahmed said as he steered down another hallway.

Before long, they came to a staircase. As they began to descend, it became dark, only a few torches lining the walls and the staircase spiraled downward. Rashida swallowed hard as she continued to follow Ahmed into the dark depths.

---

"Prince Ahmed, what are you doing down here?"

Erik opened his eyes as he sat against a wall within his cell. He could hear in the distance the sound of the guard's voice.

"Are you the only guard here today?" asked a young man's voice.

"As if it matters. This dungeon has absolutely no escape. Usually there is not even a need for one of us to be down here."

"Ah yes, the masked man. My father seems very intrigued with him."

"He has the face of a demon. I believe that is why we have to guard him."

"I need your silence on a little matter. You can see I need some…privacy. Her father does not know she is with me."

The guard gave a low laugh. "And you thought this was the best hiding place for her."

"Well, I doubt he will look down here."

"Prince Ahmed…"

"Oh come now, I plan to live my life to its fullest. Look at this creature. How could I resist?"

"It is quite easy to resist if you think about her father taking your head."

The young prince laughed. "But an early death is already my fate. I am not afraid to take the chance."

"What is your plan?"

"I want to hide her here until I distract her father. He has a passion for hunting. And you can go with him."

_"What?"_

"You said yourself no one is needed down here. And would you not rather be outdoors than down here in this dark place?"

"I…cannot leave. The sultan gave an order that the demon is to be guarded."

"Did he specifically say it has to be a guard?"

"Well…no."

"Then _I _will guard him."

"How? You will be…."

The prince chuckled. "Busy with her? Who is to know? There is no way the demon can escape. Even if he did, how many soldiers are roaming this palace? Now, come with me and we shall go find her father."

After some additional persuasion, Erik heard the prince and guard leave. His heart filled with hope. Was the girl Rashida?  
His answer came when his cell door unlocked and swung open. Only the girl's eyes could be seen with the veil, but they were eyes Erik would know anywhere. She launched herself into his welcoming arms, sobbing as she knelt on the floor with him. Erik wrapped his arms around her shoulders and he closed his eyes, grateful he could see her one last time.

"I am so sorry!" she cried. "It is all my fault! And now you are down here!"

Rashida continued to babble on with a string of apologies mixed with her grief. Erik pulled away and pulled off her veil. She was beautiful and looked so much like her mother. But then she began to cry again, her entire body shaking.

"_Rashida."_ Erik held her face within his hands. "You must stop crying. We do not have much time."

She gulped for air and took some breaths. "But…I did this to you!"

Erik shook his head. "This was not caused by you."

"Yes it was!" she cried. "I did not tell you everything about the spy!"

"Including the little fact that he is the prince," Erik could not help but mutter. Before she burst into tears again, he silenced her with his finger on her lips. "This is not your doing, Rashida. You are in the middle of a battle between the sultan and me. Prince Suleiman was his weapon."

She grabbed his hand, moving it away from her lips. "I did not know! I swear!"

"I believe you," he reassured her. "All that matters is your future. Now, tell me everything that has happened while you have been here."

He listened as she told him how the sultan met with her on the balcony of Alexandria's room; how Prince Suleiman tried to help her escape. And then she told him of the various conversations she held with the sultan. When Rashida spoke of the sultan giving her an ultimatum between choosing her father's life or becoming a concubine, Erik's hands tightened into fists of anger.

"Did he call you his favorite?" hissed Erik.

"He…he said I would become his favorite once more."

Once more? Erik filled with dread. Indeed, the sultan was seeing the past with Alexandria, but through Rashida.

"He wants Suleiman and me to be together."

Erik scoffed. "I am sure he does."

"No…he wants us to be together as in a real monogamous marriage."

He narrowed his eyes. "How is that possible? I find it hard to believe the sultan would change any Ottoman traditions."

"He said he would take Suleiman's future wives in secret to his bed."

Erik frowned. "And you would give him sex in return?"  
Rashida blushed wildly when he said the word 'sex'. "N-no! He said he wanted nothing more other than to share my thoughts."

"Indeed. He is manipulating your mind."

"But what if he truly wants Suleiman and me to be happy?"

"He values his son, but only as a future heir. He wants your mother. And if he cannot have her, the sultan will take her daughter."

Rashida's eyes looked confused. "I do not understand. If that is true, why would he offer to take Suleiman's future wives?"

Erik shifted in his chains and looked deeply into her eyes. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. The sultan is creating a world in which you can live within. Already you blame yourself for me being down here."

She sniffled. "But is he really cruel? I mean, yes, he is in some ways. But he also seems to do whatever he can for his people."

"Yes, he does what he can for the good of his people. But not with any outsiders he forced into the Ottoman Empire. You should see the devastation Hamid's people have faced."

"But he said that was necessary. He could not have them building an army. Can you deny that for years he avoided war by doing this?"

Erik gave a deep sigh. "You are being swept away into his world where cruel punishment is acceptable. Think of what he is doing to you. He is giving you no choice, forcing you into marriage with is son and using your heart to gain what he wants. Then he offers solutions to make things appear as if they will be better. The reality is you will still be in a marriage with a man who has multiple wives. Yet you will feel gratitude toward the sultan when those wives only bed with him. He will have you a step closer in believing he is a good man. He will be patient, waiting for the time to come when you lose yourself within his world and do as he pleases…even having you in his bed. I assure you, he can find a way to even make you want him with your heart."

She remained silent and he knew she was thinking about what he said. "How do you know all this?" she finally asked in quiet voice.

"Because I watched it happen with your mother when she was with him."

"But he truly loved her."

"Yes. But does love make what he does, right? Should you not love someone for who they truly are? Keeping the one you love in a gilded cage is not true love." He paused for a moment, thinking of his time with Christine, before speaking softly. "If he really loves her, he will do the right thing and set her free."

"Like Suleiman."

"What?"

"Suleiman…he tried to free me. But I was captured again and…" she choked, the tears once more beginning to fall. "They killed Lement."

Erik embraced her again, the chains that held him chiming as he reached for her. He began to stroke her back for comfort, but then she cried out. Erik immediately broke away and looked at her. "Did the sultan beat you?" he asked in an angry tone.

"N-no."

"I do not believe you."

Before she could stop him, Erik turned the upper part of her body away from him, and he untied the back of her dress. He froze when he saw the two lines of scars on her back. Both were still raw.He was so angry he was now shaking, furious that she had permanent marks on her back.

Rashida yanked her dress back in place, reaching behind her to tie it. "It was not…"

Erik saw she immediately became quiet, as if trying to hide something.

"If not the sultan, who? When they captured you? Did the soldiers do this?"

Rashida's eyes stayed glued to the floor. "Suleiman," she whispered.

"_What?"_

"No!" she cried desperately as she looked at him. "It is not what you think! It was not his fault."

Erik swore in such a cold voice he could see her cringe. "It is _always _the fault of the one who whips you! I can see now that he is manipulating your mind as well!"

"When I was first brought here, he pretended to hate me, hoping to keep his feelings secret from his father. But when I…I insulted the sultan in his own court, he ordered me to receive the lashes. Suleiman tried to stop him. His father threatened to make me his fourth wife unless Suleiman carried out the punishment."

"I see," said Erik in a flat tone. "So he made the choice to whip you himself."

"What choice did he have?"

"There is _always _a choice, Rashida! The sultan was lying. He knew that if he married you, the contract would be broken. He promised you to his son!"

"But Suleiman did not know that!"

"No," hissed Erik. "He obviously was not intelligent enough to figure it out. Maybe the truth is he wanted to punish you. Perhaps he does not even love you!"

Rashida's face grew angry. "How can you say that? He was willing to sacrifice himself when you both fought! He was prepared to _die_ for me!"

"Unless he and his father have been working together this entire time."

"_No!" _She abruptly stood up. "I do not believe you."

Erik suddenly realized he was in very real danger of losing his daughter because of his anger. His gut told him Suleiman did love her, especially as he knew the boy wanted to kill his father. He just did not want to admit that the young prince could love his daughter that much.

Damn it.

When she turned to leave, Erik stopped her. "Wait."

"Why?" she whispered.

He gave another deep sigh. "Because I love you and I do not want to think about you being in love with someone else." When she did not turn around, he spoke hard and fast. "Suleiman loves you."

She turned around then. "It does not matter. You will get your wish. We will be separated forever."

"Why do you say that?" asked Erik even though he did not want to think about them being married. The thought made his stomach turn.

"If what you say is true about the sultan, then there is no other choice. Suleiman will attempt to kill his father. If Suleiman becomes sultan, he will free me. He cannot change such strong traditions and he will be forced to marry others. If he refuses to rule, Ahmed will have to order his death. Even if he managed to escape, he would always be hunted."

"Ah, yes," said Erik in a sarcastic voice. "The Ottoman tradition of only one son left to be sultan."

"I want to be with him…but…I cannot."

"Rashida, come to me." She obediently walked back and knelt down. He reached out and held her face within his hands once more. "I want you to meet again with the sultan…alone. I want you to tell him you thought about his proposal to take Suleiman's wives and that you refuse for him to do anything. Tell him you want nothing to do with him or his son."

She gasped. "What? Why? He will become angry!"

"Yes, but he will not take his anger out on you."

Tears formed in her eyes again. "No…I cannot let him hurt you!"

"You can and you will."

She grabbed his hands. "No, Suleiman will kill the sultan first."

Erik knew the prince would fail, but he wanted to give his daughter hope and he nodded. "There is that chance, yes. But if he fails…"

"No!"

"_Rashida,_" Erik said in a firm voice. "Promise me. Promise me you will refuse to do anything the sultan commands. Give me reassurance before my death that you will not give into him."

"I promise," she whispered.

"Now, come here," he said as he gathered her back into his arms. As she laid her head against his chest, he was careful this time not to touch her back.

"Will you sing to me?"

Erik laughed softly. "I do not think you have asked me to sing to you since you were very little."

"I know. I am so sorry for how I behaved around you, especially these last few months."

"What girl would not act in such a way with an overbearing father like me?"

"I am serious."

He smiled. "So am I."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rashida," he said as he kissed her on the top of her head.

They were both were silent, just sharing in the comfort of being with each other once again. Then ever so softly, Erik began to sing. He closed his eyes and for a moment in time, he was back home, sitting in a rocking chair with Rashida as a little girl in his lap. He could even picture Alexandria, sitting across the room, looking up from the book she was reading and smiling.

No matter what the outcome, Erik knew life had come full circle for him. As he continued to sing with Rashida in his arms, he felt truly blessed for having a life that was more than he ever dreamed possible.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Mistress?"

Alexandria woke with a start as one of the captains gently shook her. "What?"

"I am sorry," he said. She noted he was the captain dressed in black, his face still covered. "You screamed."

"Oh…I did?" But Alexandria knew it was true. She had another nightmare. Ever since leaving Paris, she found her bad dreams increasing. Sometimes she could not even remember them, only that she woke frightened and shaking.

The captain nodded. "Do you need anything?"

Alexandria suddenly looked at the captain with suspicion. His voice was very low, almost like a whisper. He was inside her tent and he seemed to be look at her with knowing eyes.

"What loyalty do you have to Hamid?"

The man chuckled. "I assure you, I am quite loyal."

"Then show me your face."

His eyes narrowed and he hesitated. "Allah forbids it."

"What? Why?"

"I am your guardian and should be seen as nothing more," he warned.

Alexandria trembled. Once again she wondered if Hamid's army had been infiltrated by the sultan. Milosh had learned long ago what happened when his own army had been betrayed by men he thought were loyal. As a result, it may have given her former husband some new ideas when it came to defeating his enemies. What if she was being led into a trap?

The other captain suddenly appeared, his face also still covered. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," replied the man claiming to be her guardian. "Just a bad dream."

"You are second in command. I am to be notified immediately if something is wrong."

Alexandria frowned and looked at the man in black. "I thought you were also a captain."

He shook his head. "I am only a guardian to you…and your people."

Why did he say _your _people? Were they not his people as well?

Before she could ask anything else, he reached down to help her stand. "Come, you must eat and be ready for the remainder of you journey."

The captain nodded. "We still have a long way to go."

The second in command gave a slight nod to them and excused himself to be with the other soldiers.

"I do not trust any of this," murmured Alexandria.

The captain's eyes filled with concern. "What do you not trust?"

"Nothing…it is nothing." She suddenly smiled at him. "Nightmares manipulate the mind, do they not?"

"Indeed," he agreed. "Come, you must be hungry."

"Yes, but first, I would like to change into some fresh clothes."

"Of course."

Alexandra gave him a reassuring smile and watched him leave the tent. As soon as he was gone, she ran over to her bags. She emptied one of them and began to repack it with only a few essentials. Grabbing her cloak, Alexandria wrapped herself in it before reaching for a black veil. She drew a deep breath and then covered her head and face.

Walking to the back of the tent, she lifted up the bottom flap and peered outside. Then she slipped underneath and ran, disappearing into the night.

---

Suleiman closed his eyes as he flattened his back against one of the stone walls in the dungeon and listened. Erik was singing to Rashida, his voice like nothing Suleiman had ever heard. The tone was compelling, almost spell binding. If Rashida and her father had any conversation, Suleiman was too late to hear what was spoken between them. Instead, he found himself feeling calm by the melody being sung. As the last few notes of Erik's voice faded away, Suleiman opened his eyes and swallowed hard. He pushed himself off the wall and walked to the cell door where he found Erik holding his daughter against his chest. As if immediately sensing an intrusion, Erik's eyes opened and his arms tightened around her.

"Rashida," said Suleiman softly. She opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to look at him."You cannot stay any longer," he said with regret.

She looked back at her father, her voice strained. "I cannot leave you here."

Erik held his daughter's face between his hands. "You must. Remember what I asked of you." She stared at him for a few moments, almost as if she were going to try and argue something. But finally, Rashida slowly nodded. Her father kissed her forehead. "Go," he whispered.

Rashida hugged him one last time. She rose to her feet and to Suleiman's dismay, she walked right past him. Suleiman grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Ahmed is waiting for you at the top of the stairs. I will see you back at my apartment in a short time."

Rashida only looked at his hand on her arm and nodded. Suleiman could not help himself and gently touched her face. She bit her lip and looked at him. "Let go of me," she said quietly.

Her words hit Suleiman hard, but he immediately stepped away from her. Dropping her eyes, Rashida turned and fled. Suleiman glared at Erik. "What did you say to her?"

Erik tilted his head. "Only what needed to be said."

Suleiman tried to hide his annoyance. "And that would be?"

"Why do you need to know? Are you not secure enough in Rashida's love for you?"

"Obviously she is by far more loyal to you." All Suleiman wanted to do was run after her, but how pathetic was that? Had he gone this far to do anything for one woman? Even murdering his father?

Erik's voice cut into his thoughts. "You are your father."

Suleiman glared at him. "I am _nothing _like my father." His hands curled into fists as Erik began to softly laugh. "I let you see your daughter. Surely you will give me some credit for bringing her to you."

Erik simply gave a strange smile. "Tell me, _Prince_ Suleiman, what will you do if you succeed in killing your father?"

He grit his teeth in response. "I will take my rightful place. You and Rashida will be set free."

"And your brother?"

"You know the Ottoman ways." Suddenly, voices could be heard down the corridor. He could hear Ahmed arguing with the guard, trying to persuade the man to give him more time with Rashida. Suleiman took a step forward. "I did what you asked; now tell me what that mind of yours would do in my position. I have heard you are a master of death, which is clearly evident from how many Ottoman spies you murdered in Paris. And what would you do now? I am in the den of the lion, a strong and fearless leader who will stop at nothing to claim his territory."

"Including his mate."

Suleiman let out a sharp breath. "Rashida is _not _my father's mate."

"She will be. You know this."

"Then tell me what to do!" hissed Suleiman. "You said you would help me."

"I never said _I _would help you. It is only you who can end this."

"How?"

Erik shifted in his chains. "You say if you become sultan, you will set Rashida free."

"Yes!" said Suleiman with exasperation. The voices were becoming louder. There was not much time…

"You must promise never to be with Rashida if you are sultan…even if she wishes to stay with you."

"If she chooses to stay, it is her choice. Can you deny her the free will to choose?"

Erik narrowed his eyes. "I will not deny her anything…and neither will you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damn it, the guard was moving down the corridor. Suleiman could hear him approaching with Ahmed.

"You have the power to make the sacrifice that is needed," said Erik in a low voice.

Suleiman dropped his voice to a whisper. "Do you think I would not? I love her! We have already been through this. I was willing to die for her!"

"Prince Suleiman?" The prince cursed as he turned to find the guard staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

From behind the guard, Suleiman saw Ahmed quietly withdraw a dagger, ready to strike. He shook his head once at his brother and answered. "I was searching for the girl. My brother apparently will stop at nothing to gain what he wants."

The guard nodded. "You know him well. But it is dangerous to be here. The sultan forbids it." He leaned forward to look through the doorway. "Our lord would be most unhappy to find you talking with the demon."

"I had no intention of talking to him," said Suleiman as he glared at Erik. "However, he is quite skilled at taunting his enemies."

"Perhaps this is why the sultan does not wish you to be down here," said the guard. "You may act in haste and kill him."

"So very true," replied Suleiman as he continued to scowl at Erik.

"The demon's death is not your decision. Please…you must obey your father on this. Go now and I will not tell him."

Suleiman glanced at the guard. "I thank you for such loyalty. You will be rewarded."

The soldier bowed. "It is an honor to serve the future sultan."

"Yes, I am the future sultan," the prince said in an even tone as he looked at Erik once more. "And I will _sacrifice _what I must for the greater love."

Erik seemed to seize the moment to respond to Suleiman's words. "Yes, the Ottomans will sacrifice anything to rule, even if it means their own family."

Suleiman listened closely but did not understand anything other than Erik's mocking tone. He folded his arms over his chest. "It is right and just. There can be no internal struggle for the good of the Ottomans to remain whole."

Erik's jaw grew tight. "Only one son can rule. Therefore, it is the _threat _whichmust be removed," he said in a low voice.

Suleiman stared at Erik while trying to hold his anger inside. The man had done nothing to help him with a plan to take his father's life. He only cared about making sure Rashida would go free…even if against her will.

---

Erik watched as Suleiman stared stonily at him. There was no sign of comprehension from the young man as to what needed to be done. But it was also impossible to give him specific direction with those listening so close by. Then again, perhaps Suleiman was simply not strong enough to face a different fate.

He tried one last time. "The murder of your brother is meaningless as a sacrifice. The Ottomans believe he is but only one part of you, as you are but only one part of him. Therefore, the sacrifice of one part removes the threat. The rest of you would remain whole; your mind and…heart would still be intact."

The prince tilted his head and Erik knew Suleiman was trying to read into Erik's message. Time was against them as the chess pieces were already in motion. Each side had struck hard; both he and the sultan had but a few strategies left.

And if Suleiman failed, Erik hoped Rashida would stay strong…for a gilded cage was by far worse than death itself.

---

"Suleiman, stop," called out Ahmed.

But Suleiman kept walking, furious that he already wasted a day of planning. Headed for his apartment, Ahmed could barely keep up with him.

"Wait," said Ahmed breathlessly, "Why did he say those things? He said the threat must be removed. But he did not tell us how to remove our father."

"No, he did not," muttered Suleiman as he reached his apartment door. He was extremely agitated, unsure of Erik's words. The words played again in his mind about his brother's sacrifice being meaningless. But why? Was he to step aside and let Ahmed rule? Was Erik asking him to prove once more that he would die for Rashida?

"What are you going to do?"

Suleiman spoke sharply to the slaves, ordering them to leave not only the room, but his apartment. When they were finally alone, Suleiman walked across the room to the window overlooking the city.

"Suleiman…" said Ahmed softly.

He laughed softly in response. "Do you still wish to follow me now, my brother?"

"There is no doubt. And to show you my loyalty, I will be the one to make the sacrifice. I will take his life."

Suleiman turned his head sharply to look at his brother. "No, it is not your decision."

"It is _always _my decision to protect you. You have no choice in denying me the honor I deserve."

"Honor? _Honor?_" Suleiman reached out, grabbed his brother's shoulders, and shook him. "What honor will there be if you are caught? You will lose everything!"

"My life is meant for death…"

"But not in this way! You cannot take the blame for my decision! When I become sultan, you will die with honor. But if you do this, you risk being put to death as a traitor! Erik said himself, your sacrifice is meaningless."

Ahmed broke away from Suleiman's embrace. "Why do you even consider what he says? Has your love for Rashida made you so blind that you cannot see what her father wants?" When Suleiman looked at him blankly, Ahmed grew angry. "He did not help you plot against our father! He _wants _you to fail!"

"That makes no sense, Ahmed. If I die, what would happen to his daughter? I promised if I am sultan, she will be set free."

"And why would he trust you to do such a thing?"

"Because I love her."

"Exactly! He wanted you to promise not to be with Rashida when you became sultan; you love her too much to let her go. The only way he can be sure is if you are _dead_!"

Suleiman knew if he was in his brother's place, he would be thinking the same. What Ahmed said was logical, that Rashida's father would never want them to be together, especially after all she had been through.

But for some reason, Suleiman could not believe Erik wanted him to die. He had no logical explanation for his feeling, but he trusted it. Rashida…he had to speak with Rashida.

"Where are you going?" demanded Ahmed as Suleiman turned to leave the room.

"To see Rashida."

"Wait! We must plan. How much time do we have left? King Hamid must be on the move by now. We must act now while we still can!" When Suleiman hesitated, Ahmed persisted. "Once you are sultan you can release Erik and Rashida to avoid war."

Suleiman smiled at his brother. "I thought you said I loved her too much to let her go."

Ahmed sighed. "It is Rashida's choice. You still have time…to persuade her."

"She said something to me about if she could stay, but we did not get to finish our conversation."

"Then she may choose to stay." Ahmed shook his head. "We have no time for all of this! We must discuss how we remove the sultan from power."

"It is interesting how you use the word sultan instead of acknowledging he is our father."

"I will arrange a meeting with him…"

"Ahmed, no."

"And I will make sure we are alone. I can tell him I have some type of tempting information, something that will ensure he will want privacy with me."

"He will be armed."

"Not if it is around the time he is readying to be bathed. I might have a chance…"

Suleiman raised his hand for silence. "No, you will obey me on this. I forbid you to do such a thing."

"But−"

"Poison. It is the only way to protect both of us. There could be any number of people who could make an attempt on his life. Or perhaps King Hamid has sent an assassin." Suleiman paced the room for a moment. "That is what we must do. We will find a way to point any murder at our enemy."

"But that will cause our people to justify war."

"_I _will be the sultan and offer a peaceful solution. Yes, our people follow our father without question. But do you really think our people want a war? It is time for change, Ahmed. The Ottomans cannot conquer the world. We must seek new ways to gain power so that others follow us, not fight us."

Ahmed slowly smiled. "You speak like the brother I once knew."

"My love for Rashida has not replaced my love for our people. I want only the best for them, no matter what the solution may be."

To Suleiman's surprise, Ahmed gave him a formal bow and spoke in a firm voice. "Then let us begin a new era for the Ottomans."

_Author's note: My sincere apology for being absent so long. I received a promotion at work and I had no time to write, even over the holidays due to my workload. Hopefully things will calm down a bit so I can finally finish this story. Also, I still plan to publish the Sultan's Favorite - the cover art is currently in it's early design stage. So hopefully it should be done soon. -Anne_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Alexandria was relieved to see a small Oasis in the distance. Still headed in the direction of the sultan's palace, she had walked for hours. She had a plan, although Erik or Hamid would be quite distraught if they knew what she was doing. But it was Rashida's only hope at this point.

Once Alexandria realized the captains were not loyal, she knew negotiating with the sultan was no longer an option. Her former husband was far too cunning when it came to his heart. She cringed as Erik had been right. The sultan wanted only to own her. If all the hard work that went into Erik's plan had failed, Milosh no longer cared what anyone thought. Any ruler would have immediately at least opened lines of negotiation if he was suddenly surrounded by those who could be his enemies.

But not the sultan. His power had grown since Alexandria had left these lands. And that power translated into fear where no one he ruled questioned him. How loyal was anyone in Hamid's army?

Upon reaching the Oasis, Alexandria calmed herself. She walked confidently to the water and filled her canteen.

"A woman all alone?"

Alexandria looked up to find a very tall man standing over her. He had darker skin and his face was uncovered. He smiled at her.

Slowly, she stood and faced him. "I am returning to the sultan."

The man's eyebrows rose. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"If you are a slave, why would you return? I have heard the sultan is quite unkind to any woman who does not please him. I can only imagine what he would do to a slave that ran away."

"I did not run. King Hamid's soldiers took me."

The man froze. "King…Hamid?"

"Yes, surely you heard the sultan's daughter was taken."

"You…were with her?"

Alexandria nodded. "I was but one of more than a few slaves taken that very night. It took me some time but I managed to escape."

"I have heard rumors that King Hamid has already dishonored the girl."

Inside, Alexandria seethed in anger at the narrow perception men had of a woman's honor here. "I am afraid that is true. Please, help me return and I am sure you will be rewarded."

The man's eyes seem to gleam with greed. "We shall leave at once."

Alexandria was extremely pleased. She would be safer traveling with a man. And the fact that she claimed to be owned by the sultan would keep the man's hands off her. He knew she would be immediately inspected by the sultan's eunuchs for any damage. If returned in good condition, he would receive a large sum of money, especially if she had news of the sultan's daughter.

Alexandria's plan was simple. As soon as she was returned to the palace disguised as a slave, she could easily convince the eunuchs to let her bathe before she was brought before the sultan with any information. It was unlikely the eunuchs would even recognize her since most of the ones in her time as second wife were quite and old and would have been retired or dead by now. Slaves were not followed by guards once inside the palace, and Alexandria would be sent on her own to bathe with other slaves. She would then find Rashida. Mara told Alexandria of the secret doors Erik built that assisted in the abduction of the sultan's daughter. She would use those passageways to free Rashida and herself. She desperately wanted to find Erik as well, but she knew he would want Rashida to be free before himself.

As she followed the man to his horse, Alexandria's heart began to race when she heard the thunder of hooves, signaling a large group heading toward the Oasis. When she turned her head, she tried to keep calm when she saw the captains and their soldiers. Both men appeared to be furious as they immediately dismounted and began to question anyone in sight.

"Those men," whispered Alexandria to the man as he was loading a saddle on his horse. "They are searching for me."

The man glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "If we leave suddenly they will suspect something. Will they recognize you?"

"Perhaps," replied Alexandria as she tightened the scarf over her face.

The man suddenly grabbed her hand and led her over to a small tent. "In here," he ordered. Once inside, the man rifled through a bag and yanked out a round pillow. "Lift up your dress."

"What?" asked Alexandria with alarm.

He grabbed her roughly and before she could protest, the man pulled up her dress and shoved the pillow underneath. He made her stand and examined what now looked like a pregnant belly. "Understand, now?"

She nodded and the man lifted the tent door for her. Stepping out into the hot sun, Alexandria walked slowly as if she were truly pregnant. She saw out of the corner of her eye that nearby soldiers were inspecting everyone, especially women. But to her relief, they looked at her and then walked right past her. Instead, the soldiers stopped to question the man.

"Have you seen a woman traveling alone?"

"No, why?"

"She was traveling with us and wandered off."

The man smirked. "Wandered off? Or escaped?"

The soldiers ignored the remark. "The woman belongs to us."

"I have not seen any such woman. May Allah help you in your search."

The men frowned and nodded. They briefly glanced at Alexandria who was holding her hand on her stomach, as if the child were moving. She held her breath for a moment and then they walked away.

"Those were soldiers from King Hamid?"

"Yes," said Alexandria even though it was a lie. Still, she was worried. Some of the soldiers may return to tell Hamid she was missing. She had to hurry. Once news reached Hamid of her disappearance, there was little doubt he would gather all their forces for an attack on the Ottomans.

---

Rashida trembled as she lay in bed. Sleep was useless. After talking with her father, Rashida knew she could no longer follow anyone's plans but her own. And while she still loved Suleiman, she had to face her own responsibilities. She was not helping her brother by remaining here. The events happening around her were much bigger than how she felt about Suleiman. Erik did not want Hamid's people to truly fight the Ottomans.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened and Rashida pretended to be asleep. Suleiman's voice whispered to her.

"Rashida?"

When she did not respond, he came over to her bed. She thought he was just going to say her name again but she jumped when Suleiman touched her shoulder.

"I am sorry to wake you," he said softly as he sat on the bed. "But I must speak with you."

Rashida slowly sat up in the bed and saw Suleiman in the dim light of a candle he held.

"I do not know what your father said to you, but I wanted you to know that I shall take the responsibility in removing the threat."

Rashida's heart began to pound. "What…what are you going to do?"

"You and your father shall be free, that is what matters."

_Oh God. _"No…it is too dangerous to kill him. Do not do this! There is another way…"

"You spoke of the possibility of staying with me somehow."

"Your father…" she said with hesitation. "He said…he said he would take your future wives so we could be together."

Suleiman narrowed his eyes. "Never would I allow such a thing."

"What? Why?"

He set the candle down on a table next to the bed and held Rashida's face within hands. "There is no other way. The sultan is playing dangerous games with you, Rashida. It is only a matter of time before I lose you. I must protect you and if that means letting you go, so be it." He let go of her face and took her hand. "I want you to be free."

"This war is bigger than both of us," she whispered.

Suleiman nodded. "I love you. Nothing will change how I feel. But we must do what is right so others may live."

"I am scared…what if something goes wrong?"

"Then do whatever your father asked of you." Suleiman drew a deep breath. Before she could say anything else, he let go of her hand. "Please…stay here. I will not risk your life by having you anywhere near what will take place. Once I am sultan, I will make peace with your brother. By releasing you and your father, King Hamid will see I have no intention to conquer his people."

"What of your sister?"

She saw him stiffen. "My sister was dishonored by your brother. I cannot forgive such a thing."

"So it is true, that if a woman is taken before marriage she has disgraced her family."

"Yes…"

Rashida grew angry. "Even if it was forced?"

"I am sorry, I know you disagree."

"Is it true? That a family would murder their daughter to restore the family's honor?"

Suleiman's jaw clenched. "Yes."

Rashida's heart sank. "You would send someone to kill her?"

"No!" he answered sharply. "She will live as long as she does not return. I will not send anyone after my sister, with the hope that such a gesture will demonstrate that I am willing to accept some amount of change."

"But if she returned?"

Suleiman's eyes turned sad. "I would not be able to stop her death," he admitted. "I can only hope she is happy with your brother and never leaves."

"Hamid is honorable. If what my father said is true, I cannot see him taking your sister without it being an act of love."

Suleiman's voice grew rough. "If Hamid were honorable, he would have married her before touching her!"

Rashida grew angry. "My brother has more honor than any of your people! At least he is not barbaric enough to believe in the murder of his own family!"

Suleiman got to his feet, his hands clenched into fists. "I am tired of defending the beliefs of my people to you."

"Because you cannot deny the logic that many of those beliefs are wrong!" she cried. "You are better than this! Do not follow what you think you must do to protect your people. If you are truly meant to be ruler, than lead them."

"Allah! I do not know how many times I must have this argument with you Rashida! I cannot simply change the Ottoman ways. The only way is to take small steps. Too much change and the sultan will not be seen as one of the people, he will not be seen as a strong leader. And what happens if I become sultan, only to have the people turn against me? Ahmed will be dead. There will be no heir. The Ottomans will perish once they turn against each other when deciding who should rule. Our enemies will take advantage and the empire will fall."

Rashida felt tears running down her face, but she swallowed and managed to speak. "We are too different. Our people, our faith, even our…love."

"Love is never different."

"It is in terms of marriage. You would love me but place the empire's needs before mine, taking other wives despite my unhappiness."

"You already said this war is larger than both of us," snapped Suleiman. "And my father was wrong to match us, but not because you would breed me strong sons. I realize now that I must marry a woman who respects my position and what I must do for the good of the Ottomans. I cannot marry someone as naïve and disrespectful as you."

The room became very silent. Raja was gone. Prince Suleiman, the future sultan of the Ottomans now stood before her. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "Yes," Rashida said in a low voice. "You must find a woman who does not share her mind and instead only shares your bed."

---

Suleiman stared down at Rashida, his heart feeling as if it were shattered. Perhaps it was best this way, that they leave each other with bitter remarks. Deep down he knew he would never love again because she was right. No other woman would ever compare to her mind and spirit.

He hated her for that.

"I will keep my word and free you. I pray to Allah that your father convinces your brother to take no further action against the Ottomans."

"He does not wish for war."

"Then at least from a distance we can respect each other." He turned to leave but stopped at her voice.

"Suleiman…I am sorry. I wish…"

He did not look at her. "So do I."

Suleiman quickly left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He walked outside of his apartment and passed by the guards. Ahmed was waiting in a darkened corridor. He held out a small bag.

"The eunuch who obtained this?"

"I did as you asked. I told him my intent was to kill the demon. I have little doubt he already has told our father."

"Then we must hurry." Suleiman took out a small bag and reached inside the bag Ahmed held. Just a small amount was all he needed.

"Prince Suleiman?"

Suleiman quickly hid the small bag with its contents inside his robe and turned around.

"Yes?"

A soldier bowed before them. "The sultan wishes for you and your brother to dine with him this evening."

Suleiman nodded. "Tell him we are honored to join him."

Once the soldier had left, Suleiman nodded at his brother and walked back to his apartment. Inside, he called for his chief eunuch. "My father wishes us to dine with him this evening. I want to bring him a gift."

"Wine, my prince?"

"Yes, what do we have?"

The old eunuch smiled. "Your brother brought from Paris many new drinks including flavorful coffees."

"Excellent." Following the eunuch, Suleiman kept his breathing even. It was time. He would reach out to make amends with his father, using Ahmed's defiance to give them a common ground. As the eunuch retrieved the various bags of coffee beans, Suleiman nodded in approval. He would ensure the coffee was freshly prepared and order a small tasting before he dined with his father. He only needed a moment alone.

Once the eunuch was gone, Suleiman reached inside his robe and pulled out the small bag. His choice would choose life for his people.


	49. Chapter 49

`Chapter 49

"How much will I receive for her return?"

Alexandria stood with her head bowed as the man she traveled with eagerly demanded payment from a palace eunuch. They were standing on the steps of the palace which was heavily guarded. Thankfully, this eunuch was young, and did not recognize her. In an effort to conceal her identity, Alexandria made sure her dress was ripped and covered with sand. The walk to the palace was quite a distance and she was tired. Slaves never rode a horse and she was forced to walk behind the man as he rode to the sultan's city. But Alexandria would gladly crawl on her hands and knees if it meant seeing Rashida once again.

"You say she was abducted with the sultan's daughter?"

"Yes," replied the man impatiently. "She is very valuable as she could have information to help the sultan."

The eunuch looked skeptical. "I do not recall slaves being _taken_. It is my understanding it was one of the slaves who betrayed us."

The man hesitated but then shook his head. "Why would she return? Are you certain no other slaves were taken with the abduction?"

"I do not deny it is a possibility," replied the eunuch. "The sultan owns many slaves. After the princess was abducted, the sultan put to death his chief eunuch for his lack of discipline and tracking of his slaves. Since that time, we ensure that each slave is accounted for on a daily basis."

Alexandria shifted in her stance as she listened. How closely now were the slaves watched? Would she have the time alone she needed to find Rashida?

The eunuch continued. "How are we to know this is really a slave at all? What if she is a spy sent by King Hamid?"

Alexandria gasped as the man roughly pulled her in front of him and pulled down the neckline of her dress."Then how do you explain this?" hissed the man.

Alexandria held her breath as the eunuch looked closely at her scar around her throat. "Let me see your hands," said the eunuch softly. Trembling, she held out her arms, her sleeves falling back to reveal the scars around her wrists. To her relief, the eunuch nodded. "These scars could only be caused by thick chains found within the sultan's palace. No common man in this land would have the wealth to own such harsh bindings."

"Then it is settled," said the man smugly.

The eunuch raised his hand. "She must first be inspected. You do realize that if we find any evidence that she has been used by you, death is the punishment."

"You will kill her even if she has information?"

Alexandria trembled.

The eunuch smiled. "No, _you _will be put to death. But if you have not taken her to your bed, nor beaten her, there is no reason for concern of course." Alexandria hid her smile as her traveling companion froze. "Come then," said the eunuch as he gently pulled Alexandria to him. "I will have you examined." He looked at the man. "Then I will return with an answer…if you are still here."

Slowly, she and the eunuch turned away from the man and climbed the steps. Once inside, Alexandria kept her eyes down. But even the marble floor flooded her with memories of this palace. It was a time of a false love, created by a ruler who would do anything for his people. She could not deny he truly loved her, but no matter how he disguised his world, he could not give Alexandria everything she needed in return.

It was Erik who opened her eyes.

When they entered a large room with a bed, the eunuch called for other slaves and she was stripped of her clothes and her veil. It had been many years since she had been an Ottoman where nudity was casually accepted, especially because of the sultan's sexual appetite. She restrained the instinct to cover herself, knowing full well it would be seen as an odd reaction.

She obediently lay down on the bed and other eunuchs were called into the room. Alexandria breathed a sigh of relief; not one of them looked familiar. In fact, most were fairly young, making Alexandria wonder if the sultan had ordered more than just the chief eunuch's death over the years. Yet she could not help but flinch when hands began to touch her.

"Do not fear," said the eunuch who brought her inside the palace. "You have returned to the sultan and know his commands. No harm will come to you as long as you are obedient. I highly doubt King Hamid had any such compassion." Alexandria bit her lip and said nothing. The eunuch continued. "These scars are quite old. Tell me, what did you do to deserve the punishment of such heavy chains? It is rare for us to use such methods unless there was some unforgiveable act."

Alexandria's chest tightened. She had not thought of a reason for the chains. The real reason was the hidden bookcase in Alexandria's court. But if she said she had been caught with even one book, the eunuchs would question why her eyes were not taken.

"When I was very young," whispered Alexandria, "I…used to be part of the harem. I displeased the sultan."

The eunuch's eyebrows rose but he seemed to accept her explanation. "You must be telling the truth as such chains are a symbol of lowering a higher status. Other than these scars, your body is beautifully flawless, so it is not a surprise you were part of the sultan's harem. How did you displease him?"

"I was poorly trained in the sexual arts."

"Ah," nodded the eunuch. "Your background must be Christian. The sultan expects much from his harem. He grows tired of bribes with his Christian allies sending him such innocent girls. How old were you?"

"Fifteen," she lied.

"Indeed. You may rise now. What is your name?"

Alexandria slowly sat up and accepted a dress he handed her. "Anna."

"Anna, you will be rewarded for your return."

"I-I had no where else to go," replied Alexandria. "And I fear displeasing the sultan ever again."

The eunuch chuckled. "I can see that."

"May I bathe before being placed at a station?"

"Of course. Do you need assistance?"

"No," breathed Alexandria, relieved that she had a choice.

"Very well. Return to this room when you are finished."

Alexandria moved off the bed and bowed at the waist. "Thank you." She quickly left the room and kept her head down. She vaguely remembered where the baths were and headed in that direction. With little time, Alexandria hurried down the long corridors, searching for any clue of where Rashida might be held. Would she be kept with the harem? Or assigned her own apartment? She was so deep in thought, she ran right into another slave. Alexandria began to apologize but then took advantage by questioning her.

"Please…I do not know where to go. I am to serve the future sultan's wife. Where is she?"

The young slave girl smiled kindly. "Prince Suleiman holds her within his apartment."

"Which direction?" After the girl pointed her down yet another corridor, Alexandria thanked the slave and headed toward the apartment. Inside, she was worried. Why was she staying with Prince Suleiman? Had the ceremony already taken place? Was she too late?

"The sultan will be extremely displeased when he hears this news," came a voice in the distance.

Alexandria slowed and bowed her head as she walked toward a group of men. Her heart began to race as she suddenly realized the men were…Hamid's unit of soldiers. She knew this because the man who claimed he was her guardian was still dressed in black robes with his face covered, but she remembered his soft, rough voice.

"How am I to know if another did not already bring her here?"

The eunuch standing across from him smiled. "Why would someone do such a thing?"

"Because someone else may have thought to collect a reward or praise from the sultan."

"It was your duty to bring the sultan's former wife here. Do not blame someone else for your incompetence."

The captain behind her so-called guardian suddenly withdrew his sword in anger. But the man dressed in black robes stopped him. "We must speak with the sultan."

"Not tonight," snapped the eunuch. "He has other plans this evening and has asked not to be disturbed."

"What of his heir?"

"Prince Suleiman will be with his father this evening. You will have to wait."

Alexandria quickly passed by them without any of them even looking at her. She was relieved to know Prince Suleiman would not be in his apartment. But would Rashida even be there?

As she approached Prince Suleiman's quarters, Alexandria slowed as she saw soldiers guarding the entrance. Bowing deeply before them, she spoke in a quiet voice. "I am to serve the future sultan's wife."

One of the soldiers frowned. "I was not aware of any other slaves being assigned to these quarters."

Before Alexandria could panic, the other soldier spoke in a deep voice. "I heard the eunuch discussing plans for the evening meal with the sultan as many of the slaves are occupied with the occasion; he said he needed more assistance."

"But he did not formally give us any notice," replied the other soldier.

His fellow soldier shrugged. "What possible harm could a woman even do?"

"True," muttered the first soldier. He took a step back and opened the door. Alexandria gave another bow at the waist and hurried inside. Entering a large room, she heard voices in another room. She turned and went down a hall in the opposite direction, hoping that Rashida was by herself.

There were many rooms. At first, Alexandria was extremely nervous, but soon she began to bravely open each door, desperately trying to find Rashida. The voices behind her were becoming louder and there was not much time. There were double doors at the end of the hallway, indicating a fairly luxurious suite. Alexandria hesitated as this could be Prince Suleiman's quarters. But when she heard footsteps not far behind, she felt as if she had no choice. She quickly opened one of the doors and slipped inside the room. There was only one candle lit on a table beside a bed, making it difficult for Alexandria to see.

"Who is there?"

Alexandria's heart leapt. "Rashida?"

It was then she made out a young girl who quickly sat up. _"Mother?"_

Alexandria immediately ran to her. Rashida let out a cry and threw aside the blankets on her bed. Alexandria captured her daughter as she stood up and both embraced each other with tears. Alexandria pulled away and held Rashida's face.

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

"Who?" Rashida asked with a shaking voice.

"Prince Suleiman."

"N-no. Well, yes, but…no, not in the way you are thinking…we are not married." Rashida paused. "Is it really you?"

"Yes," whispered Alexandria fiercely. "We are leaving, right now."

"But the guards…"

"We will think of a way. Now, hurry and get dressed."

Rashida hugged her mother again and ran over to a chest of drawers. She pulled out a dress and yanked it over her head. "Do you need to change? I can see your dress is torn."

"No, they think I am a slave…" Alexandria suddenly smiled. "I am _your _slave."

"But−"

"The soldiers think I was assigned to you specifically. I will let them know word has been sent for you to visit the first wife who will keep you company while Prince Suleiman is dining with his father."

"Are you certain it will work?"

"We have little time." Alexandria opened the bedroom door. She suddenly gasped as she found a eunuch staring down at her. Alexandria immediately bowed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was sent for the future sultan's wife," replied Alexandria softly.

"I was not told any slave was being sent."

"The sultan's first wife wishes to see her future daughter."

The eunuch frowned. "She sent you? I do not recognize you."

"Forgive me; I was only recently placed within her court."

"A soldier will escort the future bride to the sultan's first wife. I have need of you for other duties."

"But…my mistress is expecting me to return…"

"I will be sure to tell her you were sent to the sultan."

Alexandria swallowed hard. "The…sultan?"

"Yes, a few of his normal slaves have fallen ill. You will come with me."

Alexandria quickly looked at Rashida. "But I believe Prince Suleiman's bride is also feeling ill."

Rashida immediately understood and placed her hand on her stomach. "Forgive me, I would rather stay here."

The eunuch's face turned to a look of concern. "Then you are to return to bed immediately."

"May I tell my mistress and then report back to you?" asked Alexandria desperately.

"Certainly not! I need you to go to the sultan's court this very moment."

Rashida looked at her with concern. For her daughter's sake, Alexandria straightened, giving the appearance she was strong. She bowed to Rashida, and with her heart pounding, waited for the eunuch to lead the way.

---

"Ahmed, is this true?" asked Suleiman. He and Ahmed were seated on the floor along with several guests and advisors in a circle as they dined with the sultan. As soon as they were seated, their father announced he was told of Ahmed's plans to kill Erik. As expected, the eunuch had immediately informed the sultan after obtaining the poison for the prince.

The sultan frowned. "Ahmed, why did you come up with such a plan?"

Ahmed shifted uncomfortably. "What does it matter? It is clear the demon must be put to death."

Suleiman was surprised when the sultan actually chuckled. "True, but it is not for you to decide."

"I thought it would be best if I took care of the matter…early."

"Early," mocked Suleiman as he hoped to raise some anger in his father against Ahmed's action. "And disobey our father?"

Ahmed looked down at his food. "I admit I was selfish on the matter. But I do not see why the incident matters so much. Our enemies have been poisoned throughout history!"

Suleiman was actually pleased when the sultan's voice grew deep. "The decision is not yours, Ahmed. I admit I am surprised at such behavior. You would receive a severe punishment if you had been successful."

"I am to die anyway," muttered Ahmed.

"That does not give you the right to make decisions on behalf of our father!" snapped Suleiman.

"Is this why you behave in such a way?" asked the sultan. "Are you past the point of caring for the life you have left?"

"My brother is getting married. His future is before him. What purpose do I have other than ensuring our enemies are eliminated?"

The sultan sighed. "You shall receive five lashes for your disrespect, Ahmed. But I understand how you are feeling."

"How could you possibly understand?" grumbled Ahmed.

"Watch your tongue," hissed Suleiman.

Their father folded his hands within his lap, a signal indicating he was trying to be patient. "I was the youngest. It was my brother who was to be sultan."

Ahmed's eyes grew wide. "You were not meant to be sultan?"

"Of course he was meant to be sultan," Suleiman said in a short voice. "Allah knew there was purpose in his brother's early death."

"Very true," replied the sultan, clearly pleased that Suleiman had taken his side. "Allah is our strength and there is purpose in each of our lives."

"What possible purpose did your brother have in his life if it was ended before he became sultan?" asked Ahmed.

Before Suleiman could reprimand his brother, the sultan held up his hand. "Ahmed has the right to question such a thing. My brother's purpose led me to serve in the Ottoman forces. I had nothing to lose and therefore pushed myself harder. Without that time in my life, I do not believe I would have come to know our enemies and how to defeat them."

Ahmed stared down at his tea.

Suleiman looked at his brother with sympathy. "You have been most loyal to me, little brother. I cannot deny my affection for you. Listen to our father. Perhaps your life has more meaning then you believe."

Ahmed suddenly grinned. "That you will die and I will become sultan?"

Their father gave a rich laugh. "Such a fate within a family does not always happen twice."

Suleiman looked away. Was Ahmed meant to be sultan? Did Erik mean that Suleiman should take his own life and by doing so, the Ottomans would be whole? It made sense. Rashida could not be angry at her father for murdering the one she loved. This had to be what Erik meant. But something still felt wrong, as if he had not figured out the last piece of a puzzle. Erik's words seem to still indicate Rashida would have what she wanted as well. Then again, maybe she no longer wanted him…

With that thought, Suleiman found the thought of suicide very appealing.

"Enough of this discussion," said their father. "Ahmed, you will obey me or face severe consequences. However, if you need an assignment to do something of worth before your death, then perhaps you should serve in the army as well."

Ahmed shot Suleiman a glare, clearly sending a message that this charade was not intended to make him serve in the army. Suleiman grimaced. Ahmed was used to receiving lashes, but being away from the palace, especially women, was like taking the very air he breathed.

Finished with the subject of Ahmed, the sultan smiled at Suleiman. "And I understand you have a gift to present to me?"

Suleiman forced a smile in return. "Yes. My apology for not presenting something to you earlier when I returned home."

The sultan waved off his apology. "It is quite understanding, my son. I believe you had quite enough on your mind."

"That still does not excuse my behavior."

"I think I understand more than you know," chuckled the sultan with his eyes gleaming.

The reaction made Suleiman's stomach turn. Was his father referring to the time he was married to Alexandria? Or was he pointing out his affection and lustful thoughts toward Rashida?

Pushing his thoughts aside, Suleiman bowed his head with respect. "We tasted many fine food and drink while we were in France. We brought back many samples including several varities of coffee. I selected two that I believe are to your exquisite taste."

A eunuch in the room clapped his hands and the doors opened. Five slaves entered, carrying small cups and containers of hot coffee. Suleiman had given strict instructions as to which coffee was to go to the sultan, citing it was more to his father's taste. Suleiman's eyes went to the pitcher of coffee he selected for the sultan. It was carefully carried by a small slave woman. As she walked closer to the sultan, Suleiman held his breath…

---

Alexandria tried to control her trembling hands as she approached the sultan. She begged the eunuch to let her cover her face, citing she had displeased the sultan long ago and he might remember her face. Not wanting to spoil the evening, the eunuch agreed and allowed her to wear a traditional veil. It was a formal evening event anyway, so all the slaves wore white dresses and it was not unusual for some of them to wear veils.

The slaves circled around the men, Alexandria only a few feet away from the sultan. All of them dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. When the sultan nodded, the eunuch gave the command for them to stand and serve the coffee. A slave on the other side of the sultan placed a cup before him and Alexandria drew a deep breath. As the men carried on in their conversation, Alexandria carefully, began to pour the coffee into the sultan's cup.

"Prince Suleiman," said an older man, "We were so very pleased when you invited us to your wedding. It is an honor to be an ally to the Ottomans. May I give the first congratulatory drink to the future sultan?"

There were mummers of agreement and Alexandria was about to pull back when the sultan laughed and held up his hand. "For your loyalty, you may have the first taste, old friend." He held out his glass to the man who accepted it.

The man smiled wide and raised his small cup to Prince Suleiman with respect. As he tipped the cup to his lips, the sultan nodded with approval and motioned for Alexandria to pour another cup for himself.

The other slave immediately set down a new cup and Alexandria began to pour the coffee once more. She was almost done when she was shocked as the sultan suddenly grabbed her wrist, causing the coffee to spill onto the floor.

The eunuch cursed. "You incompetent slave! You will receive a severe…" His voice trailed off and Alexandria realized it was deathly silent. Trembling she glanced at the sultan who was glaring at his friend across from him who accepted his glass. When she looked at him, Alexandria grew cold. The man clawed at his throat as no sound, no breath could escape his lips. He began to convulse and collapsed on the floor.

The eunuch immediately ran over to the man and felt for a pulse. Slowly, he looked at the sultan, then shook his head.

Pandemonium broke out as the men began to shout and guards rushed into the room. Some were immediately blaming each other, throwing accusations as to who tried to murder the sultan.

"What of Prince Suleiman or Prince Ahmed?" shouted another man. A hush fell over the room and the man continued. "Prince Ahmed had the poison!"

"But it was Prince Suleiman who served it!"

"They could have been set up to look as if they did this!" exclaimed someone else.

Alexandria began to shake. She tried to control herself but could not stop the fear that was now clawing at her. The sultan felt her tremble and he looked at her wrist.

Alexandria's heart stopped.

The sultan's grip tightened and his other hand shoved up her sleeve. Upon seeing the scar around her wrist, his hand squeezed her arm so hard Alexandria cried out. The men were stunned when the sultan immediately yanked her down, forcing her to drop to her knees. The ruler tore off her veil…

With horror, Alexandria found herself staring into the angry eyes of her former husband.

_Author's note: I know, I know. I am so mean to end it there... -Anne_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Suleiman could not believe his eyes. Alexandria, mother to Rashida, was now kneeling before the sultan. His father's hand shackled her wrist as his eyes blazed with anger.

"She tried to poison the sultan!" exclaimed one of the guests.

Suleiman felt numb as his father stood and yanked Alexandria to her feet.

The sultan spoke in a very low voice. "Leave," he commanded to those in the room. Everyone quickly left and only Suleiman and Ahmed remained.

"Father…"

But the sultan glared at them. "_I said leave!"_

Ahmed looked helplessly at Suleiman. Clenching his jaw, Suleiman bowed to his father in acknowledgement while Ahmed did the same. Slowly, both brothers backed away, leaving Alexandria to face their angry father.

As soon as they left the room, Suleiman grabbed his brother and threw him against the wall. "You did not tell me the poison would work that quickly!"

Ahmed glared at him. "I am not an expert when it comes to murder! I only knew I needed poison. I had no idea what it would actually do or how fast it would kill someone!"

Suleiman knew he could not blame Ahmed's ignorance. He broke away from his brother and began to quickly walk back to his apartment.

"Where are you going?"

Suleiman's shoulders grew tense. "To tell Rashida I have failed."

Ahmed ran to catch up with him. "And that her mother has been captured? Does she not hate you enough already?"

"I am going to find a way to release her father."

_"What?"_

"It is the only way. He is the only one who has a chance at saving them both."

Ahmed grabbed Suleiman's arm. "It is impossible! He is chained in his cell! And what if our father is the only one who holds the key?"

"Then we shall find out," replied Suleiman who kept walking.

"But if you are caught helping him…

Suleiman stopped and looked at his brother. "Yes."

"What?" asked Ahmed in bewilderment.

"If I die, you will become sultan."

Ahmed began to shake his head. "No…"

"Yes," replied Suleiman fiercely. "I cannot…do this. Rashida's father has been captured, and now her mother? I cannot let her see the ones she loves so dearly die by the hand of our father."

"Stop this Suleiman! Look at how far this has gone! While I understand our father's mind is questionable, this is too dangerous for both of us! Please…just marry the girl and be at peace."

"And her mother and father?"

"You do not know if our father will kill them. He said himself that if Rashida accepts our ways, Erik may live out his days in comfort."

Suleiman laughed low. "You have much to learn, little brother. Do you not understand? Our father will take great satisfaction in killing Erik while he keeps Alexandria for himself."

"But Alexandria will live. Then our father will leave Rashida alone."

Suleiman frowned. "Of that I am uncertain. Although Alexandria is now held by him, it may not be enough to satisfy him. Think about it, Ahmed. She betrayed him like no other. What better way to seek revenge then to take her daughter to his bed? It will be our father's greatest victory to show Erik that he now has both his daughter and wife. It will be the last image Erik sees before his death."

"And if Rashida is taken to our father's bed?"

"Then Alexandria will die. She will either attempt to take our father's life by herself…or she will die from a broken heart."

---

After the men left, Alexandria winced as the sultan continued to squeeze her wrist so hard she thought it was going to break. The look of rage upon his face was like nothing she saw before.

"How brave of you," he said in a mocking tone. "My former wife returns to save her daughter and her husband." Alexandria tried to wrench her wrist away but he only pulled her closer.

"Milosh…"

His eyes flared. "How easily you forget I am only your lord and master. But you will soon remember again."

"Please…if you truly love me…"

"Do _not_ speak of love to me!" the sultan snapped. "I was willing to give you anything, even forgiveness for being with another man! I no longer know the meaning of love after what you did to me."

"I am sorry…it was not meant to be. One cannot force love."

The sultan's eyes grew heated. "I never had to use force on you in my bed." Alexandria tried to back away but he held her in place. "Do you deny it?"

"No," she said quietly. "But that was also before I knew Erik."

"And yet how quickly you forgot your beloved Karim only a short time after his death."

"Stop," she replied in a choked voice. "That is unfair. I had no choice. I told myself that I must try to be happy for the good of Constantinople."

He stepped closer to her. "I seem to recall you were quite passionate even our first night together." Alexandria tried to move away, but the sultan only pulled her closer until she could see nothing but his face. "You gave yourself to me…you craved my touch."

"No," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "I can still make you want me, Alexandria."

Before she could protest, he bent down and captured her lips, taking his time to give her a slow, sensual kiss. Very slowly, she took her free hand and placed it on his chest. The sultan kissed her deeper as he allowed Alexandria's hand to slide up to his neck…

Alexandria took advantage while she could and raked her fingernails against his bare throat so hard she drew blood from his skin. His roar of pain had him momentarily loosen his grip on her and Alexandria broke free from his embrace. She tried to run, but the sultan grabbed the back of her hair and Alexandria winced as her head was yanked back. As soon as he regained his hold on her, she struggled as he turned her around to face him. But before she could say anything, the sultan slapped her face so hard, she fell to the floor.

Alexandria tried to withhold her tears. She was unprepared for his cruelness, how he would actually force her to submit to him. But of course, he thought she tried to poison him. Things had taken a turn for the worse and Alexandria worried about Rashida remaining safe. She raised herself off the floor. But the moment she tried to stand, the sultan slapped her again. With her face stinging in pain, Alexandria sank to her knees, bowing her head in submission.

"You are defeated, little one," said the sultan in a gruff voice. "Erik's plan failed…and now _you _have failed." He stepped forward, his foot inches away from her hands on the floor. "I could make you an honored wife yet again."

She grit her teeth. "Never."

"Not even for the sake of saving your daughter?"

Alexandria let out a sharp laugh. "Save her? Women here have no choice; it is the man who decides everything. But tell me, would you still marry me even though you would never have my heart?"

"Are you asking for me to beat you? Because you know how capable I am of doing such a thing."

"Yes, I believe I saw more than a few harem girls beaten by you until they begged for mercy."

"How easily you forget your place with your tone…and so quickly after only a few days ago when you were bound at my feet!"

Alexandria grew confused. "What?"

"You heard me. I can order you to be bound in ropes once more in front of Erik."

"You mean…in chains. You bound me in chains years ago."

"No, Erik saw you only a few days ago."

Alexandria slowly raised her head to look up at him. He suddenly looked…tired. She drew a deep breath. "Milosh, the last time you saw me was fifteen years ago."

The sultan took a step back and studied her. He was silent for a few moments and Alexandria had the impression he was thinking, wondering if she was telling him the truth or trying to trick him. His eyes seemed to grow clear and his voice was soft.

"You tried to poison me…today…here."

"Yes, I mean, no! But yes, you just saw me today for the first time."

"Of course I did," snapped the sultan.

"No…you thought I was at your feet only a few days ago."

He frowned. "Did I?"

"Milosh…what is wrong?"

The sultan laughed softly. "As if you care?"

"I swear to you that I did not attempt to poison you. I only came here for Rashida."

"But you only arrived today," he confirmed.

"Yes."

He turned away from her and walked toward a window.

Alexandria slowly stood as she rubbed her cheek with her fingers. With his back to her, she sensed something was very wrong. She should run, but then, where would she go? Any secret passageways were far from where she was and guards would quickly capture her.

And she would not leave Rashida to face a fate as an Ottoman wife.

Alexandria tried a softer approach. "My lord, do you not feel well?"

His shoulders grew tense but he finally spoke. "I am…forgetting things."

"My lord?"

"You heard me."

Alexandria's inhaled sharply. "We all forget things…"

"I thought it was you at my feet a few days ago."

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

The sultan turned around to face her, his jaw tight. "Rashida was missing. She was recaptured and bound at my feet. It was when Erik arrived to inform us of King Hamid's conditions."

Alexandria slowly nodded. "And you thought she…was me. Rashida looks like me."

"Very much so," murmured the sultan.

She swallowed hard in response. "Are you saying you want her…for yourself?"

He gave a soft laugh. "I admit it is more than tempting. A young, innocent Alexandria…one who would eventually crave my touch."

"She is not me," she replied in a low voice.

The sultan suddenly gave her a cruel smile. "She could be."

"Stop…"

"Why? I am growing old, Alexandria. Do you think I am a fool? Do you think I do not know my mind is not as it once was? Why not take advantage and enjoy what I once had with you?"

She could not help but gasp. "Are you saying you will marry Rashida?"

"I will keep my word that she will marry the future sultan…my firstborn son."

"Then what are you saying?"

His eyes narrowed. "She belongs to the Ottomans and therefore is owned by me."

"No…please. Let her go. Take me…"

The sultan laughed. "I already have you." He stepped toward her and before she could shrink away, the ruler captured her wrist once more. Pulling her close to him, he held her firmly while he spoke in a husky voice. "And now both of you shall be mine."

Alexandria grew cold. "She is your son's future wife! You would not dare touch her!"

The sultan's eyes darkened. "Ah, but seeing you stand before me now makes me realize what I _really _want."

"And what is that? To try and torture Rashida in an effort to make me obey? I will do anything for my daughter. But one cannot be forced to give their heart!"

The sultan rumbled with laughter. "You have taught me much, little one. Love is no longer important. It is about power and ensuring you are mine…including your daughter." He reached down and caressed her cheek, before lifting up her chin and speaking in a soft voice. "Stop fighting me Alexandria and recognize that by Allah's will you are now here. Accept your fate and I will have mercy on Erik."

"And Rashida?"

"My son loves her. She will have everything she could ever desire."

Alexandria pulled away from his fingers. "Except her freedom."

"Very true. My son will eventually take more wives. He will become tired of her and she will be lonely. She will be more than eager for my affection, especially with such a vulnerable mind."

"For the sake of your people, you would never do such a dishonor to their future ruler."

The sultan bent down and brushed his lips against her cheek. "_I_ am the ruler of the Ottomans and therefore may have anything or any woman I wish."

Her throat tightened. "What of your honor?"

He pulled slightly away. "Honor? It is my people who should honor me. Look at all I have done for them."

"And so you justify taking your son's wife because of all that you accomplished?"

The sultan's eyes grew dark. "My son will have her…and then she will eventually be mine. He may take her innocence, but I will be the one to capture her heart _and_ her mind."

Alexandria slapped him with her free hand. His eyes grew wide with shock and she braced herself for his anger. But instead, he rumbled with laughter.

"I shall enjoy your spirit once more," he said with a smile.

"Maybe the next time I attempt to poison you I will not fail!"

"Ah, but first you have to even try."

"What?"

"It was not you who attempted to poison me. You thought I did not believe you. But I know you too well, Alexandria." He suddenly shouted for the guards who quickly came into the room. "Take her to my bed chamber and make sure it is well guarded."

"What are you going to do?" asked Alexandria in a shaky voice.

"I must pay a visit to your daughter and then your beloved husband. You must all eventually be reunited of course…but for only one last time."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

_"What?_' cried Rashida.

Suleiman cringed. He had just finished telling her that Alexandria had been revealed.

Rashida placed her hand on her chest as if trying to prevent her poor heart from failing. "Where is she?" Rashida asked desperately. "Please! You must take me to her…I cannot bear to think she is captured when she came to free me." She suddenly began to pace the room. "And my father…what will happen to him?" She stopped and turned to look at him as her eyes filled with tears. "Raja…Suleiman…please. They are here because of me! I do not think I can take much more of this pain. Tell me what I have to do. Tell me what I can do to free them," she begged. "I will take their place. Tell your father, I will give him anything he wishes if he lets my mother and father go free."

"Rashida," whispered Suleiman as he reached out to take her hand away from her chest. He brought Rashida's wrist to his mouth and brushed his lips against her skin for a moment before drawing a deep breath. "There is nothing you can do. My father will not let them go. Surely you know this."

She suddenly wrenched her hand away from him as her face grew angry. "So you only came here to tell me they will die? Not only do you feel it is just to kill members of your family but also those related to your future wives!"

"Rashida, stop…"

"No! My father was right! It no longer matters!"

A deep voice suddenly came from the bedroom door. "And what is it that no longer matters, little one?" Suleiman clenched his jaw as he turned and saw his father standing in the doorway. He had hoped to speak with Rashida alone, to let her know he was still willing to help find a way to free her parents.

Rashida slowly turned and faced the sultan. Her face became expressionless and she spoke in a low voice. "I want nothing to do with you or your son."

Suleiman's chest grew tight as his father laughed softly. "You have no choice."

Rashida raised her chin. "Exactly. You think you have won. I can now make only one choice."

The sultan tilted his head at her in amusement. "And that is?"

"I will not obey you. That is my choice. You cannot take that away from me."

The sultan's eyes darkened. "One cannot always control the heart." He suddenly strode toward her and Suleiman almost blocked his path. But his father's cold eyes told him to step aside or Rashida may suffer the consequences. The sultan leaned in close to Rashida. "Do you think I not see how you look at my son? I offered you a solution so the two of you may be together for quite some time."

Rashida stiffened. "I will not accept my husband marrying any other woman, even if he does not bed with her." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And I will never accept you. You may beat me, even rape me, but I will never give my heart to the Ottomans…just like mother denied you."

"Rashida…" choked Suleiman. Why would she do this?

The sultan gave a low laugh. "It will not be you who is punished, little one. If you do not obey me, your father shall be put to death in front of you."

Her lower lip quivered but she remained strong. "So be it," she whispered.

The sultan suddenly grabbed her throat with one hand. Rashida tried in vein to fight him off, but the ruler only tightened his grip, causing her to gasp for air.

"Father," demanded Suleiman, "Stop this."

The sultan smiled. "I want to see for myself how long this false courage will last."

Rashida clawed at his hand and Suleiman stepped closer. "Enough!" shouted Suleiman.

She suddenly looked at Suleiman and her eyes grew calm. She no longer fought, ready to let the ruler take her last breath of life.

"She is dying," said Suleiman softly. "Her spirit is by far stronger than you think. You will not win. She knows you are trying to control her by fear. Such tactics will no longer work. Let her go." Suleiman held his breath.

The sultan frowned as she grew limp. Without a word, he released Rashida who was by now unconscious and Suleiman rushed to catch her. He swiftly picked her up within his arms and glared at his father. "This has gone too far. Stop this madness and at least let her parents go free. Give me more time to court her."

The sultan unexpectedly laughed softly and then called for Suleiman's slaves. He ordered them to take Rashida to another room and revive her. Once gone, the sultan's eyes narrowed. "Do you think I am a fool?'

"What?" asked Suleiman as he grew uneasy.

The sultan stepped closer. "Do you no longer wish to rule?"

"Of course I do!" snapped Suleiman. "Why do you question me like this?"

"Tell me, my son, why do you wish to rule?"

"Do you think I am that disloyal? That I would give up everything when you have created a great empire?"

"Exactly. And I plan to continue it with a strong son."

Suleiman grew angry. "Are you questioning my strength?"

"You are in love with Rashida." When Suleiman did not reply, the sultan continued. "You are letting her rule not only your heart, but your mind. My heir shall be strong enough to overcome such a distraction. He must place the empire before all else."

"Do you think I would not?" demanded Suleiman as he thought of his earlier conversation with Rashida. He was saddened by the thought that she did not understand what he must do for his people, that she would not accept the Ottoman traditions and stay with him.

The sultan shook his head. "No, I do not. It is the only weakness you have."

The insult caused Suleiman to react without thinking. "_You _are the one who lets a woman control you! Your lust for Alexandria and Rashida has led us to war! I am _nothing _like you!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Suleiman felt himself get shoved backward into a wall. His father grabbed his shoulders and held him in place.

"You are _exactly _like me!" hissed the sultan.

"No…" choked Suleiman.

The sultan gave a deep laugh and released him. "There is one exception. You were born with the purpose to rule, where as I was not."

"But it was your fate…"

"Only because I made it so."

Suleiman grew confused. When the sultan reacted with low chuckle, he stared at his father in horror.

His father gave a cruel smile. "Surely you have studied our ancestors. There have been more than a few sultans who have died quite suddenly."

"No…you said they were killed by assassins."

"Who do you think sent them? My father was far too trusting with who he thought were his allies."

"And your brother?"

"Only one heir may survive." Suleiman felt a chill go down his back as his father gave another low laugh. "Do you think I would not expect the same from you? That you eventually would realize the only way to get what you want is by my death? You are definitely my heir and will be a strong ruler."

Suleiman shook his head. "No…"

"We are of the same blood, the same strength….and the same weakness. And you will overcome that weakness. The Ottoman bloodline will remain strong."

Suleiman swallowed. "I do not understand."

"You will put Erik to death by your hand…in front of Rashida."

Suleiman's heart stopped. "What if I refuse? You will have to order my death. It is also written in our history that other sultans have ordered the death of his sons due to betrayal."

The sultan leaned in close. "Quite true. Therefore, if you refuse, I shall order Ahmed's death, claiming it was he who tried to poison me. You and Rashida will watch as he is tortured before finally receiving a dishonorable death. Tell me, do you place more value on Erik's life or your brother's life?"

"There can be only one heir. He will die anyway," replied Suleiman in a strangled voice. "Including Rashida's father."

"Ah, but if you do not take Erik's life, then the only other way to end your weakness of the heart is to put Rashida to death as well." The sultan's expression became fierce. "Prove to me that you are a fit ruler by demonstrating your strength in killing Erik, that you will have no feeling or mercy when it comes to Rashida. If you do not, your brother and Rashida will face the consequences."

_No, _thought Suleiman. _I will be dead first._

As if reading his son's mind, the sultan spoke in a harsh tone. "And remember Suleiman, should you be having any suicidal thoughts, then I shall still put Ahmed to death. My agreement with Erik was for you, my first born, my heir, to marry his daughter. The only way you cannot rule is if you are dead, which means the agreement with Erik is broken."

"Exactly," snapped Suleiman. "But you cannot kill Ahmed. You must have an heir!"

"With the agreement broken, Rashida will become my fourth wife." He gave a cold smile. "She will give me a new heir."

Suleiman looked away, his hands clenched into fists from his anger. "And if I kill Erik, what of Rashida's mother?"

"She will live, but the two of them must be kept apart. It is the only way to ensure they do not plot to escape again." The sultan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then again, she may be willing to do anything for her daughter. Perhaps I can still take a fourth wife if you decide to live."

"You are mad."

The sultan tilted his head. "Am I? Or perhaps what you think is madness is a strong mind to ensure the future of the Ottomans."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Erik could hear the opening of the cell door and he knew it was time. At this point he was exhausted, and he did not even bother to open his eyes. He was lying on the floor, too tired to care.

"You have lost."

As soon as he heard the words, Erik knew the sultan was standing in front of him. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The sultan was dressed in robes of red with gold trim, the colors almost blinding in comparison to the dark grey stone walls of the dungeon. Erik shifted into a sitting position, his chains chiming as he struggled to sit with his back against the wall.

The sultan folded his arms across his chest. "I expected more from you."

Erik gave a small smile. "Turning the shah against you, hiding the son of Titus, and discovering a way for Constantinople to fight against the Ottomans is not enough? Is there no pleasing you?"

The sultan chuckled. "But you did not plan on your daughter being as stubborn as you."

"Her mind is quite strong."

"But her heart is weak."

Erik sighed. "I believe her heart is stronger than you think."

"Ah yes, you must have told her to defy myself and my son. But her heart still wants him."

"What do you want?" asked Erik in an irritated tone.

"Alexandria is mine."

"Do you mean Rashida?"

"You know my mind is not as it once was, but yet this time I am certain. _Both _mother and daughter now belong to me."

A chill went through Erik. "Alexandria is truly here?"

"She had the plan to help Rashida escape when you did not return. What a shame that her plan failed."

For a moment, Erik was silent as anger swept through him. "What do you want from me? To beg for the life of my wife and daughter to give you the pleasure you seek? And yet, you know as well as I that Rashida and Alexandria will never truly belong to you."

"If you persuade Rashida to give into her heart with my son, I may spare your life."

"Life? Death is more welcoming than to have you manipulate my daughter of her free will."

"And will you let your daughter and wife witness your death?"

"It will not be necessary."

The sultan gave a rich laugh. "Now who is mad? I am tired of these games, Erik. Let us just end this. I gave you one last option being the honorable man I am, but I knew you would refuse. So therefore, it is now time."

With a wave of the sultan's hand, soldier entered the cell and unlocked Erik's chains. They roughly pulled him up and were about to take him when Erik held up a hand. Surprised, the sultan unfolded his arms and halted the soldiers.

"I have one request."

The sultan raised his eyebrows.

"Give me my mask."

Slowly, the sultan nodded. "I respect your request and you shall die with dignity."

"If that were true, you would not let Alexandria and Rashida witness such a thing."

The sultan gave a sad smile. "It is your punishment, old friend. You know this."

Suddenly Erik's eyes grew gravely serious. "Milosh, I do not wish to ruin the Ottoman Empire. If you do this, you will sacrifice all that you have built."

"I hardly see how that is possible. There is no solution for my son except your death. Rashida must learn the only way to love my son is to accept the Ottoman ways. Even she knows that if he were to run, he would eventually be hunted down and put to death. Suleiman is very strong and he will be the future."

"Exactly! Your son is strong. Do not underestimate how far that strength can carry him when it comes to love."

The sultan shook his head. "You have lost." The ruler looked at the soldiers. "Take him to my court."

---

Alexandria tried to hold back her tears to show Rashida courage. Both of them were briefly reunited before being led down a corridor toward the sultan's court.

"Mother," whispered Rashida. "Maybe I should change my mind…"

"No!" replied Alexandria fiercely. "If Erik told you to disobey the sultan and his son, you will do so."

"But this is causing his death!" she suddenly cried, not even caring if the soldiers understood.

Alexandria halted despite the soldier's behind them. She turned and grabbed Rashida's hands. "You are not the cause of this! No matter what happens, this is not because of you."

"Is this what you wish me to tell King Hamid?" asked a familiar voice.

Alexandria turned to find the two men who led Hamid's army standing before her. Both of their faces were still covered.

"Do not speak to me!"

"Who are they?" asked Rashida clearly confused.

"Spies that were sent by the sultan who penetrated Hamid's army." Alexandria raised her head up high. "Disappointed that you did not collect a reward for bringing me before the sultan?"

The man dressed in white robes shook his head. "I admit I did not think you would run from us. King Hamid was very distressed."

Alexandria cringed. "You sent him a message?"

"He was quite disappointed in our failure. We will soon return to his armies gathering on the borders."

"The moment Erik dies, his armies will attack."

"We may be able to prevent such a thing. After all, we are the messengers."

Alexandria gave a harsh laugh. "King Hamid will see through your lies."

The man dressed in black narrowed his eyes. "Your foolishness has led you to this path," he said in a low, whispered voice.

"Well you are not my guardian so what does it matter?" asked Alexandria in a sarcastic tone. She remembered the night he told her he would watch over her. "My son will destroy you when he finds out your true identity."

The man bowed mockingly to her. "I shall look forward to it."

---

Suleiman paced with anger in his father's court. A large crowd was gathering as they had arrived to witness Erik's death. Ahmed stared at his brother helplessly as there was nothing he could do. Even Suleiman's mother was present, her sad eyes looking at him.

A hush fell over the crowd when soldiers led Alexandria and Rashida into the court. Suleiman stopped and bit his lip. Mother and daughter were separated by the soldiers, each woman led to kneel on either side of the sultan's chair.

Rashida would not even look at him.

Allah! This was impossible! What choice did he have? His father's insane but cunning mind had them all trapped. If he did not kill Erik, Rashida would die. And there was no solution for Ahmed. No matter what happened, Ahmed would die, either by Ottoman tradition when Suleiman became ruler or as the son who was a traitor.

The sultan entered the court and everyone else fell to the floor. Suleiman swallowed hard and lowered himself to his knees as his father calmly sat in his chair. The sultan gestured for the court to rise and Suleiman stood up on shaking legs.

The doors to the court opened and soldiers led Erik into the court room. With his hands bound, Erik was pushed by one of the soldiers to stop in front of the sultan's chair. Suleiman was relieved to see Rashida's father wore his mask. He did not need the man to suffer any further in front of his wife and daughter.

Suleiman's father looked down upon him as he spoke. "At one time this masked man was a friend to the Ottomans. But it is now clear with the enemies he has befriended that he is a true demon and must be slain. My son, future sultan to the Ottomans, will carry out his sentence."

In reaction to the sultan's words, Rashida turned and looked at Suleiman for the first time. He felt himself break into a cold sweat as she looked at him with unhidden horror in her eyes. Suleiman doubted the sultan had told her what would happen if he did not kill her father. No doubt it was another way the sultan had planned to destroy any remaining feelings between the two of them.

Erik was turned to face Suleiman and the soldiers forced him to drop to his knees. A heavy sword, the blade slightly curved, was presented to Suleiman by one of the sultan's captains. Slowly, Suleiman accepted the weapon, his hand grasping the handle tightly in an effort to keep it from shaking.

When he turned to Erik, Suleiman's heart pounded. Rashida now had tears streaming down her face and she suddenly stood. "No!"

_"Rashida_," snapped Erik in a commanding voice. He looked up at her. "Do _not_ give in."

"But−"

"I will never forgive you, even in death. Do you understand?"

Suleiman inhaled sharply at Erik's words. He was ordering his daughter to let Suleiman kill him rather than submitting to the Ottomans.

Rashida visibly trembled. She was breathing hard, and Suleiman could tell she was still thinking, wondering if she should defy her father so he would live. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she slowly sank to her knees.

Erik's eyes softened and he nodded at her. "Do not worry, Rashida. I will be fine." He then turned his head and glared at Suleiman.

Suleiman stared at Erik. What was he supposed to do? If Suleiman killed himself, his father would take Rashida. There seemed to be no way out…

And then Erik spoke. "For Rashida, you must do what is good for the whole, if it even means sacrificing a part of you."

Sacrifice Erik as a part of the whole? What did he−?

Suleiman froze as Erik's words came again in his mind: _"Only one son can rule. Therefore it is the threat which must be removed. The murder of your brother is meaningless as a sacrifice. The Ottomans believe he is but only one part of you, as you are but only one part of him. Therefore, the sacrifice of the one part removes the threat. The rest of you would remain whole; your mind and heart would still be intact."_

His heart pounded as he remembered a conversation with Rashida in Paris: _"What would happen if I bore a son to the sultan that had my father's face?" _Suleiman swallowed hard at the memory of his answer. _"A deformity is a sign of weakness, a trait unacceptable for a sultan. A child that is injured or crippled would not be killed. He would not be a threat as the people would never accept him as a ruler."_

Comprehension came to Suleiman's mind. He turned in the opposite direction and placed his hand on a table. As he raised the sword, he heard the people in the room gasp, his mother's cry, and the sound of his father shouting.

Before anyone could stop him, Suleiman brought the sword down on his wrist.

_Author's note: Sorry everyone, I know it's been a long time. Hopefully releasing two chapters at once will help. Just one or two more chapters to go!_


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Rashida could not help the cry that escaped her lips as Suleiman brought down the heavy sword upon his wrist. She could not look away from his hand that was completely severed while Suleiman sank to his knees and screamed in agony. As blood poured from Suleiman's wrist, he cradled it against his chest and the people in the court reacted with panic. Shocked cries and shouts echoed throughout the large room. Rashida had no idea what they were saying as they spoke in their own native tongue. She wanted to run to Suleiman but she froze when she heard the sultan's loud voice rise above all others in the room.

The people suddenly became silent and when Rashida turned to look at the ruler who was now standing, she understood their reaction. His face was absolutely furious, his eyes blacker than she had ever seen. Slowly, he descended the steps from his chair and Rashida looked at her father who remained on his knees with his hands bound behind his back. Her heart pounded as the sultan stopped short before him.

A groan caught Rashida's attention and she turned her head to look at Suleiman. A chill ran through her as she watched blood continue to pour from his wrist onto the floor. By now a small pool of blood had formed and Rashida began to shake with the thought he would soon die if something was not done. To her relief, the sultan shouted an order in his own language and immediately the eunuchs began to tie a cloth around Suleiman's upper arm in an effort to control the bleeding. Another man rushed forward with a torch while the others firmly held Suleiman in place. As the flame was applied directly to the open wound, Suleiman screamed again as it sealed his flesh. When it was done, the eunuchs released him and the prince dropped to the floor. Iris ran across the room and cradled her son within her arms.

"You have lost," Rashida's father said softly. "The agreement was for Rashida to marry Suleiman. He can no longer can be the future ruler and therefore is free to leave with her."

"Or perhaps," replied the ruler in a hard tone, "Rashida shall make a fine wife…to me."

Erik frowned. "Do you wish to take my daughter when I give no formal consent? Our agreement was for Suleiman, who at the time was your only son."

"I do not need your consent!"

"Really? In front of all these witnesses? You openly break our agreement?"

The sultan was silent for a few moments and Rashida could feel the tension in the room. Suddenly the ruler strode over to Suleiman who looked up at him. "You are weak!" spat the sultan.

"Then…let…me…go," Suleiman replied in a strained voice.

"Your weakness has given me no choice," replied his father as he bent down and picked up the sword.

---

Alexandria's heart stopped at the sultan's words. She glanced at the court and saw the people anxiously waiting for what would happen. But before she could look back at Rashida, Alexandria's eyes met that of the men who were traitors to Hamid. The one with his face still covered dressed in black robes crossed his arms over his chest. He narrowed his eyes at the sultan. The man was clearly annoyed as the situation was only causing a delay in his plan to defeat King Hamid. Alexandria had a feeling of helplessness wash over her. She sadly looked at Rashida who was now crying, the tears spilling down her cheeks as she looked at her father.

"Rashida, do not give in," whispered Alexandria. Before she knew what was happening, the sultan was upon her. She felt the hard slap of his hand across her face.

"You do not speak unless I command you to do so!" snapped the sultan. He suddenly turned and towered over Rashida. "Tell your father to give consent," demanded the sultan.

Erik looked at the ruler with hatred. "There is only one solution. Do not let the Ottoman Empire fall further. Set us free and there can still be peace among our lands."

Rashida bit her lip as she looked nervously at her father. From across the room, Suleiman spoke in a low, strangled voice. "I would rather die than have you marry the sultan. Listen to your father."

Rashida looked back at the sultan.

"Think carefully, little one. Your father is correct, there is only one solution." He looked back at Erik. "If you are dead, I need no consent to marry your daughter."

"Ah yes, how noble of you," mocked Erik. "You are destroying every traditional honor the Ottomans have lived by due to your lust... You risk everything because of your madness. Do not do this."

For a moment there were murmurs among the people within the court, but they became silent when the sultan glared at them. The ruler raised his voice. "Have I not been a strong leader? Have I not strengthened the Ottoman Empire in my rule?" Those in the court nodded and bowed their heads. Within moments everyone in the court was on their knees, sending a clear message that the Ottoman people believed in their ruler.

The sultan smiled at Erik. "I have by far more power than you know." He looked at Rashida. "And even if your father is dead, I can do as I please when it comes to you." The ruler tilted his head at her. "Perhaps if you accept your fate, I will even spare your father's life."

Rashida drew a deep breath and raised up her chin "You will take whatever you want no matter what I say. From the moment I arrived, you have tried to twist your words against me. Therefore there is nothing you can promise that I will believe."

The court gave a gasp at Rashida's bold words and Alexandria began to shake. The ruler bent down and spoke to Erik in a soft voice, yet Alexandria could hear his words.

"I shall enjoy having both your daughter _and _your wife in my bed. As for your adopted son, I will ensure he is captured and tortured to death in front of them. You took my wife, even my son." The sultan laughed softly. "Your daughter is correct. I will take whatever I want, including your life."

Erik looked at the sultan with serious eyes. "You must listen to me as it is your only hope for your people. Look what happened when you failed to heed my warning with your son. Yet you underestimated what his heart would do for love. Put aside your stubborn ego and trust in my words. If you do not free us, you will die."

The sultan took a step closer and Alexandria heard herself gasp as the ruler swiftly held it against Erik's chest.

"I do not trust my enemies," said the ruler in a deep voice.

"You have also said that you do not underestimate your enemies," replied Erik softly. "King Hamid waits for you at this very moment and has grown in strength. My death would only anger him further."

"You think I would fall to King Hamid, a mere boy?" The sultan's lips curled into a smile. "His people will easily fall to the Ottomans."

Alexandria looked at Erik who met her eyes as the sultan took a step back. Lifting the sword, the ruler's eyes grew cold. "Your life is at an end, old friend. And the end of your life will bring me a new beginning."

Alexandria cried out as the sultan thrust the sword forward, aiming for Erik's heart. But the ruler suddenly froze before the blade could pierce Erik's chest. Suddenly the women of the harem screamed and Alexandria's breath caught in her throat as the sultan looked down in shock to see the end of a sword protruding out of his chest. He let out a strangled sound as the sword was suddenly withdrawn and the ruler fell to the floor. Alexandria gasped as the man dressed in black robes stood holding a bloody sword. In one swift movement, he removed the head scarf and revealed his face…

_"Hamid!" _gasped Alexandria.

The court erupted in chaos and soldiers yanked Hamid away from the sultan. Eunuchs and advisors frantically ran to where the sultan was lying face down. Alexandria got to her feet and approached as well. By the time she reached the crowd of people, the sultan had been rolled so that he lay on his back. At this point, he was struggling to breathe. The soldiers pulled Erik to his feet and shoved him aside when the sultan made a motion toward Alexandria.

Alexandria sank to her knees, disbelieving that the sultan lay dying before her. She looked up to see the crowd part and Prince Suleiman appeared. Alexandria thought for a moment that the prince wanted to curse his father before he died. But she was surprised when Suleiman knelt down and gently reached out with his remaining hand to touch the sultan's arm.

The ruler turned his head and stared at Suleiman. With all his strength, he struggled to speak, the words so soft hardly anyone could hear him.

"You…are…_not_…weak."

The prince looked at his father with sad eyes. "I am sorry I failed you."

The sultan slightly shook his head. "You…had the…strength…to…do…what I…could…not."

Tears stung Alexandria's eyes as she knew the ruler was referring to his time with her; that the sultan chose a life to lead the Ottomans rather than be with her.

The prince glanced up at Rashida who now stood before them and their eyes met. Suleiman then looked down at his father once more. "I now understand what it took, how much strength _you_ had, to give up the one you love for the Ottomans. It was your strength that united and grew our Empire." Suleiman bent down and touched his forehead to his father. "May you find peace with Allah."

When Suleiman lifted his head, the sultan's eyes looked at Alexandria. She did not love this man but she knew he had been a great ruler. Would she forgive herself for being his downfall in the end? With tears streaming down her face, she spoke in a gentle tone. "Milosh…"

"I…love…you…"

She reached out and squeezed his hand. But before she could say anything in return, the ruler's eyes became lifeless as he drew his last breath.

_Author's note: See? I forgotten this story...sorry it's taking so long. Almost there..._


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Suleiman stared down at his father who now lay dead. He was numb, unsure if any of this was real. But when his mother broke down crying next to Alexandria, Suleiman could not deny the cold reality of what was in front of him.

The people in the court were deathly silent and only the weeping of the women in the room could be heard. Suleiman slowly struggled to his feet and winced in agony as held his wounded wrist against his chest. The crowd parted and he found Ahmed staring at him.

"Brother…"

Ahmed clenched his jaw. "Do _not _call me that."

Those standing in the court suddenly fell to their knees…bowing to Ahmed.

"You are the sultan," said Suleiman softly. "I am no longer the heir."

Ahmed suddenly exploded with anger. "How could you do this? You were born and raised as the heir!"

Hamid, who was being held by the guards, shook his head in disbelief. "You should have more gratitude toward your brother. He saved your life."

_"SILENCE!"_ demanded Ahmed as he glared at Hamid. "You know _nothing _of the Ottoman Empire!"

"At least I am not barbaric enough to murder my own family."

_"Hamid,"_ warned Erik who was standing across the room. He was also surrounded by soldiers and his hands were still tied behind his back.

Ahmed withdrew a dagger and strode over to Hamid. He swiftly held the blade against Hamid's throat. "You murdered the sultan. _Death_ is the punishment!"

"Ahmed," said Suleiman in a calm voice, "I do not think killing King Hamid will bring you any favors from Constantinople or the shah."

Ahmed pressed the blade even further against Hamid's throat. But Hamid did not even wince. Instead, the king spoke in a quiet voice. "You will let us go or there will be more bloodshed. Is that what you wish?"

"You are not in a position to make any demands!"

There was a sudden movement around Hamid as all the soldiers suddenly drew their weapons. But their blades did not point at Hamid.

The swords pointed at Ahmed.

The room reacted with a gasp and Ahmed stared with shock at the soldiers.

Hamid's eyes softened. "If you kill me, you will be next. You must back away for the sake of your people as there is no other heir for the Ottomans.

Ahmed turned his head to look at the guards holding Erik. The soldiers nodded at him and withdrew their swords to point at Erik. "It appears I have still some of my soldiers in the room," said Ahmed as he looked back at Hamid.

"Yes, but it is unwise to threaten the life of my father. We must call a truce or there will be dire consequences on both sides."

Suleiman spoke in a firm voice. "Step back, Ahmed. Do not react with emotion. You must think carefully as the leader for the Ottomans."

Ahmed glared at him. "_You_ placed our people in this position!"

"No, Ahmed. I was only one part of the Ottoman Empire. Our father made the decisions that led to his fate and what we now face."

The young sultan frowned as he looked at Hamid. "How do I know you will not just kill me if I free the demon?"

"First," replied Hamid in a low voice, "you do not _ever _call my father that word." Suleiman held his breath as his brother's shoulders grew tense. "Second, I have no desire to overtake the Ottomans. Your people for years have expanded by dominating other lands. I only want peace and independence for my people."

Suleiman stepped closer to his brother. "Let the Ottomans take the first step in building trust. Begin a new era with you as the sultan for our people."

Ahmed laughed softly. "No longer are they _our _people, _brother._ They are now only mine."

The statement stung Suleiman hard as he was reminded he no longer would be a part of the empire. Despite his sadness, he spoke in an even tone. "Yes. And you will be a strong leader to them."

There was a moment of silence and then Suleiman exhaled as his brother ever so slowly took a few steps away from Hamid. Finally, the young sultan lowered the knife and looked at the guards holding Erik.

"Let him go," Ahmed said in a rough voice.

The soldiers reluctantly put away their swords and untied Erik's hands. He immediately crossed the room where he pulled Rashida and Alexandria behind him. Erik nodded at Hamid and the ruler ordered his men to withdraw their swords.

Erik turned to look at the new sultan. "You do realize that should you try anything to prevent us leaving, the shah and King Hamid's armies stand waiting on the border."

Ahmed's hands clenched into fists. "Just because you managed to turn my brother against the Ottoman empire does not mean you can do the same to me. Therefore, I need no advice from you!"

Erik tilted his head. "Unfortunately, you have much still to learn. I do not envy the enormous challenge you will face."

Ahmed glared at him and then looked at Suleiman. "I want a word with you before you leave."

Nodding, Suleiman followed Ahmed into their father's bed chamber. As soon as the door was shut and they were alone, Ahmed suddenly struck him across the face. The impact knocked Suleiman off balance and he stumbled back against a wall.

"_How could you do this to me?" _shouted Suleiman.

"Ahmed…you knew our father had to fall…"

"And I was to fall as well! Look at what you have done to the Ottomans! Your selfishness has now placed our people in danger!"

Suleiman shook his head sadly. "No, Ahmed. The Ottomans have a chance to move forward with you…"

"_Forward? Move forward?_" snapped Ahmed. "No, my dear brother, because of your actions, we have taken more than a few steps back!"

"You can change what lies ahead."

Ahmed raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "There is no change. There is only the Ottoman way."

Suleiman frowned. "You must be a leader who embraces change or the Ottoman Empire will begin to fall."

But his brother laughed softly. "Our father built this empire because of our strong tradition, the _right _way of life for our people. That is the path I shall follow."

"You cannot…"

"No? Am I not the sultan? You should not even question me!"

Suleiman stiffened. "Then what is it you wish of me, brother?"

Ahmed closed his eyes. "There is _nothing _I want from you." He slowly opened his eyes and met Suleiman's gaze. "For you are no longer my brother."

Suleiman's heart froze. "Do not do this. Our father…"

"-is dead!" finished Ahmed. "And you, as a traitor, will be banished from this empire."

Suleiman suddenly felt dizzy and he abruptly moved past his brother to sit on the bed. He drew a deep breath. "Do not do this to me." He looked up at Ahmed. "I can help you…let me help you."

Ahmed's voice grew soft. "As in how? Suleiman, you did what you felt was right in your mind for the one you love. Now you must face the consequences." They were silent for a few moments before Ahmed shook his head. "It is time. You must face your fate."

"As will you," replied Suleiman. "If you ever change your mind…"

"I will not."

Suleiman swallowed hard. Clutching his wrist, he stood and walked to the door. Opening it, he drew a deep breath and walked back to the court. Upon entering the room, Suleiman saw his father still on the floor in a pool of blood.

Ahmed's voice rose up behind him. "I give you thirty days to mourn the loss of your father. Until then, no further discussions with our enemies will take place." The new sultan's voice grew harsh. "Should you not be on your knees before me?"

Suleiman heard Rashida gasp but he saw her father silence her. For a few moments, he stared at his brother, then finally lowered himself to his knees.

Ahmed continued. "You are herby forever banished from the Ottoman Empire. While you shall live, let it be known you are a traitor to our people. As such, you are no longer my brother."

Suleiman felt like his chest weight a thousand pounds. He managed to find his voice. "What of my mother?"

"She will remain here of course, and be treated with the honor a former wife of a sultan deserves."

Suleiman closed his eyes in pain as he heard his mother sob. Now not only was her husband taken from her, but also her son. "May I bid her a final farewell?"

"Yes."

His mother stood and ran over to him. Kneeling on the floor with him, she clung to him through her tears. Gently, Suleiman pulled away from her. "I am sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head. "I know I belong here…I will try to take comfort in your love with Rashida. Promise me you will always treat her like an honored wife."

"Always." But Suleiman was uncertain what would happen in his future. Would Rashida's father still allow him to be with her?

"It is time," said Ahmed in a gruff voice.

Suleiman embraced his mother one last time and then slowly stood. He faced his brother and tried to hold back his emotion. "May Allah watch over you," he said softly. When Ahmed gave no formal reply, Suleiman's heart sank. Still respectful until the end, he bowed at the waist, acknowledging once more that Ahmed was the sultan.

As soon as he joined Rashida, Hamid's soldiers surrounded them for protection. The doors opened and Suleiman did not look back as they were given the freedom to leave.

_Author's note: Maybe one more chapter I think. As an fyi, I am offering The Sultan's Favorite at a discount price on my web site (see my profile for the web site address.) Because the book is so large, the original price is quite high. But I am offering it for a limited time at a 35% discount. If you want me to sign the book, just let me know. The only request I have is for readers to please leave a review either on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, or my web site. (Another big thank you to those who already have!!!) Also, please feel free to check out The Sultan's Favorite book trailer! It's located on Youtube if you want to leave a comment. Just look under The Sultan's Favorite and you should be able to find. -Anne_


	55. Chapter 55

_Author's Note: Final Chapter! It's longer than normal but it didn't feel right to break it up..._

Erik breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Hamid's armies in the distance. They had made it far beyond the Ottoman palace and while they still had quite a long journey ahead, he felt confident that if the new sultan had lied, they would have certainly been attacked by now.

They were also fortunate enough to be riding horses as Hamid's soldiers brought more than a few extra in hopes of their success. Erik looked over his shoulder with concern as his gaze settled on Suleiman. The prince was not only weak from the loss of blood but now completely lost without his empire. Did the young man now regret his actions?

He caught a glimpse of Rashida riding next to Suleiman as she briefly reached out to touch him. The prince tried to give her a smile, but he was simply in too much pain. They had to rest soon or he was going to fall off his horse.

"I am sorry," came Hamid's voice. Erik's gaze turned to find Hamid now next to Suleiman.

Suleiman shifted on his horse. "What exactly are you apologizing for?"

"Well…it is just you have lost much with the decision you made…and your hand…"

"Ah, I see. Then you are not apologizing for murdering my father or taking my sister."

Hamid's eyes softened. "We tried…we really tried to give you father a way to live. But he would not bend.

"I know," replied Suleiman quietly as he stared ahead.

"As for your sister, I will take care of her. As soon as we return, we will be married."

Erik cringed. _Damn it, Hamid._ The prince did not know−

Suleiman made a strangled sound. "You are saying…you and my sister….are _not _married?"

"I _have_ been slightly preoccupied," replied Hamid dryly. "Why does that upset you? I will make arrangements as soon as we return…"

Suleiman shook his head. "You are by far too ignorant to even understand."

"Excuse me?"

Suleiman suddenly halted his horse, causing Hamid and Rashida to pull back and fall behind. "I already know you took my sister before you married her. But I thought you would at least have had the decency to take her hand immediately when the contract with the shah was nullified!"

Hamid looked at him with disbelief. "Your way of life is not the same as mine."

"So very true. A wife only deserves honor in my culture."

Erik cursed under his breath as Hamid lashed back. "Honor? What honor? Your culture believes in killing any woman who has been taken before marriage, even if it was a forced act! Sevdi made a choice and yet your family would murder her if they got the chance!"

"I _love _my sister and I only care about her well-being. You have condemned her. She can never return to see her mother ever again!"

"Good! God knows she learned nothing there anyway. And when I marry her, she will be free."

Suleiman's face twisted in anger. "You justify her banishment by your own beliefs. What about her feelings? You are _unworthy_ of her!"

"Oh really? And you are any better of a choice for _my _sister?"

"Hamid…" said Rashida as she tried to interrupt.

Suleiman glared at him. "At least _your_ sister is still a virgin!"

"As if that is any of my business!" snapped Hamid.

"Enough," grumbled Erik as he turned his horse around to face them. On one hand he was pleased Rashida was still a virgin, on the other hand, he sorely wanted to get off this topic.

But the two young men barely heard him. Despite Suleiman's pale face, he still continued the argument. "You take no responsibility for your sister or future wives."

"_Wives? _Sevdi will be my _only _wife." Hamid suddenly moved his horse closer. "And rest assured, if you even _think_ about taking more than one wife, you will never see Rashida again!"

"Hamid!" gasped Alexandria. "Stop this!"

"Why?" challenged Hamid. "He accuses me of treating his sister like she is of no importance. I fail to see why I cannot do the same when it comes to the honor of my own sister!"

"You do not even _know_ the meaning of honor!" hissed Suleiman.

_"I SAID ENOUGH!" _shouted Erik. Immediately both young men fell silent. But before Erik could say anything else, the prince suddenly swayed.

_"Raja!" _cried out Rashida. Erik saw her watch with a look of horror as Suleiman fell from his horse.

---

Suleiman opened his eyes to find himself flat on his back. He blinked and found Rashida looking at him with worried eyes. Alexandria was beside her, and Suleiman realized she was wiping his face with a cool, wet cloth.

Then he heard Erik's voice. "We have to move him."

"Fine, you pick him up," replied Hamid in an irritated tone.

As Suleiman tried to focus, Alexandria looked up and gave a glare toward what had to be her son. "Did you forget your father was in a dungeon these last few days?"

Suleiman heard Hamid grumble something and then he felt strong arms slide underneath him. With the realization that the young king was going to actually lift him, Suleiman's mind snapped into place and he successfully punched Hamid's chin.

"Goddamn it!" yelled Hamid as he quickly withdrew and rubbed his jaw. "I was only trying to−"

_"I am not weak!" _hissed Suleiman.

"Oh right. Look at you. Hell, you can barely−"

"Yes, you are strong, Suleiman," interrupted Erik. Suleiman saw the white mask come into view, his eyes looking at him with complete understanding.

Summoning all his strength, Suleiman slowly struggled into a sitting position. He was in so much pain for a moment he thought he might black out again. But when he saw Rashida give him a smile, his heart suddenly overcame everything else.

"There is an Oasis we can see in the distance where Hamid's army awaits…it is not far."

He nodded in response and without anyone helping him, Suleiman shakily got to his feet. A soldier brought over his horse, and Suleiman had to steady himself against the animal.

Hamid crossed his arms over his chest. "God, you are stubborn."

"So are you," Rashida shot back.

"Exactly," interjected Erik. "You are both so similar to each other than you know…which is why you do not get along."

Hamid snorted. "I am nothing like him."

Suleiman drew a deep breath and pulled himself onto the horse. It was difficult as he wanted to use his left hand to grab onto the reins…a sharp reminder that there was nothing there.

But he would not let his deformity defeat him and to soothe his pride, Suleiman made sure to glare down at Hamid. "I agree. You have by far too much to learn before you can rule."

"Do not forget who successfully infiltrated your father's army, _Prince Suleiman_."

Rashida rolled her eyes and stepped in front of her brother. "Please…stop this. We need to get him to the Oasis."

Hamid's eyes softened as he looked at his sister. "I have not even had the chance to tell you how happy I am you are free." He reached out and stroked her cheek. "I was so worried."

Rashida embraced her brother for a few moments and then broke away. "I am going to ride with Raja."

Hamid looked at her with a confused expression. "Who?"

"Me," replied Suleiman.

"I will explain later," said Rashida with a smile.

Hamid frowned. "You are riding with him? Why? So you can make sure to hold him upright?"

"_Hamid,"_ said Erik with a note of warning in his voice.

Rashida's brother had the nerve to look innocent. "What? I was just saying…"

"Exactly," replied Erik. "You say far too much. Now get going."

---

Night was beginning to fall by the time they reached the Oasis and Rashida shivered as the air grew cold. Suleiman tightened his arms around her for a moment.

"How do you feel?" she whispered. She did not want Hamid to overhear their conversation.

"Fine."

"I do not believe you."

She heard him chuckle. "If I am with you, then that is how I feel."

"Oh." Before she could stop herself, she blurted out her feelings. "_Only _fine?"

"Ah, so now you worry about my heart. Perhaps I need to refrain more in my affectionate words."

Rashida's heart began to pound. "What do you mean?"

Suleiman laughed softly. "Only that I like you being concerned as to what I feel for you."

Rashida smiled in response. The small group of soldiers began to set up camp for the evening, and Suleiman's horse came to a stop near the water. Ever so carefully, Rashida slid off the horse. When she looked up at Suleiman, she was shocked to find him looking as white as a ghost. But before she could call for anyone, he shook his head.

"I do not need anyone else to help me. Just you…please."

She nodded in response. Although she disagreed, Rashida understood how important strength was to the Ottomans. She had to let him do things his way as she now felt the need to demonstrate her respect of his wishes. Rashida quickly nodded and braced herself against the horse as Suleiman eased himself down and onto the ground. He grabbed onto Rashida rather tightly, and for a moment she worried he was going to fall.

Instead, he leaned down and kissed her.

Rashida forgot all about anyone who might see them. Some of their last words to each other when they were alone had been filled with anguish. It appeared to be an impossible relationship, and she now understood his heart was as broken as hers when they were not together. She let the warmth of the kiss cascade over her and she shivered as she felt his fingers caress her neck. Rashida kissed him back, an overwhelming sensation of joy racing through her.

"Well, he certainly looks like he is well rested now," said her brother in a low voice.

Rashida ignored Hamid but broke away from the kiss. He smiled and then kissed her forehead. Hamid scowled as she led Suleiman over to sit near a warm fire the soldiers had started. She found a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders as he wearily sat down.

"Let me see your wound."

Rashida looked up to find her father standing over them. Suleiman reacted by pulling the blanket tighter around him. "It is fine," he said in a rough voice.

Her father frowned and crouched down. "It is _not _fine and I need to examine you. Demonstrate your strength by showing it to me." When Suleiman glanced at Rashida, she knew he did not want her to see what he had been hiding all along under his sleeve. Her father spoke in a soft voice. "Do you truly think my daughter could not handle such a sight? Who do you think she has lived with all her life?"

Suleiman looked down at his arm and then slowly rolled up his sleeve.

Rashida wanted to sharply inhale yet she refused to give into any type of reaction. But her heart broke as her father examined what was now no more than a stump where his hand should have been. The flesh was discolored; most likely from the burn he received to stop the bleeding. She wanted to cry at the thought of all the pain he chose to endure for her. And she trembled at the sight of his scarring that now covered his once beautiful skin.

Suleiman winced as her father turned his arm. Reaching into a bag, her father pulled out what appeared to be a number of cloth bandages. "Hamid," he called. Rashida was about to protest but her brother was there before she could say anything. "Fetch me some alcohol. Rashida, go rinse a few of these bandages in the cold water."

She nodded and quickly jumped to her feet. Running over to the water, she had just started to wet the cloth when she got the scare of her life as Suleiman suddenly screamed. Her chest tight, she ran back to him, just in time to see her father pour the alcohol on the wound and hear the same scream from Suleiman. He struggled against Hamid who was firmly holding him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Cleaning the wound," replied her father in calm voice.

Hamid could not resist. "The timing was perfect for our father to do this after Suleiman kissed you."

Erik shook his head, ignoring the remark. "It is becoming infected. We must provide a better dressing for the area and then change it frequently. Give me the bandages."

With trembling hands, Rashida handed over the damp cloths and her father expertly wrapped Suleiman's wrist. "Will he be okay?" she whispered.

"Yes…if we keep an eye on it."

"I will be fine," said Suleiman in a strained voice.

"Oh sure you will," said Hamid dryly.

"Do not start," warned her father, his eyes narrowing at her brother.

Hamid sighed. "Actually, I must admit I did not think you would really do such a thing for my sister. You are indeed quite strong."

Suleiman took a few deep breaths as her father finished tying off the bandages. "Would you do the same for my sister?"

"Yes," replied Hamid without hesitation.

"Then you are worthy of her. I apologize for my earlier remark."

Hamid's eyes widened and he released Suleiman. Sitting down next to him, Hamid shook his head. "No, you were right…I have much to learn. What I believe is freedom, my people see as insulting! It is a hard concept for me."

Suleiman nodded. "Our traditions are strong, however…" He paused as his eyes met with Rashida. "…change is always possible, when you understand the reason."

She blushed in response and smiled.

"Not everything has to change," muttered her father as he busied himself with packing away the remaining bandages.

Hamid laughed. "Are you trying to say my little sister should wait until she is married?"

Her father stiffened and looked at Suleiman. "Rashida is too young for marriage."

Suleiman raised his good hand in a peaceful gesture. "I will not deny your daughter has my heart. But I would prefer to have your approval." He shrugged for a moment. "Besides, I know all too well how wicked you are with a sword."

Rashida heard her mother's laughter as she came to join them. "I believe you have already won his approval with your sacrifice. You certainly have convinced me."

Hamid gave her a hard look. "I have not had the time to tell you of _my_ disapproval when you ran off!"

"You never told me who you were! I thought you were the enemy."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rashida.

Hamid sighed. "Our dear mother decided to go after our father when he did not return. Erik warned me she may try such a thing. Should that happen, we had to move to the next part of the plan."

Suleiman raised his eyebrows. "What plan?"

"Erik had already planned in secret with me that my soldiers were to invade the Ottoman palace."

"You mean pose as Ottoman soldiers," said Rashida.

Hamid smiled. "Yes."

"Why did you not just tell me?" asked Alexandria.

"Because he never would have been allowed to go," interjected Erik. "His people only recently discovered their king was alive."

Suleiman nodded. "You are saying they would have done anything to prevent their king from leaving." asked Suleiman.

"Yes," said Hamid. "My people have not had hope for a very long time. They were willing to do anything to keep that hope, even if it meant trying to protect their king from the decisions he made which could place him danger." Hamid nodded toward the captain of the soldiers in the distance who was on the alert for any sign of danger. "The only man I knew and trusted was the captain. He was impressed with how far we managed to infiltrate the sultan's borders. I decided to reveal Erik's plan and he agreed the people would never allow me to leave. Raoul led everyone to believe I was too upset with our mother to even say goodbye."

"When really you were standing right in front of me," laughed Alexandria.

"Did you know Raja was willing to give up becoming sultan?" asked Rashida.

"No," admitted Hamid. "I was sick with worry after our mother fled, that I would not find her in time. I was angry that I did not recognize how nervous I made her."

Erik stood and kissed Alexandria. "She is far too intelligent; she sensed something was not right."

"I had no choice," said Hamid looking at his mother. "If I revealed myself, I worried about your safety should things go wrong. It was bad enough the sultan had Erik to use against you and I did not want you to know."

"You had no intent to let me go before the sultan," said Alexandria.

Hamid sighed. "No. My plan was to eventually pose as an Ottoman soldier who 'discovered' information about King Hamid. Eventually I planned to gain enough trust that I would attempt to free Erik."

Alexandria crossed her arms over her chest. "Why you? You could have sent someone else!"

Suleiman smiled. "Your mother has a good point. A wise king would not risk his life."

Hamid gave a small laugh. "That is where you and I are indeed different. I place the lives of my family before myself and anyone else."

"And Erik knew if he failed, you would come for him," said Alexandria. She narrowed her eyes at Rashida's father.

Erik shrugged. "I did not think I would _fail. _But when Prince Suleiman revealed how he truly felt about Rashida…"

"How did you know?" asked Hamid.

"I was challenged to a duel by the sultan. If I killed Suleiman, Rashida would go free."

Hamid looked at Erik with complete disbelief. "Wait…you are telling me you could have just killed him?"

"Yes. But when I found Prince Suleiman was willing to end his life for Rashida's freedom…"

"You went all soft and had to let him live," finished Hamid.

Rashida laughed at her father's glare toward her brother. Suleiman actually laughed as well. "Yes, he could have ended my life, Hamid. Now you have to live with me for a _very_ long time."

Hamid gave a deep sigh. "Yes and I will remind my father of that very fact should you mislead my soldiers."

Suleiman lost his smile. "What?"

"My captain is retiring once we return home." Hamid looked at him with serious eyes. "You were raised all your life to become the next sultan. I was raised not even knowing I was a king. And now I need a captain. You would be a great help to me."

"Me? In _that _position?"

"You are right…in fact, it is probably insulting to you given you were meant to be a higher level. I apologize…"

"No," said Suleiman in a rough voice. "I mean, you would want me to be a captain…even when I am not whole?"

Hamid tilted his head. "Are you saying that because of your hand…that you are surprised I would ask you to lead?"

Suleiman could only nod his head once.

"Good…_God. _You think I would cast you aside because of your deformity!?"

"I am not whole…I am a fallen sultan…an outcast."

"Exactly! What of Erik? Do you consider him weak because of his face?"

"I could get my sword to prove his point," volunteered Erik.

Suleiman swallowed hard. "I understand what you are saying. But you must also understand this is very hard to accept as being the right thing to do."

Hamid's face seemed to fall. "I understand…"

"Good, because as the captain of your army, I will require much of your time if you want to slowly change the beliefs of your people."

Hamid smiled and held out his hand. "Agreed…although God help us in agreeing on anything else."

But Suleiman ignored Hamid's outstretched hand. Instead, he painfully reached forward with his one good hand and captured the back of Hamid's head. Leaning forward, Suleiman touched his head to Hamid's forehead in a peaceful gesture. "May Allah watch over us both," he corrected.

---

_Several months later…_

"Hamid will you stop pacing?"

Hamid glared at Raoul who was sitting calmly in a chair. They were in Hamid's temporary court, trying to get through the normal daily report. The court was certainly temporary as it was really the dining area. But Erik was into heavily reconstructing the old palace and the old court was being completely torn down. Although there was a long way to go, Hamid was extremely pleased with the progress being made in such a short time. At least he would finally have actual windows in his new court…

"Hamid, are you even listening?"

Hamid frowned. "I stopped pacing. Do I not get some credit for at least that?"

Standing in the middle of the room, Suleiman handed off the report he was reading to one of his soldiers. "Perhaps now is not the time."

"I have to get my mind thinking about something else besides Sevdi!"

"Oh yes, you are accomplishing that quite well," said Raoul.

"Of all times, you come back to visit us now. I thought you would still be tied up in being a boring seller of my artwork."

"Ha! I could only dream of such a thing. Your paintings are in such demand, I do nothing but constantly nag you to send me more."

Hamid saw Suleiman roll his eyes, so he had to defend himself. "Painting relaxes me. Why not make some money at the same time?"

"A king usually has someone paint _for _him."

"Are you going to give me another lecture on how I should be acting as king?"

"No, my voice would give out if I had to go through another one of those discussions."

Hamid laughed. Despite the constant banter between himself and Suleiman, the two of them made a good team. Both had much to learn from each other. And while they disagreed quite often, it was always respectful…and amusing at times.

Hamid knew Rashida still worried about Suleiman. Of course, she still called him Raja, a reminder of their time together in Paris. But Rashida had admitted that sometimes Suleiman would stare out into the night, as if he missed his Ottoman home. Suleiman assured Rashida he had no regrets, but even Hamid could not deny wondering what would have happened if the young prince had taken a different path. The Ottomans were growing weaker. While the news was good for Hamid and his people, he knew Suleiman worried about his brother's strength for the survival of the Ottomans.

Yet Hamid also saw all trace of sadness leave Suleiman's eyes when Rashida was with him. The two of them were extremely close and although they would hold off on marriage until she grew older, Hamid had little doubt their physical relationship was growing. Suleiman was still very stubborn when it came to preserving the so called 'honor' of a woman before marriage. But Hamid knew they were probably exploring other ways…

Erik did a good job at playing the protective father. He made it a point that Rashida was not to marry until she turned eighteen. Rashida had become quite taken with Suleiman. And what girl would not? Suleiman was not only a former prince, but a man who gave up everything to be with her. He was also proving to be an extremely formidable captain, skilled in strategies and tactics to build Hamid even more alliances with other lands. Aside from Erik, the former prince was one of the strongest men Hamid knew. So it was not a surprise when Rashida argued with her father about what age to marry. But Suleiman completely accepted whatever Erik wanted, so Rashida had little support.

"Well, I see he has not fainted yet."

Hamid's heart immediately jumped when he saw Erik in the room. He fought to steady himself but could not help still blurting out a string of questions. "How is she? Is everything fine? What happened? Can I see her?"

"Such calm strength from our king," said Suleiman.

Hamid shot him a glare. "You can lecture me later. Someday you will be in the same position with Rashida…"

"Let us hope that is not the case for a _very_ long time," muttered Erik. He warily motioned Hamid to follow him. Hamid was next to him in an instant and the two of them walked down the winding corridors with Raoul and Suleiman following them.

Erik pushed open the large doors to Hamid's bed chamber and Hamid froze.

Sevdi was in his bed holding the most beautiful infant he had ever seen. He was vaguely aware that his sister and mother were also in the room, but his eyes were on the child.

"Are you going to move so I can at least see?" asked Suleiman from behind him.

Hamid dumbly nodded and just stepped aside.

Suleiman frowned and smacked Hamid on the back of the head as he came forward and yanked the young king's arm. "You are supposed to actually _look_ at your newborn child."

Hamid was speechless as Sevdi beamed at him.

"Well?" prompted Alexandria.

"And here usually we cannot keep his mouth shut," added Rashida laughing.

"It _is _rather nice for a change," said Raoul.

As Hamid stood in shock, he noticed Erik came to stand beside him. He felt his father's firm hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations," he said quietly.

"Thank…you," stammered Hamid unbelieving any of this was real. He was a king…with a wife…and a…

"What is it?" he managed to croak.

Sevdi smiled wider. "A son."

Suleiman bent down and kissed his sister on the cheek, then touched his forehead to the small child. He straightened and looked at Hamid expectantly.

Right. Hamid was to do something. Yes…he should kiss his wife and look at his…son. Somehow he finally managed to move and bend down to kiss Sevdi on her sweet lips. When he pulled away, Hamid blinked in amazement as he found the boy looking at him.

"You must hold him," whispered Sevdi.

Hamid knew everyone was waiting but he was scared to death of hurting the boy. He was so tiny…

Hamid swallowed hard. Ever so carefully, he held out his arms and Sevdi gave the infant to him. Straightening, Hamid could barely even feel any weight of the child. But his small eyes were still looking right at him. When Hamid heard prayers being said, he looked back at the doorway and realized a huge crowd had gathered to see the new child.

"What is his name?" asked Suleiman as he pulled Rashida into his arms.

Hamid thought for a moment and looked at the former prince. "We have had many discussions about the future of my people," he said quietly. "And you know I wish someday for them _not_ to have a king, but instead become a democracy."

Suleiman frowned. "It will happen…but not for a long time. Change in this culture takes a very long time. It may not happen until the generation after your son."

"He will have to be a king after I die," murmured Hamid looking at his child.

'Yes," agreed Suleiman.

Hamid drew a deep breath. "Then I name him Khalifah."

Everyone in the room except Raoul laughed and nodded.

"I do not understand," complained Raoul. "What is the significance of such a name?"

Smiling, Erik came forward and reached for the child. Hamid gladly handed the infant off, relieved he did not drop him. Erik carefully held the newborn with his hands, supporting the infant's head while lifting him up into the air so those who had crowded outside the room could see the new prince. The crowd immediately bowed.

Erik slowly lowered the infant and cradled the boy within his arms. "He is the future for the people," he explained. "Therefore his name is Khalifah. What do you think it means?"

Raoul laughed and nodded. "It means heir."

Erik looked down at the child and spoke softly. "Welcome to this world Khalifah. May you grow to be strong and wise. For it is you who will lead our future; for it is you who is the heir."

--End--

_Author's Note: Yeaaa! Another one done! I'm so sorry everyone that it took sooo long. I had no idea the promotion of The Sultan's Favorite would take up so much time, but it has been fun. I will probably be taking down the Sultan's Favorite but don't worry - I plan to re-publish the edited version._

_In the future, there is another story I plan to write but it is not fan fiction, so not quite sure where I will post it yet. Once I get to writing it, I'll let folks know at least through the chapters I re-publish on the Sultan's Favorite. For those of you disappointed I an not going on with this Erik saga, I have some thoughts of occassionally posting a few short stories to give some updates on Rashida and Suleiman (and if Hamid and Suleiman end up killing each other from all the disagreements they have...) _

_Thanks so much to everyone for reading and your reviews!_

_-Anne_


End file.
